


Summer 1983 (I’ll call you by mine)

by Thinkingpeaches



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Bisexuality, CMBYN - Freeform, Call me by your name, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Oliver - Freeform, elio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 162,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingpeaches/pseuds/Thinkingpeaches
Summary: After the blank years, Oliver's wife can no longer keep the secret that she's known for years. She knows that he is not truly in love with her and she makes the decision that he cannot make himself.  Oliver reunites with Elio in B praying they can find a life together. Elio knows Oliver comes with his sons. Will they accept their father's choice in love or will they turn their backs on him? Some from Elio's childhood is still in his life and those from his past catch up to him trying to get between him & Oliver. Oliver learns the meaning of rose-colored glasses, finding out dark things that happen to his eldest son after the divorce. Someone comes into their lives that they didn't expect and makes an impact in ways they never imagined?





	1. I’ll call you by mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Authors note: I'm doing an editing overhaul, it was driving me nuts. So enjoy it all over again if you want, some things might look a little different if you've read this more than once. Thank you loves for enjoying my little piece of this world!)

Oliver left the next morning after breakfast. Elio's mother Annella ate in her room these days so Mafalda sat with her. Oliver and Elio had little time to talk.

"Where are you going after Rome and Menton?" Elio asked him as he took a drink of his coffee.

"I dunno go back home I suppose, things are a little different at home these days, teenagers and all. Honestly, teenagers now are different than what you and I were." He just glanced toward the door. Mafalda shuffled out. They knew his car was here she didn't have to say it. Oliver grabbed his bags by the door and walked out handing them to the cab driver. He turned and gave Mafalda a hug and she patted his face, whispering to him before she turned to shuffle back into the house. Elio stood with both hands behind my back, Oliver walked up to him and Elio didn't move. It was like standing on the train platform twenty years before.

"Do you mind?" Oliver asks with his arms open waiting for Elio to respond. Elio couldn't hide the truth from Oliver, he would see past it. Elio hugged him like he was afraid to let go, just as he had always done.

"Elio," He whispered in Oliver's ear. He could feel Oliver tighten his grip on the back of his neck. He soon pulled away, kissing Elio's cheek––lingering. Elio didn't know what he was after. When Oliver smiled and turned, getting into the car. Elio knew he would not say it.

Turning to walk back into the house and up to his old room. Opening the door, nothing had been moved out of place except a slip of paper on his old desk. Slowly walked over, it was folded in half. Opening the note, Elio could hear him speak the words that he had written.

Oliver,

I will go to our spot in Rome and live like it was yesterday. The silence is killing me. No more. I waste no more time in my life.

-Elio

Oliver remembered everything. He was going to their place in Rome, all Elio could do was smile and put the paper to his nose, taking in a deep inhale. It smelled of his aftershave and pen ink. While thinking back on that summer, the house phone began to ring. Rushing downstairs to answer the phone. It was Marzia, she was reminding Elio not to forget their plans for dinner. They had standing reservations every Sunday evening so that she could get away from her husband and children. Elio and Marzia had done what they said years ago and stayed friends.

He told her some years later what had happened. She just laughed and told Elio she knew. Elio was always worried that she would be upset with him but he really did love Marzia. He would have married her if she would have had him.

With the passing weeks, Elio received no word from Oliver while he was in Rome and then the memory of him was being to be filed away. Every time he saw Oliver, Elio would quickly file his memory away. He had a life back home and Elio was not part of that life. Elio always wondered what life would have been like if he told Oliver not to get married. Would he have come back to Elio? Could they have been happy? Then, Elio thinks about Oliver's boys. He would have never known the joys of fatherhood. He would never take anything from Oliver.

Marzia's oldest daughter, who is 17, asked Elio why he wasn't married. He thought about it and told her the truth.

"To be with my love would not result in marriage. We would talk of Bach and argue about how I would play my own version of each song. We would do as we did when we were young, ride bikes, swim, steal kisses in passing. Being married is not what I want. I just want .y soulmate to share my life, share laughter and wine. Take trips to Rome, Paris, and lye in bed until noon without worry of the time." She just stared at him and smiled. Elio was not sure what she thought of him sometimes, but when he looked at her, he saw her mother. It was scary how much she looked like Marzia, then he thought of Oliver's sons, do they resemble their father.

The three of them were all sat out in the orchard. The peaches had not been as well maintained since Anchise's days of nurturing them. Marzia sat where Elio's mother always had, and her daughter, Valentina, sat across from him. She often joined her mother.

"How was it having Oliver here again?" Marzia asked, taking a drag off of her cigarette.

"It was fine, we talked a little of the past. He mostly talked about his children and not much else." Elio said giving her a crooked smile.

"Who is Oliver?" Valentina perked up, placing her dreaded romance novel down.

"Oh, Oliver is an old friend of Elio's. He stayed here when Mr. Perlman used to house a graduate student every summer. And Oliver won over our dear Elio." Marzia patted her daughter's hand.

Valentina's eyes widened, he could tell she wanted to know more but he shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about Oliver. He left out of here with few words and I've not heard anything from him in a few weeks. No email or phone call so my guess is he's back home with his wife. He wanted me to meet her once, and the boys, but I just couldn't do it. It would have made them to real, too alive, you know?" Elio asked her, and she understood. Marzia was the person he ran to when Oliver told Elio, he was getting married. She was the only one Elio told, his parents never came out and asked him, they just knew.

"It's time to go home Valentina, your father and brother will be waiting for us," She said. They gave Elio their hugs and kisses. He cleaned up the table. Mafalda was done for the evening and he rather enjoyed doing daily tasks that he was never required to do as a child.

After dinner was put away, Elio sat down at the piano, running his fingers over the keys. The wildlife outside was stirring as the sun was going down. He started playing with sorrow drowning out the world.

On the last key, Elio dropped his hands to his knees. The house was quiet, he kept his eyes closed summoning the image of a red swim short clad Oliver laying by the pool reading over his papers.

"Play what you played outside twenty years ago." The familiar voice startled him. Elio thought his heart was playing tricks on him. He turned his head slightly and closed his eyes again taking a deep breath.

"Elio..." he breathed out slowly. Not believing his ears. The weight shifted on the bench next to him, Oliver tilted Elio's head up slowly running a finger across his lips.

"Oliver..." the deep voice whispered.

Elio opened his eyes to see Oliver, twenty years older, sunspots kissing his skin, and a slight smile on his face.

"Before you speak let me. When you showed up in my classroom covered by that beard. The moment I realized it was you my heart nearly choked me. When you got in that car and left, I went home and my wife greeted me at the door. She looked at me and asked what was wrong, I had nothing to say, for once in my life no words could be said." Oliver shifted on the bench, taking Elios hand in his.

"The next few months after that I was very quiet. I was sitting at my desk, she walked in stopped in front of me laying a bundle of letters in front of me. Madeline told me she had found them when Christopher, my oldest, was 2 and he had gotten into my desk pulling all my papers out. She chose to ignore them, but when we visited your parents that year and they showed me your pictures and I talked to you on the phone. She said she knew she would never see me smile like that toward her, that she had read my manuscript that I had hidden in my desk. It's about our summer together. I've been waiting for the right time to put it out in the world. She told me she could not live in a marriage that didn't exist. She didn't know who I was, I didn't let her in to see me. She handed me a duffle bag full of my clothes and told me the marriage had been over for some time now and now it was time for us to move on." He had tears in his eyes, Elio couldn't tell if they were for joy or sadness. Elio wrapped my arms around him.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry," Elio said kissing Oliver's forehead. Oliver pulled away, tear-stained face.

"Don't be sorry, I regret not coming back to you. I regret so much but not my life with her. She gave me two beautiful gifts and you give me even more. My boys are confused and heartbroken by this and I hate myself for it, but she's not keeping them from me. They can stay with us during the summer, and when we go back I can have them when I want."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Elio asked with a slight smile.

"I don't want to waste another twenty years without you, Elio. I can't bring myself to do that again. I hate myself for wasting all these years not speaking to you, but every time I did a little piece of me died." 

Elio silenced him by running his fingertips over Oliver's lips, slowly leaning into Oliver. Oliver closed the gap between them hungry for Elio's mouth. It was as if the last twenty years melted away, every passing year vanished. They worked there way to Elio's room.

"Elio, Elio, Elio. We have all the time in the world, just savor me," Elio whispered kissing Oliver's cheeks.

Oliver closed his eyes taking in the sweet scent of Elio. "Oliver.."

They laid in Elio's bed, relearning each other's bodies.

"This is new," Oliver said running his hand over Elio's lightly hair clad chest. He ran his fingers over Oliver's, with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not 17 any more things have changed."

"I know. That beard is something I don't know if I like yet, but I can grow to love it. It does take away from your boyish looks." He said pulling at it.

"My boyish looks went away when I turned 30, but you have changed too. I'm not the only one that has lost their boyish charm."

They laid like that for hours, making love, remembering every inch of each other. Elio and Oliver started their life, it was summer neither of them had to go back to their lives in the states until school started back. They went to Rome together the last two weeks of summer visiting the places they had gone, staying in the same hotel they had twenty years ago. When they had come back home, Mafalda had packed up their things. Annella stayed in Italy all year round now, her Alzheimer's made it difficult to bring her to the states. For some reason she remembered the house, she would ask about his father and she remembers Oliver. The morning they were set to leave she was having a good day so she joined them for breakfast.

She sat looking at Oliver, she smiled her voice had become raspy after years of smoking.

"Oliver, don't leave my Elio again, his heart will not be able to take it."

Oliver looked at Elio, he went to respond to her, but she grabbed Elio's hand.

"What time did your father say he was coming back from his trip." Elio patter her hand.

"Soon, momma, soon.'

Elio didn't tell her anymore that his father had passed, he said it just made her cry. It hurt his heart too much to do that to her. They said their goodbyes, Elio promised his mother he would call every day. They took a taxi to the train station, standing on the platform Elio looked around.

"Twenty years ago today you left me behind if I could go back and tell myself it would all work out. That all the tears and heartbreak I felt would finally stop, I would do it all over again, but I would have told you I wanted you sooner, like the first day."

"You saying you would have let me do more than rub your shoulder that day?"

"You have no idea what was going through my head all those years ago, Professor."


	2. Home

The week they had returned from B, was lax. Oliver and Elio were still in the bliss of finally being together. The summer while they were away, Oliver had been emailing a realtor and had finally chosen a place to live. A beautiful Italian style brownstone, it was the only one on the block that was white. All of their things had been brought to the house. When they walked down the hallway was lined with pictures, Elio's parents, Oliver's son's and a few pictures that they had taken together while they were in Rome and B. Oliver's favorite was the picture they had taken where they had their first kiss.

The next room on the right was the library, they requested the books be left in there boxes until they could be gone through and put away properly. The rest of the house was left up to the movers, the living room had all of Elio's furniture from his apartment, the kitchen at the end of the hall was lightly furnished with what Elio had. They would need to buy two twin beds for the other two bedrooms which would house Oliver's sons when they came to stay. The first few days they stayed in bed until noon and went out buying things for the house. It felt very freeing to hold Oliver's hand, it was 2003 and the world had changed. We headed to a shop a few blocks from the house. Walking in we were greeted by a beautiful girl in her early twenties. Elio see's her face light up.

"Professor! I didn't think I'd see you so soon, I thought you and your family were still in Italy?" She had appeared to be a student of Oliver's, Elio saw her fascination with Oliver so he walked over to a row of recliner's and watched from afar like a voyeur would do.

"Ah, Caroline, um no I just got back a few days ago. Went to go visit a friend, and it was just me the family stayed here. But I do have to ask, I just moved and I need to buy beds, and dressers for my boys what do you think they would like? I'm not up to speed on that sort of thing." Oliver gave his big Oliver smile, god Elio loved that smile. Oliver saw the look of puzzlement on her face.

"You moved? But your house is so beautiful why would you want to move?" She asked.

"Well not to go into much detail but my wife and I are no longer together, so I spent the summer in Italy to reconnect with my youth." She touched his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry professor if there is anything I can do?" She asked, and Elio knows what she was asking. If you need a good fuck Professor I'm here. Elio smiled as he walked around and came up behind Oliver lightly running his hand on the small of Oliver's back. Oliver turned and smiled.

"Vuole dormire con te Oliver, guarda come ti sta guardando." Elio whispered she wants to sleep with you Oliver, see the way she is looking at you. Oliver began to chuckle at this.

"Ah yes please just show us your best king size bed, ours is too small and the twin beds please Caroline," Oliver said putting his arm around Elio's back kissing the top of his head. She looked at them her eye's had widened a little. By the time they had gone through the store this Caroline knew why her Professor left his wife, Oliver and Elio only conversed in Italian so she wouldn't hear the provocative things that they were saying.

They were no longer in the secluded B and they knew it, B had been their only way of knowing the world together, they sat in a cafe drinking coffee. As Elio looked around he began noticing things, rainbow flags flying outside of the shops and men holding hands with men and women holding hands with women.

"Oliver, is this why you choose this neighborhood?" Elio said waving his hand around. Oliver looked over his shoulder and smiled, leaning over to kiss Elio's lips.

"Now, why would you think that?" Oliver couldn't resist the smile.

Moving in was a challenge, they had managed to get everything that they had needed including the library the way that they wanted it. The room was wall to ceiling shelves, Oliver wanted to alphabetize this which made sense but Elio just wanted the piano set in its proper place. The books he didn't care how they were set, but the piano had to be in the perfect place. After the 12th time, it had been moved Oliver could take no more.

"Elio, you have had it in this spot three times already, it's perfect. Just sit down and see if it feels right." So he sat closed his eyes and began to play. The music drowned out the sounds of their new neighborhood. Oliver knew the piano had made its last move.

Oliver went outside to place the potted plants they had bought. One set of neighbors was barbecuing and the other was having a little party. He could hear a very camp man on the right side of the fence talking.

"You have got to see our new neighbors, at first we didn't know if they were related or not but then we heard the noises coming from their bedroom. Dear god, they keep their windows open all the time, and I don't mind hearing them fucking. I think the one is Italian and sweet baby Jesus he's beautiful." He was interrupted by another voice.

"Well, how do you know if they are Italian, deary?"

"Because of on them moans in American and the other screams out Italian. I swear Arty and I have never had so much sex in one week, but when we hear them next door, it gets us going doesn't it Arty honey?"

Oliver chuckled at this and walked back into the house, he went to the library and stood in the doorway laughing.

"Is my playing amusing you?" Elio asked.

"No dear, I uh just heard our neighbors saying that their sex life has improved since we moved next door."

"Oh, I take it they can hear us? Are they still talking about us? I want to listen!" Elio jumps up running to the back door.

"I swear if any of my boyfriends could make me scream another language while he's fucking me, I'd keep him." A woman's voice said.

"Oh no honey, they go at it all night, several times a night. I know the one is at least pushing mid 40's and the other can't be any older than 25. And both GORGEOUS! I tell you, they don't make them like that in the states."

Elio and Oliver backed away from the door, laughing quietly.

"You know, I feel like we've been talked up so much I feel the need to give them a demonstration." Elio chuckled kissing Oliver's neck.

"Oh you are sick, mmm it's one of the things I love about you." Oliver lifted Elio up and Elio wrapped his legs around Oliver's waist putting him on the kitchen counter. They could still hear the party talking outside all the windows and the back door was open in the house. In a passionate move to get Oliver's shirt off Elio knocked over the cookbooks and he protested with a loud Fuck!

They quickly came out of their clothes, laying on their kitchen floor just a few feet from the door. Elio straddling Oliver, he began rocking onto Oliver's cock.

"Oh, cazzo, Oliver più veloce" Elio moaned out, letting his head fall back.

"Call me by your name," Oliver whispered

"Elio! Oh, cazzo Elio!" Elio cried out in pleasure. Oliver soon sat up embarrassing Elio and letting him take charge of the movement.

"Ti amo Elio, cazzo ti amo"

Elio climaxed cum hitting Oliver's stomach, pushing Oliver over the edge. He took back control picking Elio up while still inside of him and laid him on the floor, Elio bite into Oliver's shoulder. Causing Oliver to yell out his own name in pleasure, Elio felt him pumping inside of him. They both laid on the italian tiled floor panting, limbs entangled. When there breathing had slowed they notice the party had stopped talking.

"See I told you Italian, sweet Jesus Arty I think we need to take some Italian lessons." their neighbor whispered.

Oliver kissed Elio.

"Our audience expects an encore performance." Oliver whispered.

"I wish everyone was as sick as you."

They began making love again, this time slowly, loud but slowly.


	3. The boys

Elio woke to the sound of the vacuum going downstairs. Oliver had been running around like a chicken with his head cut off. His ex-wife was visiting today to talk to him about the boys and he wanted everything to be perfect. He hadn't really spoken to her since he had been in B, only the boys. They were 16 and 14 and she wouldn't let them come over until she was sure they had what they needed. Elio heard him talking to the boys the other night, he came to bed crying. It broke Elios heart that he hadn't seen them in two months. He felt for Olivers family, he couldn't imagine his father leaving them, he guessed because he always saw them expressing their love for each other. There was never a day his father didn't kiss his mother or hold her hand or tell her she was brilliant and beautiful but that was his parents they had a love that had exceeded death. 

Elio had walked downstairs, hair still wet and clean shaven, before they had left B he had decided that the beard needed to go. He looked like a 50-year-old hermit instead of the 37-year-old man that he was and he also resembled his father with the beard. There were no more cardboard boxes cluttering up the house and Oliver had made a home for everything. Elio knew he had been up all night, while he lay in bed wide awake dreading this day meeting Oliver's ex-wife was not on the top of Elio's list of things he wanted to do. Elio was apart of Oliver's everyday life now and being apart of Oliver meant being apart of the lives of his sons, and she was an extension of them. Elio had only seen pictures of them, she reminded him of a blonde Audrey Hepburn, green eyes and tan skin, he never saw her smiling in any pictures except the ones with just her and the boys. Pictures are always worth a thousand words and her's spoke volumes.

Oliver was in the kitchen making brunch when a knock came at the door, Elio answered it, standing in front of him where two men. The one on the left was short almost eye level to Elio with dark-rimmed glasses and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, the other was slightly taller and built wearing almost the same a tier. The one in glasses spoke, with a feminine tone.

"Hi we are your neighbors, I'm Michael and this is my boyfriend Arty." He said pointing to the right, Elio grinned.

"Ciao, I'm Elio, please come in."He steps aside letting them come into the hallway.

"Elio, who's at the door? Madeline's going to be here at 4 so." Oliver stops when he sees the two men.

"Oliver this is Michael and Arty they are our neighbors," Elio said waving his hand to the right, Oliver choked back a laugh.

"Ah, well hello I'm Oliver Adler and I'm sure Elio has already introduced himself by now. It's nice to meet the both of you come, sit, sit I'll get something to drink." Oliver quickly grabbed Elio's hand and rushed to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, that's amazing they actually came over!"Elio laughed quietly.

"Jesus Christ, this is the best thing that's happened today, oh god what do we do? We've got to serve them drinks right? Is it too early for wine?"

Elio walks up and gives Oliver a kiss.

"Calm down, we've got a little of everything just grab something."

They walk back into the living room with a tray of drinks and 4 glasses. The two men are looking all around the room.

"I must say that house in the picture is gorgeous, did you all take that?" Michael gushed.

"No, that was taken by one of my father's graduate students one year, it's of my family vacation home in Northern Italy. It's amazing there, peach trees for days, we actually just came back from there."

Oliver sat in the chair, while Elio perched on the armrest beside him.

"Oh my god, I would love to vacation in Italy, Arty and I have only been as far as Maine and that's just for the jam." Arty really didn't say much, he was more of the quiet type Elio observed then again Michael didn't really give the man a chance to speak.

"Arty and I own the floral shop on 6th, it's very busy we just did the most insane wedding of the century the bride wanted white and hot pink roses, it was the most tedious 6 months of our lives. So what is it that you all do?"

"Oh ah, I'm a professor at Columbia University, been their god almost 18 years, jeez that doesn't seem possible. Elio is the most brilliant and amazing teacher at Julliard, he teaches music, Italian, French and give him any work of music and he can transcript it beautifully." Oliver swooned over Elio running his fingertips over his back.

"Oh stop it, I'm not that brilliant I've just been doing it scene I was a kid so I'm well taught so to speak."

They all sat and talked Oliver and Elio avoided telling their new found friends how they met, the outside world didn't need to know yet. The house phone rang and Oliver got up to answer it, it was very brief as most of his phone calls are.

"Well gentlemen it was nice meeting you but Elio and I have to clean up for a guest that is coming shortly and I'm nervous as hell. But we will definitely invite you over for dinner sometime."

Once they left, Oliver quickly picked up everything in the living room. Elio slowly walked in behind him, he was never in a rush to go anywhere even when he was late to things. He began making a pot of coffee and started pulling out the essentials to make the pasta and garlic bread.

It's was ten till four and Oliver just sat looking at the clock. He missed his boys and he knew she would be here with them any minute. They didn't talk about how he would introduce Elio to them, he was very quiet about the entire thing. Elio didn't push it, he just wanted it to go how it was going to go, hopefully without tears unless they are happy tears. Elio heard him at the door, it sounded very awkward. Walking out of the kitchen and down the hall, you can't see past the stairs until you come around the corner.

She turned to Elio with her green eyes hitting him like lighting, he could see now why Oliver had married her, she was gorgeous.

"Madeline, this is Elio, Elio meet Madeline." She smiled at Elio and shook his hand.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Elio, I remember meeting your parents, lovely people. Sorry to hear about your father."

"It's lovely to meet you too, and thanks but it's been a few years but it's still hard to think he's not here anymore. Uh, come on in we've made pasta and garlic bread, coffee if you want any."

She stood very stiff and gripped her purse very tight.

"I'm just here to make sure the boys have a bedroom and a clean place to stay. They are out in the car and eager to see you, Oliver, I just want to get this over with."

Elio understood and so did Oliver, so he showed her to the boy's rooms and then around the house. Elio stood on the back porch smoking, he still did it every now and again when tension was high. He heard the door open and saw her step out, quickly grabbing her cigarettes and lighting it, she didn't know Elio was there. He cleared his throat and she jumped.

"You know for what it's worth, he never cheated on you and never regretted his life with you. Please don't hate him for something that happened twenty years ago."

"I know and I also know he never loved me the way that he loves you. It was very clear in his letters from you, Elio. Also, that summer that he came back he was different, he just told me that he had grown and learned so much from your family. I could never fully understand what was going on in his head. Then about 5 years ago I found the novel he had been writing it is so detailed I knew from visiting your family home that this was the place he had written about. I saw your picture in your father's study and I knew it was you that he had made love to in the bedroom upstairs where we had slept. I couldn't sleep that night, it took everything that I had that weekend to stay in that house. I knew he had seen you that night that he came home, he was incredibly sad almost heartbroken and I knew I had to tell him. I was going to wait until Jona graduated from high school but I couldn't do that to myself, let alone Oliver. We both needed happiness, and I'm slowly finding mine even if he found his so long ago. The boys don't hate him and they have asked about you, I've told them what I could. The boys have sat in the car long enough, it's time you meet them and Oliver needs to see his sons."

Elio followed her into the house, she gave Oliver an awkward hug and they saw her walk to the car. Hugging her sons, they quickly ran up the walkway and bounded up the stairs both embracing Oliver. Elio stood admiring the love of a man and his sons, wishing that he could hug his own father one last time, talk to him and just watch him in his study even just for a moment in time. Elio had a video of him one of the last times he had gone home, puttering around his study. He watched it when he missed his father.

"Come inside, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

The three of them walked inside where Elio stood in the hallway.

"Christopher, Jona I'd like you to meet Elio."

Elio extended his hand and they both shook it, staring at him like he had three heads.

"Nice to meet you." Christopher said in a deep teenage voice, Elio remembered the break of puberty it was awful.

Oliver showed them to their rooms and they settled in, Elio prepared the outside table with the plates, drinks, and food. They all sat around not knowing what to say to each other, Oliver couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Jona your mom said you made the band?" Oliver asked, the blue-eyed Jona looked like a deer in headlights, his voice was still quiet squeaky when he spoke.

"Yeah, they are letting me play my guitar, my teacher says I'm the best he's heard in awhile."

"That's fantastic, you know Elio is the music teacher at Julliard I'm sure he'd love to hear you play."

"Yes, I would love to hear you play, I listen to the same dribble for the first few months of school because every freshman that applies thinks I want to listen to Beethoven."

"Na I don't play that, I like playing Green day, Jimmy eats world you know stuff like that."

"Christopher, hows football going, still quarterback?" Oliver asked.

"Are we really going to do this? Are we really not going to talk about what has happened?" Christopher gritted out between his teeth.

"Christopher it's not the time," Oliver stated

"No, it's the time, dad. You left our mom and the country for this guy." He said standing up pointing to Elio.

"Christopher sit down, now."

"Oliver he has something to say let him speak," Elio said patting Oliver's hand

"I don't need you to defend me, I thought we had a happy family dad. Then one day out of the blue, you have a packed bag, mom tells us you guys are getting a divorce because you dad love someone else and it's this guy. Who even are you? It's bullshit, we wanted to see you not the guy you cheated on mom with."

Oliver stood up.

"Sit down Christopher! I never did nor have I ever cheated on your mother, I love your mother very much, she gave me you and your brother. I could no longer live my life without the person who is my soulmate and the love of my life. I don't have to explain to you or anyone else about who I love, I know the two of you are heartbroken by the divorce. But your mother and I deserve to be happy and we were not happy together. Elio and the two of you are my happiness and I hope and pray your mother finds hers, she deserves it. I didn't do any of this to hurt anybody, I was dying inside boys I couldn't do it anymore. This love I have with Elio was not accepted back then like it is today. So many men and women fought in the 70's and 80's and still fight today so that people can be who they are. If I would have followed my heart your grandfather would have had me committed, not everybody was the Perlman's." Oliver finally took a breath and squeezed Elios hand gently. Elio looked at the boys they didn't know where to go from here they obviously never heard their father raise his voice to them.

"But you don't regret us, right? Marrying mom and having us?" Jona asked looking down at his plate.

"No sweetheart, never in a million years. I don't regret anything involving your mother I just wish I could have made her as happy as she deserves."

They both shook their heads in agreement. Dinner went on. With very little said after that. Elio had no say in what was going to so he finished his dinner quietly and began cleaning up. He was hoping tomorrow would be better, they were here for the week and Elio wanted them to enjoy themselves.

"Listen why don't you and the boys go out tomorrow, go to the movies and to lunch. Just the three of you." Elio was lying in the bed, while Oliver looked for his pajama bottoms.

"Are you regretting your decision? Living with me and all." Oliver still had his back to Elio.

"No, but the boys haven't seen you in two months and I can't imagine what they are dealing with. It will be a little easier for them to see who you are if it's just the three of you for the day. Their world was flipped upside down Oliver, let them adjust."

Oliver pulled on his flannel bottoms and laid down on the bed wrapping his arm around Elio and placing his head on his chest.

"How have I gotten so lucky to have you? Do you know how much I have wanted this right here?" Oliver said running his fingers lightly over Elios stomach.

"We are both lucky you goose. Probably as long as I have, but maybe we both needed different lives so that we didn't have the dreaded what if question. You had your married life and I had my single unabashed life. I don't know if I needed all of the people in between you. Marzia and I are still friends and it's the best friendship I've had in my life."

Oliver supported himself on one elbow looking at Elio.

"Maybe, but I just want the boys to love you and I hope they do someday. I don't expect them to accept this situation anytime soon. It took so long to get here a little while longer to wait for perfection I can handle."

They laid in bed talking most of the night until they both became quiet and sleep had set in.

The house was quiet, Oliver and Elio sleep entangled together, Jona was snoring in his new room and Christopher laid awake. Wondering if this new way of living was going to always be like this, could he ever look at his father the same way? His father was with another man, he hadn't even told his best friend that his parents were getting divorced, let alone the fact that his dad was what gay now or was he bisexual? He might have to ask him one day when the drama of the situation died down. He rolled over and closed his eyes, thinking about a time when none of this was happening.


	4. B

"Elio do you have everyone's passports?" Oliver asked when he poked his head into their bedroom?  
Elio lifted the four passports in his hand.

"Yes, my dear I have them."

Oliver rushed down the stairs looking out the front door it hadn't started snowing yet, they were hoping for no snow until they were in the air. Everyone especially the boys were excited to go and spend Christmas in Northern Italy. It took some convincing of their mother but she had them on Thanksgiving so they got them for Christmas. They had the boys for an entire month, Oliver was thrilled, he had so much planned for them they had to extend their stay another week. They were going to be in B for most of the trip and then it was off to Rome, Paris, and Greece.

"It's 6 am we need to be there 2 hours early come on boys!" Elio yelled from the kitchen. He could hear them thumping down the stairs at full speed. Dropping their bags at the front door they tried to beat each other to the kitchen table.

"Elio can I please have crepes this morning? You've ruined pancakes for me!" Jona huffed out. He had turned 15 a couple months ago and his baby fat was fading away and he was becoming thin and very tall. Elio could have sworn he'd grown a foot scene they had met. Christopher, on the other hand, was built more like Oliver due to being athletic. They went on runs every morning that they stayed with them. While they ran, Jona and Elio made breakfast. They had become a family in the last 6 months, they no longer gave Elio dirty looks when he entered a room and they started speaking to him more. Jona was the first to break, Christopher it took him longer, he was the quiet one didn't have much to say but when he did everybody listened.

"Sorry kid this morning it's cereal, your dad wants us out of her in less than 15 minutes." Elio said ruffling Jona's long blonde hair.

After the dishes were quickly cleaned, the trash was taken out and everything was taken care of all four headed out the door to the taxi. They wouldn't see New York until January when it was time to go back for the new semester. Elio would celebrate with his family, which included Oliver now. He looked at Oliver in the front seat, he was talking very animated as he did. He never knew a stranger, Elio always admired that about him, he could talk to anyone.

The boys sat in the seats in front of them, they had slept most of the trip and Oliver was on his computer. He was working on getting his first Novel published, no one was allowed to read it, Elio couldn't even sneak a peek at it. Every time he tried Oliver would angle the laptop to where Elio couldn't see it. He would catch a word or two but nothing to give him any clues.  
"If you keep trying to read what I'm writing, I will switch with one of the boys," Oliver warned.

 

"I wasn't doing anything, I'm just reading, god don't pop a vein in your forehead."

Elio stuck out his tongue at Oliver, which made him laugh. It was the laugh that Elio loved to hear, Elio placed one hand on Oliver's thigh and put his nose back in his book.

They had finally landed in Italy after a few layovers, everyone stretched and groaned like old men.

"Anybody hungry?" Oliver asked everyone grumbled in agreement rubbing their stomachs.

They stopped at the little restaurant Elio and Oliver had gone to on their way home the last time. Jona and Christopher inhaled their food as Elio and Oliver watched them enjoy, while they themselves ordered small dishes and enjoyed their wine.

When the boys found out there was still a two-hour train ride to B, they whine in protest.

"Alright, Alright the train isn't going to be here for another 20 minutes so here are 10 bucks for the both of you and go kill time in the Arcade around the corner. They ran not wasting time, Oliver turned to Elio who was looking out at the countryside.

"God I love this......when we retire I want to move back here for good."Elio declared as Oliver wrapped one arm around him kissing the top of his head.

"Mmm, that sounds perfect," Oliver whispered in his ear. They stood like that until the train arrived.

Marzia and Valentina were waiting on them when they finally arrived. They were greeted with hugs, and the introductions were had. Christopher was floored by Valentina, Elio could see him swallow the rocks that had formed in his throat. He whispered to Oliver.

"Look at your son, another Adler man has been taken by an Italian." Oliver couldn't hold back his laughter, he finally choked it back. Christopher was done for and poor Valentina had no idea how beautiful she was.

When they arrived at the house, Mafalda had dinner prepared and his mother was having a good day. She hugged Elio and then Oliver.

"These can't be those two little toe-headed boys that you brought with you the last time Oliver?"

"Yes, mama it sure is, this is Christopher and Jona, boys this is Elio's mother Annelle."   
They both greeted her with a hug.

"Come, Come you boys must be starving let's all eat and talk during dinner."

Oliver and the boys were so animated during dinner, they had everyone laughing. Annella was very aware of the world tonight. As Elio cleaned up dinner he heard his mother shuffle into the kitchen.

"Your father always wanted this for you." She said sitting down at the kitchen island.

"What momma?"

"He would have loved to have seen what walked through that door today. He told me when you went off to college that he hoped you would find love again. But he would love to have seen you make a family with Oliver. I know my mind is not what it used to be. Since your father has been gone things haven't been the same. I have my days, I know, I know that I am very happy for you sweetheart. My heart broke for you when he left and when he got married. If I could have taken that pain for you I would have but you wouldn't appreciate what you have with Oliver now.."

"I know momma, I took a chance when I was 17 and now it's worked out. I shed so many tears and never really opened my heart to anyone, no matter how hard they tried. I knew I could never have with anyone what I have with him. And his kids, momma his boys they are perfect, Christopher is a mirror image of him and Jona he is a softer version of Oliver I can see similarities but he's got a lot of his mother in him. Kids make life better, never thought I'd say that, but I see why people have children."

"I'm happy to hear all of these things, I can honestly say this will be our best Christmas here in a very long time."

Elio embraced his mother, she had become the only thing in this house that he wanted to come back for. He wished and prayed that she would have nothing but good days for their entire stay, but that's all he could do. They both turn to the sound of laughter coming from the living room, they had been watching TV. Elio put out his hand and his mother grabbed it and they both walked into the living room to join the rest of the family.

Elio and Oliver stayed in Elio's old room, and the boys were set up in Elio's room downstairs, he had twin beds moved down from the attic. Everyone had slept in late the next morning and was woken by the smell of breakfast.

"Oh god Mafalda is making eggs, bacon and coffee oh god she's making Italian coffee!" Oliver groaned out, stretching.

"Elio wake up there is breakfast cooking....."   
Elio just groaned taking the quilt and pulling it over his head.

"Come on, we can't sleep all day."

 

"Just a couple more hours." He pouted, sounding like a toddler.

"Mmm, sounds like a challenge, and I will get you up out of this bed." 

Oliver pulls the blanket over his head and begins kissing Elio's chest, kissing all the way down to the waistband of his blue flannel pajama pants. His eyes were still closed as Oliver looked up he grinned, Elio was a heavy sleeper but this will wake him up. Oliver flipped the one button on the flannel bottoms, opening the peephole and worked Elio's cock out of hiding when Oliver put the still sleeping Elio into his mouth and sucked in. Elio's cock woke up quickly and Elio shot up from under the covers, still half asleep. He flopped back down, sucking in his breath.

"Oh fuck you'll kill me if you stop." Elio moans out, running his fingers through Oliver's hair. Oliver moved faster, Elio couldn't take it anymore he flings back the covers catching Oliver by surprise. Elio pushes Oliver back onto the bed, pulling Oliver's boxers off when he tossed them they hung to the door. Elio eased into Oliver when he had reached his breaking point. Oliver took over and rolled Elio to his back, he began rocking back and forth. Elio took hold of Oliver's cock and began stroking it.

"I'm not going to last munched longer."

"Oh Elio, Elio, Elio!"

"O-liver!"  
Oliver cam on Elios chest, the act cause Elio to cum, Oliver rocked harder on Elios cock.

"Elio, Elio, fuck!" Elio grabs a hold of Oliver's ass, his nails biting into Oliver's cheeks. When Oliver could feel that Elio had stopped pumping, he leaned forward kissing Elios bottom lip that was swollen from him biting it. They both tried catching their breath, Oliver nestled into Elio.

"I will never get tired of seeing you being thoroughly fucked." Oliver grinned sheepishly.

"Mmm, and I will never be tired of you being the one doing it." He kissed him.

"Uh, dad?" Said a voice from the other side of the door, Oliver scrambled to grab the covers and quickly blanketed them.

"Yeah, boys come on in."

The door slowly opens and Christopher and Jona walk-in eyes covered.

"What are you doing?" Elio laughs.

"We heard something so we are covering our eyes were not dumb," Christopher said waving this hand.

"We are covered and there is nothing to see." Oliver held back his amusement. They slowly moved there hands and they both didn't look at them more like over them not making eye contact.

"Um, Valentina invited us to down to her house for a little while is it ok if we go?"

"Sure as long as you all behave and treat Marzia's house better than ours, always have manners boys."

"Thanks pops, bye Elio!" They said waving to them.

 

"Hey were are my hugs and kisses?" Oliver asked and when Christopher turned his face was red and he pointed to his own chest then pointing to them. And then it hit him, he slowly pulled the blanket over Elio's chest.

"Okay, well I love you and please shut the door."  
When the door shut Oliver began to laugh.

"Oh my god those poor boys, you have cum on your chest. Jesus, I hope they don't tell their mother about that."

"God Oliver it's not funny those boys looked so mortified," Elio said trying to hold back his laughter. And before they could kiss again, the bell rang informing them it was breakfast.

"Come on let's get dressed." He said still laughing.

"We definitely need to take a shower, and do what the Catholics do and wash away our sins," Elio said smacking Oliver's naked ass.

"Mmm sounds dirty, I'll be the priest and you be the altar boy."

"That's not much of a fantasy considering how we met, my dear."

"Oh below the belt, but you are only 7 years younger than me."

"Well according to our lovely neighbors I don't look older than 24."

Oliver started the shower and pulled Elio in fully clothed and kissed him. Oliver had won that round, but Elio would win the next one. They made love in the shower, this time gentle and quiet. Elio enjoyed these moments more sometimes. He enjoyed all the time he could with Oliver even if it was just for a brief moment.


	5. The Graduate

The few weeks leading up to summer break were grueling, Elio was sad to see his senior students moving on into the world. Also at the same time he was excited to see them go and make something of themselves. He always loved running into his previous students out in the real world.

As his last class of the year was coming to an end he always had a little speech prepared.

"What I want you to take away from my class is that the world will take you many places and you are going to meet people who will change your life. Whether it be for the good or for the bad, but take chances, take a leap of fate. You will make choices in your life now, that will affect who you are in the future. As a matter of fact every choice you make now will affect who you become, trust me, choices I made when I was a teenager proved to affect and mold who I am right now. I read a particular book when I was 17 about a knight who didn't take a chance and tell the princess that he loved, that he loved her. He was full of what if's and regrets and I never wanted to be that knight.  
So I took chances and I fell in love and I lived my life. Some of you will get lucky and fall in love once and others will fall in love a thousand times. I always knew what I wanted in life, I always tried to be sure of who I was. But life doesn't always work out, I spent twenty years thinking I was truly never going to be completely happy. I fell on my face more than once, trust me it will happen to you all. 

The main thing that I can tell you is what my father told me once when I thought my world was over. I was just a little younger than you are now but he told me.

We rip out so much of ourselves to be cured of things faster than we should, that we go bankrupt by the age of thirty and have less to offer each time we start with someone new. But to feel nothing so as not to feel anything - what a waste! 

He was a man who observed everything, he actually came to observe my class once not to long after I started here. And when your father is a retired professor and scholar like mine was, it's the most intimidating thing you could ever imagine. So live your lives like no one is watching, observe the world and don't waste anytime. Live every experience like it will be your last." Elio was so far into his speech that he didn't notice Oliver looming in the doorway, he was smiling his Oliver smile.

The bell rang one last time and all of his students stood and left him with one last hug.

"Mmm, Mr. Perlman that was by far the sexiest speech I've heard, the most my students get from me is see you next semester." Oliver said wrapping his arms around Elio and giving him a deep kiss.

"Well that's the joys of having seniors, you can give them words of wisdom." Elio grabbed his laptop bag putting it on his shoulder and entwined his fingers into Oliver's, flipping off the light and pulling the door behind them. They went to walk out of the little hallway that lead to the main hall when Elio nearly ran into a student. Oliver was behind Elio hidden by the wall, he stopped as soon as the girl spoke.

"Oh, good Mr. Perlman, I mean Elio, you um haven't left yet." She was nervous Elio could tell she looked at the floor.

"Yes, Trina what can I do for you?"

"It's better to speak than to never know, so I'm speaking. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for coffee tonight or maybe tomorrow. I've been working up the courage to say thing all year and I knew I had to after your speech." She looked up at him finally and Elio didn't know what to do. He was stunned, oh fuck Oliver just say something already. He looked at Oliver who was in the hallway unseen by Trina, with his hand over his mouth trying to hold it in.

"Um, Trina as much as I am flattered by that it would be really, um inappropriate of me to take you out when I have someone at home. " He said looking at her softly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Perlman, I didn't know you had a girlfriend I'm so sorry." She said looking mortified and backing away from him.

"It's ok there is really nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of, if you can get up the courage to tell me that I think you will be find in the world."

But that wasn't enough she turned and ran out of the side door.

"Ooh holy shit!"

"Jesus that happens at least six times a year. I think it's payback for me doing that to you!" Elio said burying his head into Oliver's chest.

"I think it's sweet, and you better thank god you aren't a college professor that's like a daily experience it's horrific. I swear every time a student stays behind I tense up because I don't know if it's going to be that conversation or a genuine question."

"I don't get it, I never once looked at any of my teachers and thought, hey I wanna fuck them. At Least I don't think I did, I'm fairly sure I didn't."

"Excuse me, if memory serves correctly you were hot for me before we even met."

"Yes but you were only a graduate student, you had not made professor yet, my dear."

"Ah, this is very true, but I am now, and you share my bed and we do very very dirty things together." Oliver said, as they walked out of the side door heading to the parking lot, Elio pulled Oliver in for a kiss. The parking lot was empty all students had vacated, until they heard a gasp. Elio's heart jumped in his chest. It was Trina, sat in her car in the teachers parking lot waiting behind Elio's car. He saw the anger in her face as she drove off.

"Well shit, if looks could kill. The only upside to this is she's a senior and she will soon forget about this. We have all been there, but she will overcome this and move on."

"Yeah but it still makes you feel like absolute shit." 

"Come on, we have the boys this weekend and we have to get everything in order so that we can leave next week."

Elio and Oliver had decided to stay in B for the entire summer and the boys were coming with them. Also with the summer brought on an old tradition, Oliver had decided to bring back the graduate student program. He gave the same guidelines that professor Perlman had, he even found the original flyer that had been handed out. Within a month Oliver had received 200 applications, he was amazed. Elio taught Oliver how his father would pick the applicants each year. They had found their perfect first time graduate student, well Christopher had found their graduate student. His name was David, and he was a graduate of Columbia, but he was never a student of Oliver's.

They had typed and retyped Davids acceptance letter several times before it was perfect.

He would come the second week of June and stay until the end of July, the standard six weeks.

The four of them arrived the last week of May, it was so hot the boys quickly made friends with everyone at the lake. Valentina had bloomed scenes Christmas and Christopher had noticed. From the time they left the breakfast table until it was lunch, Oliver didn't see his children. Which gave him time to write and it gave Elio time to help clean the house, air out all the dust and get Davids room ready. There was one room that was used as storage, it was also the biggest room in the house. It was the last room at the end of the hall, far from the boys room and Elio's mother. He would even have his own entrance into the house so he could come in the house late if he needed without waking anyone.

Sophia, the new cook and caretaker that Elio had hired after Mafalda's passing a few months after Christmas. Had prepared lunch and began ringing the lunch bell, Oliver had taken over Professor Perlman's study. He sat at the head of the table.

"Ah Sophia it smells fantastico, oh and please make sure there is plenty of apricot juice."

"Yes, Mr. Adler."

"Ah Sophia please call me Oliver, we aren't formal here."

She nodded her head in understanding. Elio came out of the back bedroom, stretched out in the warm sun and came over giving Oliver a kiss before sitting down.

"She keep calling you Mr. Adler?"

"Yes, I can't seem to break her of it."

"She will get there, we aren't always here so she's still got to get used to us dear. God on days like this I do miss Mafalda."

"I miss her too, it doesn't seem possible that she was almost 90. I mean I remember her being older but not like that."

Sophia rang the bell again, they could see the boys with a few of their friends running up from the beach. In the two weeks they had been there the boys had already become tan and even more fair haired. Along with the boys came, Valentina and two other boys that had graced their table everyday, scenes they had arrived. Marco and Gabriele, who they later found out were Marzia's nephew's. Ah yes Chiara was their mother, the woman who Elio sort of stole Oliver from. Thank god they knew none of that. The swarm of teenagers that hit the table everyday was interesting, Elio never invited many people to his parents table because there were always too many adults every meal.

"Boys don't forget our graduate student will be here tomorrow so don't go running off after breakfast."

"We know dad, we will be right here when he arrives." Christopher said in a monotone voice.

"Come on boys it will be fun, I mean not all the graduate students I met where fun. Some of them were so duel I couldn't wait for them to leave. But at least we aren't making you give up your room like my parents did."

They quickly ate their lunch and headed back to the beach. Sophia cleaned up the kid's plates as Elio and Oliver slowly enjoyed their's.

"Did we ever eat that quickly?"

"You did, you inhaled food. You always had the excuse "I know myself if I have one more you will have to roll me out of here." Elio said mocking Oliver.

"I don't sound like that."

"Oh but you do."

The next morning the house was busy, Sophia was rushing picking up the house. The boys were laying out by the pool looking completely bored because they weren't allowed to go far until the guest of honor had arrived. Oliver was excited, but Elio didn't get into any big hurry, this was like his childhood all over again. They heard a car pull up, Oliver peaked out of his study window seeing a taxi pulling up the drive. He quickly rushed out to meet the grad student.

David was almost eye level with Oliver, he had blonde hair, and green eyes framed by thin black wired glasses. 

"Hey, I'm Professor Alder, but please call me Oliver and this is my partner Elio." Oliver extended his hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm David." He greeted, shaking both Elio and Oliver's hand.

"Please come in. Elio do you know where the boys are?"

"Last time I saw them, they were by the pool."

Jona and Christopher were laid out on towels listening to their iPod's. Neither heard the sound of their father yelling their names. Suddenly the sun was blocked, they opened their eyes to see Elio hovering over them smiling. 

"Come on boys, our guest has arrived."

They got up and followed Elio in to the house and to the study.

"Ah, good, David these are my sons Christopher and Jona."

He shakes their hands.

"I'll show him to his room, Jona you can go on and head to the lake. I'll catch up."

"Thank you Christopher." Oliver said.

Christopher picked up Davids bags and headed down the hall.

"That's mine and my brothers room, that's our grandmothers room and this one at the very end of the hall is yours."

"Wow this room is amazing.'

"Yeah my dad and Elio wanted to make you feel comfortable. So you have the bathroom just right in here, you can also use the door at the end of the hall to come in if you are going to be out late. And when you hear the bell it's usually time to eat. I will let you get settled, trust me when I say you will want to get as much sleep as you can. We don't expect you to come out of your room until tomorrow morning. We know the time difference is brutal."

"Thanks but I've been in Rome the last week so I'm good on the sleep part."

"Ok, well if you want to go swimming there is the pool out back or you can come down the the lake. My dad is usually in the study this time of day and Elio is usually out by the peach tree's working. If you need anything just come and find one of us."

David smiled, and Christopher returned it walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. 

Valentina was waiting outside the door.

"Oh shit you scared me." He said clutching his chest. She laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight? You know just you and me?"

Christopher swallowed hard.

"Um, I'll ask my dad if I can borrow the car, but yeah, yeah I'd love to go."

"Cool pick me up at my house at 7." 

She kissed him on the cheek and turned to walk out the door at the end of the hall. When she was no longer in sight, he ran to find Elio.

Elio was sat at the kitchen island, when Christopher came barreling through the doorway.

"Jesus, what on earth are you in a hurry to get to?" Elio questioned. Christopher flopped down in the stool next to him.

"Valentia asked me to go to the movies, with her tonight, just the two of us. I'm freaking out and I need to borrow the car!" he blurted out. Elio grinned wide.

"Ah, and I take it this is your first official date with a girl, by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah and I'm freaking the hell out. Dad will just ask a thousand questions and all I want is advise. I need girl advice, or should I call my mom?"

"No, believe it or not I have dated plenty of girls too ya know. Actually I dated Valentina's mom and I lost my virginity to her. That also might be to much info, don't tell Valentina. But anyway what advice are you looking for?"

"Well how do I know if she wants me to kiss her?"

"Hum, well she will get really close to you, and if you see her taking quick glances at you and she keeps scooting closer. That's when you want to slowly move in for the kiss, meet her half way. Don't do all the work and for god sake don't do the quick kiss you might knock her out."

"Ok, how do I talk to her?"

"You will be at the movies, so no talking required. But talk to her like you have been, treat her as you have."

"Also can I please borrow the car?"

"That is something you are going to have to ask your dad. I'm still on the sidelines when it comes to you boys, I don't get to make those decisions."

"Awe come on Elio, you are supposed to be the cool one."

"I am but it was made very clear by your mom that I didn't get to make those type of decisions. I promise your dad will not ask to many questions."

They talked more of what girls, will ask and what they do. Elio told him of his summer when he was 18, he made it his mission to "kiss" a different person from each city he visited. But it was a desperate attempt to ease the pain of Oliver getting married.

"Kiss her because you want to kiss her, and because she wants it as well. Before you kiss her ask her, it's romantic, trust me."

Christopher headed to the study behind Elio, David and Oliver were sat on the over sized leather sofa in the study. 

"Dad, I'm uh taking Valentina out tonight to the movies, can I borrow the car?"

"Yes you can, but what are the rules with the car?"

Christopher rolled his eyes, smiling.

"No going over the speed limit, only look at the road not at her. Park like I have common sense, don't get cocky and drive like a dumbass."

"Good, good now do you need money, and do you possibly need condoms, because they are both available if needed."

All blood was drained from Christopher's face.

"DAD! God, I just need the money." He said with his hand covering his face.

"Oliver, must you be like that?" Elio scolded him.

"What? He's 16, I'm not going to treat him like a child, he knows about sex. I would rather him be prepared in life, I don't want grandchildren yet do you?"

"I'm not even 40 yet, I'm far too young to be a grandpa, so speak for yourself."

"Can we stop, I'm not having sex and after this I don't think I ever will. Come on can we not embarrass me in front of David. Embarrass Jona all you want but not me, please I beg you."

"Your fine kid, I was 16 once, and trust me my parents were never this cool, my mom didn't even say sex in front of me, actually she still doesn't." David said with a sincere look on his face.

"Well here's a fifty and the keys are hanging by the back door, and just in case the condoms are in my night stand." 

Christopher grabbed the money and quickly ran out the door. Elio gave Oliver the look of disapproval.

"What?"

"I know you mean well, but not in front of guests, dear."

"I know, but if your dad would have said that when I was here to you. I don't think it would have even phased you."

Elio nodded in agreement.

"Oh before I forget I have made Apricot juice, let me go and get it."

Elio quickly left the room, to hurry off to the kitchen.

"Oh David you have got to try Apricot juice, I had never had it until I came here, it is by far the most delicious thing you will drink."

That night after the movie, Christopher was leaning up against the car, Valentina was stood in front of him. She had pulled her hair up and she had on a yellow sundress, she keeps touching him every chance she gets, it's all he can focus on.

"Who is prettier American girls or Italian girls?" She ask grabbing his hand, playing with his fingers. Elio had warned him about this, she was really fishing for compliments.

"Oh well, girls in New York are really pale, they don't have beautiful tanned skin like you. They sure as hell don't speak beautiful italian. So I would definitely say you are without a doubt more beautiful than any girls I know." 

"Mmm so what would you do if a beautiful Italian girl wanted you to stay out all night with her?"

She said getting closer to him, her body almost touching his.

"Um I will stay out as late as she wants me to, but what would you say if this American boy wanted to ask you if he could kiss you?" Christopher smile, he had that all american boy smile, that Oliver smile, that Elio pointed out many times.

"I would say I've been waiting for you to ask me that scene Christmas."

He felt her move closer, their bodies were flush against each other, he was much taller than her, he leaned down cupping her face. He was just close enough their noses touched and he could feel her breath. She grabbed the collar of his shit and pulled him down to meet her lips. Christopher's mind went into overdrive, was he doing it right, had he chewed too much gum, on god where is her hand going?! He felt her hand move up his thigh and before she could discover what he had, he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her hand holding it in his.

"I don't want to do anything but kiss right now. I promise when I'm ready for more you will be the first to know Valentina. God you are beautiful."

"Mmm, you are unlike any boy Christopher Adler."

"So, can we go back to kissing again."

After dropping Valentina at her house and a few more good night kisses, he headed home. Pulling up in the driveway stopping in front of the house. He walked to the side of the house as to not wake anyone up, before he could reach the door, David popped his head out of his window.

"Did you have a fun night kid?" He asked resting on his elbows.

"Yeah, it was pretty great, little scary but fucking great!"

"Goodnight kid."

"Goodnight!"

Elio watch Christopher walk into his bedroom, with a smile on his face. Elio knew the date had gone well. He quietly walked upstairs to his room, Oliver was laid across the bed naked and breathing deeply.

"Christopher is home and safe, from the big smile on his face I'm pretty sure he had a great time."

Elio sat on the bed, giving Oliver his cup of coffee.

"Mmm, that first date is always the best. I remember mine. It went so wrong, I dropped an entire glass of water in her lap. I didn't see her again until college."

"That's awful! My first date was Marzia, when we went to the book store, it ended really well lost my virginity twice that week."

Oliver laughed.

"You never told me any of that, you horney little teenage boy!" he said nudging Elio in the arm.

"What can I say, there is a lot you don't know about that summer. Remember there is a lot of sick and twisted thought in this head, I don't do anything without reason."

Oliver laid on his back, with a very wide grin on his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I remember that wonderful sick thing you did with a peach. I wonder if any other peach would still be just as sweet with your cum in it? I think we should try that together again, I haven't had a good peach in years. Never could eat a peach without getting a hard on after that."

"God you are a sick man, Oliver. I love you."

"Again it's why we work so well together."

Elio put his coffee on the nightstand, taking off his robe letting it hit the floor. Oliver got up and sat on the edge of the bed in front of Elio, wrapping his arms around his waist kissing his stomach. Elio ran his fingers through Oliver's silver kissed hair, rolling his head from side to side.

"Mmm, I'm obsessed with you, I am obsessed with your mouth, your body."

Oliver took his tongue running it down the thin line of hair leading to his cock. Oliver took Elio into his mouth. Oliver pulled back looking up at Elio, his blue eyes so hungry with a husky deep voice.

"Tell me something sick you have done."

Elio lifted his head trying to clear it enough to think, he smiled a devilish smile, he looked down at Oliver, his cock just barely touching Oliver's lips.

"I snuck in your room once put on your red swim shorts you had worn that morning, and made myself cum while I wore them."

Oliver growled in a low grumble, grabbing Elio's thighs forcing him to straddle Oliver. 

"I just want to touch you Oliver, you are beautiful."

Elio laid back onto Oliver, kissing him down to his toes. Elio touched every inch of Oliver, with every part of him. Until the saw the soft light of dawn approaching, they finally had their realize. Panting, and sweat glistening from the over sexed bodies.

"If I die making love to you it will be the way I want to go." Oliver said laughing.

"Jesus, why do you say such things."

"Because it's how I truly feel. If my heart can handle a 10 mile daily run, it can handle making love to you all night long."

They laid naked, the morning sun beginning to warm up their bodies.

"I think we should sleep until noon today."

"Elio we have a guest, I need to have Christopher show him around later and then I need to get on with my papers."

They laid like that until the breakfast bell began to chime.


	6. Different

By the end of the week they had all fallen into a rhythm of sorts. By the time Oliver, Elio and David had finished breakfast the kids had already left the table well before they finished. David and Oliver would retire to the study and work, after a few hours David would take one of the bikes and either head off to town or head down to the lake.  
Elio would go down to the lake every so often to join them depending on whether or not a guest would arrive. Not much had changed during his fathers time, guests still showed up, doctors and lawyers, friends that Elio had grown up with, neighbors that wanted to visit. Specially when his mother was having a good day, his aunt would come for a visit with her grandchildren.  
Marzia had come by this morning, her husband and son had gone to C for the day and she couldn't stand to be in the house by herself.  
"Things never change, all the kids from B end up here. We were either in the lake, pool or on the tennis court."  
"I think it's because Oliver and I are relaxed and trusting parents."  
Oliver came out of the study to join them, sitting down on the blanket, he brought one of his notebooks with him. Kissing Elio, he looked out at the lake looking out to see all the teenagers that were swarming the lake.  
"About time you came out of your den, Oliver." Marzia teased.  
"I had too, it was getting too quiet in the house."  
"So what do you think of Valentina and Christopher, spending so much time together?"  
"I think it's great, Elio and I were just talking last night that we may have to have Valentina visit us this year."  
"Oh, well have you seen my daughter today?"  
"No, why?"  
"She has a massive hickey on her neck, she really tried to hide it."  
"Your kidding? Well at least he's doing more than just gawking at her."  
"This is news to me, normally he tells me things." Elio was mift.  
"When did he start telling you things?" Oliver was taken aback.  
"Well for the last couple of weeks he has confided in me and don't give me that hurt look Oliver.."  
"Our parents were completely oblivious as to what we were doing at their age." Marzia pointed out.  
"Maybe yours where but mine knew what I was doing, even if I wasn't telling them." Elio contrite.  
"No, your parents knew about?" She said pointing to everyone.  
"Yes, my parents knew that I had been sleeping with you and Oliver, I never came out and said it and they never came out and asked. But it was what they said to me, later on."  
"Jesus, Elio! Well that explains why they always treated me like family."  
"Yes, my father was very good at seeing those things."  
Down at the lake Jona was becoming quite the daredevil. He was climbing to the tallest parts of the trees hanging over the lake and jumping from them.  
Christopher didn't know what had gotten into his little brother scene they had arrived but he started taking a lot of risks and asking curious questions. Christopher tossed it up as being 15, but Jona had been different. Later that night when Christopher had come home from his date with Valentina, his brother was propped up in his bed playing his guitar.  
"Jona can I ask you something?"  
Jona was startled by his older brothers concerned face.  
"Yeah,why?"  
"I just wanted to make sure you are ok. You know you've been really different scenes we've been here."  
Jona set his guitar down and gave his brother a stupid look.  
"Christopher, if you haven't noticed mom doesn't give me a lot of freedom. I am more relaxed around Dad and Elio things are just different."  
"Okay" Christopher shrugged as he flopped on his bed. Jona grew very quiet he could hear his brother tap his pick on his night stand.  
"If I tell you something you promise not to tell mom or dad? Or even Elio."  
"I'm not going to tell them anything, promise."  
Christopher waited for his brother to get up the courage to say whatever it was that he was going to say.  
"I think I'm going to live with dad and Elio when we go back home."  
"That's it?" Christopher ask throwing his pillow at him.  
"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt mom's feelings. She just drives me nuts. She's always babying me, she doesn't let me go to my friends house like you do. And dad and Elio treat us different. I never thought I would say this but I love the dad we have now that he's with Elio."  
"I know, he is definitely different. You know he asked me if I needed condoms the other night when I went out with Valentina?"  
Jona choked out a laugh.  
"Dad ask you that?"  
"Yeah it was weird."  
"Like I said he's well free. Kinda always thought dad was always hiding something. Just never thought it would be that he likes guys." Jona admitted.  
"I asked dad about that, if he only liked guys. He said no and Elio's the same way but they just happen to love each other. Have you told any of your friends yet that mom and dad are divorced?"  
"Yeah I told Jenny and Steven, they were even more shocked that dads with Elio. Why haven't you?"  
"I mean I've told Josh but he's my best friend he was gonna find out no matter what. He practically lives at our house, but I just haven't told any of my other friends."  
"It's ok Christopher tell who you want to tell. Hey do you think mom will think I hate her if I moved in with dad and Elio?"  
Christopher rolled his eyes.  
"No you goon she's not gonna hate you, might make her cry and she will probably not let you to be honest."  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
"She will be ok, just don't tell her as soon as we get home at least give her a few days."  
"Are you going to have sex with Valentina?"  
"I dunno, I mean she's hot like completely gorgeous. But I have no idea what I'm doing!" Christopher took his pillow covering his face and flopped back onto his bed.  
"Hey I bet you could ask David, he might tell you what to do."  
"Dude that's weird."  
They sat up talking for a few hours about anything and everything. They had never really done that, scene their parents divorce life had become less conservative. Neither one of them could believe how much their lives had changed in the last year and hopefully it was going to get even better.


	7. Not a Kid!

"Hey kid, want to head into town later?" David came barreling down the hill were Christopher laid in the sun.  
"Yeah sure just tell me when you wanna head out." He didn't even look at David and he knew he was staring at him. David was always observing our family, he often sat back and watched our family operate. He often told me your family is so different, and boy were we ever.  
Jona sat on the edge of the lake, feet in the water and playing his guitar. He had two of the local girls swooning over him while he played a song Elio had taught him. If he would have known this was how you got girls to notice you he would have played in front of people more often. He was always too shy to play in front of others but this is how you get someone to notice you. Elio often put emphasis on the You part. He often told Jona that if you let someone in while you play your heart out they won't just notice you they will see who your are.  
At the house the mood was a little different, Oliver was waiting by his phone. He wouldn't tell Elio why he was so uptight today so he left him alone.  
"What is he doing?" Marzia asked pointing to Oliver staring at him phone sat in the study.  
"Waiting for an important phone call. He sent out what I'm assuming was a manuscript two weeks ago so I'm guessing he's waiting for his editor to call." Elio said glancing at Oliver.  
"You assume? I thought Oliver told you everything?"  
"He does but for some reason this book he's been working on all year is a passion project. He's been really protective of it."  
Just then Oliver's phone started to ring and he quickly grabbed it, it apparently wasn't who he was expecting. As soon as he answered his face fell, and he walked to the back of the house and began yelling for Jona and Christopher.  
"Their mother." Elio states to Marzia, they had been sitting in the living room drinking coffee.  
"You don't seem to impressed by her."  
"No she's fine, she made it very clear where I stand with her. She pretty much can't stand me. Which is fine I'm not the biggest fan of her either, she treats the boys very differently. She coddles and shields poor Jona and doesn't look twice at Christopher."  
"Elio, you have to treat each child differently, if I fussed over Valentina the same way I fuss over Nicola. She would hate it, she would hate me but I love them the same. You're an only child you don't know these things"  
"That's the problem I don't think she loves them the same. I think it's because Christopher is so much like Oliver, even looks almost exactly like him. Hell sometimes I have to look twice when I speak to him to make sure I wont say something off putting."  
"I think you're imagining things, no mother can love one child less than the other."  
"You don't see what I see Marzia."  
"Have you spoken with Oliver about it?"  
"No, it's a line I don't wish to cross with him. I only observe things and keep them to myself, at least for now. Never thought I would love children the way I love those boys."  
"They are apart of Oliver, of course you love them. If you didn't I would call you heartless."  
Christopher and Jona ran to the back door, Oliver handed the phone to Christopher. He talked to his mother for no more than a minute, and then handed the phone to his brother.  
"Did you once see him smile during that short conversation with her?" Elio asked Marzia.  
"I don't like it, you need to talk to Oliver."  
"And say what? Oliver, your ex wife is treating your oldest son like dirt?! No, he will either see it or hate me for saying it."  
"The day Oliver hates you is the day all joy in the world dies, my dear."  
Elio watched as Jona spoke with his mother, he was being candid as Oliver's children were prone to be. Soon he handed the phone back to Oliver who only spoke to her for a moment.  
Christopher came into the living room, followed by David.  
"David and I are going into town can I take the car?"  
"Yes, sweetheart the key's are hanging by the back door. Don't forget to tell your father were you are going."  
"I won't." Christopher leaned down and hugged Elio, kissing him on the cheek. Elio looked at Marzia with a bewildered look on his face and a tears in his eyes.  
"Well that was very new."  
Christopher and David got changed they had been going to the disco they found a few days ago when they had gone to get take out on Sophia's night off. Christopher stopped by his dad's office.  
"Dad, David and I are going out I'll be back later." Oliver mouthed I love you, and be safe to his son, he had been on the phone.  
"Ready to go kid?" David asked. Kid why he insisted on calling Christopher kid, was starting to annoy him. Call him Chris, Christopher or hey dumb ass but not kid, it made him feel like he was six years old boy.  
They drove to the center of B, when they arrived at the disco all of Christopher's friends were sat at the table near the back.  
"Is your girlfriend going to be here tonight?" David asked.  
"No, her, her dad and brother went to Paris for the week to visit her grandparents."  
"Why didn't Marzia go?"  
"In Marzia's words, her mother in law is a French pig and she would rather get a hot poker to the eye than be with that women for a week." David busted out laughing, Christopher joined in. Marzia was very colorful when speaking about her husband's family.  
A few of Christopher's friends waved at him to come join them on the dance floor, he ran over. David went and ordered a couple of glasses of wine and sat down at the table closest to Christopher's friends. One girl who's name completely escaped David's memory sat down in front of him.  
"Do you want to dance?" She asked, before he could answer she grabbed his hand and drug him to the dance floor.  
Christopher caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye. When he turned around David was dancing with Natalia, and he looked like he had no idea what he was doing. Christopher made his way over to David. The music was loud so he had to yell.  
"You look like a dying fish out here!" Christopher yelled.  
"I am, I have no fucking idea how to dance."  
"Just watch me." Christopher said while laughing, as he began to show David how to dance to the song that was playing. Natalia moved behind David placing her hands on his hips so that he would move when she moved. They danced like that for a few songs.  
"I'm done, I've got to tap out and drink." David declared, he went over and sat at the table were his glasses of wine sat. Christopher followed him.  
"Come one old man, this kid is kicking your ass out there." he said referring to himself.  
"Let me get a few glasses of wine in me and I'll show you old man."  
Christopher reached for one of the glasses, David grabbed his wrist,  
"What?" Christopher said smiling.  
"You can't have that, your too young."  
"It's Italy, the rules are different here. I can drink beer and wine man it's ok, my dad isn't going to toss you out on your ass for letting me have it." Christopher said laughing. It was the most David had seen Christopher smile, he mostly stayed quiet and it was his younger brother that talked. Christopher downed the glass and went to grab two more glasses finishing one before he got back to the table.  
"Are you ready to go back out on the dance floor?"  
"Christopher are you ok? You seem to have something on your mind."  
"Fuck, yes I'm fine, I just want to dance and get completely shitfaced. I can't always be perfect!" He said with annoyance in his voice. Christopher downed his third glass of wine, grabbed David's hand and drug him to the floor. He danced without a care in the world, the music moved him to places he'd never felt before. He felt warm from the wine, he opened his eyes seeing David just standing there. He grabbed his hands forcing David to start dancing. When the next song started, Christopher leaned in close to David's ear.  
"Can you go and get me another glass, please?"  
David nodded and bought Christopher another glass of wine. He danced off the floor, grabbing the glass and throwing it down his throat.  
"Get a bottle and lets get out of here, want too?"  
"If I say yes will you let me drive, you've already had too much?" David ask.  
"Fuck it why not, just don't give me that sad puppy dog look again. That doesn't work."  
Back at the house, Elio sat out by the guest house he had a few candles on the table reading, he tossed the book aside and grunted in disgust.  
"I've never seen you treat a book so horribly what has it done to you?" Oliver asked coming up behind him.  
"It exists that's what it has done, it's a fucking crime those kinds of books exist. Why Marzia lets her daughter read cheesy stupid and completely ridiculous romance novels like that is beyond me." Elio hissed out.  
"Jesus, remind me never to bring those into the house."  
"I tried to figure out why she loves reading them. I can't get passed the first chapter." He says waving his hand at the book with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Well I would love to put you in a better mood. Christopher is out for the night, Jona is out for the next few hours, Sophia is here with your mother if anything comes up. So why don't you and I get dressed in our clothes we bought in Milan and go out to dinner. Maybe even a little dancing." Oliver said smiling at Elio, teasing him by running his fingers up the leg of his shorts.  
"You mean a date? You are suggesting we go out on a Saturday night?" He teased  
"Yes I am suggesting we go out tonight, no one is coming for dinner, we had guests call to ask if we were available and I told them all no. Because I want to take you out." Oliver got up and extended his hand to Elio. Elio grabbed the hand that was offered to him, he pulled Elio up and they walked to the house together. Hand in hand, they hadn't had a night alone scene they had arrived in B.

"Can I kiss you? I've always wanted to kiss an American boy." Julia asked or was she Marta? Jona couldn't remember which blonde girl was who, they both looked so much alike . But he was sure the blonde with curly hair was Julia and the Blonde with wavy hair was Marta.  
"No, I wanted to kiss the American boy, Julia!" Marta whined, shew thank god he would have hated to have called them by the wrong name. Jona had met them at the lake a few days before, when they found out he had been the one who was playing the guitar. They seemed to follow him around. They had invited him to Julia's house, the three of them sat in the guest house.  
"You both can kiss me I don't mind." Jona confessed, he had kissed a few girls back home but they didn't look like these girls. Julia quickly jumped up onto Jonas knee and kissed him, she slid her tongue into his mouth he wasn't expecting it, he quickly returned the favor. And before he could recover from that kiss Marta jumped on the other knee pulling him into a kiss. Jonas summer quickly took a turn for the best fucking summer of his life. He had so much to tell his friends when he got home. He knew he needed proof of these girls so he quickly reached in his bag and grabbed his camera. Julia grabbed it and with each one kissing his cheek she snapped a couple of pictures. Best fucking summer ever Jona gushed.

Christopher and David where sat by the Berm, Christopher laying on the grass and David propped against a tree. Christopher had finished the bottle of wine, David tried to stop him but he was no match for Christopher.  
"You know what?" Christopher slurred out.  
"What's that?" David respond with concern.  
"This past year has been so fucked up. My dad you know the old guy left my mom for another dude! You wanna talk about a total mind fuck. My mom tells her friends that my dad cheated on her! Like what the fuck man, no he didn't. I totally hated my dad because she told me he cheated.I fell like total hell for saying all the nasty stuff about Elio, because he's great!"  
"I'm sorry." David said looking at the grass pulling at it.  
"Naw don't be sorry man because honestly my mom she's kinda a real big you know starts with a big ol B!! I'm not even gonna lie! I think she hates me, I look like my dad, I talk like him, I walk like him. I think she thinks I'm gonna start liking dick like him too so she just pushes me away."  
"Don't say things you don't mean just because your upset Christopher. Your mom loves you."  
"Ha yeah right! I just don't want summer to end and have to go back to that house. I wanna stay here, lay in the grass and kiss all night. Dude I almost got a blow job yesterday." Christopher said excitedly popping up onto his elbows, he rolled his head back.  
"Oh, well how come you almost?" David asked  
"I got nervous, I've never done anything like that before. But if she were to try it now I'd let it happen. I have all the liquid courage in the world!" He yelled flopping back onto his back. David laughed.  
"Well if she wasn't so far away I'm sure she would be here for that."  
"What's it like?"  
"What?"  
"Being with a girl?" There was a long silence, Christopher lifted his head. David sat there staring at Christopher.  
"I don't know." David answered softly.  
"Duuuude! Are you still a Virgin!? You're 24!" Christopher shouted.  
"No, I'm not a Virgin, I just don't know what it's like to be with a girl."  
"Damn! No shit! Well ok so what's that like?"  
"Jesus you just want to know it all don't you kid."  
"Don't call me kid, I'm not a kid!"  
"Well technically you are a kid until you're 18."  
"Try again we are in Italy you are an adult at 14."  
"Oh so that's why you don't think you're a kid." David laughed. Christopher got up and struggled to get to his knees, he ended up on all fours and crawled to were David was. Propped against the tree hugging his knees.  
When he reached David he sat up sitting on his feet.  
"No I know I'm not a kid."  
David put up his hands in surrender.  
"Ok, ok you're not I kid I will stop." He smirked.  
Christopher grabbed a hold of David's shirt pulling him towards him.  
"I'm serious, I'm not a kid."  
Christopher yanked David up and kissed him hard. It started as a hard press of the lips, Christopher let go of David's shirt and he pulled away. David was shocked and Christopher face was still set in anger, he wasn't thinking he grabbed the back of David's neck and kissed him again. This time it was softer, Christopher slipped his tongue into David's mouth taking in the taste of the beer that he had earlier that night. David slid his hand down Christopher's back and slowly move it down to his ass, squeezing it.  
Christopher pulled back, this time there was no anger. Christopher put his fingers to his own lips.  
"I'm sorry." He got up, turning to look at the Berm. David didn't move, he honestly didn't know what to do and had no idea what had just happened.  
"I'm so sorry, David."  
"Don't be sorry." David spoke softly.  
"Can you please take me home now?"  
David didn't answer he just got up and started walking to the car. He could hear Christopher walking behind him, when they got into the car Christopher slumped down in the passengers seat.  
"Are you going to be ok?" David asked, but he never got an answer. As soon as David reached the turn about Christopher was asleep or pretending to sleep. He sat in silence until they reached the house, he woke Christopher up and helped him to his room. Jona was sound asleep in his bed and Christopher crawled into his own fully clothed and kicked off his shoes.  
When David got to his room he immediately took a shower, he felt no amount of soap and water would get ride of the guilt he felt. He knew he had done nothing wrong but the look on Christopher's face when he pulled away from that last kiss haunted him. It contained every emotion hate, desire, regret, pain, sorrow, need and want, he saw that face every time he closed his eyes. David was never out to have anything but friendship with Christopher but he didn't know where to turn now. The all American boy had just kissed him drunkenly, he wouldn't speak of it until Christopher was ready. If he ever would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of know where I’m going with Christopher but Jona is up in the air. I have Oliver and Elios journey all planned out but the boys are still in limbo. Give your thoughts I’m up for them!!!
> 
> Sorry if some of the chapters doubled I honestly don't know what happened there, but it should be fixed now. I hope anyways


	8. Hangover

The mid June air was still, Oliver had gotten up a few hours before and had opened the windows in their room. Elio was still sound asleep, god he’d been so lucky to have a second chance with this man. And soon the world would know it too, before they had gone out, Oliver’s publisher had called. One of the publishing houses wanted to run his book, it didn’t have a name yet. Oliver didn’t know what to title a book about the love of his life, he had thought of many but none seem to make him warm when he would say them out loud. He hadn’t told Elio yet about the book, before he could say yes to publishing he would speak to Elio. Most importantly let him read everything he’s ever wanted to know.

Elio stirred to the sound of Oliver turning on the shower. He stretch and looked out the window, it was still early morning and it had just stopped raining. It rains alot in B, most people think it’s sunny all summer long but today was going to be a rainy summer day which were the best ones. He got up to pee, stretching again on his way into the bathroom.

“Good Morning” Oliver mused.

“Morning, looks like we may have a full house today. I wonder if we could convince the boys to not have friends over today?”

“That’s probably not going to happen, but we could tell them they can use the guest house all they want to today. Or hell we will take the guest house and they can stay here.”

“I checked on the boys at about 11 last night, Christopher still wasn’t home. I’m glad he’s not only spending time with Valentia, it’s good for him to have friends from all over the world.”

“I know I was worried he would be attached to her hip the entire summer, but that’s only been partly true. Hey at 10 I have to drive David to the station, Mr. Rossi you know the poet? Invited him to a lecture in Florence so he’s going to be there for a few days.”

“Ok well I’m going to get dressed and check on the boys. Oh by the way according to our little Jona he’s having the best summer of his life.”

Oliver poked his head out of the shower with shampoo foaming in his hair.

“What does that mean? You don’t think?” He sounded concerned.

“No, I don’t think he’s done anything like that yet. But the girls here have been giving him lots of attention.”

“Jesus that’s all I need is two girl crazed teenage boys!”

“Face it, we have them!” Elio pulled on jeans, and a oversized cashmere sweater, it had to be Olivers.

Elio knocked on the boys door.

“Good Morning sunshines we have declared today is going to be the laziest of our days. It’s supposed to do nothing but rain. So if your friends do come over you can hang out in the guest house.” 

Neither of them moved, he only heard a grumble coming from under Jonas sheets and Christopher’s bed was empty.

“Jona where is your brother?” Elio asked panic setting in.

“Bathroom floor” Jona grumbled from under the covers. Elio rushes to the bathroom, Christopher was laying on the cold bathroom floor. Elio rushed to him.

“Christopher, hey, buddy are you ok?” Elio asked kneeling on the floor. Christopher groaned, lifted his head.

“No I feel like I was hit by a train.” He whispered.  
Elio knew that feeling, Christopher had a hangover. Elio picked him up off the floor, helping him to his bed.

“Elio, do you think I’m a horrible person?”

“No why in the hell would I think that?”

“I think I am.”

Jona whipped the duvet off and sat up in bed.

“Ugh, I’m going to sleep in the living room.” Jona huffed and stormed out of the room with his duvet wrapped around his body.

“Why do you call yourself horrible?” Elio asked him while he swept his hair out of his eyes.

“I said things last night and I thought really horrible thoughts. I was rude to David, I drank to much and if I tell you something promise not to say anything to my dad yet?”

“I promise I won't say anything.” Elio crossed his fingers over his heart.

“Jona and I talked last night and when we get back to New York.” He paused looking down at his duvet, pulling at the little pieces of lint he had found.

“We both want to live with you and dad. Jona feels suffocated by our mom and I feel pushed to the side. She’s been dating this guy who, I don’t know I just don’t like him.”

“You didn’t like me either when we first met.”

“Yeah but that was different, I thought you had torn my family apart. But this guy he um he just I dunno I can’t put my finger on it.”

“I think you should talk to them, especially your dad. He loves you more than you can imagine. All the things you are feeling right now are there for a reason. But don’t make any decisions yet, write them down, read over them and sit on it for a few days and then talk to your dad. He will listen to you, he’s got a heart bigger than anyone I know.” Elio ran his fingers through Christopher’s hair kissing him on the forehead.

“How do you always know what to say?” 

“I dunno it’s just an odd gift. My father was better at it, anytime I felt like my world was falling apart I would just go sit in his study. He would always have beautiful words and soothing thoughts for me.”

“I kind of remember him, my dad always said he wanted to view the world like his greatest professor.”

“That would definitely be my papa. I’d give anything to have him back.”

“I remember seeing you once too but I’m sure my dad thinks I don’t remember.”

“What do you mean?”

“He took me to a concert in the city. I loved it there was this guy who was amazing on the piano. I remember seeing my dad cry when the lights came on. You looked really familiar so when I got home that first weekend I met you I found the booklet from that night and your name was on it. Jona and I both noticed our dad is a completely different person, he’s the dad we never had. Honestly he's always overdone things like he was trying too hard. Now he’s relaxed and when he gets excited it’s genuine. Would a thank you be too weird?”

“No, no not at all.” Elio smiled.

“I will do what you said, but I feel awful can you tell me dad I just don’t feel good today I’m going to stay in bed?”

“Yeah buddy I’ll tell him.” Elio pulled the duvet over him and kissed the top of Christopher’s head.

“Morning nonna .” Jona said hugging Elios mother.

“Morning piccino, thought I would join you all this morning.”

“Good morning momma, how did you sleep?” Elio asked sitting down at the table.

“Good other than I heard a few boys come in late last night.”

“Yes we know Momma. Oliver and I are aware that they were out last night. It’s summer they need to be free.” He laughed. Oliver came into the dining room sitting next to Elio, he made a face at the rain coming down hard outside.

“Well there goes my morning run. Uh where is Christopher, he’s normally already at the table?”

“He’s not feeling well this morning so he’s staying in his room for the day.” Elio replied.

“Well I hope he’s not coming down with something.”

“No he just needs a lye in for the day.”

Breakfast was eaten and Oliver helped David pack his bags to the car. They quickly headed to the station, they passed the Berm on the way.

“That little bit of land and water right there is Elios favorite spot in the world.”

“Yeah Christopher made me stop there last night.”

“Oh yeah? I’m glad you’re getting him out. Elio and I were worried that he would be following Valentina around the entire summer.”

“Yeah no problem he’s a good kid.” David said wincing at the word kid. God just thought of Christopher’s face that last moment made him want to curl up in a ball and die. He wasn’t sure if even got a hard on when Christopher kissed him, it all happened so quickly and was abruptly over with. Christopher may not even remember the night, David prayed Christopher didn’t remember, so that he himself could forget.

Oliver pulled into the driveway and ran into the house it was now pouring outside. When he rushed in and began taking off his jacket, he noticed the house was dark and very quiet. He walked into the living room and saw Elio asleep on the sofa and Jona had fallen asleep reading with his head in Elios lap. He wanted to take a picture of this moment, the boys had come along way in the last year. They wouldn’t give Elio the time of day when they first met now they swarmed him with love and affection. Oliver leaned over kissing Jonas forehead and then kissed Elios sleeping lips. 

“Hello beautiful.” Oliver whispers, Elio smiles.

“We were watching tv when the power went out. Did David get to the station in time?”

“Yes he got there, but I was wondering if you wanted to help me make some lunch?”

Elio nodded easing from under Jonas head. They moved around the kitchen with ease.

“So I have some news and it’s all depends on your reaction if it’s good or bad news.”

“What do you mean it depends on my reaction?”

“Well remember last year I told you Madeline found the manuscript I’d been writing about our time together?”

“Yeah”

“Well I finished it, I went back and read my old diaries, letters even found your diary from that time when we were moving. And a company wants to publish it, like a big company. But before I say yes, I want you to read it. It’s the last twenty years of my life in four hundred pages and I’m terrified that you will hate it because I know we don’t keep secrets. There are things I didn’t tell you.”

Elio smiled, walking toward Oliver wrapping his arms around his waist, grabbing his hands kissing each knuckle.

“When I read it and fall in love with you all over again we will have no secrets. There is nothing you can say or share that would make me see you any differently. I love you and have worshipped you from the moment you let me chase you.”

Oliver exhaled, he didn’t realize he had been holding his breath.

“The things you say are always captivating.”

“Mm it’s a gift.”

“It’s on your nightstand whenever you want to read it.”

“Oh I will.”  
Elio walked back over to the fridge pulling out the cheese as Christopher walked in looking like death.

“God, What is that thing living on your head?” Oliver asked very dramatically poking fun at his son.

“Haha, very funny but I think it’s my hair. It hurts too much to disturb it, I found grass in it earlier.”

“Why would you have grass in your hair?” Oliver asked.

“Well because I had possibly a glass of wine and I laid down in the grass while David made fun of me.”

“Christopher.” Oliver said tisking at him.

“Dad.” He mocked back.

“Just because you can drink here doesn’t mean you should.”

“Oh trust me I’m not doing that again until I’m 21, nothing worse than waking up in a toilet.”

“Oh speaking of getting older what do you want to do for your birthday this weekend, we only have until Friday night to get all the food and drink together?” Oliver asked.

“I dunno same thing I’ve been doing hanging out, swimming having a little fun.”

“Ok well invite whoever you want and we will have a disco here at the house how does that sound? And you and your friends can sleep in the guest house, but no girls staying over ok?”

“Ok” he responded rolling his eyes.

“Well that’s settled why don’t you go take a quick shower and then we will have some lunch. Try and wake your brother up when you come back in.”

Christopher came to lunch looking better hair slicked back damp from the shower and Jonas hair was standing at attention, Oliver thought birds were going to fly out of it. Christopher looked around the table.

“Where’s David?”

“He left already.” Oliver answered, Christopher tried to hide his panic.

“Already? But his 6 weeks isn’t up yet.”

“No he went to Florence with Mr. Rossi for a few days, I told you all about this. I’m sure he wouldn’t just leave without saying goodbye to you. But we didn’t want to disturb you from your hangover.” Oliver smiled at his eldest son.

“I think I’m cured of every doing it again a glass or two will do. But feeling like death is awful!”

“Coffee! Coffee will make you feel better.” Elio said handing him a cup of it. Christopher sniffed at it and took a small sip.

“Not bad, not bad.”

“So, next year when we come here I can drink?”  
Jona asked with excitement on his face.

“Next year you two will be spending the majority of the summer with your mom. We have already talked about this boy's, holidays are split and so is the summer.”

“Then why are we staying here all this summer?” Jona asked.

“Your mom went on vacation, didn’t she tell you? Her new boyfriend took her to god knows where she didn’t give me details.”

“No mom doesn’t tell us anything like that, she just said a summer away would be good for us.” Christopher said, swirling his spoon into his coffee. He looked sideways at this brother and Jona shrugged his shoulders.

“What’s going on boys?”

“Nothing dad.” Jona responded in a monotone voice.

“No, you two obviously have something on your minds so please out with it.” Oliver instructed his sons.

“We just don’t want to talk about it with you right now dad, we both have to talk about it with each other. It’s important and we will talk to you about it, we promise.” Christopher said getting up from the table.

“Well as long as you promise me we will discuss it, that’s all I need to know for now.”

Sunday came and went, Christopher and Jona laid in their beds discussing what they were going to do when they got home. They had been in B for nearly a month and they almost forgot what it was like living with their mother. But scenes the divorce tension was high at her house, and it was very tension free at their dads. Elio and their dad made it a home, not like it was at her house. Christopher had notice that their mom had started being very cold toward him, and when Jona would come into the room she would light up. Jona notice it too, she didn’t care what Christopher did but Jona she wanted to know his every move. They were barely 18 months apart, age didn’t have much of a factor in it. Jona was always allowed to go and stay with friends but not now, also Christopher was always required to tell his mother were he was going and when he would be home, she fussed over both of them. Now he felt invisible, his dad and Elio didn’t do that to him. He felt betrayed by his own mother, he knew she was upset with his father. He was hoping and praying she didn’t know she was doing it.

“Christopher do you think we will ever get mom back? I haven’t seen her smile in a long time.”

“I don’t know, I really don’t know.”


	9. The Party

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRISTOPHER!” Was the wake up call he got from everyone in the house standing in his bedroom. He was 17 today, he was going into his junior year of high school, he was going to lose his virginity tonight. All of these thoughts were going through his sleepy head, when everyone left the room he covered back up. Soon he could smell breakfast cooking from the kitchen. Sophie was no Mafalda in the kitchen, but she was catching up.

 

“God, you were the squishiest baby, you had this squishy little forehead and you always frowned, couldn’t get you to crack a smile for months. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, doctors thought there was something wrong with him because all he did was grunt, never cried. I can’t believe my little 6lb 4oz baby boy is now almost as tall as me and 17!” Oliver gushed at the breakfast table. Everyone was present this morning, Elio, Jona, Valentina, Marzia,Nicola, Marzia’s husband, David and Elios mother.

“Ok, ok dad everybody here now knows I was a squiggie little gremlin.”

“I didn't call you a gremlin,you were beautiful and still are. But I’m your dad so I’m partial.”

Christopher blushed as he went to go take a bite of his egg, when he felt a foot slide up his leg. He looked up startled because he wasn’t sure whose foot it was. Across from him sat Valentina and David, at this point it could be either one of them considering what had happened in the last week. Neither was giving any clue as to whose foot was heading toward his crotch. Christopher panicked, when he leaned back in saw that the toes were painted pink, looking up he saw a smiling Valentina slyly looking at him. While David was still engrossed in his food, Christopher wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved by whose foot was in his lap right now. 

“So before everyone goes home, Elio and I would like to give you my sweet boy your gift. We got you a box seat to see Manchester United play for when we stay the week in London.” Oliver handed Christopher the envelope with his passes and tickets along with the Manchester United football kit. Christopher sat with his mouth hanging open and the biggest smile on his face.

“Are you kidding me? I actually get to see Manchester play?” He asked in disbelief. While Christopher loved playing all sports, he played football in the fall and soccer during the summer. He had see the New York Jets play but he wanted to see Manchester.

“No, you can invite whoever you want. You’re only 17 once, you have all the fun in the world.” Oliver said enveloping his eldest son in a hug. Christopher looked to Elio whoes smile could have brightened the world. Christopher wrapped Elio in a warm embrace and spoke words that took Elio to a new level of happiness.

“Thank you Papa.”

Elio held on to Christopher even tighter, holding back the tears that were threatening to escape.  
Oliver looked at Elio, with concern on his face.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Me, okay.” Elio answered wrapping his arm around Oliver's waist. He didn’t want to share yet the moment that he had, had with Christopher. Elio would tell him later.

The rest of the family moved into the house as this mornings guests had all gone home. They had all eaten too much and where ready to relax until tonight's festivities. Elio and Oliver laid at one end of the sofa cuddled up, Christopher sat in a big green chair and Jona sat at the piano.

“Can I?” Jona asked pointing to the piano.

“Yes, I think you should play that piece that we’ve been practicing.”Elio answered. 

“Oh you have been showing him the piano? I thought guitar was your passion?” Oliver asked.

“You can have more than one passion dad.” Jona turned to the piano and began to lightly touch the keys. Soon a steady flow of melodies came from the piano. Everyone closed their eyes, letting the music wash over them. On the last note, Oliver breathed in deep, opened his eyes and looked lovingly at his youngest son.

“Beautiful, simply beautiful. Is there anything you can’t do?” He asked Jona.

“Sadly yes, I can not dance, I was born with your two left feet.” They all laughed, and Elio jumped up grabbing Jona’s hand.

“I happen to think your father is a wonderful dancer. Come on just follow me.” Elio began to show Jona some dance moves, while the other two watched.

They laughed and played most of the afternoon, by 7 o’clock the lights were hung outside, they tables were set up, the food was prepared and the guests were arriving. Christopher greated all of the guests as they came into the backyard. Oliver had hired a DJ for the party, knowing everyone would love to dance and wine had been purchased. Oliver, Elio and David were the only adults other than the DJ at the party and Oliver wasn’t even sure if the DJ was considered an adult.

Music surrounded everyone, they were all dancing, laughing and enjoying themselves. Oliver and Elio sat at the outside table watching everyone enjoying themselves.

“Did you ever imagine we would be here, like this?”

“What? Like watching your son dance like a fool?”  
“No, just here enjoying our lives together. After Christopher was born and it was probably one of the first nights after we brought him home. I wished you were there with me, celebrate in the bliss of my happiness. Anytime anything great happened in my life, I would close my eyes and wish for you to be there. But now all I have to do is look to my right, and hold out my hand and you are there. There’s no more wishing, I get to share happy moments like this with you. I’m the happiest person in the world right now.” Oliver squeezed Elio’s hand.

“I may have you beat on the happiness scale, because Christopher called me papa today after we gave him the tickets.”

“Is that why you were holding back tears?”  
Elio nodded. Oliver leaned over and kissed Elio, they both tried to hold back the tears with no avail.  
Looking out on the dance floor with their tear glazed eyes they watch as Christopher and Valentina dance, so carefree.

“I thought about you the entire time I was gone and can I tell you a secrets?” Valentina asked.

“Yes, you can tell me, I promise I won’t tell a soul.” Christopher said making an x over his heart.  
Valentina leaned in pressing her body against his, whispering into his ear.

“I touched myself thinking of you.”

Christophers body responded the way any 17 year old boys body would respond, as she slid her hand down the front of his jeans. Christopher didn’t know what to do, he liked it, god did he like it but everyone that he knew was standing so close did anyone see? She soon pulled away but still staying close enough to disclose what Christopher was trying to hide.  
Jona had disappeared soon after the party had started with Marta, one of the girls that had kissed him. They sat in the dark of the guest house, kissing, it’s all Jona had the courage to do at this point in his 15 years of existence. He had told her that, all he wanted was to kiss her and to talk. Christopher had told him about sex, when their parents had told him about the birds and the bees. They were brothers they kept no secrets from each other. 

Christopher walked into the house heading toward the kitchen, he needed to take a break from Valentina. She had managed to keep him up so to speak through several songs. He walked into the dark kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard moaning. He hadn’t made it in through the doorway, his eye’s tried to focus to see who was in the kitchen, he caught the glimpse of a light blue shirt. Then he recognized the face with the head tilted back, it was David. Christopher watch as David was receiving a blow job from some blonde headed guy. He saw David run his fingers through the guys hair. Christopher stood very still, not moving. Davids brow was furrowed and his was sucking in air through his teeth. Christopher grew harder watching this all play out in front of him. David looked down at the man in front of him on his knees and made eye contact with Christopher. David’s expression of pleasure didn’t changed when they made eye contact, Christopher wasn’t even sure David realized that Christopher was in the room. His eyes were glazed over and his breathing grew heavy. Christopher noticed Davids grip grew tighter on the mans shoulders.  
“I’m gonna cum.” David softly groaned out, but Christopher knew David wasn’t speaking to the man, he was telling Christopher. David's face quickly changed and he could see the pleasure taking over Davids face, his body and his soul. David still kept eye contact with him while his body twitched as the aftermath of his orgasm was coming down. Christopher swallowed, realizing he had moved closer into the kitchen and was practically leaning on the kitchen island. David was on the other side, he didn’t realize that he had moved. Christopher slowly backed out before either of the men came down from their pleasure high.

He quickly found Valentina in the crowd of people. He found her dancing with her brother, bouncing around to the music. Christopher came up behind her and whispered into her ear.

“Come on let's find some place quiet.” He suggested and she grabbed his hand as he lead them to the lake. Running past the lake there were a tight row of trees that turned into a quick drop. They would be shielded from everyone, they could barely hear the music coming from the party.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked, he nodded a goofy smile on his face.

“I want this very much.” The laid on the grass and began kissing, hands moving to places they had never been before. Christopher was touching a bare breast for the first time, someone was touching his naked skin. Christopher managed to get his jeans pulled down and Valentina had not worn panties like she promised, she rolled on the condom. This was it, Christopher was about to embark on something completely new. He knew she wasn’t a virgin, she had told him so he knew he didn’t have to worry about hurting her, she said. While he was inside of her, the images of what he had witnessed in the kitchen flooded his head. His desire motivated him with quick and hard movements that made Valentina clamp her hand over her mouth. His body grew warm all over and his breathing hitched. His release was amazing, he kissed her as his breathing fell back into a steady rhythm. They laid there for a moment looking at each other, softly running their fingers over flesh.

“We better get back before they start looking for us.” She said, getting up and smoothing her skirt down. Christopher buttoned his pants and put the condom in his pocket, he would have to remember to flush it. They walked back to the party hand in hand.

The party went on until 2 in the morning, they brought in the food and drinks and left the rest for when they woke up. Jona had asked to spend the night with his friend Matteo, they were going to the movies in the afternoon. Christopher walked into his bathroom stripping off this cloths, he remembered the condom in his pocket. Fishing it out he quickly flushed it, turning on the shower he relished in the hot water. He knew he had been in there for too long when his fingers began to prune. It was hot in the house tonight he might sleep with the windows open and naked, Jona wasn’t home so it was very tempting. Christopher pulled on his shorts, brushed his hair and teeth, walking out into a dark room. He was exhausted from the night. He laid on top of his covers almost asleep when he heard light tapping on his door.

“Come in.” He said half asleep. The door opened and they walked quietly into the room, he opened one eye to see which parent it was, but it was no parent at all. It was David.  
“Can we talk?”


	10. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much sorter but I felt like it needed it's own spot. I desperately need suggestions for a title for Oliver's book because shortly that's going to be coming into play. I will give you credit if choose it. I'm getting closer to knowing where Christopher is going in life, I love Christopher and Jona little Jona will be making his own in the world soon!!!!

Can we talk? Those were the words that David asked, Christopher almost told him no. He was exhausted it was 2am and he had danced all night, had sex and drank too much wine. Sure now would be a perfect time to talk about everything. Christopher groaned as he sat up on his bed, his back was against the wall , he crossed his legs.

“Sure let's talk, do you want to talk about I dunno the fact that I kissed you or the fact that I watched you get a blow job? Which is it that you want to talk about? Come on I’ve had some drinks tonight I’m feeling ballsy.” Christopher was sounding like a complete douchebag and he knew it anything to not have to seek out true feelings. David sat on Jona’s bed across from him.

“I want to talk about the fact that I’m 24 and you are still too young to know what you want. When I was your age I thought I still liked girls and you walking in and watching me in the kitchen.” Christopher cut him off.

“You're 24 big deal, my dad was 24 when he met Elio who was almost 18 by the way. So don’t give me the you're only 17 bullshit. I thought I didn’t want honesty coming out of my mouth, but screw it. My age has nothing to do with the way I feel. There are plenty of people in the world who are in their 40’s, 50’s hell even in their 90’s who don’t know why they feel the way they do.”

“Christopher, I don’t want you to think there is something between us.”

Christopher began to softly laugh.

“I hear your words, David I really do. But like they say actions speak louder than words.” He got up off of his bed and walked the short distance to David. He was forcing David to look up at him.

“So when I kissed you and you responded back, you were saying there was nothing between us. You tell me you don’t like me by grabbing my ass, ok strange way of showing it. And when I walked into the kitchen, my kitchen and you were getting a blowjob from some random dude at the party. When you looked up saw me and kept direct eye contact with me, not telling me to go away but instead telling me you were going to cum. When you did you didn’t shut your eyes, I’m sorry but if I enjoyed the person on their knees for me I would be looking at them. Not the person who was standing across the room. Yeah, David there is absolutely nothing going on, I don’t like you and you don’t like me.’

David looked up at Christopher, his body was slim, but you could see every muscle. Christopher towered over David his blue eyes, changing to a dark storm. Christopher reached out and ran his finger along Davids jawline, bending down to be eye level with David. 

“Your pupils are dilated, do you desire me? Do you want me to do more than this?” He ask, sliding his fingers across Davids lips, down his neck, stopping before he got to David's belt. David closed his eyes letting out a shaky breath.

“I can’t.” David said shakily.

“There’s the truth.” Christopher whispered and he pulled David off the bed, making him stand up, almost eye level, David was just a hair taller than Christopher. They were so close, David could feel Christophers breath,smell the sweet wine and the lavender soap he had used on his skin.

“Christopher, please just don’t.” He muttered.

“I’m not doing anything, but getting you to be truthful with me. Don’t say you don’t desire me just tell me you can’t desire me. What am I the forbidden fruit of the orchard?”

“Yes.” He admitted. Christopher gave him a wicked smile, walked to his bedroom door and opened it.

“Then leave, we have talked and if that’s all you wanted then I suggest you leave. If you stay our mouths and bodies will be speaking a different language.” 

David, was frozen his mind was a jumbled mess. He walked past Christopher, stopping in the doorway. His body was screaming at him, but his mind was shutting it down. He took one more step and Christopher shut the door. What the fuck had just happened, he walked into this house a month ago seeing just a kid, now he saw a siren beckoning him. Something had changed, the Christopher that everyone saw was not the Christopher he had just witnessed in that room. On the outside he seems, confused, shy and unsure of the world. This Christopher was tempting, sensual, powerful and unforgiving. He quickly walked to his room and shut the door, sliding down it to be the blocate from what he had just lived through. In the morning he was going to have to keep himself busy between now and the time he was leaving in four more weeks. There would be the week the family would be gone to London, David would have the house to himself.  
Right now David needed a distraction and his distraction was in his bathroom. David had forgotten about the man who had been on his knees in front of him just a few hours before. Fuck, he was a mess.

“Do you want to get out of here?” David asked him, he didn’t know his name, there was no reason to learn it.

“Yeah, there’s a place in C that is open until the early morning.” The young man said.

David quickly got dressed, for a night out and they jumped in his car. David needed to get completely drunk and possibly even more.


	11. 4th of July

It was the first week of July and B was going to get it’s first 4th of July party, Oliver had ordered fireworks. Jona was excited, he thought they were going to do nothing for the 4th. His dad had ordered so much food from the local deli and pastry shop that Sophia required help from her younger sister. She was Jonas age, she was freckled faced and her eye’s were different colors, one was blue and the other was green. He almost hadn’t noticed it. He hurried to introduce himself.

“I’m Jona!’ His voice cracking at the end. She kind of giggled.

“Lea, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“When you’re done helping your sister, you should come down to the lake. That’s where everyone hangs out.”

“I will try but only if Sophia lets me.”

Oliver way laying by the pool reading over notes from his editor. There was many changes that he wanted made, one in particular was changing Elio’s age. Oliver had been fighting it, because this book was about love about his love and the fact that when he met Elio he was only 5 months shy of being 18 doesn’t make a difference. Elio hadn’t given Oliver any notes on the book, he sat in bed reading it, with nothing, never making any indication of whether he loved the book or hated it. He was getting frustrated with his editor's note when he saw Christopher come up from the lake.

“Hey buddy, what’s going on for today?” He asked as Christopher flopped down in the lounging chair.

“Nothing, Valentia wants me to take her out to this book signing. Her favorite author will be there, I read the book, it was sappy and stupid. No teenager I know talks like that when they're in love.”

“Come on, what’s bothering you? You have just been in a hateful mood sense your birthday, what happened?” Oliver asked sitting up. “Come one I’m your dad you can tell me anything.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now.” He didn’t look at his father he refused.

“Well I know something's going on, I know you talk to Elio and even he says you’ve been pretty tight lipped about whatever’s been bothering you.”

Christopher sat up and acted like he was a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

“Ugh, fine, I guess I need to talk about it before it eats me alive. Haven’t you noticed mom’s not called? My birthday was last week and we’ve not heard a peep from her.”

“Yeah, I noticed her calls are getting less frequent. She’s going through something buddy, I don’t know what it is yet. She doesn’t talk to me either.”

“She didn’t even call me on my birthday, dad. Actually I got a card this morning, it was a stupid little card that she probably picked up from a penny store and do you know what it said?”

Oliver just shook his head, his heart was breaking for his son.

“It just had happy birthday printed on it and on the inside it said have a great birthday and the only effort she put in it was Mom. Not I miss you, not I love you, not even Love mom!”

Oliver quickly got up to console his son, he embraced him rocking him back and forth. Oliver could feel tears hitting his chest . He pulled Christopher into his chest tighter, he didn’t want anything else in the world hurting his baby. He made a promise to protect him when he was born but never imagined he would have to protect his son from the women who gave birth to him.

“Shh, it’s ok baby, let it out.” Christopher pulled away from Oliver. 

“It’s not ok, she is my mom. When you and her signed those papers it’s like, it’s like she flipped a switch off. Jona noticed the way she was treating me but now she’s even pretending he doesn’t exists.” Christopher was sobbing now.

“I know it’s not fair to you and Jona, if I’d known this is what was going to happen. I would never have told the truth.”

Christopher took off the sunglasses he had been wearing and gave his father a disbelieving look. Like Oliver had just broken his heart.

“You dad, are now the dad we always wanted, you changed for the best. When we get home Jona and I want to move in with you permanently. With you and Elio, we’ve talked about it and we know our rights. In the state we are old enough to choose.”  
Oliver smiled at him.

“I know you did your research you always do your research. You are a smart kid, but when we get home Elio and I will talk to your mother. Maybe we can find out what’s going on with her. Ok?”

Christopher nodded his head. He felt the weight of the world lifting off his chest. Oliver wiped the tears from his eyes. He could breathe again, maybe he needed to rethink the last two weeks. He needed to apologize. He looked up and saw David walking quickly to the front of the house.

“Bye David, be careful tonight!” Oliver yelled, waving at David, he waved in return.

“Where is he going?” Christopher asked.

“David has met someone, he said he met him at your party. Who knew David was gay? Did you?”

“Yeah, he uh, he told me a little while ago.”

“Uh Uh, I’m surprised he didn’t tell you about this guy, the two of you were getting along so well, what happened?”

“Oh nothing made an ass of myself, but I will apologize.” Christopher got up and jumped in the pool. He needed to figure out the best way to apologize, god he was such an ass!

 

In the kitchen the house was filling up with the sweet aroma of food. Sophia and Lea were bustling around.

“How are things going in here need help?” Elio asked walking in carrying more food for the party.

“No, Mr. Elio, we have it. We are making everything perfect for Mr. Oliver’s colleagues.” Sophia responded.

Oliver had invited three of his fellow professors from Columbia, they had been in a neighboring country doing lectures. Oliver wasn’t that kind of man, he wanted to enjoy his summers. Maybe when the kids are grown and before they have kids of their own, Oliver may do some lectures around the world. But until then it was lazy summers for him.

“Alright well I will get out of your way beautifuls,have you seen Oliver?

“He’s outside by the pool.” Sophia answered.

Elio walked out looking around the backyard. He saw Oliver watching Christopher swim, he walked up behind them.

“Hey everyone will be arriving an a few hours do you all want to help put up decorations?” Elio asked.

“Yeah sure, Christopher run down and get your brother we’ve got a lot to get done.” Oliver asked his son.

Christopher jumped out of the pool and walked down to the lake.

“Talked to Christopher found out at least one thing that’s been bothering him.” Oliver said as he and Elio walked into the house grabbing the decorations.

“Uh don’t be upset but was it about Madeline?”

“How in the hell did you know? Oh he told you didn’t he? What else has he told you?” Oliver questioned putting his hands on his hips.

“Not a lot since then, he’s been pretty quiet but I figured it would come out. Him and Jona need us Oliver.”

“I know, it kills me that they feel this way. But I don’t even know where she is. But I will get down to the bottom of it when we get home. They will not return to that house until she tells me what’s going on.”

Christopher got to the edge of the trees and yelled for Jona. He didn’t see him.

“Hey do you all know where my brother went?” He asked a few of the boys that were on the shore.

“Uh I think he headed that way with one of the girls that’s been following him around.” Answered Matteo, as he pointed to the row of trees. Shit! He walked to the other side of the lake and cautiously peered over the hill. There was Jona laying in the grass making out with a girl, he couldn’t tell which one. 

“Hey, Jona, Jesus man come on Dad and Elio. Need our help.” Jona jumped, when he heard the voice for a split second he thought it was his dad.

“Ok, give me a second I’ll be there.”

“Nope come on, if I head back to the house without you they will come looking for you.” 

Jona got up putting his hand over himself, he could see his brother laughing.

“Dude put it up in the waistband of your trunks.” 

“What? That works?” He asked and did what he was told.

“Yeah it feels weird but it works.”

“Ugh I don’t like it.”

“Well it will go away by the time we get to the house. Is that uh one of the girls you kissed the other night?”

“Yeah” Jona responded blushing.

“Damn are you planning on kissing every girl in Italy before we leave?”

“No just the ones I think are pretty.”

“Well before you make it to home plate we need to talk, I don’t want you losing your virginity and getting someone pregnant.” Christopher said and Jona stopped with his mouth hanging open.

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Man you’re 15, you will eventually want to do that.”

“Really? It’s it scary?”

“No, not really. Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah!”

“Valentina and I did it on my birthday and it’s so much better than when you do it yourself.”  
Jona scoffs.

“Don’t give me that, I know why you take long showers, it’s the same reason I do.” Christopher put his brother in a headlock. When they got to the house Elio was getting all the extra tables out. Jona rushed to help him while Oliver and Christopher put up the decorations.  
The entire backyard looked like a red,white and blue paradis. The sun was going down when everyone from B was showing up. Oliver’s fellow professors pulled up in a taxi.

“Oliver!!” One of the older gentleman said putting his arms out to give him a hug.

“Hey George, hows the trip been?

“Long! If Freddy bitches about the humidity one more time I may strangle him.” George says loudly, he was a small stout man with a very heavy beard. He reminded Elio of Mr. Smee from the Peter Pan movie.

“Well if you didn’t insist on breaking the air conditioner in that hotel last night I wouldn’t be complaining! Hello Oliver it’s good to see you!” Freddy greeted him with a hug.

“I wish you both would shut up.”

“Maggie it’s good to see you again.” Oliver said

“It’s always a pleasure Oliver, this house is amazing no wonder you come here so often.” She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“You all know my boys, Christopher and Jona.”  
The boys greeted their dads colleagues with hugs.

“But this is my partner Elio.” Oliver said extending his arm reaching for him.

“It’s very nice you meet you all, please make yourself at home.” He said shaking all of their hands.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, we were being to think Oliver was making you up.” George trighted.

“No, I’m pretty real. It’s hard to make dinners when you are a teacher at Juilliard. They always have some sort of function going on but I promised Oliver that I would try to make dinners more often.”

“Oliver you didn’t tell use how gorgeous he was.” Maggie praised as she cupped Elios face.

“Well I’m biased when it comes to Elio, I think everything does is perfect.”

“Ok ok, now you are just laying it on thick Oliver, it let us take your bags and we will show you to the guest house.”  
Elio said picking up two of the bags.

“I’m so excited to see the rest of this house.” Maggie said clasping her hands together.

They showed them to the house and let them get changed.

“The party will be starting in just a little while so whenever you are ready just come out and join us.”  
Oliver said.  
The party kicked off, all the adults were sat around the two tables they had pushed together. While all the kids were running around either on the tennis court, the yard or down by the lake. 

“Christ Oliver you would have loved the lecture we gave in Venice. Freddy here nearly started world war three with a professor from Harvard.” George boosted loudly.

“Freddy? I’ve barely seen Freddy get worked up about anything.” Oliver said laughing.

“Elio did you grow up here?” Maggie asked him.

“No this is my family’s vacation home. We lived in Milan for awhile and then in the states. My parents loved to travel but we always ended up here.” He said taking a bite of his food.

“My daughter will be attending Juilliard this year, that girl takes dancing to heart.” George said pulling out a picture of his daughter.

“Well if she takes French or Italian I will be teaching her but my main roll is music. All the kids are fantastic, I try to teach them to relax. They have natural talent.”

“Oh so you’re the music teacher? We heard a lot of great things about you in our tour.”

“Yes probably, a large number of my students don’t drop out the first year. All the other teachers are demanding but I’m not I take students who have it. I try to look for the passion while they are auditioning, I look at the parents as well. I don’t want them to crack, I have been wrong and a parent has come in to complain about my teaching methods. Demands me to have a be something that I’m not. I ignore them, my parents never pushed me, I loved what I did, still do.”

The boys were on the dance floor jumping around like fools. Christopher had felt a little more free since he had talked to his dad. Valentina joined them along with all the other teenagers at the party. 

“Hey do you know if Julia or Marta are coming?” Jona asked Valentina.

“I think they are I haven’t see Julia this week. I think she went on Holiday.”

“Do you want something to drink?” Christopher asked his brother and Valentina.

“Yes” they both responded.

Christopher walked to the table were the drinks were and noticed David and a blonde man walking in the house. He still didn’t know what to say to David. So he got their drinks and walked back to the floor.

“Ok everybody we are going to set off the fireworks in 20 minutes!” Oliver yelled.

Jona and Christopher were sent into the house to find the lighters. Jona remembered his camera and wanted to take pictures. Running back to his room he heard moaning coming from David’s room. He quickly ran into the room and back to the kitchen.

“Sounds like David is having fun.” Jona said jumping on the counter.

“What do you mean?” Christopher asked

“What I mean is sounds like David’s having sex. I heard a lot of moaning. I’ve heard that sounds plenty of times before.” Jona laughed. Christopher must have gotten a sour look on his face.

“What’s wrong? Man you’ve been acting weird.” Jona said frowning at his brother.

“Nothing.” 

“Lie! You lie big brother, come on you tell me everything.”

“Ok ok fine so I kissed David a couple weeks ago when I got really drunk.” He whispered.

“What?!” Jona yelled jumping off the counter.

“Shhh, I don’t want the entire house to know!” He yelled at him.

“So do you like guys now? What about Valentina?”

“Honestly I don’t know, I like girls I really like them but I dunno there is something about David that I like.”

“So you might be bi, or gay or straight? Huh.” Jona rubbed the back of his neck.

“I dunno I just got really angry because he kept calling me kid and then I just had this massive urge to kiss him. I liked it and I’ve been a total douchebag to him ever scene.”

“Good job, you jackass!”

“Hey I can still kick your ass.”

“ I’m not the one being an asshole.”

“Yeah I know but you are being a slight ladies man. Are you going to try and kiss Lea?”

“Hey we aren’t talking about me here.”

“I saw the way you looked at her. God what has Italy turned you into?”

“Enough about me we need to find the lighters.” Jona said trying to avoid the question. Christopher shrugged and found the lighters in the last drawer per usual.

The party went on with a bang, everyone had a great time there was so much food, wine and fireworks that they all lost track of time. By midnight the party was dying down everyone with small children left hours ago and some of Oliver’s guests had already gone to bed. Oliver and Elio said goodnight to all remaining guests that were leaving.

“Ok well let’s just grab the food and drinks and head off to bed, I honestly think this is the last party we are going to have for awhile.” Oliver told his sons.

“What’s wrong getting too old for these things?” Elio said poking fun at him.

“Just wait until you hit 40 you will understand.”

Everyone headed off to bed the house was quiet. Elio and Oliver laid in their room windows open and naked bodies entwined.

“I have a question for you?” Elio asked

“What?”

“Why do you never call me your boyfriend? It’s always partner?”

“I don’t know, do you want me to call you my boyfriend?”

“Well there’s that or your lover.” Elio laughed

“Oh god no that sounds like something we should only say in our bedroom.”

“I will try and stop calling you my partner, now that I think about it. It really sounds formal. I’m sorry.” Oliver said.

He flung back the sheets.

“Now let me worship your body my lover!” Oliver said laughing, Elio couldn’t contain his amusement.

Downstairs Christopher got up to use the bathroom. He heard talking coming from the hallway. He opened the door slightly and saw David kissing the blonde boy at the end of the hallway. The blonde walked out of the house and David closed the door.

“David.” Christopher whispered and David turned to look at him. The house was pitch black and then Christopher walked into view. He saw David’s body stiffen and his face grew very stern.

“What?” David asked sounding very grumpy.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”  
David face lightened a bit.  
“I’m sorry for treating you like crap, I was just upset about some stuff and I took it out on you. Also I won’t try and kiss you anymore or anything else really. I just want to be friends.” Christopher said looking down at the floor. David cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry too, I lied to you but there is nothing that can happen here ok?”  
Christopher nodded  
“Yes I do like you but it can’t go any further than that. Just friends ok?” David said 

“Yes I understand, besides who else am I going to get to buy me wine when we go out? Good night David.”  
Christopher rushed back to his room and jumped in his bed. Things were becoming better in his little world.


	12. Promise?

The last few weeks had gone by quickly, David had less than two weeks left. David was leaving the first week of August. Oliver had extended David’s stay because of the family trip to London. David and Christopher had become close again, no close calls with anything physical. It had been hard but Christopher knew it would ruin everything.

Everyone sat at the breakfast table.

“Boys, Elio and I are going to Florence for a few days so you all are going to stay with Marzia while we are gone.” Oliver said breaking the shell of his egg.

“What? I’m 17 I don’t need a babysitter.” Christopher got upset by this news.

“I know you’re 17 but we aren’t going that far without you two being supervised.”

“Sophia, nonna and David are all here how are we going to be unsupervised?”

“Mr. Adler, I can keep an eye on the boys if you need me too.” David said taking a drink of his juice.

“Thanks David but you are just required to take care of yourself, my son’s can be a handful sometimes. It’s Sophia’s job to take care of Nona not the two of you. Besides I thought you’d be happy staying at Valentina’s house. That way you don’t have to sneak out to have sex.” Oliver grinned as his son who was looking at him with disbelief.

“What I’m not doing that.” 

“I’m not stupid, Christopher. Elio and I know you sneak out at midnight every night. Marzia and Elio talk, Elio and I have no secrets.”

“Oh God this is a nightmare!” Christopher groaned putting his head on the table. Jona was dying laughing next to him.

“Oh I don’t know why you’re laughing so much Jona. We know you’ve locked lips among other things, with about every girl your age in a 20 mile radius. We are staying in a small town people talk. I swear as long as you two are safe and don’t make me a grandfather before I’m 50 I’m fine with it.” Oliver sounded annoyed now. Jona stopped laughing and Christopher got panicked had anyone seen him and David that night on the Berm?

“Wow you’re in a rare mood this morning aren’t you dear?”Elio asked.

“What? I’m just letting them know that we know everything. And please tell me you’re not having sex Jona.”

“No I swear!”

“Jona?” Oliver looked at him questioning his answer.

“I mean I’ve come close but I’m not doing it, I swear Dad!” Jona was panicked. Christopher looked at him, he was even a little disbelieving in his little brothers words.

“Alright, Alright” Oliver was finally giving up on the conversation. As the two boys were putting this dishes in the sink Christopher questioned his little brother.

“So you’re still a Virgin?” Christopher asked.

“Well yeah.”

“I don’t believe you, What are you holding back?”

“Shhhh I don’t want dad and Elio to hear everything you know “ Jona huffed waving off his brother.

“Who was it,Marta?”

“No”

“Julia?”

“No”

“Lea?”

“No Christopher stop I’m not telling you.”

“Christ Jona I tell you everything.” Christopher tossed a hand towel at his brothers head.

“Ok fine! There was a girl at your birthday party she was one of Julia’s friends and we snuck a bunch of wine. We got really drunk and we started kissing, and you know she asked me to put it in her, you know what. So I did!” Jonas face turned bright red. Christopher began to laugh.

“You had sex!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did, same thing just different whole, so has she asked you to go all the way to home base yet?”

“No! Because I haven’t even talked to her, everytime I see her I run the other direction. I’m such an idiot!” Jona folded his arms pissed off at himself.

“It’s ok look maybe uh what’s her name?”

“I think it was Denella.”

“You think? Oh Jesus Christ’s Jona is there a girl in this town you haven’t shoved your tongue down?”

“Yeah! There’s some that don’t think I’m cute.”

“Like who??”

“I don’t know but I’m pretty sure I’ve not kissed every girl in B!”

“That’s only because they haven’t met you yet you little horn dog.”

This went on between them most of the day, Christopher couldn’t help but give Jona so much grief. David sat by the pool as the boys walked past him to go down the lake.

“Did you want to go out tonight?” David asked Christopher.

“I may, depending on what time I have to be up in the morning to go to Marzias.”

“Well just tell me if you want to, I have no planes with Julian tonight.”

“I will.” Christopher turned away heading down the hill.

“What was that about?” Jona asked.

“I dunno, he goes out with his boyfriend every night.”

“Maybe something happened?”

“Maybe, But I doubt it. You should come with us, bring one of your many girlfriends.” He joked.

“Ha ha! I dunno I may go hang out with some friends.”.

Elio has packed for the little trip to Florence, he fussed after the boys to pack their bags. They kept telling him that if they needed anything they would come back home and get what they needed.

“Oliver your children are being difficult.” Elio huffed out.

“What do you want me to do? Ground them? Spank them?” Oliver asked amused.

“Well no, but I’m trying to get them to pack something for their stay at Marzia's but they refuse. They said if they need anything they will just come back home.”

“Well they do have a point.” Oliver agreed with his sons on this one until Elio gave the look only a true Italian could. Oliver quickly got up and yelled for the boys. Who were nowhere to be found.

“Christopher! Jona!” Oliver continued to yell for them, he found Jona laying in the sun with his headphones in, out by the lake. Jona was soon covered by a shadow. He opened his eyes to see his dad standing above him with his hands on his hips.

“Yeah”

“Why don’t you do what Elio asked and pack two days worth of clothes?”

“Because if I need anything I will just come back home to grab it.”

“Come on buddy, why can’t you just humor Elio just this one time?” 

“You all are treating us like kids, like we can’t be trusted dad.”

“I know but we are going to be so far away, so if you and your brother are with Marzia. Elio and I will not worry about the two of you.”

“Yeah but Nona, Sophia and David are here, we are going to be doing the same things like if you are here or not dad. So whether we are down the street or here we will be fine.”

“Jona, it’s purley caution. Do you know how it would look if your mother found out Elio and I went to Florence which is a 5 hour train ride away?”

“It’s not like she will know, we’ve not talked to her in almost a month dad. She clearly doesn’t care what we are doing.” Jona scoffed putting his headphones back in. Oliver reached over pulling them out again.

“Look I know she’s not called, I’ve tried calling her with no answer. I called your Aunt and before she hung up on me, she did tell me that she had heard from her.”  
“Dad, we’ve been here almost 2 months moms called us maybe 4 times. When you left she started treating Christopher like garbage, I know he told you about it. We tell eachother everything too, I know he talked to you already but Dad she’s just not our mom anymore. She’s somebody else, and if you make us go back to her when we get back.” Jona was cut off by Oliver.

“Buddy, by court order you are only supposed to come and stay with me every other weekend and alternate summers. When we get home, if your mom is treating you badly I will go to court to fight for you.” Oliver embarrassed his youngest son, he has been blinded by the women he used to love, she used to never let anything happen to these boys. Now she’s fallen off the face of the earth. His son was right, Madeline had barely spoken to the boys, they were going home the second week of August before the school year started. Oliver would get to the bottom of why in the hell his ex wife was ignoring their sons.

Christopher had snuck out of the house with David for the night, he knew his dad and Elio were leaving early in the morning and Marzia would be dropping by to pick them up.

“So this morning was quit a little cat out of the bag session, I didn’t know you and Valentina were having sex.” David said taking a drink of his coffee, they had stopped by a cafe before they went to the disco for the night.

“Yeah, it’s been going on since my birthday, the only person that I thought knew was Jona. We tell eachother everything, it’s the joys of barley being a year apart.”

“Wait you didn’t tell him about, you know?” David asked pointing between the two of them.

“Uh yeah I did, but he’s not going to say anything. Jona has told me just as many secrets as I’ve told him so if he does slip, I tell dad what really happened to his first edition of Ulysses.”

David sat up mouth gaping wide.

“That book is fucking rare, dear god what happened to it?”

“We were 10 and 9, Jona was playing ball in the house he kicked the ball into dads office breaking the glass case that it was in. It falls into the fish tank that was in the book case, Jona freaks out because he knows that book is expensive. He was supposed to be at a friends house playing so nobody was home, the book was ruined! He hurried up dug it out of the fish tank and buried it in the woods, like deep into the woods that’s in our neighborhood. Dad comes home, the books gone, cops are called because he thinks someones broken in the house. It was a big ordeal, two days later all the fish die in the tank, Jona tells me in complete panic what he’s done. So as I look back I think the ink that the book was published in killed the fish. But if dad ever found out that his precious twenty thousand dollar book is buried in the woods he would kill Jona.”

“Holy fuck! It literally breaks my heart to think that book is rotting in a wooded area right now. Did he ever get a new one?”

“Oh yeah, my dad knows a lot of people. This lady who my dad has known for years, she's got more money than God. That’s what dad says anyways. She bought him another first addition. But that book being “stolen” paid for mine and Jona’s college fund, so really it wasn’t a completely bad thing Jona did.” Christopher said laughing.

“I like how you are very nonchalant about things, but then you get in this dark place sometimes and I’m not going to lie you are scary when that happens.”

“ Yeah I’m still sorry about that night, I get intense sometimes. Plus I had been drinking too, I can’t hide myself like my dad did for all those years. I wear my heart like Elio does.”

“Elios definitely different, he seems to really understand so much.”

“You have no idea! You know him and Marzia used to date? Like I can’t imagine them together.”

“I can, Marzia's gorgeous! Hell I wouldn’t mind kissing her!” David laughs.

“What about Valentina, she looks just like Marzia.”

“I know Valentina is gorgeous as well.”

“Would you ever have sex with a woman if she looked like Valentina?” Christopher had a strange smile on his face.

“What are you getting at?” David asked.

“Nothing, I’m not getting at anything.” Christopher opened the book he had purchased, skimming through it. He had the dirtiest thought run through his head, but he was just going to keep it to himself for now.

“No, no you aren’t getting off that easy what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Nothing, just some things that I’m not ready to discuss yet is all.” Christopher continued to look through the book.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Well I just don’t know, David. Maybe you should ponder on those feelings while I go get myself another coffee.”

David watched as Christopher walked away, he didn’t really know what Christopher he was going to get from day to day. Sometimes he was quiet and brooding, others he was happy.Then there were days like today, mischievous and cocky. David just chucked it up to being a teenager, he was one not too long ago.

“After this we go and dance! What time is your boyfriend going to show up?”

“Ugh he’s not that and he’s not coming. I’m leaving in less than two weeks, I’m going to have to cut him loose soon.”

“It really sucks you’re going to be leaving.”

“It’s not like we won't see each other, I do love in New York ya know.”

“Yeah but as soon as my dad and Elio get back we go to London for a week and then it’s just a week left, and you go back to New York. I’ll be home two weeks later, maybe we can meet up hang out, do something maybe.”

“Yeah maybe, I’m sure I’ll run into you on campus if you visit your dad. I promise I will give you my number before I leave.”

“I won't let you forget.”

“Oh I know you won’t, come on let's go to the disco.”

 

Christopher and David walked to the disco, as they walked in the scene was different tonight. David walked up to the bar and ordered two beers. As he walked back to the where Christopher was standing he was surrounded by men.

“Excuse me I’m trying to get to my friend.” David said trying to pass them. 

“Uh do you notice something?” Christopher asked. David looked around, the place was full of men.

“Oh fuck! I think uh we came on all boys night.” David laughed, he turned to Christopher wide eyed taking a drink of his beer.

“You think? Fuck as soon as you left me to go to the bar five guys asked me to dance. I felt like a piece of meat, one guy was a little too hands on.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know, but I do now know why Julian comes here on Monday nights.”

“Yeah, ok well I feel like everyone is undressing me with their eyes.”

“Duh! You are a 6 foot 2 gorgeous blonde jock of course they are staring at you.” David handed him the beer.

“Whatever! You are so full of shit David!”

“No I’m not, you are! Do you know everyone looks at you when you walk into a room?”

As soon as the words came out of David’s mouth a muscled out, very tan man walked up to Christopher.

“Hey you want to dance?” The man asked in a terrible English. Christopher looked at David with panic.

“Sorry I’m here with him.” Christopher panicked pointing to David. The man looked David up and down turning his nose up.

“Well fuck you too, dick!” David scoffed as the man walked out of war shot.

“Ok you can’t get more than a foot away from me!” Christopher linked his arm into David’s.

“Ok we finish our beers and then we will go outside ok?”

“Yes please, these guys are really forward. Even for me!”

They quickly rushed outside, the sexual desire in that disco was suffocating! David was pretty sure he heard people having sex in the bathroom when he walked in earlier.

“So that was interesting.” David said putting his hands on his hips.

“You could say that. I think I saw a guy dancing in a Speedo.”

“Oh no you did see a guy dancing in his speedo.” David laughed, patting Christopher on the back.

“It sucks that we missed out on more time together because I was being a complete jackass.”

“It’s fine Christopher, we have all the time in the world. I told you we will see each other in New York.”

“I know but it won’t be like here. Here we are protected by the world. I’ve had more fun here in the last two months than I have in the last two years back home.”

“It’s definitely different here. But hey when you turn 18 we can go out dancing and I will sneak you beers.”

“Oh that’s perfect for me. I’m glad I found your application.”

“You picked my application?”

“Yeah, you sounded interesting. So I told dad you would be perfect.” Christopher said kicking cobblestones around.

“I didn’t know that.” David looked at Christopher still looking at his feet.  
“Christopher?” David’s voice had softened, Christopher looked up to be greeted by a small smile on David’s face. David stepped closer to Christopher sliding his hand against his face, David leaned into him. Christopher forgot how to breath.  
“Are you going to kiss me?” Christopher whispered.

“Only if you want me too.” David responded with a softer tone. Christopher answered by closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was slow, this kiss wasn’t like their first no anger behind it. David pulled back.

“Why did you stop?” Christopher opened his eyes slightly. David’s eyes are still closed.

“I’m afraid if I keep going I won’t stop.” David voice was husky. Christopher’s hand grabbed David’s shirt pulling him back in.

“No I have to be good, we can’t do this.”

“Yes we can David.”

“I’m sorry Christopher if things were different I would do so much more with you.”

“David?”

“Yeah?”

“The day I turn 18 will you stop feeling guilty?” Christopher asked eyes still closed.

“The day you turn 18 I will do anything you ask.” David released Christopher. They both stood there in the middle of the street. Christopher extended his hand.

“Promise?”

David smiled tanking the hand that was offered to him.

“Promise.”


	13. The book

Oliver laid in bed looking out at the city of Florence, the city was bustling so early in the morning. The light was coming in through the open windows. Elio sauntered out of the bathroom naked, body still shimmering with the afterglow of sex. Elio crawled up the king size bed, kissing Oliver’s body in various places. He saddled up next to Oliver draping his arm a crossed his chest.

“We have seen so much of this city in the last two days. I almost forgot what it was like not to worry about the boys.” Oliver softly spoke as he ran his fingers up Elios back.

“I know, but we only get three more full weeks with them before they go back to their mom.” Elio breathes out.

“I don’t know, I have a terrible feeling about what’s going on with Madeline. She’s not called this month.”

“I asked Sophia if she calls. She just shook her head no.”

“I wish I could get ahold of her. Her sister is no help, she just calls me a cheating bastard and hangs up on me.”

“Well in a month we will find out what is going on. The summer has just flown by.” Elio expresses his annoyance with the passing of time.

“God, David goes home next week. He’s going to be my TA this semester, haven’t had one of those in awhile. It’s going to be a lot of help.”

“That’s fantastic, Christopher will love that. I’m going to feel so terrible when we leave, Christopher and Valentina have gotten so close.”

“Well Marzia said they will come and visit so it’s not completely heartbreaking. Besides he’s 17, he’s a quarterback and he’s very charming so he will be fine. I don’t think it’s love with Valentina.” Oliver is very sure of himself.

“Christopher has changed a lot and so has Jona my god he’s really come out of his shell.”

“Christ I know, the other day when I was coming out of the bookstore I saw him with a group of girls. And if I’m not mistaken according to our neighbors he’s been caught making out with all of them. Never thought I’d have to worry about Jona, he’s always been my sweet baby.”

“I think that’s what the girls like, he plays guitar and I’ve been teaching him piano. I think I’ve even heard him sing, he maybe a triple threat.”

“As long as no one ends up pregnant or with an std I will be fine.” Oliver laughs.

“Oh we have got to get up, we got to meet the boys at the airport by 4.” Elio rolls to look at the clock.

“I need to call Marzia to make sure she gets them to the train station by 2. I can’t wait for them to see London.”

The phone was ringing in the kitchen, Christopher could faintly hear it from his room.

“Fuck, we’ve got to stop.” David breathlessly pulling away from Christopher’s lips.

“You say that every time I try to go below your waistband.” Christopher moans out while leaning against his bedroom wall.

“Well I’m trying to keep it just to kissing, you go any further I won’t be able to stop myself. Besides I kind of like our arrangement.” He smiles at Christopher.

“Oh yeah hell of an arrangement, we make out get all hot and bothered. Then I run off to go fuck Valentina before my balls turn blue and you go do whatever it is you do. I would really like to know what it is you do.”

“No, no that’s something I’m not telling you.”

“Why don’t you want to tell me? Is it really dirty?” Christopher asked leaning into David nipping his ear.

“Stop that! Jesus! You will be the death of me Christopher Adler!” David barked out jumping off the bed grabbing his ear. Christopher howled with laughter. A knock came at the door.

“Come in!” Christopher yelled. Sophia opened the bedroom door.

“Mr. Christopher your father asks that you and your brother be ready so that Mrs. Marzia can take you to the train station.”’ She said quickly closing the door. David and Christopher just looked at each other and laughed.

“She doesn’t know how to take this family does she?” David asked flopping down into Jonas bed.

“No, I don’t think she does, Nona gives her a run for her money some days. But honestly I think she hears and sees a lot in this house. The other housekeeper Mafalda, I would have love to have known everything that she heard in this house over the years.” Christopher confessed, getting up off the bed. David reached out for him.

“You don’t think she knows about this do you?” David asked.

“I’m sure she does, but I’m also sure she won’t tell anyone either.”

“How do you know that?” David said in a panic.

“I honestly don’t, but even if she did my dad and Elio would be the last people in the world to judge us for it or to look down on it. There are things you don’t know about my family David, but you might one day.”

“Well, I may miss you this week.” David said coming up behind Christopher as he started putting his clothes into his bag. David kissed Christopher's collar bone slowly, he shrugged his shoulder away.

“No, no you don’t get to do that. Don’t tease me when I can’t do anything about it. I have to be at the station in an hour and then I’m going to be surrounded by my family for the rest of the week.”

“Awe come on and that’s a damn lie, Valentina is going with you.”

“Yes but that doesn’t mean we will get alone time, David.”

“Your parents know you are having sex, I’m sure you can slip some alone time in there. ”

“Oh nice pun but no, they don’t want to be grandparents so I will probably be watched like a hawk.”

The bedroom door swings open and Jona comes flying in.

“Oh. Fuck! I thought I was gonna be late!” Jona said trying to catch his breath.

“Nope but I think we have to be outta here in 20 minutes if we want to make it to the airport in time to meet dad and Elio.”

Jona grabbed his bag and began cramming everything in. Christopher knew his little brother would forget something important. He just let him carry on. Christopher turned to David.

“I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Yeah I’ll see you, bring me back something good and have fun ok?” David smiled at him.

“Ok.”

Marzia pulled up and they began their trip, Marzia was reminding her daughter what not to do on her trip. She sat in the back of the car with Christopher rolling her eyes. He smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand. 

“She’s just nervous this is the first time she’s let you go out of the country without her.” Christopher whispered to her.

“Trust me I know.”

 

After a two hour train ride, Christopher, Jona and Valentina arrived at the the airport. Oliver and Elio embarrassed them quickly.

“I’m so happy to see you boys!” Oliver belted out nearly knocking the wind out of both of the boys. 

“Dad it’s only been three days.” Christopher grunted out.

“Dad, seriously I can’t breathe!” Jona said muffled.

“Oliver let them breath.” Elio huffed out, Oliver let go of the boys.

“It’s good to see the two of you.” Elio gave them each a hug.

“It’s great to have you here Valentina.” Oliver hugged her.

“I’m really excited to be going to London, I’m glad Christopher invited me.” Valentina smiled, Christopher leaned in kissing her on top of her head.

“Come on kids off to London!” Oliver bellowed.

Arriving at the hotel was quick, Oliver and Elio had their room which adjoined Jona and Christophers, Valentina's room was right across the hall. Everyone unpacked for the week, Oliver looked to Elio who was putting his clothes away in the wardrobe.

“You’ve never said anything about the book.” Oliver spoke quietly. Elio froze he slowly turned to Oliver.  
“I was wondering when you were going to bring it up.”

“It worries me that you’ve not said anything. Did you hate it?”

“No I don’t hate it, Oliver. It’s just I’ve only ever seen my side of the story, and now I’m seeing it from yours. It’s just, it’s just a lot to take in Oliver understand it’s a lot for me to see the other side.”

“I understand Elio, I really do. I told you that you were going to read things that would change everything.” Oliver stepped closer to Elio grabbing his hand.

“I see that entire summer differently, and after you left. And if it’s possible I love you even more. You hold so much in Oliver and you still do sometimes. All I ask is that you truly don’t hold back anything from me.” Elio took Oliver’s face with one hand, Oliver leaned into it.

“This last year I have been so free. I don’t ever want to go back and I know I still have a few things to work on. You also have to know that I wanted to write my book to show the world. Writing this was terrifying, I hide for so fucking long. Every story that was like ours always ends tragically but ours, there was an intermission. Our lives didn’t end like that no one died, no one was threatened.”

“Our story, your story is one that I know you want to tell and I loved it. With every molecule of my being I loved the word you wrote. It’s perfect, I don’t care what your editor says, it’s perfect.”

Oliver leans in pulling Elios lips to his.

“Marry me, Elio”


	14. London

Elio stepped back from Oliver, he watched Elios face becoming an open book. 

“Elio?”

“You want to marry me?”

“Of course I want to marry you, we do a civil union now and maybe one day it will be legal. Until then I want to be married to you any way I can.”

“Yes, yes of course I want to be tied to you anyway I can.” Elio wrapped his arms around Oliver, kissing him deeply. A knock came at the door, Jona pokes his head in.

“Geez get a room.” He said turning up his nose. Oliver and Elio looked to him with tears in their eyes.  
“Why are you crying?” He asked.

“Where’s your brother Elio and I have something to tell you both?”

“He’s in our room.”

“Ok you and him meet us in the living area.” Oliver was about to explode from happiness. Christopher and Jona were sat in the couch with Valentina.

“What’s this all about Dad, did something bad happen? Jona said you were upset.” Christopher was worried.

“Nope these are tears of happiness, boys um, well I just asked Elio to marry me and he said yes!” Oliver belted our, Jona and Christopher looked at each other. Both a little shocked, they got up to embrace their dad and Elio.

“So I guess we can officially call you what Papa?” Christopher asked.

“You can still call me Elio boys if you want.” Elio patted them on their cheeks.

“We would love to call you Papa.” Jona said smiling.

“Alright then papa it is.” Elio gleefully kisses Jonna on the cheek.

“I think we should celebrate by going to dinner.” Oliver suggested. 

 

The little family went out to dinner to celebrate, Oliver told the waitress about the engagement receiving a cake for the two of them. After dinner Christopher and Valentina separated from the family party to go to an ice cream shop.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Christopher whispered in her ear.

“Really? I was surprised you asked me to come.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Why wouldn’t I ask you?” Christopher questions her, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. She stops turning to look at him.

“Come on Christopher, when your not with me you are with David. You two are always together.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean I would invite him to London. I only get a few more weeks with you, Valentina. I want to spend as much time with you as I can.” Christopher said walking toward her smiling, he leaned down to kiss her.

“Lucky for you, you’re gorgeous so I’m letting you get by with it.” 

“Oh come on, that’s the true reason I wanted to bring you.”

Christopher had no reason to lie to her, it was the truth, he didn’t love Valentina. But he wanted to spend time with her, she was the most beautiful girl he’d seen. He also knew that he would still see David anytime he wanted back in New York. He knew he couldn’t have all of David but he knew he could have all of Valentina. He didn’t know about her heart though. 

Elio and Oliver took the kids down to Brighton to shop in the lanes the next Morning. It was full of shops filled with unique things, every color in the spectrum was featured. Oliver found loads of book shops while Elio camped out in a music shop. The teenagers asked to take a taxi down to the beach. The beach was unlike anything they’d ever seen, there was no sand it was all pebbles.

 

“Look at all the colorful beach huts! Take our picture Jona.” Valentina squealed tossing her camera to Jona and grabbing Christopher’s hand dragging him with her. They ventured to the pier for the view and the carnival that was going on. Christopher won Valentina a pink rabbit holding a red heart. Jona got lost in the arcade while they went to the end of the pair, it was so windy they leaned into it without falling over. They laughed at the rush they got to see how far they could lean into the strong wind.

Christopher heard the phone ring in his pocket. Elio gave him, his phone while they were separated just incase.

“Yes dad.” Christopher answered.

“Hey, Elio and I are heading to pick you all up so we can get back to the train station ok?” Oliver asked.

“Ok we will be by the entrance to the pier, I’ll go find Jona and we’ll be right there.” Christopher hung up, taking Valentina’s hand.

“Are we leaving already?” She asked.

“Yup, gotta find Jona though. We have all week maybe we can come back and probably swim next time, ok?” He asked kissing her. 

They found Jona inside the arcade playing air hockey.

“Come on we gotta met dads out front.”

“Awe come on I was really kicking ass!” Jona whined

“I know but Valentina and I are planning on coming back this week so you can come back with us.”

“Alright, you better keep your word too.”

“Alright turn down the drama a little bit.” Christopher said 

They all arrived back at the hotel, Elio and Oliver declared they were laying down for a nap. Jona grabbed his guitar heading out to the balcony.

“You wanna go lay down too?” Christopher winked at Valentina. 

“I don’t think a nap is what you have in mind.” She said squeezing his butt.

“Oh there will be napping just afterwards.” Christopher laughed, kissing Valentina. After sex Christopher snuck off to his room. Finding his computer he opened it to email, he sat staring at the open email. The email was addressed to David, he wasn’t sure how to go about it so he just started writing.

How’s the last couple of days been without us? Quiet? Nona giving poor Sophia a hard time?   
We took a train today, so much nicer than the ones back home no one is yelling at you for no reason other than they are mad in the head. We went to this amazing place called Brighton, they beach has rocks on it instead of sand. We lost my dad in one of the old book shops, Elio went in after him, we lost him too. London has been fucking cool, I wish you could have come but I know you had to work. I’m having fun with Valentina here, I really am but I have missed you. When we went to the beach there were these beach huts and one was a salmon color. It reminded me of the shirt you wore the first night we kissed.

Christopher sat back, he stared at the screen and moved his finger over the backspace button. Just deleted this garbage he thought. Instead he continued he had to tell David the biggest news of the day.

My dad asked Elio to marry him. I’m very happy about it, when I met Elio last year. I hated Elio, wanted him to fall in a whole and die because I thought he was the reason my parents got divorced. Reality was he brought life to all of us, Elio has changed us so much and we all love him.

Christopher was distracted when his brother came in to their room, from the balcony. He put his guitar in the case and began to head out the door.

“Where are you going?” Christopher asked

“Just out, I’ll be back before dad and Elio wake up,promise.” 

Jona picked up his things and headed out the door, his brother had been hiding something. He was becoming very good at that lately. Christopher finished off the email and hit send, David wont respond until tomorrow which is fine with him. Christopher had a million thoughts going through his head, he couldn’t focus on just one. He knew the summer was ending but he just couldn’t imagine it. Not seeing Valentina everyday, having to go back to school and play football, going back to live with his mother.

Before his parents divorce she was happy, his mother mother was always smiling, she had the best laugh. But Christopher didn’t notice that a little over a year and a half ago the smile faded and the laughter slowed. He thought that may have been when his dad ran into Elio again. He still was unclear about how his mom knew about Elio about their love affair twenty years before. The curiosity was eating him alive, he knew he would ask one day but until then the question would just linger in the air. He also wanted to know where she had been, Why she hadn’t called all summer. He imagined her living up her single life, no kids around just living carefree. Little did Christopher know that thousands of miles away he was so far from the truth. The truth he would learn when he got back home to New York was ugly and dark, growing into something he wouldn’t recognize.


	15. Jona

Jona had never felt this free in his life, he was walking down a busy street in London. He didn’t have to worry about what his mom was going to say when he got home, he didn’t have to worry about what time he needed to be back. He really didn’t have many worries right now, except for going back home. The fact that his mother hadn’t called in months since right before Christophers birthday had him worried a little, but his dad talked to his aunt. The entire thing was odd, his mom went from overbearing mother to a stranger, but Jona wasn’t going to worry about that now. He was heading to a music shop that he had found on their way in from the airport, walking in he was greeted by a man who looked like a british Kurt Cobain.

“Good Afternoon, is there anything I can help you with?” The Cobain look alike asked.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you knew any places that let amateurs play?” Jona asked.

“How amateur mate?” He asked looking at Jona like he was a pitiful child. 

“I’ve been playing guitar since I was 5, and my dads fiancé has been teaching me piano.” 

“Mate honestly you don’t look much older than 12.”

“Dude, I’m almost 6 foot tall and I’m 15, try again to make me feel like a child. It’s not happening my dads a college professor and his fiancée is the music teacher at Juilliard I’m far from an idiot.” Jona stood taller, his baby fat as Elio had called it had faded. His blonde hair had nearly touched his shoulders, he was going to have to start pulling it back.

“Alright I wasn’t doing anything like that. The pub around the corner does amateur nights after 11.” 

“Thanks, now can you please give me the best string you got, I’ve worn mine out.” Jona said smacking his dad's credit card on the counter. He and Christopher had both been given one but they always had to pay it back. Christopher and Jona both worked at the pizza joint down the street from their house but this summer they didn’t pick up any shifts. But when they got back in August, Mike had their shifts waiting for them. 

He thought a little more about home today, or at least New York. He was hoping his dog Chapman was doing ok at his aunt's house. Chapman was a golden retriever he and Christopher had gotten for Christmas five years ago. He couldn’t wait to get back to his dog, he missed Chapman laying on his feet and waking up with dog breath. 

Jona left the music shop heading back towards the hotel, he stopped at a local pastry shop. Jona ordered multiple cup cakes for his family and got himself a coffee and cronut. Walking back to the hotel he had to finally use the strap on his guitar case in order to carry everything. He nearly lost the box of cupcake when he ran into a red hair girl who was walking out of the elevator of the hotel.

“Sorry, I need to watch where I’m going.” Jona apologize

She looked up at him, smiling.

“Oh you're American.” She said excitedly, Jona had no idea what her accent was but it was beautiful.

“Uh yeah I am, New Yorker actually.” At this point he was beginning to turn on his charm, she was too pretty not to.

“Oh, that’s much more exciting than where I’m from.”

“And where is it that you are from?”

“New Zealand.”

“Well I’m playing at the pub around the corner tonight if you want to come.” Jona winked at her and stepped in the elevator. Their rooms were on the fifth floor, Jona walked out hearing laughter coming from their hotel room. Opening the door Jona say his parents sitting on the sofa with another couple who he recognized.

“JONA!” Nancy shrieked with joy, he had known Nan since he was a baby. She and her husband Mark had gone to school with his dad. Jona couldn’t say Nancy when he was little so it came out as Nan and it stuck. She rushed to him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him all over his face, she pulled away looking at him.

“Hi Nan, what are you guys doing here?” Jona asked still in shock by being assaulted by her kisses.

“Jesus Christ, you are taller than me now! Oh, you know we come every year to see all the shows that open, sweetheart. How is it that you have grown so tall and thin since I last saw you in May! Oliver are you not feeding these poor children?” She scolded Oliver over her shoulder.

“Yes Nan, I starve my children. No, they eat like fucking sumo wrestlers, our poor housekeeper in B can barely keep food in the house.” Oliver defended himself.

“Oh look at Oliver, has a housekeeper aw he’s got such a hard life.” Nan mocked him, putting on a pouty face. 

“I will never understand how you put up with her, Mark you are a fucking saint.” Oliver looked at one of his oldest friends.

“Well went you love someone that much you are willing to put up with anything.” Mark said in his thick southern accent.

“That’s exactly how I feel Mark.” Elio laughed kissing Olivers hand.

“Jona are you going to let them gang up on your old man like this?”

“Hey, I just walked in the room you're on your own pops.” Jona laughed, Oliver looked defeated.

“You both need to come to see Le Mis tonight with us, I’m sure we can get two more tickets. With all the money we have spent on tickets we should have our own wing named after us.” Nan huffed taking the cupcakes from Jona.

“I think you all should go, enjoy the theatre, we will be fine here by ourselves.”Jona encouraged them, setting down his case.

“Oh sweet Jesus! Have I ever told you, you are my favorite child? Don’t tell your brother, he thinks he’s my favorite, oh cupcakes!” Nan did a little happy dance, her thick curly hair bounced with every move she made. Jona was always amazed that such a tiny woman could command a room, she was loud and made her presents knowns. The front door had opened, Christopher and Valentina walked in. Christopher opened his arms and Nan jumped into them greeting Christopher the same way that she had Jona.

“I swear to fucking god Nan, I feed my kids. Elio don’t we feed them?” Oliver fought back with her.

“Yes dear you feed them, before this summer it was clear that you fed them.” Elio chuckled, he enjoyed Nan being around, she gave Oliver so much shit. She never let him get away with anything. Mark and Nancy were the only two people in Oliver’s world who knew of Elio, Nancy was very much against Oliver marrying Madeline. When they met Elio, they already knew so much about him. Welcoming him with open arms, Elio remembered not knowing how to to take Nancy other than absolutely loving her instantly.

“So it’s settled, we are going out to eat and then to the theatre.” Nancy enosiated theatre.  
“Um I mean as much as I would love to go, it just doesn’t sound like fun so after dinner Valentina and I will go to the movies instead.” Christopher wrinkled his nose.

“Yeah me too, I’m going to this music thing tonight around the corner.” Jona said sitting in the arm chair.

“Oh? What’s this music thing you are going to?” Oliver asked.

“Nothing just going to watch some bands play, no big deal.” Jona shrugged.

“Ok, just please be safe ok?” 

“I will, I’ll be safe. You don’t have to worry about me ya know.”

“I will worry about the both of you no matter how old you get, so get used to it.” Oliver tossed his phone to him.

The restaurant was packed for a Tuesday night. They sat at a table looking out at the Thames and the London eye. The adults were being loud and happy, Jona watched as his dad told Nan and Mark that he proposed to Elio. The table erupted in cheers and love, Nan stood up telling the entire restaurant that her best friend was marrying the love of his life. Jona and Christopher cringed, this always happened when they got together they celebrate everything. Jona wanted to remember this, it’s not everyday someone celebrates the union of two men. He saw the news, he knew of hate crimes that happened to same sex people. He couldn’t imagine anyone hating his dad and Elio for loving each other . Even before his dad told them of his sexuality, he saw one of the gay guys in his school get bullied. Jona quickly became friends with his best friend and soon Jona was targeted as well. But he didn’t care, Jona knew he liked girls his brother might say he likes them too much. 

One night he and Tyler went to the movies and a few of Christopher’s friends saw them. It quickly got ugly, they were beat up right behind the theater. They broke Tyler’s arm but Jona fractured his hand by punching one of them in the face. When Christopher found out, those boys were removed by the coach. It’s what happens when your big brother is the star player. He told the coach either they go or he drops out.

Jona was never prouder of his brother and they knew his dad was too. But he also didn’t know at the time that his own brother was hiding a secret about his sexuality. Jona hadn’t really thought about what happened the night Christopher came out. His brother was always the strong silent type and Jona was the loud mouth that never shut up. Christopher had always been fearless, Jona tried to be just like him. The last time he did that he ended up with a broken arm and three days in the hospital because he jumped off the bridge that was in the town they grew up in right outside New York.

Jona looked at his watch, it was 9 he only had a few hours before he was at the pub.

“Dad, I’m going to take a taxi back to the hotel so I can get ready.”

“Ok bud, well be careful and have fun. I love you.” Oliver gave his youngest a kiss on the cheek.

“We will go with you, our movie starts in 15 minutes.” Christopher and Valentina both got up. They left giving everyone their goodbye hugs and kiss. The three of them walked out hailing a taxi.

“So what’s this music thing you are going to? Do you want us to come?’ Christopher asked.

“No, I’m just going to see if it’s any good. You two go have fun watch your movie.” Jona saw the the tense look his brother gave him, Valentina was in the bathroom getting touched up as she put it.

“I beg you please tell her you want us to come.” Christopher begged.

“Why? I thought you liked having Valentina around? Awe do you miss David?” Jona poked his brother in the side.

“Right now, I would love to be going to the movies with him. She’s dragging me to see a dumb movie about a girl that falls in love with a prince. Dude, I hate romance movies,they are so fucking dumb and cheesy!” He whined. Jona began laughing.

“Nope! You are such a push over when it comes to her, how many things has she dragged you too that you hated?”

“If she wasn’t so drop dead gorgeous and fun I wouldn’t be doing this, but little brother help a guy out?”

“No, man. I mean if you play your cards right, you won’t be watching the movie at all.” Jona winked at his older brother. Who perked up a little.

“Oh you might be right, but the last time we went to a crap chick flick she was focused on the movie.” He grumbled.

“Well then you aren’t doing something right? Come on how is it, that I’ve more game than you do?”

“You play the fucking guitar, that thing makes girls instantly attracted to you!”

“So you're the quarterback of the football team and girls aren’t flocking to you.” 

“Oh, oh that’s rich!” Christopher punched his little brother in the arm.

“Ah god damn it, you're such an asshole!” Jona grabbed his arm trying to walk it off. Christopher took joy in his brothers pain at that moment. They didn’t fight like siblings so close in age did, they never did squabble or nearly kill each other, their dad would have none of that. If they had a disagreement they were forced to talk it out like they had sense. But when they got older that went out the window, any chance they had to act like idiots they took it.

“Was there a reason you hit your brother?” Valentina asked.

“Yeah, it made me feel better.” Christopher responded grinning like the cheshire cat.

“Use your words next time asshat or I tell Elio who dumped coke in his piano!” Jona groaned still rubbing his arm.

“Oh you wouldn’t?”

“Oh I would in a heartbeat.”

“Alright then I tell dad about the book.” Christopher and Jona were playing a dangerous game of chicken right now.

“Hey that’s not far! That’s reached the statute of limitations!”

“Yeah but dad would still be pissed.”

“Tushay, tushay Christopher. God this sucks! You could kill someone and you will still hold that over my head. I knew I shouldn’t have told you I did that!”

“Well, come on let's go. Next time I will maybe let you win.”Christopher ruffled up his brothers hair as he got into the taxi. By the time Jona reached the hotel he was by himself, the driver had dropped Christopher and Valentina off at a theatre. He rushed upstairs and changed into a Flogging Molly’s shirt and a pair of jeans, he tucked his long hair behind his ears. Jona quickly brushed his teeth,he’d eaten garlic and he was hoping to meet a few of the locals, didn’t need garlicky breath to ruin the night. His jean hung on his hips, christ, he was pretty sure these were tight at the beginning of the summer. He wasn’t Christopher tall yet, but he was catching up. Neither of them were as tall as their dad yet and he didn’t think they would ever be, which was fine, who wants to be six five anyways.

Jona caught a glimpse of the clock, it was 10:30, grabbing his wallet and guitar he rushed downstairs. The walk to the pub took twenty minutes, as he walked it he was assaulted by foul language and the overpowering smell of smoke. The pub was filled with a cloud floating over everyone’s head. He caught a glimpse of the guy from the shop, he was waving Jona over, he walked over to the bar.

“Murray, this is the kid I was telling you about. Real cocky little shit if you ask me, but says he can play.”

“Alright get up there, but if you fuck up you're off.”

Jona thanks them, it was the strangest introduction he’d ever had. He walked up to the stage, he was nervous as fuck, normally not everyone was just staring at him.

Christopher was gladly walking down the sidewalk with Valentina, they had left the theater before the movie was over. Not even she liked the film, thank god! Christopher decided not to hail a taxi back, he wasn’t in much of a rush tonight. The hotel wasn’t that far, every shop was closed. London was nothing like New York, they had ice cream shops that stayed open all hours, the only thing opened in London this late at night was restaurants and pubs. One pub had so many people waiting outside, as they passed Valentina stops.

“Someone's playing inside, we have to get into hear them.”  
Christopher saunters back toward her, he’s tall enough to see over most of the people in the pub. Scanning to room he doesn’t see who is playing, then he sees a familiar figure in the corner belting out the most beautiful harmony with another gentlemen on the stage.

“No fucking way!” Christopher’s mouth hangs open in disbelief.

“What is it? I want to know.”

“It’s Jona, that’s him singing.”

“No it’s not! You're pulling my leg.”

“No I’m not, I didn’t even know he could sing. Holy shit! Come on we are making our way in there.” Christopher grabs her hand, pulling her into the crowd, excusing himself and proclaiming one of them was his brother. They got about six rows of people away, Jona was looking down at his guitar. He sang with his eye closed, Christopher had no idea what he was singing. After the shock of hearing the voice come out of his little brother, he began to cheer Jona on. When he last cord died down, Jona looked up the audience, not realizing how much it had grown. He heard whistling and cheering for his performance, he saw two familiar faces, his brother was cheering for him like a mom at a game and Valentina whistled like not many could.

“Thanks everybody, but um I gotta let some of the other guys get up here.” Jona announced, walking off the stage. Christopher pushed his way through, grabbing his brother in a massive hug.  
“What the hell was that? Jesus christ I didn’t even know you could sing!” Christopher was glowing with approval.

“Well you don’t know everything about me you know.”

The man he was introduced to as Murray pushed his way through the crowd.

“Oi, kid come in tomorrow night and I’ll pay ya for playing.” Murray said with a thick irish accent.

“Uh sure whatever you want!” Jona stumbled over himself, shaking Murray’s hand.

“Holy shit, we gotta tell Dad and Elio!” Christopher said hugging his brother.

“Let’s tell them in the morning, hopefully they won't kill us for being in a pub.” Jona couldn’t stop smiling, nothing could ruin this for him.


	16. Answers

 

Christopher was woken up by his email going off. Half asleep he wiped at his eyes, trying to focus. He saw David’s name pop up in his email, he quickly woke pulling his computer into his lap. Clicking on the email, Christopher had nothing but butterflies in his stomach.

Everything here is fine, your Nona has been quiet the last couple of days. I think Sophia is secretly happy. Nona and I have been sitting in the orchard every night, she has me read my book. She critics the hell out of it, I guess that’s the perks of being married to a college professor all those years. We talk for hours, she’s been telling me about Elio when he was young, about her husband and about your dad. I know I would have loved to have come too, but my book is almost done, once your dad approves of the last draft, I’m done with it and can send it to my publisher. I miss you too, you will be back before you know it. I’m glad you and Valentina are having fun. I’ve got to run, it’s time to read to your Nona.

Christopher must have had the stupidest smile on his face. He turned to his brother who was giving him a look as well.

“David?” Jona asked, Christopher nodded.

“Yeah, David.” 

“What are you going to do when we get back home and he stops kissing you?” Jona asked, Christopher shot him a dirty look.

“He wouldn’t stop just because we are home.”

“Yeah he will, you’re 17 he’s almost 25. That shits illegal back home, you do know he turns 25 soon right?” Jona struck a nerve he could tell. He knew his brother hadn’t thought that far ahead. Christopher didn't respond, he just got up out of bed and jumped in the shower. Jona took a deep breath, he didn’t mean to ruin his brothers big day. He got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom, he stood figuring out what to say.

“Maybe I’m wrong Chris, don’t listen to me I don’t know anything.” Jona knew his brother heard him. Christopher didn’t respond right away, but it was low and hateful.

“Don’t be stupid Jona, I live in my head. I should know when we get back it’s going to be different.”

Jona grabbed his tooth brush and headed to his parents room, he knew his brother was upset, so he left him alone. Jona knocked on his parents door.

“Yes?” Elio asked.

“I need to use your bathroom.” 

“Come on in.” Oliver replied. Jona walked in to see them lying in bed, his dad on the computer and Elio reading the London post. 

“Thanks, I’m going to be quick.”

“Why aren’t you using your own bathroom?” Oliver asked looking over his glasses.

“Chris is in there and I kind of upset him this morning, nothing big just said something I shouldn’t have.” Jona rubbed the back of his neck, praying his dad wouldn’t ask anymore questions.

“Well make sure you talk it out, I don’t want you two beating each other to a pulp ok?”

“I know dad, we’ll talk it out. I promise.” He went to go turn quickly to the bathroom.

“How was your music thing last night?” Elio asked, not moving from behind his paper.

“Ah, it was pretty cool. I’m going to go back again tonight, met a few people.”

“That’s good, I’m glad you are enjoying yourself this summer.” Elio replied.

 

The football match started at 1 o’clock and they were in their box seat before the ceremony began. Christopher's sad demeanor changed the closer they got to the match, Jona knew his brother would be on a high after this.

“Boys look at me and say cheese.” Oliver had his camera, Christopher, Jona and Elio all looked at Oliver smiling.

“Valentina take our picture.” Oliver handed the camera to her.

“Everybody smile!” She captures the family at the happiest of their summer. 

Everyone was decked out in Manchester United kit as they called it. Oliver spared no expenses on his boys this summer. They cheered along with everyone around them, only Christopher and Elio understood the game everyone else just followed along with their excitement.  
Manchester was up Oliver understood that, he had never invested much into European football. He watched his oldest son as he cheered on the team, he’d not seen Christopher this happy in a long time. Oliver never thought he would see Christopher enjoy himself again, as a child Christopher was always happy. Oliver thought back to when his boys were little, Christopher was always on the go running, playing sports, never had a complaint about the world. Then there was his little Jona loud vivacious Jona, always running around the house singing and playing on his guitar. 

As he stood looking at them he noticed their features, both tall, but Jona was much thinner than his brother. Christopher had the body of an athlete, Jonas hair had grown to nearly his shoulders, while Christopher’s barely touched his ears. Their hair had gone to a light blonde while Oliver’s had begun to turn silver on the sides. Sometimes Elios mother would call Christopher by his father's name, Jona had similar features but he fared his mother a little more. Oliver was brought out of his thoughts by Christopher screaming happily with his hands in the air.

“WE WON!” Christopher cheered, he hugged Elio who was cheering as well. Everyone hugged everybody, they had even hugged strangers in the box. Oliver didn’t understand cheering for people you didn’t know but Christopher was invested. Just as Oliver had been when Christopher and his team went to the state finals. Oliver had never been so proud, he had spent the weeks before explaining American football to Elio. This was close to the time the boys were slowly coming around to the idea of Elio.

“Well if they won, then let's celebrate! We are going to the field to meet the players.” Oliver wanted to remember this look on Christopher’s face.

“You're actually joking with me right now?” Christopher jumped on his dad.

“No, we are actually going.” Oliver didn’t understand but he wasn’t about to waste this time for his son. They were all escorted down to the field to meet the players. 

Christopher was on cloud nine he met every player he could. His dad and Elio took pictures while he, Jona and Valentina met everyone. As the left the stadium Christopher was talking a thousand miles a minute.

“That’s possibly the greatest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!” 

“I think you broke him dad.” Jona patted his dad on the back.

“Yeah I think I did.” Oliver laughed.

They had dinner that night with Nan and Mark this time at a pub were they could be loud. Nan was in her element were she could be loud, drunk and a little rowdy. Oliver joined her as did Elio, they boys had never seen this side of them before. It was funny to see them completely let loose.

“You know what tonight reminds me of my dear?” Oliver asked Elio wrapping his long arm around Elios shoulder.

“No what does tonight remind you of?”

“That beautiful weekend we spent in Rome. We drank with the most interesting people. Elio was in love with everything that night. We meet so many interesting people.” Olive gazed drunkenly at Elio who pushed on his shoulder lightly.

“While he had every woman in the room fawning over him, I had the poet's wife and I’m not sure if it was a man or a woman wanting to take me home. But those three days I wish I could live again and just put them on repeat.” Elio leaned over kissing Oliver gently on the lips almost as they were both back in Rome.

“For god sakes guys do you really have to be all mushy and crap.” Christopher was embarrassed by his parents affection toward each other, he tossed a roll at them. Smacking Elio in the side of the head, then landed in his plate.

“You are such a butt Christopher Adler!” Elio launches the roll back at him, of course he catches it. Oliver’s phone rings, he reaches in his pocket to finish it out.

“Oh look it’s Michael, hope everything at the house is ok.” Oliver picks it up, his brows furrowed together as he listened to his neighbor. Elio looked concerned and mouthed what is it?

“Well I will call my lawyer to see what it’s about, thanks for informing me Michael. See you in a few weeks.” Oliver hung up the phone.  
“I’m going to walk outside real quickly and talk call someone.” Elio followed Oliver out.

“What is going on?” Elio asked.

“A courier delivered a certified letter yesterday and I’m calling Stan to see if he knows anything about it.” Oliver called his lawyer, he was pacing now, Elio stood in place trying to keep up with the conversation. When he hung up he was red faced, Elio had never seen this side of Oliver.

“What happened?”

“She’s gone, she sold the house, gave up custody of the boys and no one has been able to reach her not even her sister.” Oliver blurted out. Elio grabbed his face forcing Oliver to look at him.

“Oliver, calm down please talk to me. Tell me everything Stan said.”

“Madeline’s lawyer called a meeting she had papers drawn up to give me full custody, she’s given up all of her rights to them. I just have to sign them. She’s sold the house, my half is waiting at his office and she left me a letter. She didn’t give her lawyer any reason behind it. Stan said she put everything in the house in a storage unit. She even gave Chapman to the neighbors, Stan got him back though he’s staying with him until we get back.”

“Good thing your lawyer is your friend, they boys would be crushed if they lost Chapman. Oliver what are we going to tell the boys?”

“Honestly? I’m telling them nothing until I read that letter, Stan is scanning it at emailing it to me. Until then not telling them anything.” Oliver caught the sight of his youngest son coming out of the restaurant. He quickly tried to change his mood.

“Hey we are going to head out see you back at the hotel.” Jona walked to give his parents hugs, Christopher and Valentina followed behind. Oliver and Elio give them their goodbyes and their be carefuls. They walk back into the restaurant to tell Nan and Mark goodbye.

“We have to get out of here and I have something important to take care of.”

“Oliver what’s wrong?” Nancy asked jumping up out of her chair.

“I’ve got to get back to the hotel Nan, Madeleines pulled a 180. She’s not called the boys in two months, she’s given up custody, sold the house and no one's heard of her. I’m losing my fucking mind because I don’t know what to tell my sons!” Oliver shouted.

“I’m so sorry Oli, do you need anything?” Nan asked hugging Oliver.

“No I just need to get back to my room and figure out what the hell is going on.” He grabbed Elio and hailed a taxi. Oliver didn’t speak the entire trip back, Elio almost couldn’t handle the silence.

“Oliver are you going to talk to me?” Elio asked, Oliver didn’t look at him.

“I don’t want to talk until I read the letter Elio, please understand.”

Elio sat back in his seat, he didn’t want to push Oliver any more than what he already was. They pulled up to the hotel and Oliver rushed out of the taxi leaving Elio behind to pay. Rushing up to the room Oliver quickly opened his computer, the first email was from Stan. He nearly lost his nerve but he had to read it, clicking on the email it opened.

 

 

Oliver,

I couldn’t do it anymore, I needed to leave. I have sold the house, the cars and put everything that was in the house in a storage locker near where you live. I have given all the information to Stan.

I was starting to resent the boys, they are you made over. I couldn’t look at them with happiness anymore, I couldn’t remember the good times with them anymore. I have tried to move past what has happened over the last year. I hope they can forgive me one day, I do love them but I can’t be their mom anymore, I need to start over. I hope you understand, I have also given you custody of Christopher and Jona. I know you were wanting all the answers but I don’t have them. I just know that I need to do this. I need this for myself.

-M

 

Oliver sat looking at the screen, Elio saw the expression on his face, he’d never seen such anger in Oliver’s body before.

“That’s it! That’s all she fucking had to say? How am I going to tell my children that their mother resents them because they look like me?” Oliver was yelling at this point, Elio tried to calm him with no avail.

“Oliver, Oliver look at me. We don’t know what she’s going through, she might be back next week we don’t know. We just need to tell them, they are going to be living with us. The rest we will figure out together, you aren’t alone in this Oliver.”

Oliver sat down looking at Elio, tears running down his cheeks.

“Why did she have to do this? Honestly, when I left for those two months in the beginning to come to Italy. I talked to my boys everyday, she’s barely spoken to them I don’t understand it Elio. What parent leaves their children?” Oliver kept asking questions that Elio didn’t have answers for, he was helpless. He wanted to take all of this weight off of Oliver’s shoulders, he just didn’t know how to do it. 

Laughter erupted in living area, the kids had come back from their evening out. Oliver sat smoking in the window seat of the room. The laughter died down when they spotted Oliver.

“Is everything ok dad?” Christopher asked, his smile faltering. Oliver turned to look at them.

“Valentina if you don’t mind I need to talk to my boys.”  
“No problem Mr. Adler.” She turned walking out of the room.

“Dad, you’re really worrying me.” Jona sat down on the couch.

“Boys, I need to tell you something and I’m not sure how you are going to handle it. If you handle it the way I think you are, it’s going to break my heart.” Oliver sat in that room, telling his son’s that their mother had left and that she was more and likely not coming back. When they were a little older, he would let them read the letter but until then they just needed to know the small part of it. It broke his heart to cradle his son’s as they cried of broken hearts, cried for a mother whom they didn’t know resented them.


	17. Promise is a Promise

Elio sat next to Oliver and the boys, trying his hardest to console them. He notice that Christopher’s body wasn’t heving like his brothers. Elio got up to get tissues for them on his way back he saw Christopher’s face, full of anger, no tears. Christopher wasn’t sad that his mother was gone, his brother was crying enough for the two of them. Jona was fifteen but in this moment Elio might as well be looking at a little 5 year old Jona.

Christopher was trying hard to hold back the anger. He wasn’t going to shed a tear for a woman who had been giving him the cold shoulder the last year. His brother on the other hand was still getting affection from her until they came to Italy. He didn’t care what her reason was but he knew his father wouldn’t tell them. Telling them that she had left was hard enough, Jona had cried for so long that Christopher’s shirt was soaked. Christopher forced his brother to look at him.

“Dude it’s going to be ok, we are fine we’ve still got dad and Elio.” Christopher smiled at his brother who nodded his understanding.

“I need to go for a walk, I want to just think and clear my head. I’ll take Elios phone incase I get lost.” Christopher stood putting out his hand for Elio who placed his phone in the boys hand. Christopher didn’t say goodbye or offered any type of affection. Jona was still sat on the floor his tears drying up, he didn’t know how to take his brothers reaction.

“I think he’s in another world.” Oliver said looking to Elio.

“No he’s just a teenager.” Elio responded.

 

Christopher began walking down the street, he’s put his iPod on his angry playlist and drowned out the world. He knew his mom would abandon him after the last year. Never in a million years would he have thought she would up and leave Jona. He had known since he was a small child that his brother was his mom’s favorite. There was no question about it. But with their dad they knew there was no favoritism, what he would do for one he would do for the other. This birthday gift was amazing, he imagined Jonas birthday gift would be as equal to it.

He looked for Elios phone, he needed to talk to David, he would still be up. He found the number to the house hoping David would be there. The phone ran a few times.

“Pick up, fuck please pick up.” Christopher whispered into the phone.

“Hello, Pearlman/ Adler residents.”

“David?”

“Christopher is that you?”

“Yeah, I just need to talk to someone.” Christopher’s voice was beginning to falter. 

“What’s wrong is everything ok?”

“Everything is wrong right now, I can’t decide if life just got more complicated or a hell of a lot better.” Christopher thought he was losing his fucking mind. He went from being hurt, too angry to feeling completely free and relax.

“You have completely lost me Christopher, are you great or sad?”

“My mom left, like she doesn’t want anybody to find her type left. My dad didn’t give us really any details other than she gave up custody and she’s going to be gone for awhile. Honestly that’s all he said, I didn’t have time to think about it because Jona instantly started crying.” Christopher was cut off by David.

“Chris I’m so sorry, I know you love your mom. It must be hard.”

“No, not really, I’m relieved more than anything and I know that sounds heartless but you don’t know what she was like. She didn’t let anyone see one side of her, David.” Christophers voice got shaky.

“Did she hurt you?” David was concerned now, Christopher could hear it.

“I don’t want to talk about it now David, it was nothing major, I'm a big boy I can handle myself. But when I get back, I want to talk, there’s a lot I need to tell you. Okay?” The other end of the line was silent.

“I um, yeah Chris we can talk about anything you need to talk about. I’m here for you, promise.” David was truly worried for Christopher, he had seen Christopher's angry side and he was beginning to see where it might stem from.

“You know you are making a lot of promises to me, you keep this up you I’m going to have to pay you back in someway.” Christopher was trying to lighten the mood, things had gotten too serious for him. He heard David chuckle on the other end.

“Uh yeah I can’t help myself when it comes to you, there’s just something about you that I can’t help but say no too.”

“Oh I can’t bullshit, you say no to me all the time!” 

“Ah correction, I’ve not said no to you, I’ve said I can’t. That’s not a no, Chris you are my Tesoro.”

“Tesoro? What does that mean?” 

“I might tell you one day, but for right now you are my Caro Tesoro.” David was being endearing now, he’d grown soft on Christopher.

“I will find out what that means but for right now, I’m believing it’s something really great.”

“Dear lord, it is something great you goon, I promise it’s something good. Just take it as is with no explanation, okay?”

“Ok, I will, but hey I need to get off here. I’ve been walking around London and I’m pretty sure I’m lost. I’ll see you when I get back.” They said their goodbyes and Christopher still wasn’t sure what to feel but he did know he felt better after talking to David. He turned to walk back toward the hotel, he’d been walking for close to an hour. Elio and dad would be worrying about him if he stayed out any longer. It had been the first time he’d noticed other people in the streets, he’d been amongst many people and he’d not paid any mind to their existence. How was it possible that he was so wrapped up in his own life that he’d not noticed others around him?

“He’s been gone for too long Elio.” Oliver was pacing the living room of the hotel room.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s was just told some life altering news.” Elio wrapped his arms around Oliver who seemed so small, Oliver buried his head in Elio’s neck.

“I think he is relieved.” Olivers words were muffled.

“Yeah, I think he is too.”

They heard the door unlock, both turning to see Christopher walk in. They studied his face, his anger was gone, he gave them a small smile.

“I’m fine, I swear don’t worry about me, focus on Jona. He’s the baby, he needs you all more than I do.” Christopher was nonchalant about it, Oliver rushed to him enveloping him in an embrace that only a father can.

“I forget how grown up you are.”

“Yeah I know you do, it’s what I love about you pops. I’m going to bed, I’m pretty worn out from the walking.” Christopher turned to walk into his room.

No one spoke of what happened that night, Oliver finally stopped asking the boys if they were okay. Christopher stopped trying to get Jona to talk. It was the last thing Jona wanted to do was talk, he was in his own head. He didn’t know what he felt or how he should feel. His mom had left, when his dad left for two months he knew he was coming back. His dad called everyday unlike his mom who’s barely spoken to them since they had left. He just wanted to go home, to New York crawl in his bed and sleep for a year. Now he only had his dad's house, his childhood home belongs to someone else. It was his fault Jona knew it was his fault, he never checked on his mom when he heard her crying. He wasn’t a good son, he complained every time his mom wouldn’t let him go to his friends house. He didn’t defend her when she and Christopher fought. He needed to tell her he loved her so she would come back.


	18. Stan

Stan was waiting for Oliver when they arrived back home from London. He had set up camp in Oliver's study, neither of them came out until it was time for dinner.

"So she just wanted everyone to know she wanted to give up custody? But legally she can't?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it's a very long process that she didn't want to wait around for but we do have to go back to court. Let the judge know she abandoned the boys that way you get primary custody and somehow have it set up to were if anything happens to you Elio will care for them. Then we will go from there." Stan was a childhood friend, he and Oliver had become friends by default. There was very few Jewish families in New England.

"God damn it Stan! I told the boys she gave up custody!" Oliver slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Why the hell would you do that? I thought Elio stopped you from making stupid decisions now?"

"He tries but sometimes I don't listen. Fuck Stan, did you even see her? Did she come talk to you?"

"No, but from what I understand according to the neighbors when I went to go get Chapman. Madeline's been drinking heavily, they found her in the yard a few too many times passed out. They could hear her and I'm pretty sure Christopher screaming at each other. I think you need to take the boys to counseling, it's going to be the best thing for them." Stan sat on the sofa that had always been in the study.

"I don't know Stan, sending them to therapy. That seems a little much." Oliver sat behind the desk, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No it's not to much. Besides didn't you tell me not to long ago they wanted to come live with you? Are you sure they aren't telling you something?"

"No my boys don't have any reason to keep secrets from me, I've always told them. They can tell me anything, if not me then Elio. They are pretty open boys, Stan." Oliver was confident that his children would tell him anything.

"They're teenage boys, they don't tell you everything. Christ man I thought you told me everything, up until two years ago I thought you didn't keep secrets from me."

"You aren't going to let me live that down are you?" Oliver smiled at him.

"No, I'm not, it hurt like hell to find that out, from her of all people." It always made Stan angry about the way Madeline handled the separation. Stan knew the story, Madeline told Oliver to leave she didn't want a loveless marriage. Stan didn't think she expected him to follow through with it and that's what upset her. What Oliver wanted the world to see and what he kept inside very well hidden was the Oliver, that Stan had grown up with. But when he walked out that door, Stan knew something snapped inside Madeline, she told everyone that would listen. That Oliver had left her for a man, that he abandoned her and the boys moved off to Italy. That he had been cheating on her with this man since they had been dating. Stan knew the truth, no matter how much Oliver loved Elio, Oliver had to perceive a life that was acceptable in his parents eyes. Love letters were the extent of it, even those died out because they both were trying to live their lives.

"I'm sorry but you were my first call, she just beat me too it. I can't thank you enough for turning down being her lawyer. I've heard from Christopher everything she's said, I definitely got none of the friends we made while I was married to her. She made sure of that." Oliver looked off into the room, thinking back.

"But I can honestly say, we all love Elio. Diane loves him, she wants you two and the boys to come out when you get back. She's had the piano tuned and everything so that it's ready for Elio's use." Stan's wife was one of Elio's biggest supporters, she loved the arts. Stan was sure that's were most of his money went to.

"We will, I promise. We need to get back to the legal stuff." Oliver needed to know everything, what he needed to do in order to make sure he and the boys were protected.

Christopher drove Valentina back home, they had come back a day early so her parents and brother had driven up to S for the day. The drama was too much for Valentina she wanted to go home.

"I will try to come and see you before you leave." She said getting out of the car.

"Wait, we aren't leaving for a few more weeks. Did I do something wrong?" Christopher was hurt by her words.

"No, but I'm going off to University, Christopher I leave for Rome next week. I told you this." She gave him a sour look.

"I know but I thought you were leaving after I left. If I would have known I'd spent so much more time with you." He got out of the car, coming around to kiss her. She rolled her eyes.

"What was that, did you roll your eyes at me?" Oliver asked with a laugh. She pushed on his shoulders, he towered over her, his hair falling over his face.  
"Do you think I am stupid, Christopher?"

"No, I think you're smart and beautiful." He was confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

"I've seen you and David together. If you are sneaking around with two people make sure you keep your windows closed." She crossed her arms over her chest. Christopher stepped back, sucking air through his teeth.

"You saw that huh?" Christopher felt like an idiot, he didn't care who saw him. But he also wasn't fond of hurting people he cared about, he didn't love Valentina or David but he also didn't like to hurt them.

"Yes, but I'm not angry about it. We never said we were a couple, you live in another country that would be extremely stupid to think that. Beside do you think you're the only boy I've been with this summer?" She smiled at him, she was teasing him now.

"Oh you are harsh!" He teased her back.

"No I'm not, I read trashy novels, I want to explore life to its fullest being with one person seems. I dunno foolish." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Oh that hurt, Val it really hurt. I will see you before you leave." He got in the car and drove back to the house. He felt relieved, the fact that he knew someone had saw him and David in his room got him excited, he wasn't going to tell David that's for sure.

Elio was worried about Jona as soon as they had arrived he went into his room and hadn't come out. He walked down the hall and pressed an ear to the door, no movement was coming from inside. He knocked on the door, with no answer. He tried the turn the knob and it gave, he hadn't locked himself in his room. The room was dark, he could hear muffled music coming from under the lump of covers on the bed. Elio knew he had in headphone on, he lightly touched the lump were he thought his shoulders might be. Jona didn't move.

"I don't want to talk." Jona said in a low angry voice.

"I know, you and Christopher made that very clear. Just listen then can you do that?" Elio sat on Christopher bed, Jona had turned off the music and pulled the covers back.

"I guess, I can."

"Good, um I honestly don't know what you're going through, my parents never divorced. But I do know what it's like for a parent to leave, I know it's not the same kind of leaving but my dad did leave me. I was very angry with him, I know he didn't have a choice, he passed in his sleep. But we had made plans, he was supposed to come out to visit, parents aren't supposed to leave their children behind. No matter how much my father believed I was a grown man, I crumpled like a child when I found out he had died. I wish your dad would have told you two differently but he's pretty angry at the situation and people do idiotic things when they are angry. That's just being human. I know I will never have children of my own, you and your brother will be the closest thing to my own children I will ever have. I want you to know, that I love you and your brother. I will be here for you two. The pain you are feeling right now it will fade, you will heal." Elio watched Jona intently, his face softened. Jona never looked at Elio, he just put his headphones back on and pulled the covers back over his head. Elio took a deep breath, christ teenagers now are more difficult. He padded the lump and walked out of the room.

"Hey Mr. P, you all are back a little early." David walked into the kitchen wearing his swimming trunks, he had been down at the beach all morning. Elio had heard a car pull up before he had come in the house.

"Yeah we had a few things we had to take care of. Oliver has a guest staying with us for a couple of days. So if you can go find Sophia for me so she can start on dinner that would be wonderful."

"No problem, I think she's reading to your mom right now."

Christopher went to David's room when he got back from dropping off Valentina. He heard David in the hallway, talking to he was guessing his Nona. Christopher sat in a large ugly green chair in the corner of David's room. He had his chucks propped up on the bed, wearing torn up jeans and a white T-shirt. David swung open the door, not expecting Christopher to be there he jumped.

"Fucking Christ!" David screamed.

"Calm down man, it's just me."

David had been swimming in the shortest red shorts he'd seen a man wear.

"What the hell are those? My god any shorter and your ass will fall out."Christopher laughed.

"Yeah they were in the storage closet I think they are from the 80's."

Christopher got up, he slid past David closing the door.

"What are you up too?" David asked looking at him through squinted eyes.

"Oh nothing." Christopher takes his finger running it down David's chest, feeling every muscle. He stopped right above the waistband of the shorts. Christopher looked down at the spot he had his finger, he bit his bottom lip.

"Christopher you can't keep doing this."

"Why? Why can't we just stop teasing ourselves and just give into it?"

"You know why."

"My age has nothing to do with it." Christopher groaned as he pulled away sitting down on the bed and laying back.

"Yes it does, you know it does."

"Yeah well I've never felt like more of a child than I have this week that's for fucking sure."

"We can always talk about it tomorrow."

"No I want to talk about it, lay down next to me." Christopher rolled on his side and David faced him on the bed. Christopher grabbed his hand kissing David's knuckles.

"What is it you need to get off your chest?" David rubbed his thumb over Christopher's palm.

"When my mom asked my dad to leave, Jona and I noticed that she stayed in her room a lot we learned to fend for ourselves pretty quick. We understood she was sad because at that time we were still being lied too. You know the hole she said he cheated on her and left deal.  
Well after my dad got back from here, I'm guessing my mom wasn't expecting him and Elio to be living together. When she saw how happy he was, she really changed. Her temper with me got shorter, some nights I'd stay late at my dads. I would find her laying in random places passed out. Sometimes out in the front yard, kitchen and the couch. I don't think Jona ever saw it, but I know he heard the yelling. She would find any reason to pick a fight with me. I left a cup in the sink and she hurled it at my head, it hit me too. I don't think she ever feared anyone would notice the black eyes, busted lips and bruises because I play football I'm always getting hurt. Screaming turned to hitting with her, I knew I could handle myself. But she only showed anger toward me not Jona, I'm pretty sure I know why but it's not important." Christopher trailed off.

"No, it is important. Why do you think she targeted you?"

"Come on man, look at me then look at my dad. Sometimes I can't tell us apart, I'm just a younger, skinnier physical version of him." Christopher laughed out.

"I'll admit you do look ridiculously like your dad but you're not him, Chris you are your own person." David was cut off by Christopher.

"I know that our looks and athletic ability is as far as it goes but I don't think she cared. The easiest way to hurt my dad was to hurt me, so she did." Christopher looked down at at his and David's hands linked together.

"I'm so sorry Tesoro." David leaned forward kissing Christopher, slow light kisses then Christopher pulled David closer to him. Their bodies flush against each other, David lightly pushed against Christopher's chest. Making Christopher grab David's wrist pulling it over his head. Christopher rolled over on top of David straddling him their lips never breaking apart. Christopher could feel David's cock pushing against his swimming trunks. Christopher quickly took his hand and slid it under David's trucks gripping his hard cock. He pulled away from Christopher trying to find his words.

"Slow down Christopher, please slow down."

"I can't, I need you to badly to slow down." Christopher breathed out against David's lips. In the foggy haze of their lust, David could hear his name but not from inside the room. Realizing it's Elio, David grips hold old Christopher's waist rolling him off the bed. He hit with a loud thud.

"Shh Elios coming." David whispered rolling out of the bed quickly running into the bathroom.

"David? David are you in here?" Elio opened the door knocking on it. David was frantically trying to hid his hard on, tucking it into the waistband of his trunks.

"Yeah, I'm just in here."

"David did you find Sophia?" Elio asked walking a little ways into the room.

"Oh uh no sorry Mr. P, I Uh didn't find her. I think she said she was going to the market this morning."

"Ok, well if you could run and find Christopher so that he can help me with dinner that would be great." Elio said while walking out of the room. Christopher got up off the floor laughing quietly.

"It's not funny Chris!" David through a book at him, which he caught with no issue.

"It is! It really is, I'm fucking dying!" He said through gasps of laughter.

"We almost got caught! Jesus Christ, Chris we can't do that again."

"Okay, okay calm down drama queen. I'm going to go help Elio, see you at dinner." Christopher walked past David smacking his ass.

"I swear you are going to be the death of me!"


	19. Summer's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gift this Chapter to Dirk Diggler, here you go love!

Elio and Oliver had been spending their morning at the beach where they had come with his father that summer, they had also brought Elio's mother. She was sat in her lounge chair reading, she was covered by a bright pink beach umbrella and her large white hat. Elio loved these days, she was aware of the world today. She didn't ask about his dad, they talked of his work that he was doing at the school this year. She was always amazed that he had gone into teaching.

"Piccino I love that you are sharing your gift with children. I would love to hear you play a concert again." She gushed.

"Well if you lived with us you could watch me play all the time."

"Piccino I'm would never burden you and Oliver."

"Maman you wouldn't be a burden to us we would love to have you, the boys would love it too." Elio grabbed her hand.

"No, my love I couldn't bear to leave this place, the house is where I feel closest to your father." She said fixing her hat.

"I know Maman, anytime I walk into his study it doesn't matter how much of Oliver's things are in there. It will always be papa's study. And he's the only reason I get the post, I don't like getting the paper. I read it just because he always said a man needs to know what is going on in the world, so he always has something to speak of."

Back at the house Christopher laid by the lake, sun beating down on his body. David sat on the tree limb that hung over the water watching every breath Christopher took. He pulled out his camera taking a few pictures of Christopher basking in the sun, then turning to the lake he tried to capture the beauty of it. 

"Do you think I'm being ridiculous resisting against your advances?" David asked his back still to Christopher.

"Yeah I think you are but you have your reasons no matter how ridiculous I think they are."

"If you were just a year older I would give into you in a heartbeat but you're 17. I'm not in the habit of running after 17-year-olds, the youngest guy I date was 21."

"I said nothing about it being serious, just casual." Christopher yawned, David turned to look at him. He was taken aback by the sight before him, in the time that he and Christopher had been talking. Christopher had just casually taken off his swim trunks and laid naked on the blanket. His cock instantly became aware of the situation, Christopher was not erect yet. He rolled onto his stomach, his ass was tan like the rest of his body. Did he sunbath, how had David never seen him do this? Christopher laid there only a few minutes before David took a photo of him, he got up looked to David and as he passed him to walk into the water he shot David a sly smile.

"You going to come join me?" Christopher asked after he'd come up out of the water. David adjusted himself.

"Um you know I'm good right here." David's New York accent came out thick when he was trying to be tough and resilient.

"Alright then if you aren't going to join me in here, I'll come join you up there." Christopher walked out of the water, standing before David. The tree hung low enough that Christopher could rest his upper body on David's thigh. David took a deep breath.

"We've been good Christopher, and I've already promised you that when you turned 18 I would give in to all of my desires for you." David's eyes were closed, he couldn't see Christopher's smile.

"I know you have, but what I'm trying to get you to understand is that we have two days left. Two days left of me being legally allowed to sleep with you in the current country we are in. Why do you not want to take advantage of that? I sure as fuck want to." Christopher could see the fight going on inside of David's mind, it showed on his face. David opened his eyes to see the smile on Christopher's tan face, he looked like a Greek god. Tan skin, perfect jawline, a toned body that could keep going after David was too worn out to go on.

"Because I'm afraid that if I give in now when we get back and I will see you so much. That I won't be able to stop myself and to say no to you." David's words didn't seem to deter Christopher.

"You will only see me when I come to visit my Dad or we make plans to meet up."

"No Christopher, I'm going to be your dads T.A starting at the beginning of the semester. I will see you more than you think." 

Christopher's smile got bigger.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Christopher your dad offered a month ago, which is why I wanted to make sure we stayed in the place we were in. Because once we sleep together things get complicated." David agonized.

"I do not dwell on things, I was sleeping with Valentina. Did you see anything get complicated with her? No you didn't because I unlike some people don't get attached and love sick. I'm not a child no matter how much you want to see me as one." Christopher huffed, walking away from David. He picked up his trunks, David rushed off the tree grabbing Christopher's arm. He looks at the older man with annoyance.

"Okay then meet me here after everyone's in bed." David quickly spoke, then walked quickly off toward the house. Christopher felt the stupid grin that came across his face, all summer it took Christopher all summer to get David to see that he wasn't a child. He quickly put on his trunks before the afternoon crowd of teenagers hit the lake. He ran to find his Jona, he had been sitting in the orchard playing his guitar. Christopher quickly jumped onto the bench that he'd been sitting on.

"What's with the stupid smile?" Jona asked looking at his brother like he was a mad man.

"It's happening, took me all fucking summer but David and I actually might sleep together."

"Bout fucking time, christ I thought he was going to make you beg."

"I don't beg you asshole, I'm a very convincing speaker." He laughed, Jona looked at him questioningly.

"You got naked didn't you? You showed him what he could be getting? That's just cruel!" Jona started laughing, it was the first time since London he'd heard his brother laugh.

"What's so cruel about it and so goddamn funny?"

"Dude I've seen you naked, I'm jealous and amazed by how big your dick is!" Jona said through gasping breaths of laughter.

"Whatever he's not doing it because of my dick, you asshat."

"Yeah sure because men are about what's inside."

Christopher punched his brother in the arm knocking him halfway off the bench.

"Shut up man! You suck!" Christopher mumbled.

"Ouch! Dude, we are supposed to use our words not our fists!" Jona yelped out in pain nearly dropping his guitar.

"I did use my words and my fist you dick!" Christopher grumbled.

"Alright, alright fine David wants you for your mind. I will say whatever as long as you don't hit me again. Jesus your girlfriends been gone for three days how much sexual tension have you built up to hit me like that?"

"A lot!" Christopher said nodding his head.

"Well if you are going to be using the bedroom I guess I'll find someone to snuggle with tonight."

"Um about that, we uh aren't going to be at the house. We are meeting up next to the lake after everybody goes to bed."

"Oh yeah, having sex out in the open screams brilliant idea." Jona was being sarcastic now.

"It's going to be late, nobody is out at the lake late at night right now."

"Alright, just you know be safe ok?"

"I will, I promise."

That evening the dinner guests was Elio's aunt, his cousins and their kids. Jona hadn't noticed how loud Italian's were, he couldn't tell if they were pissed or excited about something. He and his brother were the only ones not speaking Italian, everyone's hands were gesturing. Christopher was sat across from David who was in the conversation, he looked to his brother who was too busy eating his food. Christopher started moving his bare foot toward Davids, when it made contact, David didn't acknowledge his presents. So he pulled it away, rolling his eyes and looking down the table seeing his father laughing about something he'd said to Elio's cousin. Without warning Christopher felt the warm foot slide over top of his, he jumped looking across the table. David was drinking wine from his glass and smiling as he did it, he peered at Christopher over the glass. He felt Davids foot move up his leg and in between his legs, Davids foot was in his crotch right now, lightly rubbing on his cock. Christopher looked down placing his elbows on the table so that Elio's cousin sitting next to him couldn't see what was going on. He looked across the table but David had already gone back to talking, he was rubbing on Christopher's cock while carrying on a conversation with everyone. How in the hell was this fair? Christopher was beginning to shake, he was getting too close to cumming. He grabbed his empty plate and quickly getting up from the table holding the plate so it covered his hard on. The scrapping of the chair made everyone look at him.

"You ok sweetheart you look a little flush, come here let me feel your forehead?" Oliver asked his oldest son.

"Uh no, no dad I'm fine. I'm just a little tired I'm going to go lay down in my room for a little while. It uh it was nice meeting you all." Christopher quickly hurried into the kitchen dropping the plate off on the kitchen island and rushing to his room. He was in too much of a hurry to see Davids face during the ordeal, what a trader.

After Christopher left Jona looked at David who was chuckling to himself.

"What did you do?" Jona asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing just a little payback is all." David was trying to keep himself quiet.

"Good for you." Jona patted David on the shoulder.

Christopher heard his parents telling the guest goodbye. He walked out of his room to say his own farewells. It was late in the evening and he knew before too long his parents and Nona would be going to bed.

"Is it a sign that we are getting old when you hear the clock chime 10 and you are exhausted?" Elio asked, flopping down on the sofa.

"Yes dear, yes it is. We can't stay up past 11 without yawning thirty times before we say it's time for bed." Oliver answered sitting down on the sofa next to him.

"Shit, I remember my parents staying up early into the morning with some of their parties."

"I also remember this house taking afternoon naps as well, which is why they could stay up so late."

"This is true and also very European, naps are a big part of why we live so long and why we age so well." Elio poked Oliver in the chest.

"Are you saying I'm not aging well?"

"No, no I would never say that. You have aged beautifully like an expensive wine or better yet like Van Gogh's Starry Night." Elio leaned in kissing Oliver.

"Good suck up Pops, beautiful save." Christopher chided.

"I was being genuine." Elio laughed tossing a pillow at him.

"Jona why don't you play us something before we head off to bed?" Oliver asked.

"Okay what do you want to hear, I'm taking requests?" He asked turning around on the piano bench. Jona started playing Green Day's time of your life, he soft started singing it as well.

"I love this Oliver." Elio whispered, laying his head on Oliver's shoulder. He pulled Elio in closer.

"I love this too, we have some pretty great kids."

Christopher heard the door shut of his parents bedroom, the shower kicked on so he knew that one or both would be going to bed very shortly.

"Do you know where David went after dinner?" Christopher asked his brother.

"Nope not a clue." He was getting dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"That's it just out? No more details than that?" Christopher asked.

"Nope. I don't have to tell you everything ya know." Jona huffed.

"So, you're going to tell me in the morning huh?"

"Yup, that's usually how I work." Jona laughed. 

Christopher looked at the clock in his room it was 11:45, he was getting nervous. He felt like his parents hadn't moved in awhile. He grabbed his shoes walking slowly walking out of the house. He rushed past the tennis court and came to the opening of trees, Christopher was partly hidden behind one. He scanned the banks of the lake, spotting David by the tree he'd been sitting in earlier that afternoon. He had brought a blanket and a few pillows, Christopher smiled, he quietly walked up behind David.

"You showed." Christopher softly spoke, David looked up at him smiling.

"Of course I showed up, I try to keep my word as much as possible." David reached out for Christopher's hand, pulling on his fingers forcing him to follow. Christopher dropped to his knees, he took his hand placing it along David's jaw. Leaning into David's kiss, Christopher didn't know if he could take this slow. David pulled on Christopher's shirt pulling him into his lap. Their lips never broke contact, Christopher ran his fingers through David's hair, making it stand up. Before he knew it David was undressing him.

"All of this needs to come off." David's voice became aggressive and low. Christopher hadn't realized how little clothing he had worn. Gripping Christopher's hips David got up putting him on his back, David loomed over Christopher.

"Are you sure about this?" Christopher asked when David pulled back to removed his own shirt. David stopped when he tossed his shirt to the side, he dropped to Christopher's level only inches from his face.

"I wouldn't be doing this if even for a second I would regret it. I want to live for the now Christopher." David's spoke in a gruff tone. Taking Christopher's lips, biting his bottom lip. Christopher reached between them pulling David's shorts down cupping his ass, pulling David down toward him. He felt David's hard cock rub against his own. It turned him on even more they became frantic to get all of David's clothes off now.

"I'm going to go slow." David whispered Christopher didn't know when David had put lube on his own cock but he nodded in understanding. He felt the tip of David's cock pushing into him. Christopher's nails bite into David's back, he winced as David slowly pushed deeper into him.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" David asked kissing Christopher lightly on the lips.

"No, I'm good, it feels good." He was reassuring himself just as much as he was reassuring David. He could feel that David had reached as far as he was willing to go, Christopher could feel him shaking.

"I've got to stop, if I move this maybe over too quickly." David placed his forehead on Christopher's shoulder. Christopher began to chuckle.

"Don't want you to do that, come here." Christopher pulled David's body on top of his flush against each other, he wrapped his arms around the older man, kissing him trying to get his mind off of his lower body. David began moving his pelvis, with every small back and forth motion Christopher was getting use to the pressure. It was beginning to feel good, every time David trusted forward he would hit a spot inside Christopher that felt amazing. Their breathing became quick as they began to move in sync with each other.

"Cum with me." David demanded, grabbing hold of the younger mans cock. Christopher's nails bite deeper into David's ass, pulling him in deeper. David felt the warm rush overcome his body, warm cum hit his hand. Letting go of the younger man's cock to brace himself so that he could push deeper as he came. Christopher felt David pumping inside of him, his head was fuzzy, he had never cum so hard that all of the blood drained from his head.

"Don't' move, oh for the love of god don't move." David demanded through gasping breaths. Christopher could see his damp skin. When his body finally stopped jerking from the orgasm, David looked at him. Leaning in to kiss him, he felt David's cock leave his body. It was an odd sensation, soon Christopher would be taking David the same way. David asked him to cum on his chest, Christopher did what was asked of him. He'd never seen David take charge like he did now, he liked this side of him.

"Never thought I would like the taste of cum, it's odd you know." Christopher stated as they swam in the lake, they had washed the cum off of their chests, stomach and hands.

"It doesn't all taste the same, you know that right?" David was smiling as he swam up to Christopher.

"Really?"

"Really. Do you want to try it in water, it's difficult but completely worth it?" David, turned Christopher around kissing the back of his neck, positioning himself to go inside of the boy again.

"Alright as long as I get to fuck you again too?"

"Deal!"

Walking back to the house, Christopher stopped.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"It's getting close to sun rise, lets go sleep in the guest house."

David walked forward placing his hands on either side of Christopher's face, kissing slowly his lips, cheek, nose and forehead.

"I can do that, but we have to be up before everyone else."

They laid in the loft of the guest house, the sun beaming on their faces. Christopher untangled himself from Davids body, shielding his face from the sun.

"David, let's go for a swim before everyone gets up?"

"Ok, ok I'm up."

They washed away the morning sex as Christopher put it, he knew this would be the last time David would act on his feeling's for Christopher. Tomorrow he would get on the train and head to the airport. Once they hit American soil, David would treat Christopher like a teenager again, this time with no kissing or touching. He didn't know if he could do it, he knew as soon as he landed he would have to throw himself into football just to keep himself busy. This was going to kill Christopher, seeing David everyday and not being able to touch him.


	20. See you in New York

Elio woke early, he wanted to make Oliver a country breakfast. He walked to the freezer to grab the bacon when he noticed Christopher and David walking up to the house. He glances out the window seeing Christopher link his fingers between David’s. Elio hurriedly walks back to the kitchen. He and Oliver had been so wrapped up in their own lives that they had missed somethings with the boys.

“Good Morning, you two are up awfully early.” Elio smiled. David jumped seeing Elio holding a frying pan while rubbing grease in it.

“Jesus, Mr. P you scared me.” David grabbed his chest.

“Good Morning Papa, ooh what are we having for breakfast?” Christopher kissed Elio on the cheek.

“Your dad wanted fried eggs, bacon, gravy and biscuits. It should be fun trying to make this southern breakfast.”

“Alright sounds good, I’m gonna go jump in the shower get all the lake water off.” Christopher turned walking down the hall. David stood nervously looking around the room, trying it to make eye contact with Elio. 

“Something on your mind David?” Elio asked with his back to David, Elio was smiling, he thought he was hiding his amusement.

“Uh no Mr. Perlman, I uh I’m just going to start packing.” David passed Oliver coming into the kitchen.

“Morning!” He walked up to the younger man kissing his neck.

“Morning, how did you sleep?”

“Like a dream! My god your family wears out my brain so much, I forget that you have to be on your toes at all times. Where're the boys at?” Oliver asked.

“Oh Jonas in bed, he came in late last night. I scared him at 3 this morning when I was smoking on the terrace and he was trying really hard to act sober. I think just maybe you should have a talk with Christopher.” Elio smiled.

“Why?”

“Have you noticed that he and David are spending a lot of time together?” 

Oliver laughed, nodding his head.

“Ah yes, I was wondering when someone else was going to see it. I’m not saying anything until he comes to me, Elio, at times like this I am deeply channeling your father.  
I don’t want to call him out no matter how much I want to because I do, but I want to make sure he’s being safe.”

“Well then give him the other birds and bees talk, make sure he understands.”

“Elio it’s not like when we were their age, they have a hell of a lot more resources than we did. Hell, they have an entire section in the library dedicated to our sort of lifestyle and they also have the internet. If Christopher needs me I will be here to listen but until then I’m dropping hints like hell.” Oliver chuckled and winking at Elio.

Christopher barged into his bathroom the door hitting the wall. Jona shot up out of bed, his head ringing.

“What the hell Chris! Do you have to make so much noise!” Jona barked out in a gruff tone. Christopher looked at his brother who’s long blonde hair was standing up and his face was red and puffy.

“Dude are you hungover?” Christopher asked his little brother.

“Ugh no, yes I’m so hungover.” Jona groaned flopped back on the bed.

“You didn’t do anything stupid last night did you?” 

“From what I remember I may have slept with a girl I met at the disco.”

“You have slept with a girl. Christ, Jona please tell me you got her name at least?” Christopher asked a little irritated at his brother.

“No to the name part, but for the love of god stop yelling. My head is pounding.”

Christopher rolled his eyes at his brother and he intentionally slammed the bathroom door. When the door connected he audibly heard his brother protested the loud bang.

Christopher was getting out of the shower when he heard his dad's voice. He dried quickly combing his hair back, he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I feel like I haven’t been much of a parent these last few weeks since the thing with your mom happened” Oliver stood in the doorway, still in his running shorts and a tank top.

“Don’t be hard on yourself pops the situation sucks but we are fine,” Christopher responds putting Julia boxers on under his towel.

“No, I know that when we get back I’m setting up a meeting with a counselor for the two of you. I know there are things that you two aren’t telling me, so I figured that this was the next best thing.”

“Dad we don’t need to talk to a shrink! We are fine, God don't freak out over nothing. You’re overreacting.” Christopher huffed out forcefully throwing his towel onto his bed.

“No Christopher I’m not overreacting. My teenage sons sneak out all hours of the night, come home intoxicated on more than one occasion. And they are, well to put it lighting putting their business in god know who.”

“Just day it dad we are fucking anything that walks, smoking, drinking and having fun.” Christopher bit out.

“Hold on young man, I do not appreciate the tone or the language. I will always do what is best for the both of you. With your mother rules were everywhere but with me the only thing I ask is you tell me the truth. The two of you are old enough, and if a white lie is required it better be for a damn good reason.”

“I’ll go, dad, just stop yelling.” Jona had been laying in bed watching the dramatics unfold.

“Yeah well fuck this, I’m going out!” Christopher pushed past his father, he rushed out the back door. Oliver yelled after him, he ignored every word his dad yelled out.

Elio ran to see what the yelling was about. Oliver turned to his youngest son.

“I’m baffled by you and your brother's behaviors. You don’t have a curfew, I give you nothing to rebel against yet you both still find ways to rebel.”

Jona laid with his arm over his face.

“Dad, mom had us on a short leash and you’ve always been the parent who’s laid back. Now we have laid back dad 24/7 it feels weird to us we are still fighting the strict rules of mom.”

“He’s got a point, Oliver, they have spent their lives living one way. They need time to adjust.”

 

David was packed up in the car. Christopher was driving him to the train station.

“Well, Mr. Adler see you in class.” David gave Oliver a hug.

“I will see you there actually I will call you, I need to go over this semesters curriculum with you before we start. I’m glad you were our first graduate I really hope next years is just as successful.” 

David hugged everyone, getting in the car he grabbed Christopher’s hand as they drove off. They had spent last night together, Christopher was shocked to find David knocking on his door. They had gone to his room, Christopher a little more nervous this time. He had to be quiet, he nearly screamed when David made him cum.  
They didn’t talk the entire way to the station. Standing on the plate form, David gave him a small smile.

“See you in New York.” David pulled Christopher in for a tight hug.

“It’s not going to be the same is it?”

“No, no it’s not. I told you not until you are.” David was cut off, Christopher pulled away from him.

“I know, I know not until then.”

David grabbed his bags, walking toward the train he tossed them into the seat. He paused halfway up the steps, he did it without thinking. David turned rushing back to Christopher embracing him into a passionate kiss and as quickly as it happened it was over. 

Christopher watched as the train pulled away, he sat in the car crying. He reached into his backpack to find a tissue when he found a picture. It was one that David had taken of them the morning after they had slept together. Christopher held it to his chest, he knew the next year was going to be insufferable. When he landed back home he was going to either avoid being alone with David. Or look for every possible moment to be alone with him. Home was only two weeks away, it was time to get back to a reality that was his life.


	21. Home Again

With the summer ending Oliver and Elio had been shut up in the study preparing their curriculum for the year. Jona had spent the last remaining days at the beach. Playing his guitar and trying to get as tan as possible. Christopher stayed either inside waiting for an email from David or he was out running. He had to get back in shape before the first day of school. He couldn’t waste his time thinking of David.

They had packed all of their bags and packed a few boxes to ship back to the states. Everyone embarrassed Elios mother, he hated leaving her. He knew the next time he would see her would be Thanksgiving break when they would come to visit. The taxi had arrived and the boys packed all the luggage in.

“Momma I will be back to see you before you know it, I’ll call you as soon as we land. I love you.” Elio was afraid to let go of her.

“I love you too, I will wait for your call piccino.” She wipes away her tears with her tissue she kept tucked into her watch.

“Later Mrs.P, we will see you very soon.” Oliver smiled leaning down giving Annella a hug.

“Oliver sweetheart, you are family I think you can stop calling me Mrs. P.” She patted him on the face.

“I will when you stop calling me le movie star.” 

“I haven’t called you that in ages.”

“You called me that this morning at breakfast when I was late.”

She playful swatted him with her handkerchief. Christopher and Jona gave her long hugs, they loved their new found nonna, both their parent's mothers had passed.

They got into the taxi and Elio hung out the window blowing kisses to his momma. The train ride was quiet, the boys had fallen asleep, they had been out with friends all night saying their goodbyes.

Walking out of JFK airport was a culture shock, the boys hadn’t realized how loud New York was. No one said good morning or how are you? You didn’t get to know the faces or get to know your neighbors. Well unless you were his parents. Pulling up to the brownstone they saw Stan holding a very excited Chapman. The golden retrievers entire body was wagging and as soon as Christopher and Jona got out of the taxi. Chapman began to whine and howl with excitement, Stand finally couldn’t hold the dog back anymore.

Chapman leaped out of his arms and dashed toward the boys, they met him on their hands and knees each getting an excited lick on the face. He was so excited he didn’t know who he wanted to love on more so he just flopped down between them to get belly rubs. 

“Good boy Chapman!” Jona spoke to him in the normal baby voice people do to a dog. Stan got up and walked to the family greeting them.

“How does it feel to be home, boys?” Stan half hugged Oliver.

“Loud! I forget how loud and confined New York is.” Oliver groaned. Stan reached out to hug Elio.

“We will survive, it’s the boys who will need time to adjust. I warned them it was going to be hard to come from B back to New York.” Elio hugged Stan looking at the boys.

“I already miss going on my morning swim, Dad we’ve got to get a pool. We’ve been ruined.” Christopher laughed.

“Why do we need a pool, we spend the summer in B?” Oliver asked.

“Well it’s still warm for the next two months, we will go crazy.”

“I’m sure you boys will be fine, go to the pool at the school it’s open.”

Getting back into the swing of living back home, the friends they had left behind swarmed the house. All of Jona and Christopher’s friends came over, one Christopher’s best friend Jude tried raiding the fridge.

“Dude there is no food in your house, we are going to starve!” Jude was being dramatic.

“Jude, we just got back in the country Elio is ordering pizzas lots of pizzas. We have 5 boys in our house please try not to eat the crown molding off the walls.” Oliver patted Jude on the back.

“Don’t worry Mr. A, I’ll wait for the pizza.” Jude had been best friends with Christopher since kindergarten, Jude started talking to Christopher because he had a ninja turtles lunchbox. They have been attached at the hip ever since. So much so that if his parents would have let him Jude would have come to B with them.

“Dude, so you didn’t really tell me what you did in Italy. Hook up with any hot girls?” Jude flopped down on Christopher’s bed.

“Yeah, remember the girl I told you I met at Christmas?”

“Yeah?”

“Had sex with her, plenty of times man.”

“Dude, it’s about time you lost your virginity, I was starting to worry that you were ya know?”

“That I was what?” Christopher asked leaning forward.

“You know, gay.” Jude had a dumb apologetic smile on his face.

“So what if I was, would you treat me any different?”

“Naw man, I’ve known you my whole life, besides I like your dad and Elio and their gay.”

“Correction, no they are not gay. They still like women too. Well I know Elio does but I haven’t asked my dad.”

“That would be a weird question to ask your dad man.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I want to know. I just consider my dad’s sexuality Elio only territory.” Christopher laughed.

“Yeah but Elio is cool as fuck man, better than what you had before.”

“Umm we don’t need to talk about that, she’s out of the picture.” Christopher turned back to his laptop.

“Man, what happened? Your mom used to be so uptight, she didn’t let you and Jona go anywhere. Then your dad.” Jude was cut off by Christopher.

“Jude! I said we don’t need to talk about that, she’s gone and that’s the end of it.” Christopher barked out.

“Ok, I won't bring it up again.”

Elio yelled from downstairs that the pizza was ready. Jude and Christopher ran out of the room, beating Jona and his best friends Tyler and Nick.

“We are eating out back.” Elio announced.

“What is going on when does your family eat outside?” Jude asked.

“Well we ate outside every night back in B, it’s nice. We get loud when we talk too.” Christopher laughed. The doorbell rang, Oliver ran to see who it was. Everyone was sat down eating, Jona was telling his friends about the disco’s they went to about every night.

“When I graduate, I’m going back just to live for a year. Everything is so relaxed there and the girls! Oh man the girls, they are ten times hotter in Italy.”

“Everybody we have a guest, boy’s this is the graduate student we had living with us in B. David, I’d like you to meet Christopher’s best friend Jude, and Jona’s best friends Tyler and Nick, boys this is David.” Oliver introduce him, Christopher just stared at David, he didn’t know what to say. David looked different, he was so used to seeing David in swim trunks and tank tops. Now he was dressed in tight jeans, a tight white button up shirt with a vest.

“It’s nice to meet you all, wow this feels like being back in B. Lots of people and food.” David laughed. Christopher must have still been staring at him because Jude nudged him.

“What’s wrong?” Jude whispered.

“Uh, nothing, just nothing Jude.” He whispered back.

“Really because you look like you died when he walked in.”

“Shut up Jude, I’ll tell you later!” He yelled still whispering if that was even possible. 

The night went on, the adults drank wine and talked loud, catching the attention of the neighbors who made their way over. It was all getting too much for Christopher, too many people around.

“Come on man let's go watch TV, I’m dying to watch TV.” Christopher huffed out.

“Dude Italy doesn’t have TV?” Jude looked like someone had killed his puppy.

“Of course they do, but when you don’t speak Italian it’s hard to follow. Dad or Elio usually translated.”

They flopped down in the living room watching MTV when David walked in.

“Hey Chris didn’t really have a chance to talk to you out there. How, uh how have you been?” David stood in the doorway awkwardly. Christopher half looked at him from the chair he was sitting in.

“Oh ya know, I’m fine but you’d know that if you answered emails.” Christopher was being snarky, he caught the look on Judes face it was riddled with confusion.

“I deserve that, but in my defense, I’ve been busy getting ready with helping your dad this year.” 

“Yeah that’s nice, well I hope you have fun with that. I know how much you like to be in charge.” Christopher closed his eyes, god he was being such an ass.

“Yeah, well I’m going to be back outside with your parents. It was nice to meet you, Jude.” David turned and walked out of the room.

“Yeah, you too man.” Jude smacked Christopher.

“Ow, god what was that for?” Christopher rubbed his arm.

“What the hell was that about? You sounded like a petty girlfriend.”

“Ugh, look if I tell you something promise not to flip out or judge me too hard?”

“Uh yeah, the best friend here! I didn’t judge you for dating No tits Nichole, now did I?” Jude asked.

“Dude yeah you did, for a fucking year.” Christopher said, Jude just shrugged.

“Ok, whatever just out with it.”

“Alright so David and I got really close in Italy, like Valentina and I close.” Christopher looked at Jude with his eyes squinted. Jude's face was full of confusion trying to put what his best friend had just told him together. Jude almost looked like his brain was about to explode.

“Sooooo, uuummmm,uuuuh, so you and him did what you and Valentina did?”

“Yes.”

“So are you bi now?”

“Yes, well I’ve kind of had this feeling for awhile.”

“Dude you never had a crush on me did you?”

“No!” Christopher barked a laugh.

“Wait what’s wrong with me? That’s hurtful man.” Jude moped.

“Nothing, it’s just you’re my best friend that would be like, liking my brother.”

“So, wait but he’s like 30, that’s illegal right?”  
“He’s 24 man, and it’s not legal here but in Italy, the age of consent is 14. Which is why he cut off any sort of physical stuff when we got back here. He wants to basically pretend like it never happened.” Christopher picked up the remote to turn up the TV so nobody outside could hear their conversation.

“That’s a dick move, I’m sorry man. But you being bi is cool with me. See I promised I wouldn’t judge, I’m glad I was the first one you told.” Jude laid back on the couch, Christopher cringed.

“Um well technically I told Jona first, but in my defense, he’s my brother and I had to talk to somebody.”

“Dude, I’m starting to feel really unloved right now.” Jude tossed a pillow at his head, Christopher jumped out of the chair and onto Jude, straddling him beating him with the pillow that he’d thrown at Christopher's head.

David walked back into the living room, his hands shoved in his pockets. He saw the two boys laughing and wrestling. He cleared his throat, they stopped to look at him.

“Chris, can I talk to you out front?” David said softly, in a worried tone.

“Yeah I guess” Christopher got up to follow David out of the house. They stood on the front steps of the brownstone, the neighborhood was quiet this time of night.

“What do you want David?” Christopher crossed his arms over his chest.

“I wanted to talk to you, why are you being cold with me?” David sat on the ledge far away from Christopher.

“Why the hell do you think? I emailed you every day after you left and you ignored them. Two weeks David, I emailed you for two weeks and you act like I should be ok with it.”

“I told you I’ve been busy, I’ve had a lot on my plate since I’ve been back.” David was fidgeting now, he looked out to the street as a car pulled up.

“Fuck.” David whispered under his breath.

“What? Why are you being weird?” Christopher asked he looked out to the street to see a tall dark haired man, jump out of a black BMW. He waved to them and started up the path to the house. David got up, the dark-haired, leather colored skin, one of his parents had to be Indian. He reached out with one arm, kissing David. Christopher's eyes must have popped out of his head, he nearly swallowed his tongue.

“I got done early so I thought I would join you.” The tongue friendly man said to David.  
“Well, I wish you would have called. Um, Idris, this is Oliver’s oldest son Christopher.” David introduce.

“Oh yeah it’s so nice to meet you, David’s told me all about you and your family, I’m Idris, David’s boyfriend.” He said extending his hand, Christopher took it.

“Uhuh, nice to meet you, Idris, sadly David hasn’t said anything about you, not the entire 6 weeks he stayed with my family.” Christopher was really being bitchy now.

“Yeah, probably not we broke it off before he left, but I realized how shit my life was without him so as soon as he got home. I hurried up and begged for forgiveness and I’m glad he took me back.”

“Well that was nice of him, come on let me take the two of you lovebirds to the backyard where all of the adults are. Between us, they are going at the wine hard tonight so it should be fun for you guys.” Christopher opened the door to let them in, he looked at David who mouthed I’m sorry to him, all Christopher do was glare at him. But then he mouthed back a very cold fuck you, David’s reaction looked like Christopher had stabbed him in the heart. But he didn’t deserve any sympathy from Christopher. As soon as Christopher got them to the backyard, he quickly left.

“Jude I’m really jet-lagged, I’ll talk to you tomorrow man.”

“Ok, but hey who was that guy with David?” Jude asked.

“His fucking boyfriend.” Christopher bit out.

“Fucking harsh man, what a dick!”

“Yeah, I agree what a fucking dick.” Christopher ran upstairs to his room, Chapman followed after him, jumping on his bed with him. Chapman gave him small kisses, he wrapped his arms around his dog looking at his big brown eyes.

“If you had a mean bone in your body, you’d go down and bite David in the ass wouldn’t you boy?” Chapman cocked his head at Christopher's words.

“I wish we were back in B, life was better back there.”


	22. Feelings, I don’t do them

First day back on the football field and Christopher thought he was going to pop a lung.

“Dude, see what all that laying around and doing nothing but eating and drinking all the time has done to you.” Jude poked at Christopher, Jude played center position. 

“Fuck. Off. Man!” Christopher gasped for breath between each word. After practice, he collapsed on the bleachers.

“Jesus! That was a hell of a workout, the coach was on your ass! It was great! He wasn’t yelling at me for once.” Jude smacked his best friend on the leg. Christopher lifted his head, kicking Jude in the thigh.

“Bite me! I swear on everything that's holy I’m going to die before I can’t even walk to my car!”

“Come on man, I gotta hot date with Kelly tonight. She said she’d let me go to 3rd base this time.” Jude wagged his eyebrows.

“Jude you are a fucking romantic!” Christopher laughed.

“What she’s been teasing me all summer, I deserve third base.”

“No you don’t, she could always say no, man.”

“If she does I will legit cry.”

“Yeah, nothing sexier than a man crying, that will just get you dumped.” 

“Naw, she wouldn’t do that, she likes me too much. She wants me.” Jude winked at Christopher, who barked out a sudden laugh.

“Christ man, how did I go all summer without you? Life was so boring, I needed my wingman!”

“Speaking of summer, how are you still feeling about the David thing?”

Christopher sat up groaning as he did.

“Honestly I knew he wanted to stop the physical part of it when we got back but we never talked about it. I just didn’t think he would jump into a relationship as soon as he got back.”

“Are you sure you even like this guy?” Jude was prying now. 

“Jude I don’t do feelings and you know this.”

“Yeah but dude you got really shitty, like hurt girlfriend shitty. Also when he walked into the backyard you almost swallowed your tongue.”

“Yes, I was upset but all we did was have sex and fool around. I did the same thing with Valentina and I’m not upset because she’s not emailed me. I emailed her a week ago and nothing.” Christopher crossed his arms over his chest.

“So what you’re saying is you don’t care that Valentina hasn’t responded to your emails. But you really care that David didn’t and now that he’s back with his boyfriend you are fine with it?”

“Whatever dude, just shut up.” Christopher struggled to get up off the bleachers to storm off.

“See this is the joys of knowing you so well I can tell that you are feeling hurt by David because you don’t wanna talk. You do this really defensive angry thing and it’s actually kind of funny.” Jude leaned back on the bleachers, smiling.

“No I don’t, Jude you are full of shit.” Christopher limped away.

“Alright but don’t come crying to me when you realize that you aren't a heartless dick!” Jude called after him, Christopher shot his right arm up in the air and waved his middle finger.

“Yeah, real mature Christopher! Hey, you can’t leave me here you’re my ride!” Jude called after him, he got up running after the limping goon.

Back at the house Elio sat in the study listening and observing one of his new students, he was the last student to join the class. He had never officially auditioned for Elio before he left for B, so he had to do it in person before class started next Monday. Elio had heard the tape that he submitted and while he was perfect on tape Elio wanted to make sure that it was true in person.  
He sat with his eyes closed, absorbing every tone that was played.

“Very good William, I’m glad that in person you are even better than perfection. I will see you officially in class on Monday.” Elio got up to shake the boy's hand.

“Thank you, Mr. Perlman, I’m so excited to be playing for you and I go by Will.” Will had a slight southern accent, Elio hadn’t checked to see where he was from.

“Ok Will, well why don’t you and your mother join me and my family for dinner, we would love to have you.” Elio knew that his table would be full again tonight, nothing had changed whether they are in B or in New York there would always be guests at his table.

“That’s very generous of you Mr. Perlman. William and I would love to be your guests tonight.” Wills mother answered.

“Great, my fiance is making prosciutto tonight.”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful. If you don’t mind me asking what does she do?” Will’s mother asks.

“He is a professor at Columbia, and he’s in the kitchen right now cooking.” Elio smiled.

“Oh that’s lovely, I can barely get my husband to pick up a sponge to help with the dishes. How do you get yours to cook?” She laughed.

“What can I say he loves to cook.”

Dinner was laid out on the table outside, the guest have sat down.

“Oliver call you call the boys?” Elio asked Oliver walked in the house.

“You have children?” Wills mother asked.

“Yes, well they are from Oliver’s first marriage.”

Jona came outside first, he sat down in front of Wills mom. Christopher followed behind him, he looked up at Will who smiled at him.

“Christopher, where is Jude?” Oliver asked.

“Um, he had a date tonight.”

“Ouch, it has finally happened, he dumps you for a girl.” Oliver jokes.

“Oh haha real funny dad, you’re a comedian.” Christopher mocked him teasingly.

“I thought it was funny dad, no matter what Christopher says.” Jona sucked up.

“You’re such a kiss ass, Jona.” Christopher rolled his eyes at his little brother.

They sat talking to their guests about their home in Italy the summer that they had and about the current status of the school what to expect from Juilliard. Christopher gets up from the table.

“I’m gonna head out I’ll see you all at breakfast.”

“Ok, well take my phone in case you need something. Do you have enough money?” Oliver asked him.

“Yeah, I’m good, just heading to the field. I’m out of shape, I need all the practice I can get. It was nice meeting you all.” Christopher half waved to them and ran upstairs. He changed into running shorts and an old t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off and split down the sides. He popped in his earbuds and ran out the door, he was listening to the music so loud the outside world was drowned out. He felt a tug on his backpack, turning he saw David and looking out of breath. Christopher took his earbuds out.

“Yeah?” Christopher said.

“Why were you ignoring me? I was yelling at you when you ran onto the sidewalk.”

“I had on my headphones, obviously David.” Christopher was annoyed now, he was still pissed at David.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know that. I figured you hated me, you didn’t answer any of my emails.”

“I don’t hate you, David, as much as I’d love to hate you, I don’t.”

“With the way you reacted last night, I saw your face Christopher you went to instant hate.”

“Well, what would you have done David?” Christopher bit back.

‘I don’t know.” David spoke softly.

“I was hurt because I thought a lot of things. I sure as hell didn’t think you’d jump into a relationship to avoid me or whatever it is you’re doing. I don’t talk about my feeling David, people have pointed that out to me a lot in the last few days.”

“You haven’t had any problem telling me how you feel.”

“Yeah well, that was before you broke the spell you had over me.” Christopher popped his headphones back on and walked away. He didn’t look back, he was afraid if he saw the look on David’s face that he was either going to kiss him or punch him. He would have been happy with either, just as long as he got to touch him, he would have been happy.

 

Oliver and Elio laid in bed, they had finished their first week of school. Elio had papers scattered on the bed while Oliver’s were in neat piles.

“I think this week has been successful, no one quiet or kissed my ass yet.” Elio chuckled.  
“I wish that was the case in mine, I swear there is always that one kid who will do anything to be the teacher's pet. It drives me insane, there is this freshman who I’m really trying to like but I just can’t she’s too much.” Oliver takes his glasses off rubbing his eyes.

“Oh my poor Oliver, but just think you’ve got all semester with her. It’s just lovely isn’t it.” Elio couldn’t help himself any time he had a chance to push Oliver's buttons he took it. Suddenly they heard the piano from downstairs.

“Welp sounds like Jona’s home, I love that he can play the piano. Do you know how many times I had to leave the house with a busting headache when he was learning the guitar?”

“I’ve taught my boy very well, haven’t I?” Elio mused.

“Yes you have, but I’ve got to tell them soon about their therapy appointment.”

“You haven’t told them yet? What are you waiting for Oliver it’s next week.”

“Christ, Elio they get mad every time I bring up anything that has to do with Madeline. I’ve got to ease them into it. Besides Christopher hasn’t been a ray of sunshine in the last couple of weeks so I’m really not looking forward to that.”

“Have you noticed he doesn’t come home until after 10 when he knows David’s not going to be here? He stayed at Jude’s house last weekend.” Elio crossed his arms looking down at his laptop.

“I know, I wish he’d talk to one of us. It’s getting harder not to bring it up, and I know we should let him come to us. I don’t know how your dad did it, he was always very quiet observed everything. He knew how to talk about something without outright talking about it.”

“I don’t know, I knew him my entire life and I don’t know how he did it. I have so many questions and I ask them to the universe hoping he will answer me. But in some ways I know he does, which is why I keep all of his favorite books and I watch home movies. I recorded his last lecture, I think he gave it his all because he knew he’d never speak in front of a classroom full of students again.” Elio’s voice was getting shaky, Oliver looked to see a tear sliding down his cheek.

“Elio don’t cry, he was a great man who lead a great life. You are proof of that life.” Oliver pushed away the tear with his thumb.

“It’s stupid I know, he’s been gone five years now. It shouldn’t still hurt this much.”

“It’s always going to hurt, it’s just time will mend the pain of it.”

 

Christopher laid in the middle of the field, his chest heaving. He’d run the length of the football field 4 times, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears but he could also faintly hear clapping. He looked over to see a dark haired boy standing by the fence in shorts and a black t-shirt. The boy walked toward him, Christopher supported himself with his elbows. Christopher recognized him but he couldn’t remember the name.

“I saw you running while I was eating dinner with my parents, thought I’d come and cheer you on. And by the look on your face, you don’t remember my name. It’s Will.” He said in a soft southern accent.

“Oh yeah Will, sorry! I have a lack of oxygen going to my brain right now. You take one summer off the indulge in all that Italy has to offer and you get out of shape and fat from eating everything. And lazy because everything is too beautiful and relaxing.” 

“Wow that sounds amazing, this is the furthest I’ve been away from Atlanta in my entire life. To go to Italy would be a dream.” Will spoke softly.

“It’s the joys of having parents who are worldly. It’s got its perks.” Christopher got up off the ground groaning stretching out his 6 foot 1 stature. Will was shorter than him nearly coming up to his chin.

“Ummm listen I don’t know anybody in town so if you want to hang out, it would be fun.”

“Yeah sounds fun, I’m here every day after school and after dinner. I’m well, I avoid home right now until after dark.”

“Why do you avoid home? Do you not get along with your parents or something?” Will asked looking concerned.

“No, I love my family they are fantastic, but there’s someone that comes to my house every day to work with my dad, who I try to avoid.”

“Oh like an ex?”

“Not exactly like an ex just someone who broke my heart a little.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Will touched Christopher’s upper arm, he looked at were Wills' hand made contact with his body.

“Oh uh sorry.” Will pulled his hand away.

“No, it fine you don’t need to apologize.”Christopher smiled, he wasn’t sure what his next move was but he wanted to see how this played out. He hadn’t looked twice at Will but his sincerity was appealing to Christopher. He wasn’t David, this boy was soft, dark-haired, southern, dainty and didn’t mind touching Christopher. But David was tall, strong, blonde hair and green eyes shaded by black-rimmed glasses.  
He had to stop thinking of David, he moved on, Christopher leaned down stopping halfway to Wills' lips, their eyes met. Christopher gave him a half smile he tilted Wills chin up with his index finger. Will closed the gap between their lips. Christopher pulled the smaller boy into him enveloping his body. His mind wandered as his tongue snuck into Will's mouth. This was the second boy he had kissed, his body wasn’t reacting the same way it was with David. Christopher didn’t get instantly hard, Will pushed his pelvis into Christopher’s and he notices Will was hard. Why didn’t his body respond? He thought Will was cute, nice and he wanted to kiss him. He pulled away, Wills' face was flush.

“Listen I gotta go it’s late. See you tomorrow, I’ll be here same time same place.” Christopher grabbed his bag, he didn’t even let Will answer before he put on his headphones and jogged off. Running the entire way home every thought running through his head. When he came through the front door Jona was sat at the piano.

“Hey.” Jona said not looking up from the keys. Christopher flopped down in the chair that sat next to the window.

“Hey, what do you think it means if you kiss someone and you want to kiss them. But when you do you don’t get turned on and you think of someone else?”

“What? Dear god, who did you kiss? You’ve been at the school.”

“You know that Will kid that was here a week ago? He lives by the school he saw me out we started talking one thing led to another. You know I wanted to kiss him so I kissed him but then I started thinking of David.” Christopher was cut off by his brother.

“Man, you’ve got to let go of this David thing, he’s got a boyfriend. He clearly wants to keep a distance from you.”

“Really? Because over the course of the last week and a half I’ve gotten 14 emails from him, plus he ran after me the other day. And I’m still getting emails from him.”

“Well have you read any of them?”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because Jona he hurt me, I admit that but don’t tell anybody I have feelings ok?”

“I wouldn’t tell a soul. But you knew this thing with David was going to be messy and you made it worse by sleeping with him. Why do you think I didn’t sleep with any of the girls I was fooling around with?”

“Yes you did, you sorta did that one girl at my party and you definitely had sex with the girl that you have no idea what her name was.”

“I don’t have any memory of that, it’s not my finest moments so let’s pretend it didn’t happen. K?” Jona cringed.

“No it happened and I will remind you every day of it. But I’m going to bed.” Christopher laid in his bed, he slept in his boxers, the light from his laptop was taunting him. He hadn’t seen how many emails sent him today. He rolled over facing away from the computer, finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He opened the email icon, there were 32 emails from David. All the subject lines read the same, forgive me, please. Christopher took in a deep breath and clicked on the first email.


	23. Barriers

Christopher opens the first email from David.

Chris,

Please don’t hate me, forgive me, please?

-David

“That’s it, doesn’t talk to me for two weeks. Has a boyfriend show up at my house and that’s all he has to say? What a fucking joke.” Christopher is upset by the first email, he almost decides to close them. Instead, he stupidly opens the next one.

 

Chris,

That was a terrible email, I realized as soon as I sent it I would look like an idiot. I’ve read all of your emails, I am an idiot. I knew as soon as we did, what we did, feelings would start to evolve. 11 months is a long time to wait, I’m not asking you to wait. Please don’t wait for me. Have fun, live your senior year, nothing you could do would change the way I see you, Christopher.

-David

Now Christopher felt like an asshole, he had no idea what the next 30 emails said and right now he didn’t care. He looked at the clock it was 11 and he had practice in the morning, reaching for his phone by the bed he dialed Davids number.

“Hello?” David answered.

“David, it’s me, Christopher. I um, I read only a couple of your emails.” Christopher was cut off by him, there was loud music in the background.

“Chris, is there any way you could come get me?”

“Um, yeah where are you at?” He was putting on his shoes while hanging onto his phone with his shoulder.

“Um, I’m in the village at a party, Idris doesn’t want to go home yet so I told him I’m going to walk home.” David laughed, Christopher was pretty sure David was drunk.

“Ok well, can you see a street sign nearby or any stores?”

“Oh I see a sign that says 14th street, I’ll just sit here until you find me, Bye!” David hung up on him, he was a drunken fool sitting on 14th street. He walked to his dad and Elio’s room, knocking on the door he opened it.

“Hey, um can I take one of your phones? I’ve got to pick up Jude and he’s not totally sure where he is.” 

“Yeah sure buddy take mine, it’s charging on the kitchen counter. Be careful, I love you!” Oliver yelled after Christopher, who quickly darted out of the room.

“So should we have told him to put pants on or do you think he will notice he’s only wearing boxers and a hoodie?” Elio smiled.

“Um, I don’t know he may figure it out but I’m more curious as to why he just lied about picking up Jude. He’s at his dad’s on a houseboat this weekend, who do you think he’s seeing?” Oliver asked Elio looked at his with a slight smile.

“Now who do you think he’s seeing Oliver?” Elio asked in a sarcastic tone.

“No, he’s not seeing David, he has a boyfriend now. I choose to believe he’s met a girl or boy from his class.” Oliver looks back to his laptop.

“Alright Oliver, believe whatever it is you want to believe but when he hands you back your phone. Look at the last number he’s called.” Elio snorts a little laugh.

 

Christopher is driving down 14th street looking for a drunk David, he spots him sitting on the curb. He pulls up slowly in his green Jeep.

“Hey, you drunk mess you need a ride?” Christopher yells at David over the noise of traffic. 

“Christopher!! You came for me! I’m really drunk and I want to go home.” David tries to get up off the curb unsuccessfully, Christopher jumps out of his jeep, running around to pick up David.

“Alright come on you lush, up we go.” Christopher pulls David up off the curb, wrapping one arm around his waist. David nearly falls over, he wraps both arms around Christopher's neck.

“Mmm, I missed you my caro Tesoro.” David nuzzled Christopher's neck.

“Are you ever going to tell me what that means?” Christopher asked David, lifted his head. Looking at Christopher he furrowed his brow, he could see all of David's features in the neon lights, his bottom lip was fuller than the top. He had blue flecks in his green eyes, Christopher had never noticed it, his smile was slightly crooked and his blonde hair curled right above his eyebrows.

“Only if you kiss me, Christopher.” David whispered into Christopher’s ear. He shut his eyes as David bit the lob of his ear, Christopher’s body reacted. He had to put distance between them.

“As much as I would love to do that, we are in public and you have a boyfriend David, remember Idris your boyfriend?” Christopher asked him.

“Yeah but he’s not you.” David slid his hand down to cup Christopher's ass.

“Okay, time to get in the car, come on you are getting too handsy.” Christopher opened the door of the Jeep, pushing David in.

“Are you only wearing your boxers?” David barked out a laugh, Christopher was mortified.

“Jesus Christ, I’m in my fucking underwear in the middle of the street.” He quickly hurried up and got in the Jeep.

“I hope the button on the thing is closed, let me check.” David goes to reach for the opening on Christopher boxers,he smacks David’s hand away.

“You're killing me here David, come on. Tell me where you live and I can take you home.” 

David sunk down in the seat of the Jeep.

“Only if you promise to stop being mad at me.” He pouted.

“David, I’m not mad, I’m hurt more than anything.”

“Really god I’m so sorry Chris, I’m such a fucking asshole.” 

“No, you’re not.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah if you want.”

“I regret fighting against my desire to be with you all summer. I should’ve given in. We wasted so much time. We could have kissed more, we could have touched more and we could have made love every night.” David took Christopher’s hand.

“Well, you can’t say I didn’t try. But it’s ok, we have time now to get to know each other, it’s only 11 months. We can just be friends until then. Okay?” Christopher kissed David’s knuckles.

“Yeah I can do that”

“Ok good now tell me where you live?”

David gave Christopher vague directions to his apartment. He lived in a studio apartment 2 blocks from the university.

“Can you walk up to your place?” Christopher asked David, but he had fallen asleep. 

“David wake up! I think we are in your apartment!” Christopher shook him.

“Yeah, I’m up, I’m up!” David groans leaning over the side of the Jeep.

“Don’t you dare throw up on my car.” Christopher gets out of the Jeep to help David out.

“I’m not, cuz, unlike some people I can handle my liquor.” David opened the door before Christopher got to him and he fell out onto the pavement.

“Jesus Christ David,you’re going to kill yourself via assfault if you don’t let me help you.” Christopher howled with laughter.

“Oh oh I think I’m hurt.”

“You’re not hurt you, big baby, come on. Which apartment is yours?”

“Uh, 2B or not 2B.”

“Funny real funny but at least I only have to take you up one flight of stairs.”

“Can you carry me?” David asked trying to use his big green puppy dog eyes. Christopher fixed his crooked glasses and shook his head.

“David I’m not carrying you up a flight of stairs. It’s not happening.”

Twenty minutes later and Christopher had wrangled David to the door of his apartment.

“Where are your keys?” Christopher asked holding out his hand. David reached into his pockets.

“Idris has them.” David whines, sliding down on the floor.

“Are you kidding me, your boyfriend has your keys? Fuck well you stay here and don’t move.”

Christopher is gone for a few minutes before he returns with the super.

“Oh, why did you have to go get Al for?” David groaned, sliding further down the wall.

“Because you left your keys with someone else and I’m not breaking into your apartment.” Christopher scolded him like a child.

“I could have made it into my apartment without You going and waking up my landlord.” David whispered loudly, he may as well have just spoken normally. Christopher rolled his eyes at him. Al had unlocked the door.

“Thank you, Al, sorry to wake you up.” Christopher shook his hand.

“It’s alright kid, not the first time this month I’ve had to unlock the door for his drunk ass.” Al scoffed. 

Christopher picked David up slinging him over his shoulder, like a sack on flour. The apartment was dark, but Christopher could see the bed dimly lit by the street lights from outside. Bending down David slides off his shoulder onto his bed, he hits the bed and groans.

“Chris make the room stop moving.” David groans grabbing his pillow. Christopher searches for the light switch, he finds one flipping it on it only turns on the light in the kitchen.

“I would but I have no control over the movement of the room.”

David rolled over still hugging his pillow looking at Christopher, he held out his hand.

“Lay down with me, I want to talk.” 

“Alright what do you want to talk about?” Christopher sat down on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through David’s thick hair.

“Mm, that feels amazing.”

“David?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you dating Idris to keep distance between us?”

“Shh, I won't tell him if you don’t.” David chuckled, wrapping his arms around Christopher’s waist.  
Looking at the clock on the nightstand Christopher noticed it was 1 am, 5 hours until he had to be a football practice.

“David can I just stay here tonight? I will be gone early in the morning.”

“Only if you sleep here with me.”

“No I’m going to sleep on the couch, I don’t want your boyfriend to walk in and see us laying in bed together.” Christopher unwrapped David’s arms from his waist, David sat up grabbing his hand.

“Can I kiss you?” David put his hand on Christopher’s cheek. Christopher closed his eyes, he wanted desperately to say yes.

“You have a boyfriend David.” Christopher whispered he was afraid to move for fear of breaking the moment.

“Christopher look at me.”

Christopher opened his eyes, David’s face was warm, smiling even.

“Idris doesn’t mean as much to me as you do. So I’m asking again can I kiss you?” David asked this time with desire in his voice, Christopher slowly nods his head. David leans into Christopher taking his mouth, he could taste the sweet alcohol on David’s tongue. Slow soft kisses turning into aggressive pulling off clothing, Christopher pulls David’s shirt off. Kissing his chest and neck, David lets out a low moan, sliding his hand down Christopher’s boxers gripping his cock.

“Mm, you’re so hard.” David whispers into his ear nipping at Christopher’s ear. He bites his bottom lip as David slowly pulls on his cock, the look in Davids' eyes as he slowly kisses down Christopher's body lets him know what David is thinking.

Christopher is lying on Davids bed with his hands gripping the side of the bed so tight they have turned while he can’t take it any longer. Sitting up with one hand propped behind him, Christopher runs his fingers through Davids' hair, gripping it as David mouth moved on his cock.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to cum if you keep going.” Christopher says in labored breaths. David quickly moves off of him, reaching for the nightstand he fumbles around. He rips off the corner of a condom, quickly sliding it onto Christopher.

“What are you doing?” Christopher asks him.

“Being safe.” David said it like it wasn’t anything massive, they hadn’t used condoms the first time. He had used them with Valentina but that’s so she wouldn’t get pregnant. In his fog-filled brain, it hit Christopher why David was doing this and he accepted it.

David straddled his younger partner, forcing him to lean back onto his elbows.

“Let me do all of the work, you just lay back and watch me make you cum.” David’s voice was low and gruff. Christopher hadn’t seen this side of him in awhile, he only acted like this when alcohol was involved, he enjoyed it. Christopher felt David slide down his cock, the pleasure of it made his head fall back and let out a moaning sigh of pleasure. David writhed in pleasure, Christopher was hitting heaven and he knew it the younger man rocked his hips up meeting David as he came down. Within moments Christopher's movements came faster, he was on the verge of cumming and as he watched David's face, he was too. David let out a harmonious moan as his movement slowed, Christopher felt warm cum hit his stomach, sending him over the edge. His body felt like he had jumped into the lake at B, warm and inviting enveloping him in ecstasy.

David got up off of Christopher's lap leaning forward, kissing him.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom and clean up.”

“Okay but hurry back.” David wrapped himself in his duvet.

Christopher took off the condom tossing it into the toilet flushing it, praying it would go down. He looked in the mirror at himself, his lips were swollen especially his bottom lip. He must have bitten it too hard during sex. Washing his face, he turned off the light in the bathroom. He tiptoed into the bedroom looking for the phone, he needed to call his parents. David had already fallen asleep. The phone rang at the other end, he was hoping one of them would answer.

“Hello?” Oliver answered the phone in a startled tone

“Dad? Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Christopher? What time is it?”

“It’s 2, and it’s too late for me to drive home. I’m going to stay at Judes and just leave for practice from here. Okay?”

“Okay Christopher, just please be careful in the morning, have fun, good night and I love you.”

“Love you too Dad, goodnight.”

Christopher got into Davids dresser to find a pair of shorts, he found a red pair of Nike shorts pulling them on he laid down on the sofa. He watched David sleep from the sofa, remembering back in B when David would lay by the pool. Christopher closed his eyes thinking of his time with David in B, when it wasn’t complicated. He knew this couldn’t happen again, he would do what David did and find a barrier to put between them. Christopher was going to have to find his own Idris.


	24. Fears

Oliver woke before 8 am, grumbling.

“What in the hell are you doing?” Elio asked a little upset Oliver woke him with the slamming of the bathroom door.

“I just got a call on the house phone from My publisher, he said he’s been calling my cell all morning. I’ve got to run down to his office.”

“Well I see this happening a lot in your future why don’t you get Christopher his own phone, that way we don’t have to worry about him so much.” Elio said which just caused Oliver to grumbling, even more, sounding like the dad from Christmas Story. Elio knew today was going to be filled by cranky Oliver unless he got good news from his publisher. Maybe shower sex would brighten his day, Elio flings back the sheets and strips naked on his way to the bathroom. Oliver was going to get happy even if Elio had to pull out all the cards this morning.

Elio sat in the study working on his music, he had gotten halfway through the first chorus before he heard someone knocking at the front door. He was greeted by a smiling Michael and Arty. Michael opened his arms embarrassing Elio in a bear hug.

“Elio, my god you can never leave us like that again!” Michael was the dramatic one of the two.

“Hello to you too Michael. How was Florida?” Elio asked as he welcomed them into the house.

“Florida was hot, mugie and absolutely beautiful. We got to spend three weeks with Arty’s sister and her husband. Who by the way is the dullest man I’ve ever met in my life.” Michael chattered on a little longer than normal.

“I think he missed you, plus between his mother and sister he couldn’t get a word in edgewise.” Arty commented chuckling.

“Christ they talk more than he does.” Elio laughed. Elio and Oliver had become extremely fast friends with the two men. Elio quickly found out that Oliver could out talk Micheal into the wee hours of the morning. Especially fueled by liquor, Elio had found a fellow music lover in Arty.

The front door swings open, then a few seconds later  
slams shut. Elio could hear Oliver grumbling again like the dad from a Christmas Story. He could have sworn he’d gotten rid of that Oliver this morning after a vigorous shower sex session.Oliver stomps in the living room looking very disgruntled.

“Do you know what he had the audacity to ask me?” Oliver waved his manuscript in his hand. Elio and everyone else in the room was caught off guard by aggressive Oliver.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure I want to ask, just put the manuscript down dear.” Elio responses.

“My publisher says my manuscript is too Harlequin romance novel for them and wants me to add in an antagonist. He’s an idiotic foul! The antagonist is time and love itself! Also, he wants an outside perspective, he wants me to have a few outside viewers to read it.”

“What’s it about?” Michael asked

“It’s about Elio and myself about how we met and my life after Elio.” Oliver started to calm now.

“I will read it, Arty and I would love too.”

“It’s very detailed, I don’t want you to look at us differently once you read this.” Oliver smiled a little.

“Honey we heard you two going at it every night for the first six months you lived here. Nothing could change our minds about you.” They all laugh.

“This is why I like having good friends close by.” Oliver howled with laughter.

“Come on let's have lunch and talk about your trip.” Elio waves them into the kitchen.

“Lunch outside has to be my favorite time of day.” Elio said squeezing Oliver's hand.

“I’d rather be back in B having lunch with your mother or at least Marzia.” 

“Yes, her and her cloud of cigarette smoke.” Elio chuckled.

“Which one? They both smoke heavily.”

“Good point, oh by the way I got an email from Marzia she wants to come visit, her husband is driving her insane and with both kids gone off to school she’s going crazy.”

“That’s fantastic news.”

“What who is this Marzia?” Michael asked intriguing. 

“Marzia is one of my dearest and oldest friends.”

“And the only women you ever considered marrying.” Oliver spoke up giving Elio a cheeky smile.

“That’s the pot call it the kettle black.” Elio laughs smacking Oliver on the arm.

“Elio you almost married a woman?” Arch spoke before Micheal which was a feat on its own.

“I considered it, but she wouldn't have me after summer. I mean we continued to sleep together but she wouldn’t marry me.”

“Wait! I thought you and Marzia only slept together those few time?” Oliver gasps grabbing Elios arm in shock.

“No, we slept together up until she met Armond, then we slowly stopped because she fell in love. You don’t know everything Oliver.”

“Oh honey, this just turned into a soap opera.” Michael whispered to Arty. The front door slammed shut, they heard thumping footsteps running up the stairs.

“One of our children is home.”

“Probably Christopher, Jonas at Tyler’s for band practice he’s going to be home by 3.”

“What would I do without you?” Oliver kissed Elios hand.

“You would forget everything including yourself.”  
Christopher and Jude walked into the backyard smiling.

“The favorite son is home and he’s starving! Hey Michael, Hey Arty!” Christopher flopped down his chair, he began shoveling food onto his plate.

“Hey Mr. A, hi Mr. P, hope you don’t mind I’m joining you for lunch.” Jude blushed.

“Jude you stopped being a guest in our house when you were 8 years old and you had no intention of going home. I legitimately heard you two talking about how you could get us to adopt you. I swear I thought I was going to have to call his parents and beg them to take him back.” Oliver howled.

“See Mr. A you act like it’s a terrible thing that I’m always here, I’m the son you never had.”

“Jude, I have two son’s.”

“Alright fine I’m the son Mr. P never had.”

“In the time I’ve known you, I think I’m good, Jude. Your parents will never worry about us taking them from you.” Elio said with a straight face, well somewhat of a straight face.

“Dude, Mr. P no love. Christopher your parents are harsh.”

“What are you talking about my parents are amazing. By the way dad, I plugged your phone in, sorry for staying out it was too late.”

“That’s fine, I’m just glad you called. I would have hated to call Jude's parents and worry them.” Oliver said taking a sip of his drink. Quick glances were made between Jude and Christopher.

“Yeah no reason to do that Dad, Jude just went to meet a girl and she stood him up.”

“Dude, that’s not what happened!” Jude got offended.

“Awe Jude what happened between you and Kelly, I know you’ve been wooing her for months.” Elio asked trying to choke back a laugh.

“Not funny man, I’ve been working hard trying to get her to go out with me. I don’t like this game anymore.” He pouted.

“I completely forgot how fucking interesting this family is, God I’ve missed you guys!” Michael was in awe. He startled the family who seemed to have forgotten that they had guessed.

“Oh, hey Michael I was wondering if you and Arty needed help on the weekends with the holidays coming up and all of that?” Christopher asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Yes, dear lord we need help! With us being out for the last few weeks poor Tristan and Cara have been so backed up. We just need help up front if you think you can smile pretty and count cash then the job is yours.”

“I think I can handle that, I’m free after 5 and on the weekends.”

“As long as your home by 8 for dinner you keep your grades up.” Elio chimed in.

“Papa I haven’t gotten anything below an A- in my entire life, I stopped putting effort in years ago.”

 

That night Oliver and Elio lay in bed their usual arrangement half graded papers scattered around the bed. Their laptops opened entering in grades, it had been storming outside since dinner and Chapman was not the happiest dog right now. He had managed to hid himself between them, every time a clap of thunder hit he would barry himself deeper under the pillows. There was a lite knock on the door, Christopher and Jona popped their heads in.

“Can we lay in here with you guys, the storms getting pretty bad outside?” Jona asked.

“Yeah, help us clean up the papers and Elio can read to us.” They helped gather up the papers and books setting them neatly on the dresser. Elio reached for the book he had been reading, well he’s re-read it five times. Jona crawled in the bed between Oliver and Elio, digging Chapman out from under the pillows. Christopher laid diagonal across the bed, with his head in Oliver's lap. Elio opens the book The Single Man and begins to read where he left off.

“Fear, after all, is our real enemy. Fear is taking over our world. Fear is being used as a tool of manipulation in our society. Itʼs how politicians peddle policy and how Madison Avenue sells us things that we donʼt need. Think about it. Fear that weʼre going to be attacked, fear that there are communists lurking around every corner, fear that some little Caribbean country that doesnʼt believe in our way of life poses a threat to us. Fear that black culture may take over the world. Fear of Elvis Presleyʼs hips. Well, maybe that one is a real fear. Fear that our bad breath might ruin our friendships… Fear of growing old and being alone.”

“Do you think fear keeps some people from letting themselves be happy?” Christopher asks, not to anyone in particular.

“Yes, I believe fear keeps people from their own happiness, why?” Oliver responds to his son, running his fingers through his long blonde hair.

“I don’t know it’s just I don’t have many fears, and I don’t understand certain things. Like the fear of being with someone, I say I’ve ever been in love but what causes people to be afraid of their desire for someone?”

“That’s an awfully grown-up thing to say. Is there something going on in your life we need to talk about Christopher? You can talk to Elio and me about anything.”

“I have a lot of fears, I can’t imagine life without them.” Jona speaks up.

“Fear is just a defense mechanism that we try very hard not to let control our lives. For some it stops them from living, neither of you let fear stop you from living the life you want to live. We have just this one life boys, don’t let fear hold you back.” Elio wanted to quote his father, but he held back, this wasn’t the time for his father's wisdom, it was time for his own.

“I mean I understand but I dunno it’s hard to explain. One day I’ll tell you but for now, just know that I’m ok. I’ve got life handled so far, watching you and dad you two have handled things pretty well.” Christopher patted Elio’s leg, just then a loud clap of lightning struck. The house grew dark, followed by the boom of thunder, Chapman jumped scrambling to get under Jona nearly knocking everyone out of bed. Oliver gets up out of bed.

“I’m going to go downstairs and check the breaker.”

“Ok I’ll go next door to see if their power has gone out as well, boys stay here your dad and I will handle this.”

Oliver flips on the breaker, nothing happens. Elio opens the door, the entire neighborhood is pitch black.

“Oliver no one has lights, the entire neighborhood is out.” Elio walks down the stairs, to the sidewalk, he runs up the path to Michael and Artys house knocking on the door. The door is answered by Arty.

“Christ Elio what are you doing out in the pouring rain?”

“Came to check on you all, we have plenty of candles at our house if you all want to come over. Who knows how long it’s going to be out for.”

“We just have a few friends over, we only have one left. We will be over in a minute.”

Elio rushes back to the house, New York at 9 at night is creepy without any lights almost haunting. Oliver has already started lighting candles, Arty and Michael walked into the house behind Elio.

“Lovely weather we are having tonight isn’t it?” Oliver bellowed from the kitchen.

“Yes, it’s a little windy but I think we will be ok.” Arty yelled back.

“I thought you had friends over?” Elio asked, just then a man walked up behind Arty.

“We do, this is our friend Louis, he and I went to school together.” 

“Elio? Holy shit it is you.”

Elio stood wide-eyed, he was stunned, he honestly had no words.

“You know Elio?” Arty asked.

“Oh well, I referred to him as the Italian in college.” Louis explained.

“Oh holy fuck, he’s the Italian, Elio is the Italian?” Arty was taken aback.

“What’s going on?” Oliver entered the living room where everyone was stood.

“From what I’ve gathered, Arty’s friend Louis knows Elio and they keep referring to him as The Italian and I can’t tell if it’s a good thing or not.” Michael laid out for Oliver. Elio finally snapped out of his shocked state.

“Uh sorry, Louis and I met a few years ago after I graduated college.” Elio confirmed.

“Dad, is everything ok?” Jona asked walking down the stairs.

“You have kids now?” Louis asked Elio.

“No, they are Oliver’s. Oh uh sorry, I forgot to introduce you. Louis this is my Fiancé Oliver, Oliver this is Louis.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis.” Oliver reaches out to shake his hand. Louis looks at Elio smiling.

“Oh, you’re Oliver? Wow, it’s nice to finally meet you, Elio told me a few things about you. I knew I could never live up to the perfection that is Oliver.”

“I’m sorry am I missing something?” Oliver asked

“Oliver, Louis and I had a thing a few years ago.” Elio confessed.

“A thing? Wow, a thing. Two years of dating was a thing.” Louis stood in disbelief.

Oliver stood staring down Louis and the feeling was mutual. Oliver didn’t like this man, he had never instantly disliked someone like he had at the moment.

“What’s going on?” Christopher whispered walking down the stairs.

“Elios old boyfriend is a good friend of Arty’s and dads just met him.” Jona whispers back.

“Oh shit, no way! Look at dads face, look that vein in his forehead is gonna blow.”

The power kicked back on as Oliver and Louis backed away from each other.

“Um, I think it’s safe to say we should be going back to our house now.” Michael said pulling on Arty and Louis arms. He practically drags them out.

“I was nice meeting you, Louis.” Oliver grinned a false smile. The door shut behind them.

“Well, I think your old boyfriend was kinda hurt you called him a thing.” Oliver chuckled.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“How could I be mad at you, we weren’t even speaking at that time. Elio I’m with you now, nothing can break what we have now. You are my Oliver.” Oliver whispered into Elios ear.


	25. Hidden desires

Sunday mornings at the Adler Perlman house were very quiet. No one got up before 10 am. They lay in bed bare skinned, Elio kissed Oliver’s chest.He noticed over the last few months it had begun to turn white. Elio liked it, no matter what Oliver was going to age well and Elio was still going to look like a youth when he didn’t have a beard. Elio had a few years before he was 40 and showed no signs of age. No grey hair, crows feet, puffy under eyes nothing.

 

“Do you think we need to get up?” Elio asked between each kiss.

“No because we get out of this bed then we have to deal with the reality.” Oliver groans, Elio gets up straddling him.

“Well we could stay here all day but then you would have to call Stan and Diane and cancel tonight.”

“Oh that’s right, you will be showered with attention by Diane. I think she loves you more than diamonds.”

“Diane doesn’t love anything more than diamonds, my god did you see those earrings he bought her before we left? Jesus Christ, if you bought me anything ridiculously expensive like that I would have you committed.”

“Elio, I would buy you the grandest piano or the most beautiful guitar. I know that’s the way to your heart.” Oliver tucked a loose curl behind Elios ear.

“Yes, but you always have a way to my heart, all-access pass so to speak.”

“Dear god cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard you say, Jesus where is the well-spoken scholar I fell in love with?”

“Well If the words fit I’m going to speak them.” Elio smiled as he leaned down kissing Oliver softly on the lips. The phone rang, Oliver leaned over to pick it up not breaking the kiss.

“Hello?” Oliver answered.

“Professor Adler? It’s David.”

“Oh good morning David, what can I do for you today?”  
Elio had moved down to Oliver’s feet kissing the arch of his right foot.

“I was wondering if you needed me today for anything before I planned anything.”

“Uh yes actually, um I do. I uh, sorry I need you to start reading a manuscript I have finished. If you want to head over around noon that would be great.” Oliver lifted off the bed mouthing “stop it” to Elio with a smile on his face.

“Ok, I can do that.”

“Oh and bring an extra set of clothes your Sunday best. My family and I are going to a dinner party tonight and there are people that will be there that you need to meet. It will be very beneficial for you David.”

“Uh thanks, Professor, that’s amazing I will do that.”

“No problem David see you at noon.” Oliver hung up, lunging at Elio, they crashed to the floor. Laughing and shushing each other.

Two doors down, Christopher was woken up by the crashing sound from his parent's room.

“Oh god not again, every Sunday morning like clockwork.” He stifled his disgruntled groan with his pillow, getting up and walking into his bathroom. Christopher looked at himself in the mirror, he was starting to grow very fine facial hair that may as well have been peach fuzz. He took a shower to wash away what had happened that weekend. The bathroom door opens, he peaks through the shower current seeing Jude sitting on the toilet.

“What are you doing?” Christopher asks.

“I’m trying to get as far away from the noises of your parents, and right now I can’t hear them.” Jude wrinkles his nose. Christopher puts his head back under the water.

“Told you every Sunday man.”

 

“How the hell can your brother sleep through that? He’s right next door to them.”

“He sleeps with headphones on. If I could do that I would, but I’d probably strangle myself.”

“So are you going to tell me why I had to lie to your parents yesterday?”

“Well, I called David Friday night and he was drunk, wanted me to come pick him up. So I lied and told my parents that I was going to pick you up.”

“Ah, so did you and David hook up?” 

Christopher poked his head out from behind the shower curtain and gave Jude a wink.

“Holy shit you did, but wait I thought you hooked up with that Will guy?”

“I didn’t hook up with Will, I just kissed him. Wasn’t really into him, I’m into David. But after Friday I think it’s best we stay friends. I need to find somebody who I don’t have to hide, you know to keep a secret.”

“Why do you have to keep David a secret, your parents would be cool with it right?”

“I don’t think they would say anything, but I just not ready to tell them anything like that right now. They have enough to worry about. I heard them talking about sending Jona and me to therapy after the whole mom thing.” Christopher got quiet, he hated talking about his mom at this point. It had been three months since he spoke to her at the beginning of the summer.

“Ever going to tell them what she did?”

“Nope! At least until I’m 30 and by then maybe all of the tension of this will have died down.”

“Maybe, but hey I’m going down to eat some breakfast want waffles?”

“Yup sounds great!”

 

By noon everyone had woken up and come down for lunch, Jona looked like the walking dead with his hair pulled up on top of his head and a hickey on his neck.

“What the hell is that?” Oliver asked pointing to his neck.

“It’s nothing, dad jeez.” Jona groaned.

“Leave him alone Oliver, we were all 15 once.”

“Well try to cover that up for tonight would ya, I don’t want Diane to think I’m raising sex-crazed teenagers. I don’t want her lecturing me on that.”

“Dad, why do you get so uptight around Diane?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Oliver said running his hand through his hair.

”Well good thing Nan and Mark are going to be there to keep you on your toes,” Joan said looking through a magazine. The doorbell rang, Jude jumped up to get it.

“He doesn’t even live here and he does more than the both of you. I think I may adopt him.” Oliver looks to his sons.

“Dad if you adopted Jude he would officially be here more than he is now.” Jona pointed out.

“Good point, we don’t need to give him any more ideas.” Oliver joked.

Jude got to the front door opening it, David was stood looking haggard and unshaven.

“Can I help you?” Jude asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Um, yeah Professor Alder asked me to come over,” David responded, Jude, looked behind him, shutting the back door behind him.

“Look, I don’t know you very well I can only go by what Chris has told me and honestly I’m not the biggest fan of you.” Jude backed David up against the railing of the front porch.

“I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Dude, I’m Chris’s best friend he tells me everything. I know about the summer and I even know what happened Friday night. Just don’t fuck him over, he’s not the kind of guy that falls for people. I’m not a fan of the fact that you cheated on your boyfriend with him, oh and the Italian boyfriend too. Who’s to say that when and if you two do end up together that you don’t cheat on him?”

“Jude, I would never hurt Chris, not intentionally.”

Jude stood looking down at David, shaking his head he walked back to the door.

“Come on before Mr. A comes looking for us.”

David and Oliver sat in Oliver's study, David was looking at all the books in Oliver and Elio’s collections he picked out a book opening it.

“What’s Stendhal’s Armance?” David asked.

“It’s a book I’ve read a thousand times, not very good but it holds a special place in my heart.” Oliver smiled putting his hand over his heart. David opened the book, reading the inscription.

“Zwischen Immer und Nie. What does that translate too?”

“It’s German, it means between always and never. Don’t you know German?”

“No, I only studied French and Italian. Between always and never, for you in silence, somewhere in Italy in the mid-eighties. Who was in silence in the mid-eighties in Italy?” David asked, just then Elio walked in.

“That would be Oliver and me, I bought that book for him on one of our many trips into town when he was staying with my family.” Elio smiled at Oliver, Oliver blew him a very affectionate kiss. 

“I can’t imagine what it was like for the two of you.”

“I lived in silence for years, it’s the only thing I could do. Well, I could have dropped everything and moved to Italy but the fear outweighed everything else. Elio has always been so much stronger than me. He’s never had to lie about who he is. Which is why I raised my boys the way I have, I want them to be themselves, I try not to judge their decisions and support them every way I can.”

“Not many parents do that Professor, mine sure as hell don’t. I’ve not spoken to them in five years. I’m close to my sister but she can’t always drive up during holidays, my parents don’t let her but this year will be different she’s 18 so they can’t tell her what to do anymore. She’s actually thinking of moving here but she hasn’t decided on college yet, says she’s going to take a gap year.”

Oliver and Elio shared a look, almost heartbroken.

“David you are always welcomed here, you are becoming family. Our house is always full but we always have room for another.” Elio says pulling David into a hug.

“Thanks, but you guys don’t have to do that. I’ve been pretty good on my own.”

“But you don’t have to be on your own David.” 

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind, promise.”

Jona walked into the office.

“Hey, do you mind if Tyler comes over?” Jona asked.

“When did you start asking if your friends could come over?” Oliver asked.

“Now, because I know we have that party tonight,” Jona replied in a sardonic tone.

“As long as his mom picks him up before 6 he can come over, get your clothes ready for tonight in case they need to be ironed ok?”

“No problem pops.”

The day went on, Christopher and Jude hid out in his room avoiding David. Jona and Tyler hung out in the living room watching TV loudly. While Oliver and Elio went over to Michael and Arty’s for drinks, they wanted to make up for the other night. David sat out on the back patio reading Oliver's manuscript. He began to mouth the words that Oliver had written.

Elio took me to his place, his own private heaven. He spoke of reading so many books there that he had lost count. I had decided to let my guard down, he had just told me a mear moments ago that he shared my same feelings. I didn’t think he knew what he wanted, between the looks and the shared glances and the way he reacted when I touched his shoulder on the tennis court. I wasn’t sure what I should do.

He was making things very difficult for me, for me not to desire him was impossible. He had this spell over me that I couldn’t break, no matter how much I fought it he would reel me back in. It had crossed my mind a thousand times, just to kiss him. One simple kiss.  
He was stuck on that word, would. I told him it would be wrong. He stared at me the same way I was staring at him, with the all-knowing I-dare-you-to-kiss-me-gaze.  
I gave him and myself a ray of hope, we laid down in the grass of Monet’s Berm.

“Yes, would. I’m not going to pretend this hasn’t crossed my mind.” I told him.

“I’d be the last to know.” 

“Well, it has. There! What did you think was going on?” I must have sounded harsh in my words, he fumbled with repeating Nothing a few times. I felt horrible but I knew I couldn’t do this, I couldn’t let my desire for him overtake me. 

“You’ve got it wrong my friend. If it makes you feel any better I have to hold back. It’s time you learn too.” I was condescending, I needed him to understand we couldn’t do this. He responded with the words I already knew.

“I do my best by pretending not to care.”

“That much we’ve already known for a while.” I snapped at him. I knew I had crushed him, I wanted that look on his face to go away. I wanted to see the smiling Elio, the snide and uncaring Elio. I had deflated him, I hated myself for it. I started making small talk about the berm and asking about Monte. I told him he was the luckiest kid in the world. He responded with a half-hearted statement.

“You don’t know the half of it, so much of it is wrong, though.”

“What your family?” I asked him, I was patronizing him now.

“That, too.”

“Living here all summer, reading by yourself, meeting all those dinner guests your father dredges up at every meal,” I smirked at him I was poking fun at him, he didn’t smile back. He didn’t find the humor in it.

“Us you mean,” I asked him, he didn’t reply he just stared at me. I was going to seize this moment, I saddled up to him. We were so close, I cupped his face, I touched his lips with the tips of my fingers. Those lips who spoke with such ease and dexterity. I smiled at him, there was no turning back now, I wanted to do this to ease his mind and my own. I leaned down bringing my lips to his mouth, a warm, conciliatory, I’ll-meet-you-halfway-but-no-further kiss until I realized that he was hungry for this. We became lost in the kiss, I almost forgot that I needed to stop, I pulled away from him. I almost couldn’t bear it but I didn’t want him to see it, I looked away from him.

“Better now?” I needed to reassure myself. He did not answer me but he lifted his face to mine and kissed me again savagely. Almost trying to reassure himself that he wanted this, I was trying to keep my distance even though I wanted to let go and take him in my arms. Roll around in the grass and take him like I had never taken a man before. I pushed up on his chest breaking our lips.

“I think we should go,” I told him, I knew myself and if we didn’t leave now, I would do more than just kiss him. He wanted to stay there, I told him we had done nothing wrong but he didn’t care. The next moment he had his hand on my crotch, the gesture stunted me but I didn’t want to show it, I let my hand rest on his linking my fingers into his. Lifting his hand from my crotch I placed it back on his own leg.

“Did I offend you?” He asked me, almost smiling, he knew what he had done.

“Just don’t” I quickly got up, I sounded bitter at that moment and I wanted to forget.

David put down the manuscript, realizing that he was Oliver at this moment. He was fighting in every way possible to not desire Christopher. Did Oliver know what was going through Davids' head, did he and Elio know about him and Christopher? They had both been in the situation before, did they know what to look for? Had they seen the glances, the secret touches, moments that he and Christopher only thought that they saw? David began reading on, he was falling into the book even deeper. Oliver and Elio were in love even at a young aged, David didn’t even know if he’d ever been in love. Felt what Oliver and Elio had felt, he wasn’t even that far into the book. At this moment in the book, they had only kissed and there was more desire and passion at that moment than David had in his entire 2-year relationship with Idris. David knew he had strong feelings for Christopher but at this time in their lives, it was wrong to desire him. But he knew he had said something and done things that he shouldn’t have done. He needed to distance himself even more from Christopher and he had a feeling Christopher knew that too. Christopher didn’t speak to him when he walked into the house or even look at him while they had lunch. Not even a touch under the table was exchanged, Christopher kept his feet to himself and so did David. It was killing him, then he thought about what Jude had said. David couldn’t stay faithful to Idris, how was he going to stay faithful to Christopher if they did end up having a future. David was kicked out of his thoughts by Elio and Oliver coming onto the patio.

“Any good so far?” Oliver asked. David scrambled for words.

“I uh, just got to the bit were you kissed Elio on Monte Berm.”

“That was the hardest yet best decision I ever made, it’s hard desiring someone when you are trying to hold yourself back.”

David knew this feeling all too well.


	26. University Dinner

The first signs of fall had come upon New York. The days grew shorter and the nights became colder. No more sitting on the back patio eating breakfast, having dinner or entertaining guests. Being a professor required frequent banquets and entertaining high profile patrons that donate money to the university. Oliver and his family were talked to and talked about the most at functions.

”Mr. Perlman, what languages do you speak?” A professor's wife asked him.

”I speak Italian, French, German and just a bit of greek, I only know the basic of it but the rest I know very fluently.” Elio took a long sip of his wine. He watched as Oliver spoke with George and Freddie, his colleagues that had visited them during the summer months. Elio wanted to escape these women and go stand next to his Oliver. They liked touching his arms, hands, anywhere that they could. He knew some were trying to get their kids into Juilliard, it was the first things they asked him about. He did no favors, he refused to let a child in just because of who their parents were. 

Christopher and Jona sat with the other kids forced to go to these things.

”Christopher why don't you go see if you can get some of the wine out of the kitchen.” Jona prodded his brother.

”I don't think you remember the last time you drank wine you ended up doing some very dirty things with a girl whose name you don't remember.” Christopher leaned over whispering to his brother.

”Come on Chris just this once do something I want to do.”

”Alright, alright I will go to the kitchen and sneak some wine.” Christopher followed the wait staff to the kitchen, he found Georges wine refrigerator. No one paid him any mind while he was in the kitchen, so he walked out with two bottles. He rounded the corner, stopping out of sight looking around to make sure no one saw him sneaking the wine. He heard his father name mentioned on the other side of the wall, it was two women that he could hear chattering like two old hens.

“I think it’s terrible, just terrible that Oliver brings that man here.”

“What man?”

“The one that he cheated on his wife with. Christ Jenny keep up do you not pay attention at these parties?”

”No, I had no idea Oliver was gay, which man is it?”

”That dark-haired man that just walked up next to him.”

”Wait isn't that the one Diane is always going on about? The music teacher? He's so young.”

”Oh, sweetheart you don't know the half of it. His wife, well ex-wife when she found out about the affair last year she went around telling everyone. The affair has been going on for years! Madeline just found out about it before he left her to go live in Italy last summer with that man.”

”What an awful thing to do his poor wife, she raised his kids, kept his house and did everything for him.”

”And do you know Devlin Foster still lets his son go over to that house. Judy Miller says it's mostly gay men that live in that neighborhood. How could Madeline let those boys go over to that house? I'd be afraid for their safety.”

Christopher had been trying to stifle his laughter but the conversation between the two women was no longer funny to him. He walked from behind the door standing behind the two woman.

”You know if you are going to gossip about someone make sure no one is around to hear you. You hens need to worry about yourselves and if you have such high praise for my poor mother. When you see her ask her why she walked out on her sons, I would ask her but she's not called us in 4 months.” Christopher smiled at them as the rush of adrenaline hit him. He turned to walk off to join the party.

Christopher was caught by his arm being pulled. 

”What the hell!” He yelled he'd been pulled into a dark room.

”Shh, Chris, it's just me,” David whispered. Christopher felt his chest tighten. He hadn't been this close to David since the night he'd picked him up drunk. Christopher couldn't hear his heart beating in his ears, could David?

”I need to talk to you.”

”About what?” Christopher was praying David didn't notice the eagerness of his tone.

”We've not talked since that night that we” David paused thinking about his words, a smile slowly drew from his lips. ”You know what I'm trying to say. It happened, we never talked about it, hell we've not even talked. You avoid me at your house, parties, hell even at your dad's office you manage to avoid me.” 

”What is there to talk about? You didn't want to have anything but a friendship with me and I pushed it. We had sex and it was amazing, you said I had to wait 11 months. You jumped into a relationship with your ex, and I've been seeing people.”

”I hate that you feel like you have to hide from me. I miss you, I miss laughing with you, dancing, and talking. I miss talking to you.”

”What do you want then? We can't be in the same room together without touching.”

”Look we are in the same room right now and we aren't touching.” David could see Christopher look down at his arm. 

”Really? Because you haven't let go of my arm since you pulled me in here.” Christopher laughed, David, let go of his arm.

”That doesn't count. Come on I need you in my life, it's fucking boring without you. I've gone a full month without you and it fucking sucks!”

”I agree it does suck. Ok, how about this Friday you come to the game with my parents and then we can hang out. I'll even bring Jude along he can be our buffer.”

”Honestly I don't think Jude likes me.”

”Oh no, he doesn't he makes it known A LOT!” Christopher laughed, smacking David in the arm.  
”I'm gonna go, they are expecting me to bring the wine. I'll see you on Friday.” Christopher walked out of the bathroom. Holding the bottles, walking down the hall.

”Christopher Elijah Alder, what are you doing?” Oliver and Elio stood at the end of the hall behind him.

”Shit,” Christopher said under his breath turning to face them.”Hey dad how's it going?”

”Christopher, what the hell are you doing with the wine?”

”George said I could have some.” 

”No, he didn't I've been standing next to him most of the night. So try again.”

”Alright fine some of the others wanted it, I wasn’t going to drink any.” Christopher was telling the truth, Oliver walked toward him holding out both his hands. Christopher handed him both bottles.

”We aren't in Italy anymore you can't be supplying younger kids with this stuff. I'm not mad just a little disappointed. So I want you to take the car and head home.”

”I was going to the movies with a bunch of people tonight.”

”Well, then what do you think I should do? Ground you? You're too old for such things. Come on Christopher don't do things that force me to treat you like a child.”

”I’m not trying too, I’ll call Jude and tell him I can’t go. I'm not happy about this but I know I did something wrong.”

”Wow, that's the first time we've had a disagreement that didn't involve you yelling at me and storming off. I like this in you, Christopher.” Oliver pulled his son in for a hug.

”Yeah well don't get too used to it, I'm still 17 I may have a hormonal fit before the end of my senior year.” He joked.

”Alright here are the keys, go on and head home, grab your brother on the way out. Elio and I will take a taxi home.” Oliver handed Christopher the keys to his BMW, he hated driving it. It was an old man's car. Which worked for his dad, he'd rather have driven Elios car. Nothing better than a Mustang, but he only drove it to work. That candy apple red car deserves more than just a little drive.

Oliver and Elio rejoined the party, Nan came bustling over to them.

”So you want to hear the new gossip?” She was a little into the liquor at this point of the night.

”No,” Oliver spoke first.

”Oh come on for once it's not about you two. I think that gossip mill is starting to burn like it should.”

”Alright, Nan what is the gossip for tonight.” Elio enjoyed this part of the night. Everyone was getting loosely lipped about everyone else business. They listened to Nan ramble on about the gossip of the night. She was very animated when she was excited about the misery of others.  
Elio slid his arm around Oliver, he leaned over kissing Elio’s hair.  
“You wanna get out of here?” Oliver whispered.

“You have no idea.”

“Nan, we’d love to hear about all of this but we’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow afternoon when the hangover has passed.” They kissed Nan goodbye, they said goodbye to everyone.

Walking down the sidewalk they held hands.

“You know, this is a little like Rome.” Oliver grabbed both of Elio’s hands.

“Oh to be that young again.” Elio chuckled, Oliver began to sing a familiar song.

“When I’m feeling low, and I said I’m feeling low ba, da, da, ba, da, ta, da.”

“You never did knew all the words to that song.” Elio pulled Oliver in, putting his back against the wall. Bring his lips to Olivers, they kissed in the alleyway just like they had in Rome. Oliver took in a deep breath.

“Oliver,” he breathed out against Elio’s lips.

“Elio,”

“You are me and I am you.”

“I worship you, Oliver.”

“Do you think the boys are asleep or should we get a hotel room for a few hours?”

“Mmm, the hotel room sounds perfect.” Elio was pulled away from the wall by Oliver who waved down a taxi. Jumping in the taxi they tried desperately to keep their hands to themselves.

“Nearest hotel please.” Oliver’s eyes never left Elio’s, arriving at the hotel they checked in with no luggage, the girl at the front desk never batted an eye at them. She just smiled and handed them their key. As soon as the doors closed on the elevator, they pawed at each other like teenagers on prom night. Oliver began pulling at Elio’s tie-loosening it, kissing his perfect jawline, beginning to grow hungrier for his body. The doors to the elevator opened letting them know they arrived on the twelfth floor. Hurrying to the door, Elio nearly loses his footing they both howl with laughter. Oliver gets the key in the door, swinging it open letting it hit the stopper on the wall.

”Come here and let's get these clothes off of you,” Oliver demanded. ”it should be fun getting you out of this.”  
Elio could hear him saying things under his breath, he caught the words, off, off, off.

Elio pushes Oliver on the bed, pulling his shirt off letting it hit the floor. Bending down kissing Oliver's stomach, chest, and neck. Oliver could feel Elios star of David lightly touching his skin. Before they parted at the train station all those years ago, Oliver gave Elio his and Elio placed his on Oliver's neck. No one was any the wiser for it. Oliver had forgotten this small memory and then thought of it aroused him even more.

Releasing Oliver from his clothes Elio was always in awe of a naked Oliver. Skin kissed by the sun, never aged by his years, his body was tone from years of running.

”What are you staring at?” Oliver asked his tone hushed.

”You. I've worshiped you, your body since I was 17 years old. I'm not going to stop now.” Elio spoke in an almost forgiving tone. Oliver leaned forward taking his hand pulling Elios body flush against his. 

“I am you, you are me. I worship your heart, your mind, and your body. Elio I will always be yours, to have whenever you need me. If I die today, I will die knowing I had your love, I am happy laying here next to you.”

“If you die today, I will die here right beside you. I couldn’t do that again Oliver. Take me Elio, take me.” Elio was flipped to his back, Oliver taking him. It wasn’t hurried, it was like their first night together after so long being part. Knowing each other's bodies, as if it was their own. They didn’t care who heard them, they didn’t have to be quiet, they ravished each other until then dawn.


	27. Friday Night Lights

Christopher and Jude headed out of school straight to the football field. It was their first game of the season and they were nervous it was their senior year their last hoorah! 

“So how are things going with Chelsea?” Jude asked tossing a towel to Christopher.

“Great I guess, I mean she’s hot don’t get me wrong but she’s really fucking boring. All she wants to do is talk about music and art. She talks to me about art like I’m an idiot, I told her I spent most of my summer where Monte Berm was painted she basically called me a liar. I make out with her just so she will shut up. It’s times like this I miss Valentina.”

“Damn that’s harsh, this is why I like Kelly she talks to me like the genius I am.” Jude laughs.

“You’re an idiot.” Christopher pauses trying to figure out how he’s going to break it to Jude that he’s invited David out tonight. “So don’t be mad but I invited David to go out tonight.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No, look he cornered me at the party last week. Told me he missed being my friend so I invited him to the game and then out with us. I miss him too Jude, it’s been fucking hard avoiding him when all I want to do is be with him. Even if it means at a distance. He was my friend first Jude.”

“I know and you know I don’t like him. What are you going to do if he makes a pass at you again?”

“He’s not, I told him I’m seeing people and the last I heard he was still with his boyfriend.”

“Are you fucking dumb? He was with his boyfriend when he slept with you last time.” Jude whispered, the rest of the team was coming in the locker room now.

 

The pep rally was full of people the colors of the school were represented by everyone even Elio, he shed his Juilliard colors for the Roosevelts Jaguars on friday nights. He wore the gold and white shirt with the number 23 on it and the name Alder written on it in the white lettering. Oliver and Elio looked ridiculous, they painted their faces, screamed louder than any of the other parents. The marching band came out and there was Jona in the back playing the drums, they cheered for him. David watched, trying to find Christopher in the crowd of boys on the field looking for number 23, he tried looking for the tallest but Christopher was far from that among these boys.

They all lined up when the National Anthem was about to play everyone in the stands and on the track stopped and stood. David finally saw the number 23 and Adler in white lettering. They watched as Christopher launched the ball down the center of the field nailing the hands of its receiver to get the first touchdown of the night. They all cheered as the ball went over the line, it always made Christopher rush with adrenaline. He was on a high like no other, looking up at the stands he saw his parents and next to them was David. He waved and pumping his fist into the air. He knew if they won, David was going to see a different kind of Christopher tonight, he was going to see the jock.

With the last 30 seconds of the game, the Jaguars were down by 1. Christopher was going to run it, it was rare for Christopher to run the ball which means the other team wasn’t going to suspect it. When Jude shotgunned him the ball he saw his opening and he took it they were ten yards from the touchdown line. Christopher ran through the only opening he had, within a few inches of the line he was hit from the side, knocking the wind out of him and over the line. He was gasping for air, Jude knew he couldn’t breath. The ref called the touchdown and Jude lifted Christopher up.

“Arms up! Arms up!” Jude yelled at him, Christopher did as he was told. Soon they were engulfed by the rest of the team they had won 30 to 28. The win wouldn’t hold Christopher back from the pain he was feeling. After they hit the showers and came out to the parking lot.

“You did amazing, I’m so proud of you!” Oliver hugged Christopher, he winced in pain.

“Are you hurt?” Elio asked. Christopher lifted his shirt, he had a purple mass covering his entire right side.

“It was that last hit, hurts like hell. If it gets darker than this I will go to the hospital dad I promise.”

“You don’t feel that much pain right now do you?” Oliver laughed

“No! Did you see that touchdown! I haven’t done that in awhile. Hey David glad you could come.” He was rambling now.

“Wouldn’t miss it, you played amazing out there.” David replied looking over Christopher's shoulder. A petite girl was running toward them, she had on an oversized red hoodie, her dark hair was pulled up in a bun on her head and her shorts were so short it looked as if she didn’t have anything on at all. David wrinkled his nose as she ran up flinging her arms around Christophers waist.

“That was amazing babe, you kicked their ass!” Christopher leaned down giving her a kiss.

“Thanks, I saw you out there cheering me on.”

“Hi Mr. Adler and Mr. Perlman.” She waved to them, they hesitated in waving back.

“Oh sorry um Chelsea this is my friend David, he’s going to be going out with us tonight.”

“Nice to meet you Chelsea.” David extends his hand, she takes it.

“I’ve never seen you here before, are you new?”

“No he goes to Columbia, he was the grad student I told you about.” Christopher was getting annoyed now, David choked back a laugh.

“Well you kids have fun, David don’t give them any alcohol no matter how much they beg.” Oliver patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry Professor I wouldn’t dream of it. ”

”We are going to have the entire house to ourselves what do you think we should do?” Elio mused.

”A soak in the tub sounds perfect.” Olive signed.

”With bubbles can there be bubbles?”

”Yes, there can be bubbles, Elio.”

David was forced to sit in the back seat of the jeep with Jude and his girlfriend. Christopher drives with the top down, trying to freeze everyone out. Arriving at the Hal’s Pizza, Christopher and Jona used to work every summer there. They sat in a booth in the back, David sat on the outside next to Christopher.

”Chris! Man, where the hell have you been? Missed your ass this summer.” a boy with the name tag Tony, high fived Chris.

”I was in Italy all summer, enjoying not working at all.” 

”Man trade lives with me.”

”Not a snowball's chance in hell Tony.”

David didn't speak much as the younger ones laughed and carried on. Chelsea kept kissing Chris and pushing them against David. He wasn't sure if Chris was doing all of this on purpose but he’d had enough of being ignored.

”I think, I'm going to go.” David got up from the table.

”See ya!” Jude said waving one hand at him not giving him another thought.

”Wait why are you going?” Christopher ask.

”It's fine, I've got plans later tonight with Idris anyways.” David began walking away.

”Hold on I’ll go with you, don't want you to wait for a taxi by yourself,” Christopher said getting out of the booth.

”Want me to come with you?” Chelsea asked batting her eyes at a Christopher.

”No, I'm good.” He responded the face he got in return was a smudge expression.

They walked outside, David didn't hail a taxi right away. He kept his hands in his pockets, he turned to Christopher. 

”Why did you invite me if you were going to ignore me all night?” David asked Christopher could tell he was annoyed.

”I wasn't trying to ignore you, David. It's just Chelsea doesn't like me showing anyone attention but her.”

”She sounds selfish.”

”You don't know the half of it. She treated me like I was a dumb jock, so I invited her to my parents house for dinner.” Christopher smiled.

”What did you do?”

”We spoke in Italian, then we switched up to French. Dad said we were being too cruel. So Elio spoke to her about art and music. Found out she only knows a little, they said she's too arrogant to let her down easy.”

”Your family is funny, they see arrogant as a flaw not a strength.”

“Of course they do, there’s nothing charming about arrogance.”

Christopher wanted to ask him to stay, he wanted to tell Chelsea to go home and beg David to stay. Was he a terrible person for thinking such things or was he being selfish?

“Why are you dating her? You don’t seem to actually like her that much.”

”I may be the star quarterback, the captain of the football team and voted most popular but I don't actually like that many people. Jude is my best friend, everyone else they are an afterthought. I date her because I know I will not get attached to her, she's not the only person I'm seeing. She thinks she is, but I'm also seeing this guy Will. I’m not that into him either or this girl Sarah I'm seeing. They are all just placeholders for what I really want.”  
Christopher didn't smile, he gazed at David biting his bottom lip. He looked away from Christopher, rubbing the back of his neck he needed to know the answer to his statement.

”You mean me? They are a placeholder for me.”

”Yes, you.”

”Chris, you need to find someone that makes you happy. Shit can change in 9 months, we won't be the same people by then.”

”You say things like that but I know you don't mean it. You keep track of time, countdown the days like I do.”

”We can't be friends if you say things like that.”

”Alright, I won't say things like that until I'm 18. So let's be friends, just friends, let's do friend shit together. Come on let's go to the movies. I’ll blow off everybody in there and we will just go to the movies without them.” Christopher was an idiot for saying that crap to David, he knew it would upset him, but he had to say it to make sure he wasn't wasting his time on David.

”You can't blow off Jude, he already doesn't like me as it is.” He watched as Chris dug into his pocket pulling out a phone.

”Fine, I’ll text him. There it's done. Jude doesn't live far from here I told him there is a twenty in my coat pocket take it and bring my coat with him tomorrow at practice.”  
He grabbed Davids arm running to get to his Jeep.

”We can't do this it's not right”

”Why can't I do what I want to do for once? I want to go to the movies with someone I like, a friend! And watch a movie that is just full of violence, blood, guts, and gore without worry. There is nothing romantic about a movie like that. So let's make this our starter friendship outing.”

”Alright let's do this. Yippy Kiya mother fucker!” David yelled. Christopher shot him a questioning smile.

“Thank god someone who has seen Die Hard!”  
The house was quiet, no one was home, no sounds from the streets or from next door. Oliver sat in the tub soaking after the nights adventures. The smell of fresh homemade pizza was coming from the kitchen, he could smell the tomatoes, sausage and cheese. His stomach began to protest it’s emptiness, but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of the steaming obise of the tub. A lite knock came from the door, looking up he saw Elio pop his head in.

“Can I join you?”

“Yes.”

Elio walked in holding a very tattered stack of papers, sitting down on the side of the tub. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled closing his eyes.

“I finished reading it.” Elio held up the tattered pages with the title page reading Untitled by Professor O. Adler.

“My book? You're just now finishing it?”Oliver sat forward in the tub, water moving out of the way for his body.

“I had to put it down several times, I’m seeing it from your perspective. That summer, your life with Madeline. It just became a little too real for me sometimes. Seeing that summer through your eyes was surreal. You never told me about the following months. Every time we spoke on the phone, in letters even when you came to visit that Christmas. You never told me about how you were feeling, even though it was so long ago I feel disgusted with myself. I was only thinking of myself then.”

”Elio, it was so long ago. What matters now is that it worked out. I don't regret anything except not coming back to you sooner. I do regret my marriage the more and more things come to light. But then again I don't because I have my sons. Don't worry about the past because we can't change it.”

”I know we can't change it, I want to but I can't. I have a question that I've always wanted to ask you.” Elio turned to Oliver, he hesitated because he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer.

”What's that?”

”When we were laying in my bed and you told me you were getting married. If I had told you to stay, to drop your life and stay with me. Would you have done it?” Elio saw a familiar look on Oliver's face that he had only seen once before. A million emotions running through him.

”I would like to think I would have stayed. But fear motivated me then, I was covering up who I was.”

”I figured that would be your answer, I'm glad I didn't ask it all those years ago. Come on let's get you out of that tub, dinner is ready.” Elio got up, holding Oliver's robe.

”I would never say anything to hurt you Elio. You are the last person in the world I want to see hurt.”

”I'm not hurt by your answer Oliver. Honestly, I don't think we would have made it if we would have been together then.”

”Why do you say that?” Oliver was the one that looked hurt now.

”You would have been constantly looking over your shoulder. You don't hide who you are now, you've grown, I've grown. I'm glad where we are now, I love the book. Publish it as is don't change anything, fuck what your publisher says.” Elio pulls Oliver in for a kiss, he was still naked never taking the robe that was offered.

”I'm happy you like it.” He spoke against Elios lips.

”I love it, Oliver.”

”You love it so much, you will let me sit at the kitchen table naked?”

”I don't mind if you do but you have to explain to your boys why dad is sitting in the kitchen naked if they come home early.”

”Damn, they ruin all my fun.”

”Come on, you get dressed and I'm going to have a quick smoke before dinner.” Elio walked down to the front porch where he kept his ashtray. Lighting his cigarette he heard someone clear their throat.

”You still have that awful habit?” It was Louis, he was walking up to Arty and Michael's house, he quickly turned around and started making his way up Elios walkway.

”It's not awful, I have always enjoyed it.”

”Listen the last time we met I'm really sorry for my behavior.”

”It's okay Louis, Oliver knows I had a life after him.”

”I'm glad I didn't start any fires.”

”No, you didn't start any fires. You got our boys gossiping though. They asked a million questions, teenage boys are just as bad as the girls.”

”It's strange to think you with kids. That was one thing we disagreed on, I wanted them you didn't.”

”People grow, I was 21 when we dated. I wasn't thinking of kids, plus I knew Oliver and his boys are a package deal. I love his boys.” Elio took a drag of his cigarette.

”You always knew that Oliver was going to come back to you, didn't you?”

”I wished for him to come back to me. No one compares to him, sorry. I know it sounds horrible but you know what I mean. You've felt like that right?”

”Yeah, I thought you were my Oliver, but I know you will never come back to me no matter how much I wish for it.”

”I'm sorry Louis.” Elio rubbed the back of his neck. The front door opened, Oliver walked out in nothing but jogging shorts.

”Elio, dinners getting cold. Oh uh, I didn't realize you were talking to someone out here. Hi, I'm Oliver.” Oliver smiled extending his hand.

”I know we met a few weeks ago during the blackout, I'm Louis.”

”Oh yeah, Louis right, you and Elio had a thing ages ago.”

”Alright, Louis, I will see you when I see you. Oliver let's go have dinner.”

”Bye Louis it was nice meeting you.” Oliver waved as Elio was pushing him through the door, closing the door behind them Elio glared at Oliver a smile slowing creeping across his face.

”You are a terrible human being Oliver Alder.” Elio laughs, Oliver fiend shock.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I am the nicest human being on the face of the earth.” 

”You are a bad, bad man. Pretending not to know you've met him.”

”So I'm bad what are you going to do about it?” Oliver grins, Elio stomps toward his smacking him on the ass.  
”Oh do it again, I liked it.” Oliver stuck out his butt, Elio smacked it again.

”Get in the kitchen Oliver, you bad man.” The walk to the kitchen was filled with laughter and smacking of Oliver's ass.


	28. Fall

An eight-hour flight and a two-hour ride later, Oliver, Elio, Christopher, and Jona arrived in B. As Oliver drove up to the house and surrounding the property are blanketed in perfectly white snow.

"Piccino! Oliver! I miei nipoti! Mi sei mancato! Come in, come in." Annella Perlman was no longer in her wheelchair, she had been using a cane these last few months. What doctors assumed his mother had was Alzheimer's, because of her age and her rapid decline in health after his father passing.

"Signor Perlman, I am very certain with the death of your father, and housekeeper that your mother lost herself. When she started forgetting things and living in the past I assumed it was Alzheimer's, it was deep depression am very sorry for putting you and your family through that."

Elio had no words, he hung onto the phone long after the call had ended. He wondered now if his mother would want to come and live with them now? He wanted her too, but she simply said that she wasn't leaving his father, his soul was in that house and she wasn't leaving it.

"Mamma, what are you doing out in this weather?" Elio asked, enveloping her small frame in his arms.

"Oh piccino, I could run ten miles in this weather it's nothing."

"With the way you smoke, running that would be impossible. We will grab all the bags and be in the house in a few moments." Elio motioned the boys to help their dad bring the bags into the house. Walking in the house it had been decorated for Thanksgiving. Decorative turkeys, orange, and yellow leaves strung throughout the house. The smell of pumpkin and nutmeg covered the house, Oliver walked in behind Elio.

"Dear God it looks like a hallmark card in here."

"I know, she went a little overboard." Elio heard the boys walk into the house. "Take your bags to your room."

"Pachino, I thought you said David was coming with you?" Annella asked bringing them drinks.

"He has a later flight and he might be bringing his boyfriend, we still aren't sure yet. He's supposed to call if plans change."

"He's such a sweet boy, I miss him reading to me in the afternoons."

Christopher tried hard not to roll his eyes at the word boyfriend. Joan saw his face mouthing stop it, to his brother. They hauled their luggage into their room.

"You gotta stop doing that everytime someone says, Davids boyfriend. Dad or Elio are going to see it and start asking questions. What have you got against Idris?" Joan asked.

"Besides the fact that he uses David, nothing."

"How does he use David?"

"He doesn't have a job unless you count scamming lonely older gay men a job."

" Well, I've never heard David talk about his job, doesn't he work?"

Christopher remembered a few weeks ago when he joked with David about how could afford a nice studio apartment without a job. David tightened up and wanted to change the subject. Then the night before Christopher and his family left for B, David told him the secret he didn't want many to know.

"Look, Chris if I tell you something, please don't tell anyone not even Jona or Jude but when my parents disowned me when I was 21. I had no money, my parents refused to pay my dorm anymore. So I couch surfed for a few months until I met Idris who got me a job. He had access to rich men, I don't want to say out loud what I did to get money, but I did do things. I didn't do it for very long. I was heartbroken when my parents disowned me but when my grandmother found out that Christmas the reason behind why I was not there. She held a meeting with my dad and her lawyer. She had him watch as she dropped his inheritance down to a dollar and gave everything else to my sister, my Uncle Frank and me. My grandmother said she could see the panic on his face, she said a family is important and disowning me for who I love isn't acceptable. If that was the case she would have disowned him for his choices with his first two wives. But my Grandmother has a trust fund set up for my sister and I when we turn 25 until then we have an allowance." David looked at the floor, he never met Christopher's eyes.

"So why do you let Idris leach off of you? You don't owe him anything." Christopher asked

"Yes, I do he helped me when everyone else pitied me. I was the little rich boy turned homeless. I heard my "friends" talk about me, the ones that I grew up with whose parents had the same financial status as mine just turned their backs on me."

"David I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"Not everyone has parents like yours or friends for that matter. Why haven't you told your parents yet? About who you are?"

"Honestly, I think they know something but they don't come out and say it. They are different, my dad is really different Elio has brought out the best in my family. He tends the do that."

Annella yelled for the boys to come and eat lunch. Jona gave his brother a partial hug.

"Man, they know. But I don't think they know about David. They would say something if they did."

"Maybe but I don't know anymore."

Jona started laughing to himself.

"Dude maybe they think Jude is your boyfriend!" Jona howled with laughter falling back onto the bed.

"You are not funny!" Christopher grumbled, punching Jona in the leg.

"What Jude would make a good boyfriend, he's a little needy though."

Leaving their room to go join the rest of the family for lunch. It wasn't the dinning style of the summer everyone gathered in the dining room the table could easily fit 10 people.

"My sweet little piccino's how has school been?" Annella asked the boys.

"Great Nonna, as of right now I'm going to graduate as Valedictorian. My GPA is 4.3. It's hard for the star quarterback to get grades above average. Thankfully no hard blows to the head." Christopher was proud of his very few injuries, he'd been playing football since he learned how to hold one.

"That's wonderful, I'm so proud of you. What about you Jona?"

"Not doing too shabby myself, I started AP Biology it's so easy, oh and I got the part of Stacee Jaxx in the musical Rock of Ages that our school is doing."

"Oh, that's perfecto! My piccinos are so talented! I will come see you in your musical and I will be coming to see you graduate. My songbird and my Valedictorian!" Annella gushed about Jona and Christopher's achievements to all of her friends for there time there.

The jet lag had begun to set in. After lunch, Elio and Oliver laid on the sofa in the study, the leaves had turned white covered by the snow. The evening had started to get colder, Elio pulled the knitted blanket off the back of the sofa covering him and Oliver.

"There's something about Italy that instantly relaxes you and beckons you to nap in the afternoon," Oliver said lazily running his fingers lightly up Elios arm.

"Mm, I love coming home, takes me back to the summer of 83, when I met this tall, arrogant, gambling sexy man whom I worshiped." Elio chuckled softly, Oliver nudged him smiling pulling Elio in for a heavy kiss.

"You are not as funny as you think you are," Oliver said against his lips.

"Oh but I am." Elio gave Oliver a wicked smile.

"What are you planning?"

"Mm, well the boys are somewhere around the house. My mother is taking a nap and if memory serves me right we've never fooled around in here before." Elio pushes against Oliver's shoulder pressing him against the sofa.

"Christ Elio you are never a dull moment." Oliver laid back as Elio overtook him, getting lost in the rhythm of each kiss.

In the guest house Christopher set up his room, he had decided to sleep out here. Jona and he had shared a room all summer and it was the only time. They never wanted to do that again, by the end of the summer they were sick of each other. Christopher wanted to shove his brother in a trash can along with all of his things because he was such a mess.

Flopping down on the bed, the weight of the trip and the massive amount of food they had eaten took a toll on him. His eyes became heavy, he felt like boulders were pulling his lids down. He didn't dream often but when he did they were blurred and unwarranted. This dream was warm, bright and smelled of orange blossoms. The soft comforting sound of his name reached the knowing part of his brain. He didn't want to wake up afraid the dream wasn't real. He spoke in a soft tone almost a whisper.

"David?" A smile reaching his face, opening his eyes seeing David lying next to him. The afternoon sun outlining him with the light.

"Hi" David pushed a strand of displaced hair out of Christopher's face.

"I'm glad you came."

"Why wouldn't I come?" his smile reached his eyes, David was seeing Christopher during his best moment. Still in his trying-to-wake-up faze, he loved this faze he had only experienced it a few times while they had known each other.

"I thought you would stay with your sister? Have Thanksgiving with her."

"Well I am having Thanksgiving with my sister, she came with me. I wanted her to meet my other family."

"So you brought your sister, but not your boyfriend? Interesting."

"It's not interesting, I just wanted to bring my sister, Emma has wanted to meet your family for a while now. Come on she's in the house and your nonna is telling her how beautiful she is and that she's got a grandson who's turning 18 soon." David laughed getting up from the bed, extending his hand to Christopher. He flipped over on his back, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Oh that's right your sisters 18, does she like her men the same way her brother does?" Christopher howled trying to run away from David's smacking hands.

"You're not funny Christopher Adler, now come on meet my sister but keep your hands to yourself." The comment caught David off guard not being able to stop the laugh that came barrelling out of him.

Walking into the house, Christopher heard the piano playing, moving through the large house to the living room where Elio and Jona sat at the piano. Playing Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, Davids sister stood in front of the piano. She slightly resembles her brother, but she had dark highlighted hair, she was very tan and smiled constantly. Something David didn't do, she was gorgeous. Christopher must have had a stupid look on his face, because David elbowed him, mouthing, Don't-even-think-about-it.

"What? I was just thinking she looks like you and she's pretty is all." Christopher whispered. Elio and Jona played out the last few notes, singing along in harmony. When the last melody finished, they stood to bow taking in all the applause they were being given. David walked toward his sister.

"Emma, I can now officially introduce you to these beautiful people. This is Oliver, Elio, Christopher, Jona, and Annella or better known as nonna. Everyone this is my sister Emma."

Oliver reached out his hand taking hers.

"It's very lovely to finally meet you, we've heard a lot about you. We are very happy you are here with us. Our home is your home, don't hesitate to ask for anything." Oliver was his usual charming self.

"Wow I wasn't expecting a concert when I walked in, David has been gushing about this family. I thought he was going to change his last name."

"I wouldn't do that, well maybe."

"Hey, you know what we could do tonight? Show Emma Italian nightlife, that disco we went to all summer is open this time of year." Christopher suggested.

"Yeah, and the joy here is you have to be over 16 to drink. Soon I will be able to enjoy Italy a little more, December 2nd hurry up and get here already!" Jona begged the universe.

"Does that sound like something you want to do or do you want to stay in, I know the jet lag can be a killer?" David asked his sister.

"Um, the disco sounds amazing, I think I want to do that. I've never got to do anything like that yet. Let's do it!" Emma jumped hugging her brother around the waist, she was petite barely coming to his chest.

"Okay it's set, after dinner, we will all go out. We can't leave until after, Nonna would be offended if we skipped dinner." Christopher hugged his nonna.

"Of course I would be, I'm French-Italian food is life, it's family and it's full of love! Sophia has been studying all of Mafalda's old recipe books, she's nearly mastered them all." Annella put her hand over her heart, she missed Mafalda terribly.

"Oh Mafalda, how she handled herself in the kitchen was an art form, and the way she tried keeping Elio in line was a struggle, I'm sure that's where all of her worry lines came from." Oliver poked at him.

"Ha, Ha, yuck it up. She worried about me too much, she used to try and give me bedtimes and curfews."

"That she did, the way your papa and I raised you always worried her, she disapproved of it so much. Always wanting to treat you younger than you mentally were." Annella grabbed Emma's hand patting it. "See my little piccino has always been an old soul, while other boys his age were playing in the dirt. He would lay on that old sofa in his father's study, reading his papa's archaeology books. He listened intently to every guest we had sitting at our table when someone he knew was coming that spoke a different language he would ask them so many questions because he wanted to learn. I think by the age of 9 Elio had learned french, german, polish and a little Spanish. That's not including his first languages Italian and English."

"Sorry for my momma she loves to talk about my accomplishments if you let her she will start talking about the boys."

"Oh piccino stop it, I love my boys.'

Dinner that night Annella had decided that her boys needed real Italian pizza, the crust was so thin and flaky. There were eight pizza's as big as your head lined down the table. There was burrata, Tuscan sausage, 4 cheese, Margherita and others that they weren't quite sure what they were. One looked fried, Christopher and Jona were up for that one.

"David I wish you would have told us you were bringing your sister we would have had a room ready for her," Oliver said trying to eat the burrata pizza.

"Oh, it's fine Mr. Alder, I don't need anything fancy."

"I think Sophia is already working on her room upstairs at the end of the hall."

"If you hadn't of turned your grandfather's old room into a closet we'd have more rooms," Annella said.

"Momma this house has seven rooms and a three bedroom guest house. Losing one room that was oddly built isn't a big loss."

"Professor my sister and I can stay in the guest house we will be fine in there. That way there is no fuss, we haven't lived in the same house for so long it will be nice. Besides, we don't want to wake anyone we talk really loud when we are together."

"That sounds perfect, Christopher do you mind?" Oliver asked his eldest who was midway through trying bite off the chuck of pizza he was eating.

"Naw it's cool. I'll sleep in the loft and they can have the rooms."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked putting her hand on his arm, Christopher looked down where she had placed it.

"Yeah, the loft is like sleeping on a cloud. It's got the skylights for the morning sun. It's one of the best places to be."

Elio sat in the ugly green chair groaning.

"Oliver I ate too much, I'm miserable but it was worth it."

"I agree, do you think we can walk upstairs?"

"Oliver I don't think sex is going to be on the menu tonight."

"There is always room for that, I don't care if I'm 90 years old and on the verge of breaking my hip. I will do it for sex."

"Alright then carry me upstairs." Elio raised up his arms, seeing if Oliver would move, he gave Elio a grumbled look.

"Give me an hour, I'll be ready to sweep you off your feet then."

"You are such a damn romantic, that got me so hot, I want you right now." Elio moaned in sarcasm, Oliver not wanting Elio to win slid off the sofa. He took in a deep exhausted breath, crawling to Elio and fitting his upper body between Elios legs.

"Come on, I want to take you out. I have something to show you."

"Unless its the back of my eyelids, it can wait until tomorrow," Elio grumbled putting his arm over his eyes.

"No, I want you to see it. It's already been set up it's just waiting for you to see it. Come on, please?" Oliver looked at Elio with his gorgeous blue pools, that the world called eyes. Only Oliver could make Elio feel like a teenager his stomach was fluttering with butterflies, needing to do whatever Oliver wanted from him. Elio pulled himself up cupping Oliver's face, slowly kissing his forehead, nose, each cheek and his lips. Breathing in the scent of him, the sweet aroma of cigars that Oliver had started smoking, the cool musk of aftershave.

"I will go anywhere you ever ask me to go."

Sunset came early during the winter months, Elio pulled his cardigan tighter around himself as he got out of the car.

"Why have you taken me to the piazza?" They had there many times over the years, it was special but it was past closing for all the shops.

"Come on." Oliver extended his arm, wrapping it around his shoulder, this was home to Elio this spot on Oliver's body. Elio looked up, seeing the bar they had gone to, the old building where the translator used to be now it was a clothing shop. Walking across the street seeing all the cafe's dark and vacant.

"Things are still so compelling and comforting here in B, no matter how many times I come back home, it still feels the same."

"Well, I hope this makes it just that much better." Oliver had brought Elio to a storefront window, looking in he recognized it was the bookstore that he and Oliver had visited many times. Where Elio had first purchased something for Oliver. There in the window on a display was a poster size book cover with a familiar name on it.

"A novel by Oliver Alder; Summer 1983. Oliver, it's beautiful, are those pictures from that summer?" Elio asked in awe.

"Yeah, your momma had tons of pictures from that summer. Apparently one of the many guests that came around was a photographer, she said he used to just walk around the property."

" I remembered him, I never noticed what he was doing. I was always focused on something else."

"I bet you were. I do recall him taking that picture of me by the pool but the rest I'm not sure when they were taken."

Elio turned to Oliver looking up at him, capturing his gaze.

"Why is it in this particular window?"

"My publisher asked me where I wanted to start selling and signing copies after it hits shelves. I told him here. So far everyone that has gotten an advance copy of the book has given it nothing but praise. Elio, everything I feared about the story of us getting out in the world I should never have put those thoughts in my head."

"I told you, Oliver, we are unlike anyone. We are each other, I am you and you are me."

They were in a deep embrace in their own universe in front of the bookstore, the world going by as they kissed. Nothing could stop them from this moment, nothing could turn their love ugly with their words.


	29. Rules Don't Apply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Authors note: This is a filler chapter, I wanted it to be its own little bit of the world. I'm still going to upload a chapter every Friday but I may have some little chapters here and there. Love all the love you are giving! Happy Reading!)

Music tore through the air, sweeping over the patrons in the disco. Jona had followed after David's sister, who oddly seemed to be enjoying the attention from him.

“She does know he’s almost 16 right? It’s almost wrong to lead my poor little brother on like that.” Christopher yelled into Davids' ear, the music was so loud he was sure it almost sounded like a whisper.

“She knows, but she’s has a thing for guys with long hair.”

“Don’t let Jona know that, any girl who thinks he’s cute. He runs with it.” Christopher joked, he danced closer to the older boy putting his hand right above Davids' hip pulling his pelvis closer.

David quickly grabbed Christopher's hand holding it putting distance between them. The younger one laughed.

“Oh slick one, I thought I was going to get away with that one!” Christopher laughed, they had started this strange game of chicken. A let's see how far one will let the other go before stopping them.

”You can’t get away with anything around me Alder.”

”Is that a challenge?”

”No, just a simple fact.” David threw back his fifth beer of the night. Christopher was so close to David he could feel him breathing on his neck.

“You are so full of shit. How're things going with Idris? I noticed he’s not been there the last few times I’ve been over.”

“No no, we aren’t talking about my life. You are the one that’s always bouncing from one person to the next.” David poked him in the side.

“I am not!” Christopher faked being offended.

“Really? So you’re still with that one rude girl and whoever that guy was? Because last week I’m fairly sure I saw you with your tongue down a different girls throat last week.”

“Are you keeping track of who I’m kissing?” Christopher was going to drill him now for answers.

“Maybe, I’m just worried that you will do something you will regret.”

“Oh right, because I’m just a kid right? I make mistakes.”

“I didn’t say that I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“It’s hard to get hurt when you don’t have feelings for any of them.” Christopher smiled, he wanted to tell David the only person that could hurt him would be David. He never said things like this to David anymore, he didn’t want to see the face of hurt. He knew that David cared for him, he saw the looks that he thought Christopher didn’t see. He would come to Christopher's games and when they won their championship game, David got so overwhelmed he kissed Christopher in a crowd of people. No one even saw the act of pure joy, Christopher was shocked and happy over the act. Christopher knew David thought he was sleeping with other people, but the truth was he had no desire to be with anyone but him. He referred to them as placeholders, they were people but they were not important to Christopher. He knew it was awful to think of them as such but no matter how hard he tried Christopher just couldn’t bring himself to go any further than heavy petting.

“What are you thinking about?” David asked him as he looked off.

“Nothing, it’s private.”

“You not going to tell me?”

“Nope, it’s my thoughts I don’t have to tell you.”

“There are ways I could get you to tell me, you know.”

“Yeah but none of them you would have the balls to try.” Christopher lightly shoved him in the shoulder, he danced off toward the middle of the dance floor. David followed him, grabbing his arm and pulling him outside. He pushed Christopher up against the wall outside of the building.

“Rules don’t apply here,” David whispered before his lips meet Christophers, crashing into each other. Hunger overtook David, he’d wanted to do this since they had slept together back home. All rules went out the window when he landed in Italy, he promised himself that he would enjoy all that it had to offer. And what it had to offer was Christopher, he hated to admit that this man, this young, beautiful, free-spirited man had a spell over him. He slid his hands down Christopher's chest, resting them on his hips pulling them toward him. He could feel Christopher through his jeans, they respond to each other wants and needs. Christopher wanted this and David needed this, he needed him more than he would let anyone especially Christopher know.

“Stop-stop.” Christopher breathless said pushing David slightly away, he was confused by the gesture and the words that came out of Christopher's mouth.

“What?”

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but what about your boyfriend. You can’t do this to him.”

“I kicked him out.”

“What? Wait, why?”

“I caught him stealing money from my bank account, I went to go use my bank card and it was gone. So when I went to the bank to pull out money they told me it was empty, they let me watch the security camera and I watched as he pulled four hundred dollars out every day for two weeks until my main account was empty. When I confronted him he said I owed him that money after all he did for me.”

“Jesus! He stole over four thousand dollars from you and acted like the victim, what a dick!”

“I know, I was going to tell you but you choose the worst time.”

“I know I’m sorry. Hey, you want to get out of here, it’s fucking cold!” Christopher began to shiver he hadn’t realized how cold it was.

“Yeah, let's go get my sister.”

As David and Christopher walked back inside they searched for his sister and Jona. They had found Jona tongue deep in a girl that Christopher recognized from the summer. He wasn’t about to interrupt that, he just shot Jona a text, it was worth the 10 cents to send it because he didn’t want to get in between that. David found his sister sitting on a man's lap who looked far too old to be hitting on an 18-year-old.

“Emma, Chris and I are gonna get out of here, did you want to go?”

“No, I’m fine. Jona and I will get a taxi home.”

David encouraged her to be careful. Christopher could tell he really didn’t want to leave his sister but Jona wasn’t far. They rushed to the car, David kissed Christopher one last time before they drove off. Coming down the driveway to the Perlman house Christopher decided to pull up as close to the guest house as possible. They got out of the car, Christopher pushed David against the wall kissing him. They heard a car pulling up the drive, hiding on the other side of the corner of the house. Christopher quietly laughed.

“What?” David asked.

“Um, well, my dad is very intoxicated.”

“How can you tell?”

“Because it’s the only time he sings and it’s always the same song. I think it’s the only one he knows.”

They could hear them talking, Elio and Oliver were unaware they had an audience.

“Shh! Oliver you are going to wake the whole house.” Elio shushed him.

“Oh, shhh. Your momma is going to hear us.” Oliver laughed, walking toward Elio wrapping his arms around him.

“I know and a prefer not to have her yelling at us. You’ve never seen an upset Annella Perlman until you wake her up.” Elio walked toward the house.

David and Christopher ducked back behind the wall.

“Come on let's get to the guest house,” Christopher whispered. They ran into the house and headed up to the loft. Christopher kissed David as he got to the top, he began taking off his coat tossing it on the stairs. Pushing David back on the bed, he crawled up Davids body kissing his bare chest.

“Wait do you have any, you know?” David was asking about condoms, Christopher hadn’t had sex in months, condoms were the last thing he would have.

“Fuck! No, I don’t.”

“Wait hold on. I think I bought some.” David rushed downstairs, he was back in moments with a strip of six condoms.

“Really? You expecting that much fun huh?”

“Shut up Adler and kiss me.” David crawled onto the bed pushing Christopher back as he kissed him.

David was inside of him moments later, he needed Christopher, he needed him like a drug. Christopher winced and almost made David stop.

“Are you ok?” David asked, but Christopher said nothing he just reached forward and kissed him. He didn’t want to stop, reaching down Christopher grabbed Davids ass pulling him deeper inside. He had almost forgotten what it was like to have David touch him, he moved slowly not wanting to hurt Christopher. Thing were moving too slowly for Christopher, he wrapped his arms around David flipping him onto his back so that he was now on top. He set the pace now, he was in control. The closer he got to his orgasm the faster Christopher stroked himself, David wanted him to cum on his chest. Christopher felt his entire body get warm as the orgasm finally was set free, they could be as loud as they wanted. Taking advantage of this new adventure Christopher yells out obscenities as he came and David followed. Christopher reached up holding onto a beam that hung low in the loft, he watched David's face as he came, it was erotic in itself to watch someone lose themselves this way.

“David?” Christopher whispered.

“Mm?”

He wanted to ask him to stay, to not go back to his room. He wanted David to hold him, while they slept. Before he could ask, they heard laughing outside. Christopher looked out the skylight to see Emma and Jona helping each other walk.

“Fuck, my brother, and your sister are walking this way and I think they are trashed.” Christopher hurries up and gets off of Davids lap. They rush to get dressed, hoping it didn’t look like they had just done, what they had just done. They rushed to help their siblings without waking up the entire house.


	30. Truth & Heartbreak

Ticking of the grandfather clock lightly echoes throughout the house, morning light crept through the windows of the Perlman home. Warm and inviting are the faint smells of last night's dinner still lingered in the kitchen. Elio’s bare feet patted on the hard Italian floors, dressed in Olivers flannel robed. Entering the kitchen, he was slightly shocked there was no sign of anyone starting breakfast, he walked to the cabinet looking for the can of coffee to start the mornings' pot. Nothing had changed in the kitchen, his mother never updated her home. She was an archaeologist wife to her very soul. Keeping old teapots, books and little artifacts his father had found all over the world. She believed that they all had their own beauty, Elio knew how she felt he had kept so many things over the years.

A low rumble woke Oliver from his warm state of sleep, realizing it was his stomach protesting its emptiness. He reached up to rub his stomach, noticing the right side of his body was missing the warmth of Elio’s. Oliver woke like this most morning, Elio was up before he even thought of starting his day. Looking over his shoulder out the window he saw the trees were visible, he could see the green now which meant the snow had melted. He reached to grab his grey tracksuit bottoms pulling them on. Standing he stretched groaning as his aging body protested the movement, searching the room for the black t-shirt he had been wearing the night before. In the hurried passion of last nights events, his and Elio’s clothes had been thrown around the room. He found it including the hooded sweatshirt that was the partner to his pants, grabbing the shoes he looked out the window peering into the skylight of the guest house. He prepared himself before focusing on the continents of the bed. Luckily he only saw his eldest son, stretched out like a starfish in the middle of the king size mattress that took up most of the loft. A reminiscing smile crept across Oliver’s face, Christopher had always slept like this even as a small child. He always hated the confines of clothes and blankets. Oliver remembered a time when he had to apologize to the entire neighborhood for a naked 4-year-old Christopher running through their front lawns. He had taken a run out of the house after a bath realizing that he had to put clothes on.

Annella Perlman sat in the kitchen at the small table by the back door partaking in her morning routine. She was still elegant, her dark curls had turn white, she pinned back her hair now. Annella smiled,  
“Women my age wear their hair in buns, I am not such a woman. Imagine the spectacle, pinned up hair. Silly really, when we are young we need structure and order but at my age, I am in a state of freedom.” She took a long draw off of her cigarette, blowing it out toward the back door that she had slightly ajar.

“I would never expect you to be anything but yourself momma. The day you start wearing matching sweat suits, sensible shoes and going on power walks I will have you committed.” He said waving a spoon at her. She let out a good belly laugh, he loved hearing his mother laugh. Oliver walked into the kitchen, stopping at Annella first giving her a morning kiss on the cheek then walking to Elio pecking him on the lips and taking his coffee.  
“I think I’m going to go grab Christopher and head out for a quick run, promise to be back before breakfast.” He said leaning against the kitchen sink trying to drink his coffee quickly.

Opening the door to the guest house he saw and heard no one. Oliver quietly made his way to the loft, climbing the small stairs reaching the platform he leaned over the bed trying not to scare his son out of sleep.

“Christopher, come on buddy let's get up and go for a run.” Oliver whispered slightly pushing on his shoulder. Stirring Christopher protested the presence of his dad. 

“Dad, it’s the weekend.” He grumbled taking the pillow and covering his face, Oliver yanked it from his grasp.

“Come on bud, time to get up and enjoy the cold air burn your lungs!” Oliver chuckled, finding his jogging clothes and tossing them at his head.

“Ugh! You know what, when I graduate and move out I’m going to lay in bed until noon!”

“No you won’t, I will be at your dorm room every morning at 7 a.m.” 

“Then I will go to school out of state.”

“If you leave to go out of state, you better take Jude with you. We don’t want custody of him.” They both laughed as Christopher got dress.

 

The smell of breakfast woke Jona from the depths of his room. Lifting his head he inhaled the sweet smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes! Dragging himself to the bathroom he washed his face peering at himself through half opened eyes. Jesus! He looked terrible, did he get into a fight? His eye was black and his lip was busted open, he didn’t remember getting into it with anyone. Quickly getting dressed he rushed out to the dining room. When he entered his brother and the two guests quickly began laughing.

“What happened to my face, why did you let someone hit me, Christopher?” 

“I didn’t let anyone hit you, you goober. You got into a fight with one of the patio chairs and you clearly lost.” Christopher gaffed, wiping tears away from his eyes.

“You let your brother have alcohol last night?” Oliver gave his eldest son a stern look, Christopher put up his hands in innocents.

“I barely saw him, he ran into a bunch of friends from the summer. So don’t blame me for it. Just ask David and Emma I was with them if you don’t believe me.” Christopher pointed to the two sitting next to him.

“We promise Mr. Perlman, I found Jona already intoxicated.”

Oliver looked to his youngest son, crossing his arms over his chest. A small chuckle rose from his chest.

“Then I don’t feel sorry for you, but I am sorry I missed your fight with the chair.”

“Well I’m glad I’m here for everyone's amusement.”

Elio walked in with a plate full of eggs and toast followed by Annella carrying the pancakes and crepes. Elio saw Jona’s face and immediately went to him fussing over him like a worried mother.

“Elio, love don’t freight over him, he deserved that black eye and busted lip.” Oliver raised his cup pointing toward him.

“How can you say that Oliver, whoever did this to him needs to have their head knocked off their shoulders.” Elio was furious that someone would do this to Jona.

“Well then papa you do not need to look any further than this room because dinkus there got drunk and fell over a patio chair last night.” Christopher laughed. Elio thwacked Jona in the back of the head.

“Stupido ragazzo che si ubriaca facendomi pensare che qualcuno ti abbia ferito! Voglio risuonare il tuo collo, il mio cuore se dovesse succedere qualcosa a te! Stupido!” Elio huffed picking up his newspaper smacking Jona with it.

“Okay! Okay! I got it I’m a stupid kid, jeez. When your Italian comes out you get violent.” Jona put his hands up trying to protect himself.

“Well don’t do stupid things and I won’t have to beat the stupid out of you.”

“You two have no room to talk, I think there were a few nights you came home very intoxicate after poker games, Oliver.” Annella gave Oliver a wicked smile, she wasn’t playing fair Oliver thought.

”Now momma there’s no reason to start telling on me.” Oliver gave Annella a sideways glance.

“Well then don’t barade your sons for doing the same things you did. Also don’t think I didn’t know you smoked pot in my house, that towel you used to put under the door fouled no one.” Annella chuckled, Oliver shot a look at her wide-eyed and stunned.

“Mother!” Oliver huffed.

“I’ve made my point now, I’m done.” Annella shrugged pouring herself some coffee.

 

The week went on, no one had worries in B. Even with the chili air it was still B, relaxing and inviting. Elio spent the entire first half of the week with Marzia, they hadn’t seen each other since she had come to New York to visit. They talked for hours, about the kids, their men and sometimes about absolute nonsense. 

“Has Oliver heard anything about his ex-wife?” Marzia asked pulling a long draw off of her cigarette.

“No, but we did go to court last month and until they locate her Oliver has primary custody of the boys. Her own sister doesn’t even know where she is, the boys went to go visit her a few weeks ago. She told them she hasn’t heard from Madeline since she skipped town. It’s funny they don’t seem to, I don’t know, the boys are different. They aren’t stressed, the more Oliver and I thought about it we noticed that when she would pick them up they seemed worried. They never really wanted to go home. Plus we would hear Christopher sneak into the house every night when he was supposed to be with her.”

“Why would he sneak into the house?”

“Oliver and I agreed that they needed to speak to someone. We took the boys to a counselor, Marzia, she would hit Christopher.”

“He told this counselor this?” Marzia was concerned she cared for Olivers sons.

“No, he refuses to talk. It was Jona who said something. When she would get drunk, it was Christopher who was her target. Madeline would never go after him, it was always Christopher.”

When the counselor reported back to Oliver and Elio all Oliver could do was blame himself. He refused to believe that Madeline, the woman that he had loved and who he had, had his boys with would do such a thing to them. That night Oliver slept in his chair downstairs in the study, nothing Elio could do or say would ease Oliver’s pain. The knowledge that someone hurt Christopher tore through Oliver like a knife to his heart. Oliver walked upstairs to Christopher's room, he opened the door and stood at the foot of his bed. He watched as his son slept, he would always see both of his sons as babies no matter how old they got. Oliver crossed the room sitting in the chair next to Christopher's bed, sweeping back the blonde hair that was settled on his forehead. It woke Christopher, startled that his dad was sitting there seeing his father's tear-stained face he already knew.

“Jona told didn’t he?” Christopher asked, Oliver, nodded and watched as his eldest son reverted back to when he was a toddler, crying because it was the only thing he could do to let Oliver know that he was in pain. Oliver crawled onto Christopher's bed, cradling him in his arms.

“I’m so sorry baby boy, I wish you would have told me.” Oliver could feel the tears soaking his shirt, felt Christopher's body heave with every sob. He held Christopher until he was so exhausted from crying that he fell asleep. The morning sun was beginning to peek through the blinds, Oliver was going to stay until Christopher felt safe again, they slept like that until the afternoon. Elio knew that neither of them would talk about it again, what had been said was enough to start the healing for them. 

****

Thanksgiving day had been filled with food, family, and friends the Perlman house was full of people. The evening led to full stomachs and very heavy eyes. Elio and Oliver lay in the living room watching tv barely holding off sleep.

“Are you still awake?” Oliver whispered into Elio’s ear.

“Mmm I wasn’t.” Elio’s voice was soft, Oliver pulled him in tighter.

“When we get home, I want to go on a little getaway just the two of us. The boys can stay with Stan, I can have David teach my class and you can get a substitute teacher right?”

“That sounds nice, I’ll email the Dean tomorrow.”

“Alright it’s set. Now, where is it you think we should go?”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Vermont, we can ski. Stay in a cabin.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Oliver was woken the next morning by the phone ringing, no one called at 3 in the morning. He fumbled to get downstairs to answer it. Soon he was rushing to the guest house, David, Christopher, Emma, and Jona sat in the small living area watching Tv. When Oliver burst through the door they all turned to look at him.

“David, Emma your mother just called. Your grandmother had a stroke, she’s already called the airline you need to be at the airport in 2 hours.” 

Christopher watched as Emma and David went into complete panic. He knew they adored their grandmother, who David described as a southern belle. She had grown up in Atlanta and David was surprised that she had accepted him for who he was. Standing up for him when his father turned him away. Oliver drove them to the airport, they gave their new extended family a loving hug and sent them to be home.

”Everything will be ok, Christopher. When we get home we will go to visit.”

After arriving home, Christopher spoke to David once. His grandmother had lost mobility on her left side and she couldn't speak right now. They were not sure if she ever would. After Christopher hung up, there was radio silence for two weeks. Christopher texted and called but David did not answer. He was sitting at the kitchen table helping Elio put garlic butter on the bread when Oliver walked into the kitchen. His face was full of confusion. He looked to Christopher.

”Bud, I just got the strangest call from David.”

”Yeah, what about?”

”Well, he just told me that he can no longer be my T.A and that he’s transferring. Do you have any idea why?” Oliver watched the worry come across his eldest sons face.

”No, I've not talked to him in two weeks. I'm, I'm going to go for a drive I'll be right back.” Christopher grabbed his keys, he heard his parents yell at him to be careful. The snow had caused the roads to be slick. 

He drove to David's studio apartment, rushing up the stairs he began beating on Davids door. 

”David open up I need to talk to you!” he yelled through the door. David wasn't answering, finally, he opened the door. David looked haggard, drained and practically dead.

“What the hell is going on David?” Christopher yelled, David, didn't respond he just looked at Christopher as if his entire world had fallen down around him.  
“Why haven’t you called me back?” He still didn’t answer.  
“Why did you quit being my dad’s T.A?” David looked at the floor, defeated.  
“Goddamnit David fucking answer me, what the hell did I do?”

“Nothing! It’s all me, it’s my fucking life, it’s my fucking family! He knows Christopher he fucking knows everything!” David was rambling, yelling as if he was on the verge of falling off.

“Who knows?”

“My father, he knows everything.”  
“What the fuck does that have to do anything?”

“It has everything to do with it. We can’t do this anymore Christopher.”

“I know when we are home we are just friends.”  
David cut him off.

“No, we can’t be even that.”

“Why the hell not!” Christopher watched as David stumbled back a little.

“God damn it, Christopher! When my grandmother wrote him out of her will for what he did, he got furious! He had a private investigator follow me for 8 months waiting for me to fuck up.”

“You’ve not done anything wrong.”

“Yes I did, when I got back and after we found out my grandmother was going to live as a mute. My dad called me into his study and tossed a bunch of pictures at me. They were of the night we kissed in the middle of the street in front of that nightclub, holding hands and touching by the pool at your parents' house in B but none of those would have gotten me into trouble, we were in Italy that’s nothing there. Then I got to the last pictures, it was us having sex in my apartment the night I called you drunk. He knows who you are and he knows about your family and more importantly, he knows how old you are.”

“So you stop talking to me until I turn 18, we can do that.”

“No you don’t understand, he’s the Mayor of New York a Republican Mayor who wants to run in the next political race for President. He told me no one is going to vote for a Republican president whose son is gay and likes 17-year-olds. So either I stop seeing you or he’s going to send me to a conversion camp. And if that doesn’t scare me then he made it known he’s a powerful man who knows a lot of other powerful people and he can make it happen to where I’m put in an institution and no one in the outside world would know.” Tears rolled down David’s face, Christopher could tell this is what he had been doing for awhile now.

“He can’t do that David.”

“Yes he can, he’s making sure I live the way he wants me to live. Which is why I’m getting married next month.”

“What the fuck, you can’t get married, he can’t force you to marry a woman!” Christopher went to him, wrapping him in his arms. Christopher kissed him deeply, desperately wanting to take away his pain. David pulled away.  
“Yeah he can, he found a girl suitable for the image of perfect housewife and I can only imagine what he’s paying her to do this. We have met, she’s pretty and she has no idea I’m gay. He made it known, that I can’t tell her and that I have to play the part of a real man. If not, off to the conversion camp I go.”

“I’m so sorry David.” Christopher pulled him in tighter. David closed his eyes and put his mouth to Christopher’s ear whispering.

“I can’t love you anymore, I can’t keep my promise to you and it breaks my heart.” Pulling back his face, he kissed Christopher one last time. He stepped back from Christopher and shut the door. 

Christopher sat out in his Jeep in front of his house sobbing uncontrollably. This couldn’t be happening to his life. He heard a lite tap on his window, it was his dad. Opening the door of the Jeep Oliver could see the tears rolling down Christopher's face. He got in the car and took his thumb wiping away the tears.

“I don’t want to speak out of turn, but do these tears have anything to do with David?” 

Christopher studied his dads' tone, it wasn’t mad or upset. It was full of love and concern so he told truth, he nodded. Oliver gave him a sympathetic smile pulling him into a hug. Christopher couldn’t hold back his emotions.

“It’s going to be ok sweet boy. I promise, it’s going to work out we just have to get through this moment.”

They sat like this for a while not speaking just Oliver comforting his heartbroken son.


	31. Letting Go

”How long have you known?” Christopher was still sitting in the driver's seat of his Jeep.

“Since the summer.”

“Does Elio know?”

“Yes, he knows. He actually pointed it out to me. Perlman men are very wise and observant.”

“You two aren’t mad at me are you?”

“No, look I’m not the father who punishes his son for who he is. I want you to be who you are and be happy. I didn’t have a father like that. I know you are hurting right now, it seems like the world is falling down around you, but don’t rush to get over this pain. This pain you are feeling in your chest right now, that says he means something to you. Don’t throw that away, don’t turn it into hate. You brought out the best in each other, I saw a version of you that I’ve not seen in a very long time, Christopher. You complement each other well, you, my little free spirit brought David out of his shell.”

“Yeah, but what if I do grow to hate him? I think he has a choice in what’s happening, but he doesn’t see it that way.”

“What do you mean, what happened?”

“Did you know his dad is the Mayor of New York?”

Oliver furrowed his brow and stared at Christopher in disbelief.

“No, but now I know why his last name stands out to me.”

“When his parent turned their back on him and his grandmother found out she wrote his father out of the will. His dad was furious, had a private investigator follow David for months looking for something to hold over him.”

“And that something is you, isn’t it?”

Christopher nodded.

“His dad is going to run for president, which sounds weird. He told him no one is going to vote for him if they know he has a gay son. So either he willingly stops the lifestyle and marries a woman or his dad is going to force him to stop.”

“He can’t do that David is a grown man.”

“David’s family is rich, his dad is the Mayor. He told David that he knows too many powerful people that owe him favors, he can apparently make it happen.”

“What kind of a man has his children so afraid of him that they will do anything not to get hurt even more?” Oliver was angry now, he couldn’t imagine his son’s being afraid of him.

“Apparently our Mayor. Can you do anything? You know a lot of rich powerful people.”

“Sweetheart, I only know professors and socialites, no one in the political world.”

“What about Uncle Stan?”

“Well he is a lawyer, he might know some people in that world. It doesn’t hurt to ask. Now, do you think we can go inside and eat dinner?”

“I’m not very hungry, I think I’m just going to go to my room and got to bed.”

*********

By the time Christmas came Annella had flown in for a visit, she planned on staying just until after the new year but ended up staying until the end of February. Neither Oliver nor Elio minded, they wanted her there permanently but by the time it came close to March she missed Elios father and was ready to go back home.

She relished in the fact that Jona had starred in his school’s performances of Rock of Ages. Annella clapped the loudest and did that strange loud whistle that she could do with just two fingers. Annella fussed over Christopher, she knew he was heartbroken and over who he was heartbroken by.

It was mid-January, Elio had been reading the paper as usual on a Saturday morning. Annella was drinking her coffee when she looked at the front of Elio’s New York Times, there staring back at her was David, with a dark-haired young woman who Annella observed was very beautiful. The front of page six read.

Mayor Gordon Vascos son to Tie the Knot.

Vascos’s son David, 25, is set to marry Christine Palmer, 24, at the end of the month. The wedding is said to be the biggest wedding New York has ever seen.

Annella tapped her nails on the table getting Elio’s attention, he looked at her as she was pointing to the front of the paper. Elio looked and quickly folded it, as Christopher was getting a bowl of cereal. He turned as Elio was putting the paper down and he and Annella looked at him. Christopher stopped in his tracks as he was about to take a bit of the cereal.

“What?” He asked as Elio pushed the paper under his laptop.

“Nothing just didn’t expect you to be up this early after your late night,” Elio answered smiling at Christopher. Reaching for the paper, Christopher ripped it out from under the computer. David was smiling back at him from a black and white photo, the smile wasn’t real, he’d seen Davids true and genuine smile this wasn’t it. Reading the headline he tossed the paper into the trash, running to his room, quickly getting dressed storming out of the house.

“Piccino, it’s love no one goes through that much pain if it wasn’t love.”

“I know momma, Oliver tried everything he could but none of Stan’s partners would even go near it. Mayor Vascos is a very intimidating man.”

“Men like him meet a terrible end.”

“I know.”

**********

Time heals everything in the world by the end of April time had begun to heal. The Adler-Perlman house was starting to brighten again, Christopher was graduating next month and Jona was going to be a junior in high school. The world was moving fast, it had been nearly two years since Oliver and Elio had started their lives together, so much had changed they had grown in these last two years.

Elio sat barefoot in the study with his feet propped up in the window reading a book that Nan had suggested, Elio was glued to this book. Oliver got tired of seeing the cover of The Outlander instead of Elio’s face. Oliver said he had the book cover memorized by now because that’s all he saw. He watched as Elio sat with the tip of his thumb against his lips and his brow nearly knitted together, engrossed in the book was an understatement. Elio didn’t even flinch when the house phone rang. Elio had gone through 10 pages by the time Oliver walked back into the room, glancing up Oliver looked stunned sitting on the piano bench.

“What’s wrong Oliver?” Elio put down the book reaching for his hand.

“That was my publicist, my book reviews are outstanding even Oprah has put it on her book list. Elio, my book is at number seven on the New York Times bestseller list. And he says it’s climbing, it’s fucking mad!”

Oliver's limited print book was gaining traction. He had let all of his protective wall down to write this book about his summer of true love. The New York Times said it’s 

“A love letter, and invocation and something of an epitaph...An exceptionally beautiful book.” - The New York Times 

“Superb...The beauty of Adler's writing and purity of his passions should place this extraordinary first memoir within the canon of great romantic love stories for everyone” -The Washington Post Book World

His head was spinning with all that was going on around him, never imaging his love for Elio would reach so many people. He was getting emails from people all over the world telling him that they had come out to their parents because of this book or that they had finally told the person that they loved how they felt. Oliver sat for hours reading and responding to emails, Elio stood in the doorway admiring Oliver's dedication and passion for these people who he connected with.

“What is he doing?” Jona asked walking through the front door.

“Being dedicated to his work. He’s finding out he wasn’t so alone like he thought he was.” Elio smiled putting his arm around Jona.

“Hey, I got some good news.”

“What’s that?”

“I got a couple of kids wanting to take piano and guitar lessons next week.” Jona smiled wide, he had become a great musician over the course of the last year and a half.

“That’s fantastic! How did you manage to do that?”

“Well Mr. Howard was asked by a couple of kids if he could teach them and he told them that my stepdad taught me what I know and he’s the Professor of the music program at Julliard. And holy crap I’ve got 7 underclassmen wanting me to teach them. They are paying me fifty bucks a lesson. Which means I don’t have to work at Hal’s anymore.”

“Well that’s fantastic, but what are you going to do about the summer? Did you forget we won't be here?”

“Shit!” Jona huffed out. “I forgot all about that. But most of them go out of town too for the summer, so I’ll have to ask.”

“You better. Hey did your brother go straight to work after school or did he go to that girl's house?’

“You mean Stephanie?”

“Yeah her, I need to remember her name.”

“I know, Chris has actually kept her around more than two weeks. Maybe he actually likes her.”

“Maybe, but he’s been a little more carefree since David got married.” Elio signed as he put the freshly chopped salad into a bowl.

“That’s putting it a little too mild, Elio. He’s been a manwhore like I don’t think there is any girl or gay guy in school he’s not screwed around with.”

“Okay, I don’t think that’s true and besides, I didn’t really need to know that. And definitely, don’t tell your dad that. Has he talked to you about you know being careful?”

“You mean like using condoms?”

“Yeah, what else would I mean?”

“From what I have seen he keeps a box in his glove box, so I’m pretty sure he’s using them. I don’t think he’s got a death wish or wants a kid. I think we’re safe in that department, but I can always ask him.”

“Well to be one hundred percent sure I’ll ask Jude. There’s nothing Christopher doesn’t tell him.”

“True.”

Christopher had been working at Arty and Michaels floral shop since the end of last summer. The job is how he got most of his dates, nobody asked how old he was and he didn’t offer the information. He had met a girl from another school when she came in to buy flowers for her grandma a few months ago. She didn’t annoy Christopher and she was really sweet, he knew he liked her when he didn’t want to run after their first date. He was bringing her to dinner this Saturday, he was actually nervous. Christopher had been taking orders all afternoon after he’d gotten off from school he usually closed up on Friday’s because Arty and Michael went on their date night.

At about 6 he was only two hours away from closing shop, it usually started picking up around this time because guys were buying their dates the best flowers you could get on this side of New York. He walked to the front of the shop to replace the popular roses when he heard the front door chimed as someone walked in. He felt a tap on his shoulder and a very soft and sweet voice ask him a question. He turned to see a petite woman, with long brown hair and grey eyes. He smiled at her and suddenly his smile faltered when he recognized who she was, she had been the woman that David had married. Arty and Michael had done the flowers for the wedding, Christopher had to help make the arrangements. When Christopher helped deliver the flowers he to deliver the bouquet to the bride. Walking through the church, Christopher was jumping at every noise and avoided every person in the building. If he ran into David he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Christopher had an option to deliver the bouquet or the boutonnieres to the groomsmen, he chooses the least painful. At least he thought.

“Excuse me I’m sorry to bother you but I need the most beautiful flowers for tonight, I’m surprising my husband and I need everything to be perfect.”

“Oh uh, yes I can’t help you what is it you are looking for?” Christopher was trying his damnedest to not look like he was about to run. But he wanted to run and hide while crying in a dark corner.

“Well I need the perfect centerpiece for my table I’m about to tell my husband some very exciting news.” She leans in to whisper to him. “I need the perfect thing that says, honey, we are having a baby.” She says with the biggest smile on her face.

Christopher's heart drops into his stomach, he feels a cold sweat come over his entire body. The strangest urge to throw up overtakes his body.

“Um, let me get one of the owners, they are really the best at this sort of thing.” Christopher rushes to the back, he walks into the office and slams the door. Arty jumps looking at Christopher with a look of worry.

“Christopher, what’s wrong?” Arty asks jumping up from his seat, Christopher turns into a heap on the floor.

“Arty you’ve gotta go help the woman out front, she’s David’s wife and she’s pregnant. Arty she’s going to tell him and she wants the perfect centerpiece for their fucking stupid table!” He had started the sentence in a very calm voice by the end he was nearly in tears.

“What-the-fuck! Are you sure it’s her?”

“Yeah it’s her, I can’t fucking believe it Arty.”

“Look, I’ll go help her and you go home. Michael and I can go out tomorrow night. I’ll explain to him and he will understand. You just go home sweetie ok?” Arty was the kindest person, he and Michael complemented each other well.

Christopher got up off the floor and rushed out to his Jeep before he got to the door he threw up. He wanted to talk to David badly, but he’d had his phone number changed and he’d moved. Christopher hadn’t spoken to him since that night at Davids loft. He had an excuse not to see David, but Christopher still had the same number and lived in the same house. If David wanted to he could reach out but now he knew David wanted nothing to do with him, David wasn’t trying to reach out to him. Christopher needed to forget David.


	32. Best Friends and Cabins

“Do we have everything?” Oliver asked as he was putting all of his clothes into his suitcase.

“I think we do, I just hope we brought enough summer and semi-winter clothing. They said it's supposed to be nice and sunny in Vermont.”

Oliver smiled at Elio.

‘I know it’s not the season you wanted to visit during but there was just some much going on.”

“I know. Maybe with Christopher going off to college and Jona being older, maybe we can go back this winter.”

“Sounds like heaven. Has he talked to you yet?” Oliver asked with a concerned look on his face.

“No, but I saw Arty when he came home a little while ago, he told me what happened. I swear Oliver life is throwing everything it’s got at that poor kid.”

“Ok well, you going to tell me what happened? Because he’s locked himself in his room, poor Jude is just sitting outside of his door, if he’s not willing to talk to Jude then it’s got to be bad.”

“Alright, alright!” Elio put his hands up. “So apparently David’s wife came into the shop. She wanted a centerpiece for her dining room table. Next thing Christopher knows she’s telling him it’s because she’s about to tell David she’s pregnant.”

“Shit, well I’m happy for David, but devastated for Christopher. What’s terrible is she has no idea she just broke another person's heart. Are we sure she knows nothing of Davids past?”

“Honestly I haven’t a clue, all we can do is hope that he comes out of his room and talks to Jude.”

Jude sat outside Christopher's door. He’d received a call from Christopher who was in complete meltdown mode. But when he got to the house Christopher refused to let him in. All he understood of the call between his angry crying was David, baby, fucking bullshit and floral shop.

Jude was pretty sure he could piece it together.

“Come on man, you gotta let me in to talk. I’ve been sitting out here for two hours. I canceled my date with Kelly to come over here and she was not happy. So the least you can do is let me in.”

Jude went from an upright position to looking at Christopher upside down. He’d finally opened the door, the room was dark and everything in his room had been trashed.

“What happened man?” Jude asked as Christopher told him everything that had happened that night all he could do was reassure his best friend. He knew a long time ago that David was going to hurt Christopher he just never imagined that it would be by getting married and starting a family. He knew that David had no idea all of this was going on, but he wanted to find him and make him hurt as much as Christopher did.

“Don’t say things like that man. You are far from a violent person. But it’s the thought that counts.” Christopher almost cracked a smile.

“Yeah but if I see him on the street wham! I’ll nail em!” Jude slammed his fist into his other hand.

“He might like that trust me.” He laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

“Awe come on man that’s just wrong! But it is good to hear you laugh.”

“Yeah but I’m not going to dwell on this it’s been almost 6 months. I can’t keep letting David hurt me. Even if he’s not doing it intentionally.”

“You need to, things are going well with Stephanie right?”

“Yeah things are good, I actually like her man. It’s just every time I think I’m over him, he finds a way to come back in my life.”

“I know but hey why don’t we go out tomorrow night. It’s 11 and my dads already called 10 times, you know how he gets when I’m late for his weekends.”

Jude talked to Elio and Oliver before he walked out the door. He knew they were worried about his best friend.

Jude’s phone rang on his way to his car when he got in he hit the silent button and just text his dad he was on his way. Looking up he saw a familiar figure walking towards his best friends house. Jude rushed to get out of his car.

“The fuck he is!” Jude bit out under his breath. He ran up behind David grabbing his shoulder spinning him around.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jude growled.

David looked stunned, pulling away from Jude’s grasp.

“Let go of me Jude this isn’t your concern.”

“It is my concern because that’s my best friend. You walk any closer to that house and I will knock you flat on your ass!” Jude yelled at him.

“I need to talk to him Jude, it’s important.”

“You’ve already fucking hurt him enough you go up there knocking on his door all you are going to do is set him back. He’s trying to get over you David and every time he gets close you pop back into his life.”

“I need to see him, I’ve got to tell him.” Jude cut him off.

“What? That your wife is having your baby, Yeah he already knows. That’s why he’s been locked in his room since your wife showed up at the floral shop.”

David dropped his head, he had been defeated by life, Jude almost felt sorry for him. But Jude felt if David wanted to escape his life he would find a way.

“I want to tell him that I’m sorry and that I didn’t mean to hurt him.” David was a wreck, he looked like he hadn’t been enjoying his new life and Jude didn’t blame him.

“He knows, man. That’s why he’s trying to get over you, he’s trying to move on. I think you need to move on too. You got a wife and a kid on the way. I know he’d hate me for saying this because he would never admit it but he really does love you and you shattered his heart. After everything that happened with his mom, he’s been pretty broken. I know he told you what he did.”

David spoke softly.

”I know and if I could get out of this situation I would Jude. I’d run back to him in a millisecond. When she brought home those flowers and I saw the logo on the card. I got a stabbing pain in my heart, I was jealous because I knew she might have seen Christopher. But when she told me she was so excited that she told the shop boy our news. I knew she had told him, my heart nearly fell out of my body. I feel like the worlds shittiest person because instead of being happy that I was going to be a father. I was more worried about Christopher's feelings.”

Jude looked at David, he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer. But if Chris ever asked he wanted an answer for him.

”Do you even love her?”

”No, I'm well, I’m trying to love her but honestly she’s more of a friend to me than anything else. I try to treat her like I would treat Chris but it's hard to love someone when your heart belongs to someone else.” David looked at the house, he knew if he moved any closer Jude would knock him out. There was no getting around the fact that Jude hated him. He didn't blame him he hated himself too.

”Do you want this baby? Is it even yours?”

”I don't know if I want to be a dad. But she wanted kids and I was to do whatever she wanted. But yeah it's mine. Do you think a guy that wants to be president what a scandal like on his plate?”

”No, but all politicians are dirty. Your dad is no exception.”

”Trust me I know more than anybody.”

Jude's phone starts ringing again.

”Look I've got to go, do you need a ride? Because I'm not leaving here until I see you drive away.”

”My car is just right there. Hey Jude?”

”Yeah?”

”If it ever comes up please tell Christopher that it was always him I wanted to be with and that it's him that I will always love.”

”I wish that I could promise you I would but I don't want to hurt him like that man.”

”I understand. Bye Jude.”

”Bye to you too David, I hope you have a nice life. I mean it, I really hope you do.”

David gave Jude a small wave as he got into his car. Driving off David took one last look at the house he once thought of as his safe place. Taking in a deep breath he didn't know if he could drive away. But if he truly loved Christopher he would let him be happy. He didn't know if he was ever going to see him again but he couldn't think about that right now. Thinking that there’s a possibility that he will never see Christopher again made him sick. But he couldn’t think of himself anymore, there was a life coming into this world in a few months and David needed to grow up. No matter how much he wanted to run, he couldn’t do that to a child, his child.

***********

Vermont! Oliver was finally taking Elio to Vermont, the boys were staying with their friends, while Chapman was staying with Michael and Arty. They were considering adoption and for some odd reason thought dog watching for two weeks would give them an idea of what they were in for. Oliver was going to have Elio to himself for two long weeks, but he was still worried about the boys. His face must have given him away while he was driving up to the cabin.

”What are you thinking about?” Elio asked placing his hand on Oliver's thigh.

”Just wondering if we should have left Christopher after what happened.”

”He is fine, Jude's mom said she would keep a close eye on him. Besides we've already canceled this trip twice. I think they will be ok. Also, Nan said she would check on them as well. It's not like they are home by themselves.”

”Yeah but that doesn't mean they won't try.”

Reaching the cabin it was truly a cabin, they had decided on a small 1 bedroom that had a beautiful view of the mountains. Elio bad never seen this part of the country before, he stood out on the front porch staring at the view. Oliver saddled up beside him.

”Let's sit on the porch swing and enjoy the peace and quiet.” Oliver sat down patting the spot next to him, Elio sat putting his head on Oliver's shoulder.

”This is going to be our lives before we know it. And I really don't mind it, maybe we should buy one of these for the house.”

“I don’t think this swing would fit into our decor. Plus only old couples have these on their front porch.” Oliver laughed.

“I not the one turning 46 in a few months.” Elio tried running away from Oliver, but he was grabbed in mid getaway. Oliver grabbed a hold of him by the waist pulling him to his lap.

“Why do you have to bring my age into this? I still have a few years before I’m 50. And just think next year you're going to be the big four zero.”

“Now see you just aren’t playing fair Oliver Adler.”

“You never play fair, Elio Perlman.” He pulled Elio into a deep kiss, pushing the curls through his fingers. These were Elio’s curls, these were Elios lips, this was Elio’s body. He worshiped Elio’s body every curve, every muscle, every bit that had changed since he was 17, Oliver loved. He had picked up on things that had become second nature to them. If Oliver was cooking in the kitchen, Elio would stand behind him for a moment place a kiss on his shoulder while he hands were on Oliver's hips. Watching Elio soaking in the tub, Oliver was envious of every drop of water that touched Elio’s body.

Pulling away from Elio, he could see that his green eyes had grown a little darker. They had desire burning all over them, lips bruised from Oliver nipping at them.

“No one is around, it’s getting dark, we could.” Oliver wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oliver someone might see us.”

“We are literally on 65 acres of private land, the lady said no one can make it up here unless by car. It took an hour to drive up here, no one is going to see us.”

“Well, I did hear her say that there is a hot tub in the back.”

“Mmm, I’ll go turn it on and you bring in everything from the car and I’ll make sure all of our wine made the trip without breaking.”

Elio pulled on his swimming trunks, he thought Oliver might get a kick out of them because they were a pair he had worn that summer they met. Walking out into the night air Oliver was sat in a wooden lounge chair reading a book prop in his naked lap holding a glass of wine. Looking up he gave Elio a pondering look.

“Clothes? I thought we had an agreement when we are here there was going to be no clothes.”

Elio shrugged, he had forgotten their rule for the next two weeks. Oliver put down the book and sauntered over to his love.

“Take your trunks off,” Oliver ordered in a low husky voice. Elio felt 17 again, almost nervous and turned on. Pulling down his trunks, he felt the mountain air hit his cock. His arousal was so sudden it surprised both him and Oliver.

“That’s good news for me, your hard already,” Oliver said in a joking tone, getting on his knees he pulled Elio’s cock between his lips. Letting his head fall back he felt the wonderful sensations of Oliver's tongue caressing the head of his cock. He couldn't hold back, pushing his handing into Olivers changing hair, he let out a low soft moan. Hearing Oliver's mouth on his cock, temptation overtook Elio. Looking down watching Oliver, the sight of him taking Elio deep into his mouth almost sent Elio over the edge. Bracing himself on Oliver's shoulder, his piercing blue eye focused on him.

“Let’s move to the hot tub.” Elio’s tone was gruff. Getting in first Elio sat nearest to the cabin, the water was perfect, his body relaxing as Oliver came toward him. Leaning down to straddle Elios lap, he could feel Oliver's lips against his ear. In a low voice, he almost didn’t hear Oliver over the hot tub.

“Fuck-me-Elio.”

Letting out a low moan, Elio took control taking Oliver's lips. He slides one finger into Oliver, teasing him. As he pulled his fingers out, Oliver positioned himself, easing down onto the cock that brought him so much pleasure. When he reached his threshold Oliver gasped, this sensation always made him feel alive. Oliver began to move slowly on his cock, Elio placing kisses on his chest. Elio’s grip on his hips began to tighten, Oliver knew his body and this meant he was getting close to cumming. Leaning forward Oliver nipped at Elio’s neck and shoulder with every bite Elio sucked in a moan. Oliver spoke a word between each nip that he gave Elio.

“Now-Elio-cum-for-me. Fuck-me-harder!”

Elio quickened his pace, the words leaving Oliver's lips were more erotic than the act of sex itself. His fingers biting into Oliver's thighs, he thrust one last time, hard and deep nearly knocking Oliver off balance.

“Fuck-me-Elio-Fuck-me!” Elio moaned out between each pump of his cock. Oliver could feel Elio’s cock throbbing, releasing his cum inside of him. He loved watching the afterglow of Elio’s face as he came down from his orgasm. His tongue rushing over his lips, cheeks flushed, green eyes glazed over from the act, his muscles still trying to relax. It was erotic watching him come down from his high. Opening his eyes, Elio gave Oliver a half-drunken smile.

“Oliver?”

“Mmm?”

“Fuck-Me”


	33. Vermont

Morning light came through the open window of the one bedroom cabin. During the night it had become too hot to sleep so Elio opened every window, while he and Oliver lay in bed, uncovered, naked. Oliver woke searching for the covers, the breeze coming through the window had a bite to it. Goosebumps covered his naked body, the warmth of Elio was vacant. It has always made Oliver grumble. But Elio was forgiven when the smell of strong Italian coffee hit his nose, calling to him to wake up. Dragging himself from the warmth of the duvet Oliver reached for his flannel bottoms then remembering clothes were not allowed. Dropping them into his suitcase he walked to the bathroom. 

Oliver knew were the love of his life would be. Sat on the back patio with coffee and book in hand, while having Oliver's morning brew waiting for him, and there he was exactly how Oliver thought he would be. Elio unglued his attention away from his book to look up at the man who made him feel 17 again. Oliver always made him feel this way, they had been together every day since that summer night when Oliver came back to him. He had no idea how they made it twenty years barely seeing each other, that thought seems impossible now.

"What are you doing?" Oliver was leaning against the door frame.

"Reading" Green eyes meeting blue.

"Do you want to go for a swim, the water might be a little cold?"

Elio looked out over the water that sat down from the cabin, he could see ducks paddling in the crisp morning water. The sun had barely been up for no more than an hour.

"You mean now?"

"Yeah come on, it will wake us up."

"Honestly Oliver I don't think I want to chance getting sick on our trip. I'll watch you while you swim."

"Alright but you are going to miss all the fun."

"I'll just have to take the loss then." He smiled as Oliver took off toward the pond as he got closer Elio could see his pace quicken. Without hesitation, Oliver dove into the pond his head quickly shot up out of the water.

"Oh-My-God-It's-Freezing!" Oliver shouted out as he shivered. Elio had never seen him move so quickly out of the water.  
"So I thought it was my loss." Elio snickered as Oliver walked naked and shivering toward him quickly.

"Oh it is because you are going to warm me up." He took Elio's book tossing it on the table, yanking him out of the chair. He wrapped Elio in a hug.

"Christ you are an ice cube! Come on you fool lets get you into a hot shower before you get sick." He chuckled, smacking Oliver on the ass as he hurried into the cabin.

Getting dressed they had decided to go to the spring festival in town, there was the promise of food, entertainment, and culture. Elio wanted to see the art galleries that had popped up around the town. Oliver was going for the bookstores, food and well mostly the food. Driving the hour and a half to get to the small town was beautiful, driving down from the mountains the wildlife was unlike anything Elio had seen. They found the last place to park in the busy town.

"Where should we head first?" Elio asked as Oliver walked up behind him taking his hand.

"Now what is the first place we visit?"

"Bookstore, of course." Elio was nuged by him as they walked toward the wooden sign in the shape of a book. Walking in the smell of old books mixed with new was an aphrodisiac for Oliver, he inhaled through his nose deeply.

"You have a problem, Oliver." Elio chuckled, Oliver looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time you get a whiff of books we go home with 20 more that you will read once and put on the shelf. You won't read them again but you can't get rid of them."

"That's not true I read every book I get at least three times, and I just gave Stan a few books yesterday."

"Yeah, ok, you told him that if he wanted to get rid of them later just bring them back to you."

"What's wrong with that? If he doesn't want them I don't want them to go to a place that doesn't appreciate them." 

Oliver had a love affair with books that Elio assumed was very unhealthy. He didn't leave the house without one and when the boys got him a digital book last year for Christmas, he told the boys he loved it. But later told Elio that it was a disgrace to all thing literature. Even after Elio explained that all you had to do was just go in the online store and buy the book, Oliver refused to talk to him for the rest of the night. Oliver Adler was a mad man.  
"Alright well I'm going back to the historical section and I'll meet you in the old books later. Alright?"

"It's not the old book section, they are priceless pieces of art."

"Yeah they are expensive priceless pieces of art." Elio couldn't help but laugh at the disgruntled face Oliver was giving him.

As he passed the LGBT section of the shop he saw two men in their early twenties standing at the end of the isle. Elio had a few books in his arms as he was passing them to go to music section on the other side of the shelves. Focusing on the music books that he wanted to purchased he couldn't help but listen to the two men on the other side of the shelves.

"Paul isn't this that book you wanted to read?" A soft voice spoke.

"Yes! I'm so glad they have it, it's sold out everywhere you can't hardly find it." The other spoke.

"It can't be that good, normally gay romances are cheesy as hell."

"No, I saw the author on Oprah a few weeks ago and he was fine! I've never been attracted to an older man but lord have mercy."

"Paul I'm standing right here."

"I know Scott calm down. But after I'm done reading it you have to read it. I only got to skim through Josh's copy, for a guy who doesn't read that book has seen better days."

"I don't know the title doesn't give you a lot does it?"

"Well if you would read the back, it's mostly about the author, Oliver and his trip he made to Italy in the summer of 1983. Where he met and fell in love with the professor that he was staying with son."

"Oh god, this guy really talks about him falling in love with a kid, that's really gross Paul."

"No, shut up. Um I think his name is yes, Elio. He was seventeen just a few months away from turning 18 so calm down. But anyways Oliver fights nearly the entire time to keep Elio at bay because Elio perseus Oliver their entire time finally Oliver gives in and they have the most amazing week of love. So when Oliver comes back to the states he's forced to live the reality that he can't live that life so he does what anyone does then he gets married and has kids. Basically it's a twenty year love story that actually has a happy ending. In the interview he did on Oprah he said that he and Elio live happily in New York with his two boys."

"Well you've just ruined the book for me, now I don't have to read it."

"Scott you are reading this, come on we've got to get this it looks like it's the last one."

Elio's face feels like it's about to crack because he's smiling so big. He feels a hand on his back, he jumps to see Oliver.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh I just heard two men on the other side talking about your book, apparently it's a hard thing to find."

"Really, well I hope they love it as much as I loved writing it, come on. I'm starving let's get some food."

The smell of all the food booths were making Oliver stomach growl loud enough Elio heard it. It was the Maple festival and everything had a maple theme to it. Oliver grabbed a corn dog that had maple breading. He moaned as he bit into it, urging Elio to try it.

"Come on you've got to try this it's amazing!" Oliver was excited, he indulged in food.

"No, I'm good the maple ice cream about did me in."

They spent the entire day at the festival, asking strangers to take their pictures. Oliver lived fairly carefree these days. He didn't look around making sure no one was looking when he took Elio's hand or gave him a kiss. There was no one to hide from anymore. Walking into a vintage clothes shop Oliver picked up a blue shirts, laughing as he showed it to Elio.

"This looks like the one I had, that one I gave to you. Doesn't it?"

"Yeah, you know I still have that shirt."

"No? How come I've never seen it?"

"It was in box at my family home, Mafalda found it a few years ago. I almost told her to throw them out. She told me their were letters, some old diaries and clothes."

Oliver could see Elio trying to recall that moment, his face always showed every thought that was going on in his head. Elio wiped a tear from his face, he never referred to the house in B as his family home he just called it home. Oliver knew he was talking about the house he grew up in Milian, he was referring to when his father died.

"I don't want to talk about that now. Let's see if I can find any old shirts that I probably had." Elio faked a smile, he never talked about that night, never talked about that moment in his life when his father left the earth.

The sun was setting, you could hear the music play all through out the festival. As they walked past one of the stages Elio heard his name.

"Professor Perlman? It that you?" A young man in his late twenties ran toward them. As he reached them, Elio turned toward him, the young man stopped unsure.  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

Elio remembered who he was.

"No, Brent it's me. How have you been?"

The young man smiled, pulling Elio into a hug.

"Shit, I really thought I'd lost my mind. Wow you look really great without the beard. I'm doing great, how are things with you?" Brent looked at Oliver.

"Things are going very well actually, Brent this is my fiance Oliver and Oliver this is a former student of mine Brent. He was in my class for three years before the New York Symphony Orchestra snatched him up. He is an amazing violinist."

"It's nice to meet you Brent."

"Nice to meet you too Oliver. Hey Professor, I'm about to play in 20 minutes, I would love it if you would play the piano for me. Would you please?" Brent asked with his hands together like he was praying.

"I don't know Brent, I've not played in front of a large group in quite some time."

"Come on Professor, I know for a fact  you play the piano every day, so you can't tell me you are out of practice."

"Alright, you got me on that. I'll play." Elio watched as Oliver gave him an odd look. 

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm glad you are going to play."

Twenty minutes later Oliver watched as Brent went on staged and introduce he and Elio. Oliver didn't care about how well the younger man played. He wanted to watch Elio, who hadn't played a concert in a few years. He would play for charities but other than that he only played at home, he saw Elio lose himself sometimes in the music. He would see the pain in Elio's eyes because he knew that Elio's father loved to hear and see his son play. 

The last time he saw the Professor was a few months before he died. When Oliver heard the news that Samuel had passed, he was in disbelief, Samuel Perlman looked so well and vibrant for his age. It was strange to see in the Columbia University paper an article on the Professor announcing his passing. Oliver felt his heart fall out of his chest all he wanted to do was call Elio to make sure he was okay.  Calling the house in Milian no one picked up, then he called the house in B. Mafalda answers saying Mrs. Perlman and Elio are out of the country. He knew now it was because they were spreading his ashes. Samuel was still with them, the remaining ashes were split between Elio and Annella. Oliver never asked where Elio kept his father's ashes but he knew that Annella kept his ashes in her bedroom.

The sound of the piano keys brought Oliver out of his thoughts. Seeing Elio play made his heart full, he loved hearing Elios soul come out through music. Every time he heard him play he was always brought back to two places one was B when he first heard him play. The other was when Christopher was 10, Oliver had heard from Diane about the concert. She said the pianist was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen and that his hands were a work of art the music they produced was perfect. Seeing the name Elio Perlman on the poster he remembered his heart nearly burst. It had been nearly 12 years since Oliver had seen Elio, he'd only followed his career but he'd never gone to see him play.

As the song, they had been playing came to an end Oliver stood applauding Elios performance.

"You were absolutely brilliant!" Oliver praised Elio as he came down from the stage, if he could have done more than kiss Elio he would have but they were in a public place.

"I think I've still got it."

"You never lost it. You my dear get better with age."

"So by the time I'm 90 I will be perfection."

"You already are perfection."

"Listen they asked if we wanted to go have a drink, but I declined. Why don't we go to the movies, then go back to the cabin."

"Or we could just rent a movie and go back to the cabin."

"Sounds even better."

 

Sitting on the couch they had become incredibly engrossed in the film. When Oliver picked up the film Butterfly Effect he thought it was going to be beautiful. In never occurred to him that it was the literal term. 

"Christ, that movie was dark." Oliver exhaled.

"It was exhausting, but very beautiful."

"I couldn't imagine going through that, then deciding to take your own life before it starts."

"Did you and Madeline ever have any close calls like that?"

Oliver gave Elio a very puzzled look.

"Um, no not that I know of, then again I wasn't around much those first few years we were married. I was going to a lot of banquets and trying to get my foot in the door at the university. What about you?"

"No, me either. I was always careful. I never wanted kids."

"Never?"

"No, after what happened to Vimini I never saw the reason to have children. What happened to her was hard enough. Every year on my birthday I think of her, she would have been 29 this year." Elio wiped the tear that had begun to fall.

"Vimini, oh sweet little Vimini, I still have all of her letters. If we had a girl I was going to name her Vimini but Madeline wouldn't have it even after I told her why I loved the name. The more I think about it the more I missed a lot of Madeline’s heartless moments." 

"Do you want more children?" Elio asked looking at Olivers face, he wanted to see Olivers expression.

"I don't know, I'm nearing the age of grandparent rather than parent."

"You didn't answer my question Oliver, I want you to have everything and if you want another child I would say yes."

Oliver smiled at Elio lovingly, pushing the one curl that never behaved off of his forehead.

"I'm being truthful Elio, I honestly don't know. Both the boys are nearly out of the house. I want to be selfish and run around the country when they are both gone and on their own. I want it to be just us, and besides Michael and Arty are about to adopt. When I need a baby fix I'll just go to their house and when it starts crying I'll give the little nugget back to them."

Elio laughed.

"That's a fair point. Alright, but is it ok if I feel that Christopher and Jona are mine?"

"Yes, of course, you are helping raise them. They call you papa for christ sake, of course, you can call them your own."

"They only call me that on occasion but they are using it a lot more these days."

Oliver pulled Elio in for a quick kiss.

"Anytime you want to change your mind about a little one, please tell me, Oliver, ok?"

"As soon as I have that feeling I promise I will tell you."


	34. Graduation Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves! Please leave me comments and suggestions, I love hearing your thoughts. If you want to see something happen in the story let me know, I may work it in if I like it. Keep on reading loves! Hope you have been enjoying everything so far, happy reading!

"Why am I nervous about this? It's Christopher graduating, not me?" Oliver rambled as he was trying to straighten his tie.

"Maybe the fact that your precious little baby boy who ran around naked the first 4 years of his life is not a baby anymore." Elio laughed, making Oliver do the same.

"He's never been a normal kid, he should still have a year left of high school but he's so damn smart he got to skip a year. It's too soon for him to go off to college."

"Oliver calm down, he's not even sure which one he wants to go to yet. He's got his choice of any top school, he's got a full ride to whichever one he wants. He made damn sure he got a scholarship so he didn't have to use his college fund right away."

"I know, but what if he chooses to go to Stanford? That's all the way across the country!" Oliver flops down on the bed.

"Oliver if he chooses Stanford then we will go and visit him as much as possible, but you never know he may choose Columbia." Elio tries to comfort him.

"He won't choose Columbia and you know why."

"I know, I know but we can still hope that he doesn't move that far."

In the school auditorium, Christopher's supportive family sat in the front row. Oliver, Elio, Jona, Annella, Jude, Nan, Mark, Stan, and Diane. These were the people that Christopher loved the most in the world minus a few. They watched as Christopher walked to the podium. He thanked teachers and staff, gave love and support to some of his fellow classmates. The next part pulled at everyone's heartstrings.

"Next, I'd like to take a moment on behalf of myself and my fellow graduates to thank the people that have brought us here.

I'd like to thank my parents my dad Oliver, raised me to not take life for granted and if you want something run toward it, but with clothes on because I was apparently a nudist until the age of 6.

My papa Elio came into my life two years ago and has taught me more in these two years than I could learn in a lifetime, he also taught me all the Italian, French and German swear words which is helpful believe it or not.

I'd like to thank my Math teacher, Ms. Jackson, who drilled into my head "Getting the right answer isn't everything. How you get it is important. So show me your stinking work!

I'd also like to thank my Nonna, Annella Perlman she taught me Italian which has come in really handy if you know what I mean. And she also taught me that love is a powerful thing and that if you find it hold onto it as tight as you can.

My best friend Jude who I've got to thank more than anything, we've known each other nearly our entire lives. You know all my secrets and all of my dreams, you also have more dirt on me than anyone else so if you ever tell anyone, I'll tell your dad what really happened to his car. I'm only joking I swear Mr. Foster we didn't do it.

Finally, I'd like to take a moment to remember our classmates and teachers who are not with us today.

We all miss our friend Jenny Wilson. She was a wonderful sister and daughter, a great friend, and the best cheerleader on the squad. We also miss our teacher, Mr. Carson. Mr. Carson didn't allow us to show up late in his class. And we loved him for his humor. No one went through his class unchanged for the better.

So now we're high school graduates. And soon we're going to be signing each others' yearbooks and saying goodbye. There will be hugs and tears. We'll do our best to stay in touch. But we'll be living our lives and doing our best.

As a final thought going forward, I'd like to leave you with a quote from my late grandfather who sadly I never got to meet Professor Samuel Perlman, it was a speech he gave my papa when he was my age and lost in the world.

He said, "When you least expect it, Nature has cunning ways of finding our weakest spot. We rip out so much of ourselves to be cured of things faster, that we go bankrupt by the age of thirty and have less to offer each time we start with someone new. But to make yourself feel nothing so as not to feel anything - what a waste! Remember, our hearts and our bodies are given to us only once. And before you know it, your heart is worn out, and, as for your body, there comes a point when no one looks at it, much less wants to come near it. Right now there's sorrow. Pain. Don't kill it and with it the joy you've felt.

Thank you all."

 

Everyone stood, Christopher could see his family wiping away their tears. Annella blew him a kiss, the principle announced the Roosevelt Class of 2005. There was a red sea of caps flying in the air, Elio had been taking pictures. He had captured many moments but none as heartwarming as Christopher tossing his cap in the air.

Coming toward his family Christopher was enveloped with the love of these people.

"Oh piccino, I'm so proud of you. Elio, take our picture I want to put this on my mantel and show your Auntie. She thinks all of her grandbabies are geniuses but none have been valedictorian like mine."

Christopher stood next to his Nonna as she beamed with pride.

"Momma." Elio tisked at her.

"What? I have beautiful and intelligent grandsons. I will brag about them."

"Come here, my beautiful boy." Oliver wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so damn proud of you!" He choked out, pulling away Christopher could see his dads tear-stained face.

"Awe come on pops didn't you say last night you wouldn't get all choked up and teary-eyed?" Christopher joked.

"I don't think I said that."

Gathering for pictures out on the school lawn Christopher looked around to see if the two familiar faces were lurking in the crowd of people. He still had little hope that maybe just maybe his mom would show to his graduation. But it had been almost a year with no word from her. No postcards, no known phone calls, nothing. He felt a dull pain in his chest when he thought of David when he thought of him now it wasn't a stabbing sensation anymore. He wondered if it meant that his love for David was fading. Everyone had stopped asking him if he was ok, he'd finally been able to be intimate with another person. But he knew in his heart he would never be completely over David.

He had to carry on, this day was about him becoming an adult, he was moving on to college in August and tonight at his graduation party he would tell everyone what University he had chosen.

 

"Everyone can I have your attention!" Oliver stood in front of the room as everyone that Christopher was friends with and his family.

"Today Christopher is no longer the little chubby blonde wild child, who used to think clothes were optional and thought I knew Indiana Jones. I am very proud of you. It does make me sad that you are leaving the nest a year early but I'm also proud of you for graduating a year sooner. Where ever you decide to go we will support you. Christopher, we love you! Three cheers for Christopher!"

Everyone in the room held up their glasses and cheered for him. Everyone chanted for Christopher to make a speech.

"I think I've already made enough speeches for today. But I guess I can make one more, what can I say other than Dad and Papa you two have definitely prepared me for the world, for the last couple of years you've let me make my own decisions and even though sometimes they aren't the best you support me. Jona man, I'm sorry but all of their attention is on you now, enjoy it, little brother. But I will miss talking to you every day, when I'm off at school I will try to call as much as I can and keep Jude in line while I'm gone. I mean it's not like I'm going to be that far away, I've decided to go to Yale for their undergrad program until I can start becoming a lawyer and not just any lawyer. I want to be a family lawyer, to help protect kids and their families because if these past few years have taught me anything it's that sometimes families need protecting. Thank you all for coming, eat and drink up. It's less we have to take home." Christopher laughed and soon he was tackled by his dad in an enormous hug.

"I'm so glad you aren't going across the country. I was really worried you were going to go to Stanford."

"Naw, pops I'm only going two hours away. Yale has everything I want, I might even play football while I'm there but I'm still up in the air about it."

"Just as long as you're happy and you have fun at college. College was one of the best times I had trust me. Your dad can contest college is eye-opening." Elio gave Christopher a hug.

 

That night after everyone had left including the boys Oliver sat out on the patio lighting up a cigarette. He hadn't had one in years and after today he needed one. The stress of the last few months had worn him down, the worry of Christopher deciding where to go to school, the stress of the book, his publisher wanted him to do more dates to sign books but Oliver wasn't interested. There were a few magazines that wanted to do interviews so he did them over the phone. People wanted more, he stopped the book five years after the summer when he met back up with Elio. He didn't know if people really wanted to hear about that life, so he started jotting things down, just in case it was even remotely interesting. Chapman came out putting his head on Oliver's leg.

"What's wrong boy, did they leave you again?"

Chapman wined, his big brown cow eyes showing Oliver how sad he was.

"Yeah I know boy, they are growing up. Soon Jona will be out of the house and it will just be me, you and Elio. What are we going to do then, huh?" Oliver scratches him behind the ear, leaning into his hand, Chapman closes his eyes enjoying the attention. "I don't know if I can do this Chap, I don't know if I can be an empty nester. On the other hand, you, me and Elio can travel, go where ever we want. You know you are going to have to get up with me and do my morning runs with me when Christopher goes off to Yale." Chapman cocks his head to the side at the word run.

"Are you and Chapman in a deep conversation?" Elio asks smiling at them, he's leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, he and I are discussing what we are going to do after Jona goes off to college."

"Oh, you are? And what is it you two have decided to do?"

"Well you know lay at the back door soak up the sun, bark at the mailman, chase the neighbor's cats, the usual daily things." Oliver smiled extending his hand to Elio, taking it he pulled him into his lap. Elio caught sight of the cigarette.

"What are you doing? I thought you said you didn't need to ruin your lungs anymore."

"Well, ones not going to hurt besides I was going to tell you what Chap and I have planned for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He kissed Oliver on the forehead.

"We are going to take you to all beautiful places, places you've not visited and Chap is going with us, no sense in leaving him here while we go on vacation."

"That sounds wonderful, I think Chapman should go with us to B this summer. He will love it all that space to run, momma will love it too. Even though she never allowed me to have a dog, she loves this big lug." Elio leans over kissing Chapman's nose and scratching behind his ears.

"She never allowed dogs?"

"Well any animal really, she said animals needed no master and in reality, they are the masters of us. If you think about it it's true. But I did manage to hide a turtle in my room for months when I was 4 until she thought Mafalda's green shoes was lettuce and bite them. Her name was Pearl because her shell was almost completely white. Momma gave me a lecture about how horrible it was to keep her looked up in my room. But I stood strong, I read up on turtles and because of her white shell, she wasn't well camouflaged. After an hour of debating, she finally gave in an let me keep her, we had her for years. She stayed in the backyard and one day Mafalda left her enclosure open when she fed her. I remember I cried, my dad promised she would be back and she did I saw her every now and then." Elio smiled into the distance remembering his childhood.

Oliver started laughing.

"I can see it now little curly haired 4-year-old you holding a turtle arguing with Annella. You both are very stubborn, I'm surprised it only took you an hour to convince her."

"I know, I was a difficult child at times, I think that was the only time she and I ever had a disagreement. Over a turtle, but as my father always said if I wanted something I went after it in the smartest way possible."

"I believe that, oh man do I believe that. To be a fly on the wall when you were little."

"Why?" Elio was confused.

"Because you weren't a normal 17-year-old, I can just imagine you at 4 walking around with a massive book, just little things."

"Well both my parents were scholars as soon as I could walk they were teaching me things. Are you telling me you didn't do that with the boys?"

"Of course I did, but they both fought me on it. Jona was always too shy and Christopher was bullheaded, worse than he is now."

"It's a good thing that they are who they are, they challenge us. Besides, you have one son who is brilliant mind and the other is a talented musician with a brilliant mind. Do you know he's going to take filmography next year, he wants to do a music video?"

"Is he? Well, that will be something else, he's always carrying around that camera. I can't keep up with these boys, I didn't even know Christopher wanted to be a lawyer. I think everything that happened with Madeleine really had a bigger impact on him than he led on."

Elio put his arm behind Oliver's shoulders putting his chin on the top of his head, Oliver wrapped his arms around Elio's waist.

"Has her sister heard from her or her lawyer?" Elio asked knowing this was still a sore subject.

"No her sister tried filing a missing person report but considering how she left they said she wasn't considered missing. As for her lawyer, I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter no matter what the boys aren't going anywhere even if she comes back. I just hope she's ok, even after all the things she's done she is still their mother."

"I know, I know."

"I honestly thought she was going to show up today, even if it was just standing in the back. I blame myself." Oliver felt Elio tense. "You know what I mean, I should have said something to her years ago but then again, she knew. So I guess it was both our own damn faults. I'm just hoping that she comes around one day before it's too late."

"We can only hope that Jona and Christopher will handle it well when and if she does."

Chapman began to wine again, doing his little impatient dance. Oliver looks at his watch.

"It's nearly midnight, I think he wants to go to bed or a w-a-l-k?" Oliver spelled out because if he said to walk out loud Chapman would get excited and want to go.

"Well, I'm not going out this late and neither are you, so he will have to wait for that w-a-l-k in the morning. You need to call Jona to see how far away he is." Elio walked into the house, the front door closed.

"Dad? Papa? I'm home!" Jona yelled throw the house.

"We're here! Did you have fun at Tyler's?" Oliver asked yelling down the hall forgetting Annella was asleep in the study that they had turned into a spare room while she was here.

"Yeah! Hey dad!"

"Shh! Your nonna is asleep." Oliver had walked down the hall almost running into Jona.

"Oh sorry, so Tyler's dad got us Green Day tickets, but the concert is in two weeks."

"Ok? Two weeks as in we are going to be in B two weeks?"

"If I say sort of are you going to yell at me?"

"Jona, I can't push back the trip we've already got everything set in stone, so no you can't go."

"Dad! It's the night before we leave, I swear I'll be home before 3, I won't complain about leaving so early. I won't even go to bed I swear just PLEASE let me go." Jona was begging now, Oliver raised one eyebrow looking down at his son.

"If you are late to go to the airport you are spending the summer with Michael and Arty and you will work in their shop all summer, got it?"

"Yes, I swear I will be home right after the concert! Thanks, dad you are the best!" Jona rushed upstairs.

"Well, you made him happy." Elio walked up behind Oliver holding out a glass of gin and tonic.

"Oh just what the doctor ordered."

"Hey, do you want to go upstairs put towels under the door and do something we've not done in years?"

"You didn't buy what I think you bought did you?"

"Hell no, one of my students was about to light it on his way out of the dorm, and I confiscated it. So I thought we would have some fun tonight, it's the perfect night, a fridge is full of leftover food. Your mom's in the study she will never know. So what do you say?" Oliver wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, why not, it's been 15 years since I got stoned why the hell not."

Sneaking up the stairs, opening all the bedroom windows, they sat in the window seat of their room facing each other smoking. They told stories, laughing at themselves, it had been so long that neither of them expected to feel this stoned.

"Oliver, I'm starving!" Elio laughed.

"Oh, oh, oh let's get the meat and cheese tray. It sounds so good right now!"

Walking down the stairs quietly they grabbed all the food they needed and snuck back upstairs. They felt so young again, sneaking past Annella's room trying not to get caught. No matter how old you get you still feel the need to act like a teenager every once in a while. Oliver woke early the next morning to empty food trays on the floor, Chapman laid on his back in the middle of their bed. He'd eaten all the leftovers that they had left sitting out. After last night, they both needed a run after all the food they ate. After forcing the massive golden retriever up out of the bed with much resistance, they walked out of the house, down the stairs and Chapman stopped at the end of the path about to exit to the sidewalk. His nose was twitching and he refused to move.

"Come on Chap, let's go for a run." Oliver tugged on his lead. Chapman didn't move, he began looking around, sniffing, soon he caught sight of someone. His hair raised up on his back and he began to bark. Oliver had never seen Chapman do this, he liked everyone. A familiar looking older man came walking toward Oliver and Chapman.

"Mr. Adler, can you please put your dog behind the gate?"

"I don't know Mr. Mayor, I think it speaks volumes that my dog doesn't like you."

"Mr. Adler, I am here to discuss your oldest son." He spoke almost sinister, Oliver made Chapman go into the fenced in front yard shutting the gate behind him.

"My eldest son is none of your damn concern."

"He is when I find out my son was spotted with yours last night."

"Why do you care so damn much? Huh?" Oliver was getting angry now.

"You may not care about your family's reputation, but I care about mine. I can't have a scandal like that surrounding my campaign."

"You are a terrible human being and parent, to sacrifice your own children's happiness to satisfy your own. What you have done to David and made him do is disgusting." Oliver bite out.

"No Mr. Adler the lifestyle you live is disgusting, no wonder your sons whore around all hours of the night and preying on other men. This is what happens when gay men raise children, it's unnatural, don't you know your children will be hurt by the way you live."

Oliver stomped toward the Mayor towering over him.

"You listen to me you miserable bag of garbage, the only person that is hurting their child here is you! I'm not forcing my children to be anything but themselves. And you leave both my sons out of this if you come near me or my family again I will knock your fucking teeth out. And that's not a threat Mr. Mayor that's a fucking promise."

"Just keep a tight leash on your son Mr. Adler, I don't need him influencing mine."

"Your son is gay just get over it."

The Mayor's face turned red, he growls in a low town as he speaks to Oliver.

"My son is not gay, your son forced himself on mine, David lost his way while he was staying with your filthy family. I'd hate to think what when on in that cesspool you call home."

Oliver tensed up, clenching his jaw and fists tight.

"I suggest you leave, now!"

"I will once you agree that your son stays away from mine, name your price."

"I don't want your fucking money, and my son will stay away from yours we are leaving in two weeks to go out of the country and then Christopher is going off to college far away. So go fuck yourself, Mr. Mayor. Come on Chap!" Oliver swings open the gate, grabbing quickly onto Chapman's lead, catching him before he has a chance to lung at the Mayor. The dog barks and growls at him, he backs off putting up his hands.

"Don't make my security shoot your dog, Mr. Adler."

"Chapman isn't anywhere near you, people are starting to look Mr. Mayor. I suggest you walk away now." Oliver pulled on Champans lead forcing him to heal and follow Oliver, they start their run in the opposite direction.

"Remember what I said, Mr. Adler!" The Mayor yells out after Oliver.

Oliver wants to find out why Christopher was with David last night.


	35. About Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anybody guess which bit made me cry? Yes, I cried at my own story, I'm not ashamed of it :)

Christopher walked through the door of his family home a little after noon, walking into the house it was quiet. The house was never quiet unless it was Sunday morning, he was soon greeted by Chapman.

“Hey buddy, where is everyone?” Chapman ran toward the kitchen, Christopher followed him the back door was open he knew where everyone was. Walking out to the patio he only saw Oliver standing with his back to him, and he was smoking. He’d never seen his dad smoke before.

“Dad?” Oliver turned, he had concern written all over his face. “Where is everybody?”

“Elio took nonna and Jona to the movies. We need to talk bud.” Oliver motioned for him to sit down.

“About what?”

“About why the Mayor showed up in front of our house this morning.”

Christopher deflated, he didn’t know that something so small would turn into this.

“I swear dad, I had no idea he was there and nothing big happened. Jude, Kelly, Steph and I went out last night we stopped and ate at the place down on 4th. We walked in and we didn’t even notice David and his wife when they were walking out his wife saw me sitting in the booth. She comes into the shop once a week, so she knows who I am.”

Christopher explained everything, that happened at the restaurant.

Christopher sat with his arm around Stephanie, kissing her he wasn’t going to see her all summer and they promised to visit each other while they were away at school. He knew it wasn’t going to last most long distance relationships don’t last.

“Christopher! I thought that was you.”

Christopher looked up to see Christine dragging David behind her, who looked shocked to see them.

“Oh hi, Christine.” He smiled at her.

“Sweetie this is the Christopher, from the flower shop that I’m always telling you about, he always makes sure I get the freshest and most beautiful flowers.”

“Hi.” is all David has to say, he see’s David trying not to make eye contact with him.

“Nice to meet you, oh um this is my girlfriend Steph, my best friend Jude and his girlfriend Kelly.” Christopher slightly shakes his head, David shot a surprised but hurt look when he heard Christopher say, my girlfriend. He finally looked at Christopher, he could see the pain in his eyes. David looked so miserable, he wanted to hug him, kiss him, something to take it away. Christine was sweet and very beautiful, he wasn’t sure if David really appreciated her.

“Well it’s nice to meet you all, Christopher I need some really beautiful pink flowers this week and we need loads of them, my baby shower is this week and we are having a girl! It’s exciting!” She clapped in excitement, he still noticed Davids hurt expression out of the corner of his eye.

“Congratulations, call the shop and they will get everything ready for you.”

“I thought you’d help me pick them out?” her smile faltered a little.

“If you come in before Wednesday I will help you, it’s my last day. My family and I leave for Italy next week. We go every summer and then I’m off to college, so now you will have to go sadly get help from Becca from now on.”

David looked as though he wanted to run out the door.

“Oh no, but I’m happy for you where have you decided to go?”

“Uh, Yale. It’s got everything there.”

“That’s fantastic, well we won't keep you. You all have a lovely evening, but I will see you Christopher on Monday.”

“Alright Christine, I will be there, see you Monday.”

Half an hour later, Christopher's phone vibrated, it was a text from an unknown number. He opened it.

Please come outside -David.

“I will be right back, I left my wallet in my car.” He walked outside, he didn’t see David anywhere so he walked toward the parking lot. David was leaning against the wall, when he caught sight of Christopher he rushed at him hugging him. Christopher had grown, so now they saw eye to eye when Christopher returned the embrace he felt David breath out a sigh of relief. Pulling away they locked eyes.

“Why do you look so sad?” Christopher asked in a concerned whispered tone. David leaned his forehead against Christophers.

“It’s because I haven’t had you in my life for 7 months.” He almost didn’t hear David.

“David you can’t keep doing this, you have a wife and a baby on the way.”

David pushed away from him.

“Which neither one I want! I don’t want this life! And I feel like such a complete asshole for saying it because Christine is amazing, I wish I loved her. I mean I love her but not the way she deserves.”

“Don’t say that the baby hasn’t done anything wrong, David.”

“I know and I’m afraid I’m going to resent her, she’s innocent. Maybe things would be different if I could have my married life and still have you. Would you do that, would you?”

Christopher rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

“David, that’s a lot to ask for, as much as I would love to say yes. I’m moving, I’ll be living in Connecticut for the next seven years. Unless it’s a birthday or something special I won't be back home, you know my family spends every summer and holidays in Italy.” Christopher rushed to David, cupping his face forcing him to look into his eyes. “I want you to understand, I will always want you, to be with you but things didn’t pan out that way for us. As much as this hurts me to say this to you, I want to give you back your heart and I want you to give it to Christine.”

David pulled him in kissing him, deeply passionately, needing this more than he needed to breathe. Christopher let it happen, he needed this too. David spoke against Christopher's lips.

“I don’t want my heart back, I want you to keep it and I want to keep yours.”

“Here” Christopher kissed him one last time, it was the best kiss of his life.

Christopher speaks just above a whisper. “Prendo il mio cuore e ti restituisco il tuo.” I take back my heart and give you back yours. David tenses up holding Christopher tight.

“Goodbye David.”

He rips himself way from David walking back into the restaurant, what David does after that Christopher has no idea.

Oliver breaths out a heavy sigh, Christopher is kicked back to the present.

“Is that all that happened?” Oliver asked

“Yeah, that’s all that happened, we just kissed and I won't be seeing him again dad. I made it pretty clear. I’m going off to college and I’ll be far away from him between next week and the next seven years, so tell his dad if he comes back around to shove it up his ass.”

“That took a lot for someone your age, I guess you’ve grown up a little too fast but I’m proud of you. I know how much that hurt saying those things to him.”

“Yeah, it sucked. I don’t think I want to be in a relationship for a long time.”

“What about Steph?”

“Well I don’t love her, I mean I like her but I’m not going to let her believe that this is going anywhere when it’s not so I broke it off last night.”

“Is that why you have a fat lip?”

“Yeah, she threw my class ring at me. Thought it broke my tooth but it just busted my lip, I am never giving anybody jewelry again it hurts when thrown at your face.”

Oliver chuckled.

“Well life can be tricky but let's make today a little better, let’s go meet everybody at the mall. The movie should be over now. I will even let you be my chauffeur.”

“Oh, you actually trust me to drive?”

“Let’s not push it, if you do anything funny I will make you pull over and I will drive.”

They laughed, they day was looking up after that and the next two weeks floated by. The next time Christopher would be back in New York would be to pack his belongings in a Uhaul and drive to Yale. He’d boxed everything up in his room so that everything would be ready when he got back. Life was changing at a rapid pace, and he was ready for anything now.


	36. No Worries

The Perlman villa was full this summer, Jude and Christopher stayed in the guest house while everyone else stayed in the main house. The first week Elio and Oliver barely saw the boys, they only came home for dinner and went directly back out.  
”This is our life now.” Elio mused to Oliver, they had been laying out by the pool most of the morning.  
“Mm, I know isn’t it wonderful? Quiet, not kids shouting from the street, no traffic, just the sound of nature.”  
“Before I forget Marzia wants us to come to her house tonight, her husband is cooking.”   
“Oh wow, normally she’s coming to ours, well this will be a change. You know I think I’ve only met her husband a hand full of times.”  
They heard Chapman barking in the distance, Elio looked up to see Sophia standing behind them.  
“Mr. Elio, there is a man here to see you.”  
“Did you happen to get his name, Sophia?”  
“No, sorry Mr. Elio I will go ask him.”  
“No, No, it’s fine. Show him in I’ll go grab a shirt.” Elio ran to the clothesline grabbing a shirt, that was clearly Olivers as he put it on.   
“ELIO!” A thick Italian accent boomed through the air, Oliver was laying on his stomach and was startled by the man. He looked up seeing a man close to Elios age walking toward Elio with open arms. He kissed both cheeks, then planted a kiss directly one Elio’s lips. Oliver quickly stood, he saw the look of shock on Elio’s face.  
“Uh, Giovanni, uh what are you doing here?” Elio noticed Oliver walking quickly up behind Giovanni.  
“Elio, who’s your friend?” Oliver gritted out through clenched teeth, smiling a little too wide at the man who had just kissed his Elio a little too long.  
“Uh, oh Oliver this is Giovanni, we were in the Orchestra together, and Giovanni this is my fiance Oliver.”  
Giovanni’s shocked expression was clear.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Oliver, I’m so sorry about the smooch Elio please forgive me. Old habits die hard, no?” Elio could see that Gi was slightly embarrassed.  
“Uh, Gi what did you come here for and how did you know I was here?”   
“Elio, I know you come back home for summer. Also, I come to ask you if you wanted to play with the Orchestra for a few weeks. Greta’s out for a few weeks and we need someone to fill in and who better than the person she replaced.”  
“I don’t know, Gi I'm here with my family. I can't be away for a few weeks.”   
”Bring them along. There is so much to do there.”  
”I can’t Gi, we have a graduate student coming in a few weeks.”  
”Elio why don't we discuss this and we will get back to Gi,” Oliver said still trying to maintain his smile.  
“Really?” Elio looks at Oliver with disbelief.  
“Yes, I know you miss it. Gi, why don’t you join us for dinner are you staying close?” Oliver asked.  
“I’m staying in C, for a few days.”  
“Well come by around 6 and dinner will be ready.”

After saying goodbye to Gi, Elio turned to Oliver, looking at him with concern.  
“Don’t give me that look, Elio.”  
“What look?”  
“That look you are giving me right now.”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help the way my face expresses itself.”  
Oliver walks towards Elio taking him in his arms, kissing the top of his head. He remembered being able to do this much easier when they were younger.  
“As much as I don’t want you to be that far from me, I want you to do what makes you happy.”  
“But Oliver.”  
“Don’t just don’t.” Oliver cupped his face, Elio’s green eyes had become brighter with age.”I remember seeing you in front of the piano during the concerts. Your soul comes out, you go to a different place. I loved seeing you play, always have but when you are on stage it’s a different Elio I see up there. I know we haven’t been spent the night apart in nearly three years but I want you to do this. I think it will be truly good for you. The boys and I will come up and see you play, it’s only two weeks. We can talk on the phone, who knows maybe try something new.”  
Elio’s mischievous grin made Oliver groan leaning into him. ”You are killing me, I just want to pick you up take you to our bed and have my way with you.”  
Elio kissed Oliver on the cheek, whispering into his ear.  
“Fuck-me-Oliver.”  
*********************************************************************************  
Mid-afternoon in Italy is when everyone in the house was coming alive again. Elio lay entangled in the sheets as Oliver was standing over the sink brushing his teeth. Elio leaned up on his elbows watching Oliver naked, his cock still glistening with cum. Elio marveled at a very naked Oliver, he couldn’t believe somedays that this was his life. Fuck, 17-year-old Elio would be dancing in the streets if he knew this was going to be his life one day, but he wouldn’t want spoilers.  
“Oliver?”  
“Yeah?” He said through a mouth full of toothpaste.  
“Do you really want me to go?”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I want you to go?”  
“Because of Gi.”  
Oliver spits and walked out of the bathroom holding his toothbrush. He still had a little toothpaste in the corner of his mouth.  
“I trust you with every ounce of my being, him, on the other hand, I don’t trust. I wouldn’t even trust him to look after our house plants. But I love seeing you happy and I know this will make you happy.”  
“Good because I want you to be comfortable.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be? I know you two had a past, you are Elio and if I remember correctly you’ve always gone after what you want.”  
Elio tossed Oliver’s own pillow at him, he dodged the flying pillow.  
“Ass” Elio smiled. Oliver tossed his toothbrush to the floor crawling up the bed and hovered over Elio.  
“Can’t you just call Gi and tell him the news? We can go out for dinner tonight you know to lie and tell him something came up.”  
“Mm that sounds perfect, I’ll call him and then we can go out.”   
Oliver lay next to Elio wrapped in ecstasy, pulling him closer. Whispering into his ear.  
“Elio?”  
“Mm?”  
“Do you think it will always be like this?”  
“Like what?”  
“You know, never getting tired of each other, wanting each other. Feeling like teenagers every time we make love.”  
Elio rolled over placing his hand on Oliver’s face. The stubble that he had shaved off that morning was already starting to make its return.  
“Yes. I will never stop feeling this way. We are back where we started, one day we could be here retire, grow old together. Watch our grandchildren run around when they come visit and maybe Marzia's as well. Everything is possible when you think about it we aren’t limited anymore.”  
He could see Oliver’s face light up when he laid out his vision for their future.  
“I love you even more for that vision. Do you think the boys will have kids?”  
“Jona definitely will he may have an entire litter of kids. And you never know Christopher maybe will.”  
“I hope they do, I just want them both to be happy. They’ve both changed so much, it’s insane. Chris is going to Yale and my little Jona is a junior this year. It’s just all changing so fast.”  
*******************************************  
“Momma Oliver and I are going out to dinner tonight, will you be alright?” Elio asked as he popped his head outside on the patio.  
“Of course piccino, your aunt is coming and I think the boys are coming back for dinner.”  
“Alright, momma don't wait up.” Elio kissed her on the cheek, she grabbed his hand.  
“Piccino?”  
“Yes?”  
“Was that Giovanni I saw in my house this morning?”  
“Uh, yeah he showed up very out of the blue.”  
“Elio you know I don’t want that boy in my house and you know why.”  
“Yes momma I know, I promise he will not be back. But he did ask me to play for the orchestra for a few weeks and Oliver said I should do it.”  
Annella Perlman shot her only son a look of despair, disappointment and discuss.  
“How could you be so stupid Elio! I thought you didn’t keep secrets from Oliver? Because if he knew about him Oliver would never agree for you to go to that orchestra.”  
“Momma I’m not 27 anymore I know when to say no, I have Oliver now. I’m not lost anymore.”  
She looked at him disapproval smeared her face.  
“I’m warning you piccino if he even makes one wrong move toward you.”  
“I can handle myself, momma. I love you, have a good dinner with Auntie.”  
Oliver leaned out the door.  
“You ready?” He asked Elio.  
“Yeah.”  
“Goodnight Annella, we will see you in the morning.”  
“Good night and Elio think about this before you do it.”  
“I know Momma.”  
Elio pulled Oliver toward the door.  
“What is your mother talking about?”  
“Nothing Oliver, she’s just worried about nothing.”  
Elio couldn’t lie to Oliver, his face showed all of his thought and Oliver knew how to read him. Why had Elio just lied to him?


	37. What happened to Elio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how short the last chapter was so I released this one too. Happy reading!

Marzia greeted Elio and Oliver with open arms, she and her family lived in the home she had grown up in not far from Elio’s.

“Elio! Oliver! I’ve missed you two so much.” Marzia kissing each of them on the cheeks.

“Thank you for inviting us, it got us. I’m excited that Luca is cooking.” Oliver was genuinely excited.

“God, don’t let him know, his head is big enough. His restaurant just got another star if it makes it to four he will be impossible to live with.” She joked.

In customary Italian style they primarily ate outside for every meal in the summer, Marzia had strung lights around the entire outside area lightly it beautifully.

“How is Valentina, we’ve not seen her since Christmas?” Elio asked taking a sip of his wine.

“She’s in Mucinous for a few weeks with some friends, says she’s in love and is bringing him to meet us. Should be fun and my poor Nicola is with his grandmother. How're your boys, has everything died down at home?”

“Do you tell her everything?’ Oliver laughed

“Of course he does, Elio is not allowed to keep secrets from me. I know a lot of things.” She gave Oliver a devilish grin.

“I don’t what to know do I?” Oliver asks.

“No honey you don’t, it’s basically what you and Nan have.”

“Oh Christ, so she knows everything. Oh shit.” Oliver rubbed his hand over his face.

“They have always been like this Oliver, it’s best just to leave them to it. Now it’s time to eat.” Luca brought out a large tray of every food you could imagine.

“Marzia did Elio tell you the good news?” Oliver asked taking a bite of his food.

“No, what’s the good news?”

“Oh, nothing big, just going to fill in for Greta with the orchestra.”

Oliver watched Marzia closely, there was no joy in her face when Elio announced his news.

“Oh, well that should be fun for you. We will have to come up and see you play, it was always fun seeing you in front of all those people.” She took a few fast gulps of her wine. She quickly got up. “Anyone need any more wine?”

“Yeah, we could use some more.” Luca kisses her hand.

She quickly rushed in the house walking down to the wine cellar.

“Marzia?” She jumped at the sound of Oliver’s voice.

“For fuck sake Oliver!”

“Sorry, Marzia.” He chuckled, “but I have to ask you, what’s the deal with this Giovonnie guy?”

She stood holding the bottle of wine very close to her.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know you just got this look on your face when Elio announced his news, you almost looked disapproving.”

“No, it’s just Elio said he would never go back.”

Oliver leaned against the wall, his eyebrows furrowed almost meeting each other.

“He’s never said why he left, other than to go to Julliard.” He looked at her and he knew she wasn’t going to tell him anything. He knew that what they said between each other would never be spoken to anyone else.

“Oliver, I.” She hesitated, recalibrating her words. “Go with him.” She spoke softly, giving him everything but giving him nothing.

“Marzia, you know I can’t our grad student, she will be here by then. Why do you keep holding back?”

Marzia was looking for an answer to give him, she seemed almost frantic. Oliver watched as she pulled herself together just to give him a very veg answer.

“It will be fine, Oliver, it will be fine.” She walked past him patting his arm, this was starting to piss Oliver off. He knew the only one that was going to tell him anything was Annella, he just had to figure out how to ask.

**********************************************************************************

“Why the hell is everyone on overload today?” Jude asked tossing the football to Christopher.

“Dude, you weren’t listening during breakfast were you?”

“To be honest I was too hungover this morning to listen to anything.”

“Christ man, you are going to die of alcohol poisoning by the time you leave.”

“No, I’m not, it’s just nice to be able to drink if I want.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean overdue it. But the grad comes in tomorrow and Elio is leaving at noon so between dad worrying about Elio and Elio being worried that everything is ready for tomorrow. It’s a little stressful.”

“So what’s this grad student like?” Jude asked.

“From what I’ve been told she’s well a girl, that’s all I heard of the conversation. I saw her picture, she’s kind of pretty.”

“Dude as long as you don’t hit on this one, I think you will survive the summer.”

Christopher gave Jude a fuck off look and launched the ball at him as hard as he could, it nailed Jude in the balls and he dropped like a sack of bricks.

“I almost feel sorry for doing that.” Christopher deadpanned, Jude raised his hand giving Christ the middle finger.

Oliver rushed out the back door, looking around.

“Chris! Jude! Come say goodbye to Elio, I’m taking him to the station.”

Elio stood on the platform looking around, he had a hard knot in his throat and a sickening feeling in his stomach. In almost 23 years he didn’t know this feeling would still make him want to throw up, Oliver walked out handing him his ticket.

“I hate this Oliver.” wiping a tear away from his cheek. He pulled Elio into a hug.

“It’s only two weeks, the boys and I will be up next week. I promise.”

“I know but there is so much that I hate about this.”

Elio didn’t have the heart or the nerve to tell Oliver it just wasn’t leaving him that he hated, it was being near Gi. With Gi brought back so many bad choices, terrible feelings and a sense of death. But he wanted to play on that stage again, he wanted to lose himself again.

“I want you to call me when you get to the hotel and call me right before you go to bed. I can’t go to sleep without talking to you.” Oliver kissed Elio like he did when they were in Rome. Kissed him like it was the last.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Elio.”

“LAST CALL FOR ROME, LAST CALL FOR ROME!”

Handing Elio his bag he watched him get on the train. Taking a deep breath watching the train groan away he realized he had been holding his breath. Being in Elio’s shoes now seemed surreal, Oliver stood there until he couldn’t see the train anymore. Oliver didn’t cry very often in his life but he wanted to curl up in a ball and stay here until Elio’s return.

******************************************************************

The following morning after breakfast the boy's flee-like cockroaches after the light was turned on, Oliver yelled after them.

“Hold on you two!”

Jona and Chris stopped in their tracks.

“I want you both to be back here by 11:30, we need to make her feel welcome and show her around tomorrow. She will probably be jet lagged when she gets here so I want you two to be on your best behavior, got it?”

“Yes, dad.” They spoke in sequence.

“What about me Mr.A?”

“Jude I want you here as well.”

“Oliver, what are you going to do when they aren’t here for the summers?” Annella asked taking a draw from her cigarette.

“I’ll cross that path when I get there, Momma but until then I don’t think I have to worry about that for a little while.”

“Did you talk to Elio last night?”

“Yes, he called at about 10. Everyone took him out for drinks. Will you be coming up with us to see him play next week?”

“No, too many terrible memories in Rome.”

“How so?”

“There just are my dear, there just are.”

“Annella you have to tell me, why did Elio leave the orchestra? Between you and Marzia I’m worried.” Oliver was begging Annella now.

“Oliver, if you want to know, you must ask my son.”

“I have tried, he shuts down says it happened in the past he doesn’t want to dredge it up.”

Annella took a deep breath, she began to fiddle with the hem of her apron.

“It was about seven years into his run with the orchestra, after his engagement with Lonetta ended he fell into a dark place, she was the closest thing to you he had found. I think that’s why he took it so terribly.”

Oliver cut her off.

“Wait Elio was engaged? He never told me about this Lonetta.”

“Oliver he doesn’t talk about that time, the only reason Marzia knows is because of what happened after. But Sammy and I did everything to try and persuade him to come back home for a few months. Soon the phone calls became less and less, we went three months without speaking to him, it wasn’t for lack of trying. So we went down to Rome to make sure he was ok. Oliver when he walked on that stage, I didn’t see my son. I saw death walking on that stage playing the piano. When the concert was done we waited for him, he had no idea who we even were. His eyes were empty and I saw that bastard Giovanni give him something, I couldn’t see what it was but I knew it was what was hurting my Elio. We came back home, I cried for weeks, for my piccino. Six months later we get a call in the middle of the night from the hospital in Rome. Elio was found in a disco bathroom, unresponsive. He had overdosed, the only reason he’s alive is because a lovely young man saw Gi run from the bathroom. When he walked in he saw Elio’s feet sticking out from the stall, he called for help. When we got to the hospital, they had him steady. He was in the hospital for a few days and then we took him to a private help center for six months. After Elio quit the orchestra, Gi tried seeing Elio but Sammy stopped him, somehow he’d found out Elio was back at home.

************************************************************

“Mr. Perlman with all due respect I need to see Elio, just let me see him.” Gi was on something Sammy knew by his spastic demeanor he was high.

“Giovanni, I’m not letting you into my home, nor am I letting you anywhere near my son.”

“Why? I’ve missed him, I need to know why he quit.”

Mr. Perlman put his arms out to stop Giovanni from getting to the front door.

“He quit because you left him in a bathroom stall to die. Do you know that?”

“No, no he was fine I was just going to the bar to get drinks and, and.” Mr. Perlman cut him off.

“No, you listen to me. My son overdosed on everything you fed him. We know about all the drugs, all the partying, everything. He’s been in rehab and I’m not going to let you come into my home and drag him back into it. I’ve asked you nicely to leave us the hell alone, next time you knock on my door. It won’t be me answering it, it will be my wife and you don’t want to cross my wife.”

Mr. Perlman slammed the door leaving Giovanni on his doorstep, he watched to make sure the boy left.

*************************************************************************************

“Why didn’t you tell me all of this before he went off?” Oliver bit out.

“Because I know my son and he’s not in that place anymore. He has you and the boys, he will be fine. Trust me, he will be fine.”

“If I find out Gi has put any moves on him or offered him anything. I will knock him on his ass.”

Annella let out a chuckle.

“That’s why I love you, Oliver, you are the best person in the world for my son. But I agree if Gi makes a wrong move knock him on his ass.” Annella got up kissing Oliver's cheek. “I love you, Oliver, don’t forget that.”


	38. Summer of 2005

“SHIT! We are late!” Chris yelled as the three of them jumped out of the lake running to the house.

“We are so dead! Dad’s going to kill us!” Jona panted as he tried to reach the house first.

The three boys ran to the side of the house, barrelling out nearly tripping over each other. The car had just pulled up in the drive when they came to a stop as she was getting out of the car.

“Hello, how was your trip?”

“It was wonderful, long but wonderful.”

“Good, good, I’m Professor Adler and these are my boys Christopher, Jona and Chris’s best friend Jude.”

“I’m Tess, it’s nice to meet you all.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Tess, uh my fiancee couldn’t be here, he’s in Rome filling in for the pianist in the Roman Orchestra.”

“Oh that’s fantastic, I love the orchestra.”

“Come, come I’ll show you the rest of the house. Boys pick up the bags and take them to her room.”

“Alright pops.” Chris said picking up the bags.

“No, I can do that you don’t have too.”

“This is part of our job, we do this and take you around B. If we don’t he will beat us.” Jona said with a straight face. She looked horrible.

“Excuse my youngest he thinks he’s funny.”

“I’m joking, I’m so totally joking.” Jona laughed.

“I am almost sorry for what my brother said but it was funny. Come on we will take you to your room and show you around.”

Chris lead Tess to the back room, Chris hadn’t been in this room for ages. The room was still set up the way that David had left it last summer. He took a deep breath as he placed her bags on the floor.

“This is your room, the bathroom is right through there. You have your own entrance at the end of the hall if you come in late.”

“Oh, I doubt I will be going out.”

“That’s what our last grad thought but when the people around here find out you're here you will be invited to a lot of things.”

“Really?”

“Between my dad, my stepdad and my nonna they get loads of visitors and you will be invited to lots of things.”

Christopher just realized he’d never actually looked at Tess. He wasn’t sure where she was from, not much of an accident. Her hair was red but not a natural red, her face was round smattered in freckles. She was almost as short as nonna.

She looked at him almost wondering why he was still standing there.

“Oh sorry, I became very good friends with last years grad student but things happened and we don’t talk anymore.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Do I have a lot to live up too?” Her dimpled smile was charming.

“Just a little.”

*****************************

That evening Oliver sat in his study staring at the phone, he didn’t know how to go about asking Elio. Should he ask him outright or ease into it? He would be at home now it was 9. Oliver couldn’t take it anymore and just picked up the phone and dialed, it rang 5 times before he picked up.

“Oliver.” Elio wasn’t questioning who it was, he knew who was calling him.

“Elio. I miss you. Ready to come home yet?”

“I am, I hated sleeping in a big empty bed last night.”

“Me too.”

“How are the boys and my mom?”

“They are good, I’ve barely seen the boys and your mother has been loving the new grad student, your mom’s really taken with her.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes?”

“I thought of you while I played tonight. You in the billowy blue the morning after we made love for the first time.” He could hear Elio taking in a deep breath, Oliver knew this was his only chance to bring this up.

“Elio?”

“Mmm?”

“Tell me about Lonette?” The silence was deafening, Oliver could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “Elio? Talk to me.”

“You already know everything if you talked to my mother.”

“No I don’t, I only know you were engaged, that’s all Elio.”

“Why do you want to talk about this?”

“Because Elio, I want to know, why you became lost. No secrets remember?”

Elio took a long pause figuring out the right words to say, he hadn’t thought of her let alone talked about her since he gotten clean.

“She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, a perfect violinist and the closest person to you that I found. Within a few weeks of meeting her, I knew I wanted to be with her, I pursued her. She thought it was funny that I never gave up. One night after a show we went out and I told her everything. I talked for hours honestly I think she kissed me just to get me to shut up. After that moment on we were inseparable after a year, we were engaged. Did I ever tell you I asked Marzia to marry me?”

“Elio you're getting off topic.”

“Sorry, you're right. I thought she was my other half, then one day I got a dear John letter. I was confused because the week before we had been to my parent's house and she was fine. After that, she was gone. She told the manager that she had to go back home to Stockholm. I thought she was my last chance, I put everything into it. I had already lost you the day you told me you were getting married and then when she left. I tried to find a way to forget, I’d taken my dad’s words and tossed them out the window. I’d wanted to get over the pain quickly and Gi offered me a pill and I felt free. When I needed to sleep I’d take a pill, when I needed to stop feeling I took whatever was offered, when I needed to do a show I smoked. I did whatever I could to not be me and Gi fed my broken heart, he needed me to need him. But when I woke up in that hospital, seeing my momma and papa looking the way they did. I knew I had to stop, in the process of trying to cure my heartbreak, I had broken theirs. They took my home, cared for me through my withdrawals. When dad took me to rehab because I was a terrible person, I said things to my parents, Mafalda and Marzia that were horrible. Anybody else would have hated me, kicked me out but they just loved me harder. I stayed in there willingly for six months, I woke one morning to a letter from my mom. I wept, I wanted to go home to finish healing. After that, word had gotten out that I had left the orchestra. Offers flooded in from all over with orchestras but I didn't want that life so I took the offer from Julliard.” The silence was deafening, Elio didn’t know if Oliver was still there. “Oliver?”

“I’m here.”

“Is there anything else?”

“What else I want to know will have to wait until I can see your face.”

“Are you angry with me Oliver?”

“No, but I am sad I was the start of your sadness.”

“But I’m grateful now for everything I have. Sometimes we have to suffer for what we love.”

“I think we’ve both suffered enough.” Oliver paused thinking about his next words carefully. “I want you to come home, forget what you’ve promised them. Please come home Elio.”

“There’s nothing I’d love more but I promised. Can you come to me?”

“I will, I’m coming sooner. Thought tomorrow would be perfect, I will be on the first train out in the morning.”

“I’ll be waiting. I’ll be the handsome one reading on the bench.”

“You’ve been gone two days I promise I’ve not forgotten how handsome you are.”

“Elio-Elio-Elio-Elio”

“Oliver”

“Forgive me?”

“Always”


	39. From a numb heart

After Elio hung up with Oliver he sat on the balcony of his hotel room. He was staying in the same hotel that he always had. He remembered very rude memories, ones of a penetrating nature that teased a very naked Oliver. Elio closed his eyes summoning the image of Oliver, as he slid one finger inside him on this very balcony. Elio slid his hand down his own body before he could reach his hardening cock, there was a knock at the door. He groaned looking down at his crotch, he was completely hard now. Getting up from the lounge chair he called out to whoever was at the door.

“Who is it?”

“Elio? It’s me, Giovanni.”

Elio cringed that the voice on the other side.

“Listen Gi I’m going to bed can’t we talk tomorrow?”

“Elio, I need to talk to you now while I have the courage.”

Elio wanted him to go away but he could hear the urgency in his voice.

“Ok give me five minutes and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Why can’t I come in and just talk to you?”

“I don’t think I should have to explain that to you, you already know why?” There was no movement outside, he thought Gi had gone.

“You mean because of Oliver?”

“Yes”

Elio got dressed quickly, he was dreading this moment, almost hating it. He spent the first two days avoiding being alone with Gi. But he was going to have to face him sometime might as well get it over with. Elio walked downstairs to the little lobby that was in the hotel, Gi sat staring off into the distance, he walked up startling him.

“I’m glad you agreed to talk to me.”

“Well, you sounded desperate, so I thought I would give you a chance to say whatever it was you wanted to say.”

“Can we walk and talk?”

“Yeah, I think we can do that.”

They exited the hotel, Elio lit a cigarette as soon as they stepped out of the door.

“Still have that habit huh?”

“Yeah, only when I’m really craving one. Oliver hates it but I don’t take away his poker nights, and he doesn’t take away my smoking.” Elio chuckled at the thought of trying to tell Oliver he couldn’t play poker anymore. “So what did you need to talk about?”

He watched as Gi tried to find his words, fiddling with the ring on his finger he stopped in the middle of the street to look at Elio.

“I really fucked up all those years ago, I did what I thought you needed and I would have done anything to be with you then. And in the process, I ended up nearly killing you. There is no amount of apologies I can give you to tell you how sorry I am. And I know you will never give me another chance because of what I did.”

Elio gave him a confused look.

“That’s not the reason I would never give you another chance. I have my soul back. Something I never thought I’d have again. You want the truth right?” Elio asked

“Yes, I want the truth.”

“After Oliver left the first time I never found what I had with him again until I met Lonette. And she was almost close enough but as for you. You are nothing but a terrible memory for me.” Elio saw the pain he cause Gi, but he needed to know the truth. He didn’t want Gi to have false hope. Elio watched as his pain turned to hate.

“Fuck you Elio. I know I meant something to you, I heard them from your own lips.”

“Anything I said when I was high means nothing. They were empty promises from a numb heart.”

There was nothing Elio could have done with what happened next, suddenly he was looking at the ground, gasping for air. Gi had punched him in the gut when he went to lift up to comprehend what was happening, he got a fist to the jaw. Dropping him to the ground in agony.

“Gi, we can talk about this.” Elio put up this hand as he lay on the ground, searching for what to say. He never imagined this is how he would end up.

“I don’t want to talk. Even though it’s been a long time since we’ve been together, I still want you and you treat me like garbage.”

“You wanted the truth.” Elio took in a ragged breath. “And I gave it to you.”

Gi gave him one more blow to the gut with his foot, he flipped Elio off as he walked away. Laying there Elio tried to gather himself to stand up. The pain was easing up, bracing himself against the wall Elio stood on uneasy legs. The warm liquid was running down his face, he reached up to wipe it off when he noticed his hand was covered in red. His white t-shirt was changing colors, looking around the streets of Rome were empty. Wrapping his arms around his middle Elio slowly made it to the front doors of the hotel. The girl standing at the front desk glanced at him, she did a second take rushing to him before he collapsed in the chair next to the door. She ran down the street to get the doctor. Elio was feeling light-headed his breathing was becoming shallow.

***********************************

Oliver woke early that morning, he wanted to call ahead to the station to find the earliest train out. Going downstairs he was greeted by Annella.

“Good morning, la movie star.” She teased.

“Good morning.” He smiled at her giving her a kiss on the cheek, he poured his cup of coffee.

“You talk to Elio last night?”

“I did.”

“And?” She looked at him over her glasses while taking a draw from her cigarette.

“I asked and he told me everything, he was hesitant but he finally told me. I can’t imagine what you and Sammy were going through. That’s one time I wish you would have called me.”

“Oliver,” She said his name as if she was going to talk to him in Italian. “How would you have explained that huh?”

“Easy, you were very important to me your entire family is.”

“Yes but flying there would have solved nothing, you would have caused Elio more pain at that time in his life. Given him false hope. Sammy and I handled it. We could barely handle seeing him in the state that he was in.”

“I could have handled it Annella.”

She patted him lovingly on the forearm walking out of the kitchen and to the patio to finish her coffee. Finishing his coffee he walks back to Jona’s room to tell him he is leaving soon, knocking on the door there is no response. Oliver cracks the door to see two pairs of feet sticking out from the duvet.

“Jesus,” He says under his breath, walking around to the side of the bed Oliver see’s blonde hair and taps on that lump. He could hear Jona protest under the covers.

“Jona, I’m leaving.” He said in a normal tone. The second lump started to stir, Oliver became worried, he didn’t want to see a teenage girl naked in his youngest son's room. Oliver was not prepared to the face that peaked out from under the duvet.

“Lea!?” Oliver choked out.

“Mr. Adler!” She yelled Jona shot straight up in the bed.

“Dad?” Jona was confused as to why his dad was yelling.

“What the hell are you two doing? Lea if your sister sees you in this state she’s going to kill you and then come after me. You better sneak out the side door.” Oliver was in a panic, Sophie had become more outspoken in the last two years and frankly, Oliver was a little scared of her. Lea shot out of the bed, naked! And Oliver quickly turned around.

“Jesus Christ, this isn’t happening.” He said talking to the ceiling because it was the only surefire place he wouldn’t see a naked teenager.

“Dad, you act like you don’t know I’m having sex,” Jona said calmly.

“Yes I know you're having sex, I just didn’t know it was with Sophie's sister! That’s the last thing we need is for Sophie to quit on us because you couldn’t keep your penis to yourself!”

“I’m so sorry Mr. Adler, please don’t tell Sophie, please!” She was begging.

“Don’t worry I won't tell your sister if you don’t. But she will be here by 8 so I suggest you hurry up and get home.”

She ran out of the house when Oliver heard the back door closed he turned to look at his son. Shaking his head he only had one question.

“Please out of everything that just happened in the last five minutes answer me one question.”

“I already know what you are going to ask and yes I used one.” Jona rolled his eyes.

“Thank you sweet baby Jesus.”

“So why did you come in here?”

“Well one I wanted to make sure you came home last night and two I’m leaving for the station soon the train leaves at 9:30.”

“Ok, have fun tell Elio I love him.” Jona flopped back into his bed pulling the duvet back over his head.

“I will, just please stay out of trouble for two days would you?”

“K” Jona’s voice was muffled by the duvet.

Walking out of the house, he went to go tell Christopher goodbye. He had already seen his baby with a girl in his bed, he really didn’t want to see his oldest baby with lord knows who in his bed. Walking into the guest house he saw Jude sprawled out on one end of the sofa and Christopher at the other.

“Thank god.” He whispered to himself.

After his goodbye were said to the boys Oliver took his bags out to his car, Marzia and Luca were going to pick it up later in the day so it wouldn’t be sitting at the station all weekend.

“Professor, are you heading out?” Tess was walking out of the house, she had not prepared to the Italian summer. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater.

“Yeah, I’m heading out in about fifteen minutes, I really hate to leave you on your first weekend.”

“It’s ok, it will give me time to get all of my papers together before I let you read them.” She started fanning herself.

“You should have checked the internet before you left, it gets hot in Italy and you are not dressed for the summer.” Oliver laughed.

“Yeah, I read it rains a lot but I didn’t think I’d have to worry about it getting this hot.”

“Well Elio’s mother probably still has clothes in this house from when she was younger if you need to you can ask her to borrow anything or you can ask Sophie where to go shopping.”

“Thanks, Professor but I’m ok, I brought some shorts.”

“I really hope you enjoy your summer with us. I enjoyed my first summer here as a grad student.”

“You did this too as a grad student?”

“Yeah, Mr. Perlman Elio’s dad started this he did it for years, up until he passed a few years back but when Elio and I got together I wanted to continue the tradition.”

She looked at the ground pushing the gravel around with her shoe.

“When my professor put the post on the board I knew I had to put in my application. I’ve read all of your books. When I heard that your last book was a love story of your life I wasn’t sure and then I read it and it made everything that I had felt my entire life seem ok.”

“I’m glad to hear that Tess, I wished there were more books like that when I was your age. I probably would have lived differently.”

“OLIVER!” Annella desperately screamed from inside the house. Oliver’s heart dropped into his stomach, running inside the house Annella was sitting in the chair on the phone her head in her hand sobbing.

“Annella what’s wrong?” Oliver was sitting on his knees in front of her. She dropped the phone not able to form words, Oliver could hear the phone the person on the other line had hung up.

“Elio, oh my god Oliver it’s Elio. My piccino.” She collapsed into Oliver.

“Momma what’s happened to Elio, you have to tell me?”

“He’s in the hospital, they said he was attacked. Oliver my piccino hasn’t woken up, they said he was bleeding from the inside. We need to go to my piccino!”

Oliver broke out into a cold sweat, he began to run on autopilot. Oliver turned seeing his children, their eyes filled with tears. They had heard Annella scream, they heard what she said. He couldn’t crumble now, he had to be the strong one. He needed to get two plane tickets, they needed to get to Rome as quickly as possible. God how was he going to tell Marzia, how was he going to tell himself to stay together when he his soul's in the state of despair.


	40. Waiting

The steady beeping of the heart monitor is all Oliver could focus on watching Elios chest rise and fall with every breath. Annella was outside answering questions that the authorities were asking her. She had lied to the nurse and told them Oliver was her son. Oliver gave her a sideways glance.  
"What? You are my son I just left in-law out. She doesn't need to know that."  
He sat holding Elios hand. The doctors were going to slowly down his medication they thought that's what's possibly keeping him asleep. It was a waiting game now, Oliver didn't know how much of this he could take. He needed a cigarette, walking out of the room he saw Annella walking toward him.  
"Anything?" He asked her.  
"No, they are going to talk to the girl that was at the front desk of the hotel. She's the one who got help." Annella wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist, he knew what she was feeling was worse than his own. Elio was her only child, she had already lost a husband and she was close to losing Elio once before. "I know he's going to wake up, Oliver. I know he's going to my piccino is strong."  
"I know Momma. Listen I can't take it in here I need to get out of my head for a minute I'm going to take a smoke do you need one too?"  
"I can't leave him, I'll stay here and when you are done I will go out."  
Annella walked into the room sitting down next to Elio, grabbing his hand she kissed his knuckles. She spoke just above a whisper.  
"Piccino my sweet boy, who did this to you? Oliver is beside himself, and the boys keep calling to see if you've woken up. Elio wake up sweetheart." She pushed back the curls on his forehead and ran her thumb between his eyebrows. Annella smiled for a moment she used to do this to Elio as a baby, it was the only way to get him to go to sleep.  
Doctors checked on Elio all hours of the day and night. Oliver had gotten a room for the night across from the hospital. After making sure Annella was settled he promised he would call if Elio woke up. He laid in bed next to Elio, they had spent two nights apart and tonight wasn't going to be another one.  
"I shouldn't have told you to come, I'm sorry." Oliver kisses Elios forehead. Soon sleep overtook him, he was woken up by a prodding sensation in his stomach. Opening his eyes he was meet with the gorgeous welcoming pools of green.  
"You're hogging the bed." Elios voice was rough and strained. Oliver quickly got up off the bed, he kissed Elio. His lips, forehead, cheeks, neck.  
"Why are you crying?" Elio asked, placing his hand on top of Olivers who's hand was cupping his face. "Oliver?"  
"I nearly saw my life without you and it terrified me."  
"I'm not going anywhere," Elio spoke softly, the gruffness was fading from his voice.

They laid in the bed, the sounds from the hospital fading into the background. Oliver asked all the right questions, but Elio was resistant.  
"I already know, so just tell me the truth. Was it him?"  
"Oliver, I told you I don't want to talk about it I just want to go home and be done with this ok?"  
"Alright, I promise I won't bring it up again."

Later that night.

"Babe I'm going to go to the hotel and rest for a little while calling the boys and tell them how you are doing ok?"  
Elio nodded, he had been struggling to stay awake for the last few hours they all needed rest. He went to the room and called the house. Elio was scheduled to be released in the morning and they would be on the first train out.

Oliver sat in the theater when a few of the members of the orchestra had come to visit they had invited Oliver that night. So that he could take his mind off of things. Lights dimming as the fleet of members walked onto the stage. Seeing Giovanni, his fists clenched he wasn't sure he could do this. But once the young man on the piano started playing Oliver eased. Anyone who could play the piano was an angel in Oliver's eyes. His heart filled with joy as he closed his eyes remembering seeing Elio in this very theater ten years ago. During the summer Oliver and a few professors had an opportunity to speak at the University in Rome.  
They had heard of the beautiful music the orchestra created and they were all invited. Oliver always knew where Elio was, Mr. Perlman kept Oliver informed only when he asked. They had sat in a box seat, Oliver could see Elio perfectly but Elio never saw him. The rest of the members could have been naked and Oliver would have never looked away from Elio. From the time he walked on stage to the time he walked off Oliver only focused on him. Oliver went back to his hotel that night and wrote a letter to his wife. It was the only time in their marriage that he had thought of leaving her. He wrote it, read it and tossed it in the trash. He could leave his wife but he could never leave his children.  
Oliver was brought back to reality when the lights came up and the standing ovation occurred. Looking around Oliver didn't see anyone staring at him, he was sure that if anyone saw him they probably thought he'd fallen asleep. He tried to quickly leave the theater, he needed to walk but he didn't make it far. Too many people were trying to leave, he decided to leave out of a side door.  
"Oliver!" He heard his name from the stage, looking up he saw one of the girls that had come to visit. She waved at him to follow her, he knew he couldn't be rude and run. Oliver followed her to the stage door exit.  
"How's Elio?" She had a very thick Italian accent, he almost didn't understand her.  
"He's good, he finally woke up."  
"Oh perfecto, I come and see him before you leave."  
"We will be leaving early tomorrow to go back home."  
Walking down the long hall, Oliver's heart was beating out of his chest. He didn't want to be back here. She opened a door that leads to a room full of people, all turning to stare at him.  
"Everyone this is Elio's fiancee Oliver."  
He was greeted by everyone, asking how was Elio, wanting to know if they could come visit us when we got home.  
"Yeah you all are welcome when you get a chance, we don't usually leave to go back to New York until the first week of August so you have plenty of time."  
"Do they know who attacked Elio?"  
Oliver caught site of Giovanni walking in the back of the room, Oliver stepped toward him.  
"I don't know that's something that you'd have to ask Giovanni, he was with Elio when it happened."  
Giovanni stopped in his tracks looking at Oliver as everyone turned to look at him.  
"What is he taking about Gi?" A younger man asked.  
"I don't know, I think you are confused, Oliver."  
"No, I'm not confused, not at all. Elio and I stay at the same hotel whenever we come to Rome. The girl at the front desk very well, so when she saw Elio leave she noticed who he left with. So when he stumbled back into the lobby a half hour later beat up and bloody she remembered he left with you. I also see that your knuckles look pretty rough you look like you hit someone." Oliver began to walk toward Gi as he spoke.  
"No no, I would never hurt Elio."  
"Really? Has anyone ever asked you why Elio left when he did? Or why Elio nearly died?"  
Oliver was only inches away from Gi now.  
"It's because of you, you took advantage of a broken-hearted Elio and fed him anything that would make him dependent on you. You gave him drug after drug until you almost killed him. Then in a moment of panic when he was laying on a bathroom floor, you left him there to die!" Oliver jabbed Gi with two fingers forcing him to step back. "Then when you ask him to take you back he turns you down he tells you the truth and you didn't like his answer so you attacked him. If you ever loved someone the way I love Elio you would be running for your fucking life." Oliver reals back knocking Giovanni off of his feet. When Oliver's fist made contact with Giovanni's face the cracking sound it made left everyone in the room still.  
Two men that had been standing at the door walked towards Oliver, taping him on the shoulder. One took out handcuffs bending down to cuff the unconscious Giovanni.  
"We've got it from here Mr. Adler." The taller officer spoke.  
Oliver nodded. "When he wakes up tell him to stay the hell away from my family."  
"You won't have to worry about that for a long time Mr. Adler, he's wanted for quite a bit of things we could just never prove that he did it."  
"Good"  
"Tell Mrs. Perlman we will come out and visit her soon, we miss the intellectual chats."  
"I will, it was nice to meet you. Please come see us anytime."  
Oliver smiled at the two men, it helps when the two arresting officers in the case are the former students of your fiancee's father. The officers gave Annella a hug when they went to question her. They explained they had known Annella from their youth when they attended the University.

The following morning Oliver helped Elio into the taxi, Annella slide in the front seat.  
"Do the boys know we are on our way home?" Elio asked  
"Yes dear, I called them. We will be home soon."

Driving up the driveway, Elio saw Christopher, Jona, Jude and a young woman standing in the drive. As they pulled up Elio's door was flung open, Christopher helped him out of the car and he was immediately surrounded by the three boys.  
"I missed you. You're not allowed to leave us again." Jona said as he wrapped his arms around Elio.  
"Mr. P if I was there I'd knocked him on his ass," Jude grunted out.  
"Well Mr. A already did that." Elio looked at Oliver winking at him.  
"What are you talking about?" Oliver acted innocently.  
"I know what you did Oliver, momma told me when you went to the bathroom while we were on the plane."  
"Annella that was supposed to be between us."  
"When they came to visit he was going to find out eventually. Besides I love you even more for doing it, I would have slipped up sometime."  
Oliver helped Elio up the stairs laying him on the bed. Curling up next to him, Oliver had to confess.  
"Elio?"  
"Mm?"  
"I have never been more terrified in my life than when I heard your mother scream, it was the longest 24 hours of my life."  
"I know and when I was laying there all I could think of was you and the boys. I didn't realize how hard he hit me until I couldn't breathe anymore."  
"Promise me something?"  
"Anything."  
"Promise that we will go together?"  
"What do you mean?" Elio looked at Oliver as he was laying on his chest. Oliver looked up at him.  
"If you go before me I will die of a broken heart. So promise me when our bodies are old and tired we curl up in this bed, say I love you and fall sleep eternally into each other's arms."  
A tear fell from Elios cheek. Bending down to kiss Oliver he whispered.  
"I promise."


	41. Very Unhappy Birthday

Christopher woke that morning and he realized he was no longer a child. Eighteen, he was eighteen, a soon to be Yale freshman undergrad. But on his happy day, he was feeling very unhappy. He didn’t have time to think about what this day meant because his parents and grandmother burst through the door.

“HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY CHRISTOPHER!” They all cheered together.

Nonna and Elio had made Christopher all of his favorite breakfast foods. Fried eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage and crepes. Everyone at the table moaned when the food was placed on the table.

“This looks and smells amazing thanks pops and nonna.”

After breakfast, the three boys laid out by the pool.

“Christ man I never want to leave this place.” Jude moaned while rubbing his full stomach.

“I know that’s why we never complain about coming here. I swear one day I’m moving here. Leave every care and worry I have behind in New York. Settle down maybe meet a nice girl, have loads of kids.” Christopher said closing his eyes imagining that life.

“Well, what if you meet a guy that you want to be with forever?” Jona asked.

“Then we will adopt a bunch of kids. Kids that get lost in the system.”

“Why are we talking about marriage and kids? I’m planning on being wild and free, no woman is going to keep me tied down.” Jude barked out laughing.

“Jude you can’t even keep a girlfriend for longer than 4 months.”

“What can I say, when I’m tired of them I find a new one.”

“You are so full of shit. When Kelly dumped you before Christmas you cried curled up in a ball on my bedroom floor.” Christopher threw the book at him that he’d been reading.

“I did not!”

“Yeah you did man, I heard you from my room.” Jona laughed.

“Fuck you guys, I’m going to the lake.”

“Jude where do you think you are going? Boys come help us set up for the party.” Oliver yelled after them.

This year was going to be bigger than last years party, the Adler boys had befriended the entire teenage population of B last year and Oliver and Elio had become established in the community. Everyone from B was attending, Oliver and Elio were throwing the biggest party B had seen. Christopher was hoping it was going to be bigger than Jona’s 16th birthday party but all of B came to that as well.

By six people started showing up, Nan and Mark had flown in from London where they vacationed every summer.

“Oliver! You are a sight for sore eyes!” Nan belted out, Christopher was always amazed at how such a tiny woman could be so loud.

“NAN!” Oliver picked her up swinging her around like a little rag doll.

“Elio I’m glad to see you walking around. That fucking bastard deserved more than to get knocked out by Ollie.”

“Oh he did, last I heard he’s sitting in prison for the next five years. With the drugs, they found in his apartment and he apparently a few other things I don’t want to say in front of children.” Elio smiled giving Nan a hug.

“Good!”

“Mark, how are you?” Oliver asked.

“Oh just peachy, got to see Dunkin in Le Mis.”

“Oh that’s right, I bet Nan is proud.”

“You have no idea. You’d thought my son won a Nobel peace prize when he told her the news.”

“Elio and I will have to come see him in it before the end of summer.”

Marzia, Luca, Nichola, and Valentina showed up a little late as usual but this time there was someone new with them. Marzia rushed to Christopher, excitedly hugging him.

“Happy Birthday Christopher!”

“Thanks, Val, it’s nice to see you. And who is this that you’ve brought?”

“This is my fiancee, Armond. We met at the University.”

Christopher shook his hand.

“Val I’m hurt, I thought I would be your first husband and we would be together for a few years and then you could run off and marry a gorgeous Italian man.” Christopher laughed, Valentina, smacked him on the arm.

“You beast! Don’t mind him, darling, he thinks he’s a riot.”

“I am funny.”

She slid her arm into his.

“My mom told me what happened with David. I’m really sorry Christopher.”

“It’s alright I haven’t spoken to him or seen him in months. The last time I did he basically asked me to be his mistress.”

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” Valentina was shooked.

“Nope, he really asked me. How was it he put it? Oh, Maybe he could have his married life and still have me.”

“Jesus, well I do feel sorry for him. To be forced to spend your life with someone you don’t love.”

That evening after happy birthday was sung, the presents were opened and the cake was cut. They danced and drank through the night, Christopher and Jude made their way to the lake a bottle of wine in each of their hands.

“Today’s been pretty amazing.” Christopher laid down on the grass propping himself up on his elbows.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever had this much fun at a birthday party. I don’t even think your graduation party was this crazy.” Jude sat down cross-legged taking a drink from the bottle.

“Can I tell you something and promise not to laugh?”

“Cross my heart,” Jude said doing the motion.

Christopher looked at his hand, pulling bits of grass from its roots.

“All day I’ve been hoping that a promise that was made to me would be kept. Every time a car would pull up I’d hold my breath. David made me a promise last year that on my 18th birthday he would come and kiss me guilt free. But I know he’s not coming.”

Jude turned his face away from Christopher, he smiled and cursed under his breath.

“Don’t ask questions just close your eyes.” Jude hadn’t looked at him.

“Why?”

“I said no questions.”

“Alright, Alright. I’ve got my eyes closed.”

Jude looked over, Christopher still in the same position with his eyes closed and his head tilted back. He settled up beside Christopher, placing his hand on his cheek, pressing his lips to Christophers. Jude slipped his tongue into Christopher's mouth, Christopher returned the kiss running his fingers through Jude's hair. They both forgot to breathe, Jude pulled away slightly.

“Where did that come from?” Christopher whispered Jude was so close to him he could smell the sweet wine on his breath.

“From David.” Jude hadn’t moved away from him, he was still cupping his cheek. Christopher's brow furrowed, confusion riddled his face.

“What?”

“He called me and had me meet him. He told me everything asked me if I would do this because he couldn’t and since you’re my best friend I did what would make you happy.”

Christopher smiled, kissing Jude again.

“I am happy. But sadly you aren’t my type.”

Jude rolled off of him laughing.

“You are such an ass, Chris. Do you know how long it took me to get up the balls to do that?”

“If it makes you feel better, I can say you are a good kisser.”

“Oh fuck off”

“I’m sorry, you know me. I do love you even more for doing what you did.”

“Don’t get all mushy on me.” Jude shoved Christopher knocking him off his elbows, making them go into fits of laughter

“Jude?”

“Yeah?”

“You know you gave me a lot of tongue?”

“Yeah I got nervous and a little too into it.”

“Dude, are you joining my team?”

“Shut up, you ass.”

“Did he really ask you?” Christopher exhaled

“Yeah, he called me a couple weeks before we came here. David said it was important to him.”

Christopher looked at his best friend, the things we do for the people we love. He would have done the same thing for Jude. Thirteen years of friendship they would do anything for each other, they were brothers. He didn’t know what they would do without each other.

“Thank you, Jude, you did make my birthday perfect.”


	42. Growing Up

Summer was ending. Tess had left a few weeks ago and for Christopher's birthday, Elio and Oliver had given him a week-long trip to wherever he wanted. He and Jude had decided they wanted to go to Amsterdam. Oliver didn't ask questions they were both 18 now. Christopher and Jude would be back that Sunday.

Back from his run, Oliver strolled into the kitchen Annella was stood at the counter just finishing breakfast. Lea was bringing the coffee outside. She had been spending most of her summer at the house. He had notice Jona the change in his youngest son. Oliver was worried when they would have to leave. Grabbing toast from the plate he ran upstairs where Elio was just stepping out of the shower.

"Aren't you gorgeous." Oliver was leaning in the doorway. Elio was drying off and jumped at the sound of Oliver's voice.

"Well, I dunno how are you?" He sauntered toward Oliver, dropping the towel exposing his naked body.

"I'm great just had a run, body is really limber now." Oliver placed his hands on Elios hips sliding them down to cup his ass.

"Oh, Professor do you always go around groping men that have just gotten themselves clean?"

"Just the ones I want to get back in the shower so I can have my way with him."

****

After lunch when everyone had gone to take their afternoon naps Jona sat down next to Oliver at the outside table. Looking at him, he knew Jona had something on his mind.

"Yes?" Oliver asked taking a drink of his gin and tonic.

"Dad? How do you? Well, how did you know you were in love with Elio?" Jona was twisting his bracelets, Oliver was stunned he wasn't expecting this question.

"Uh well, I knew I wanted him the second I saw him. I just hid it better. But I knew when I wanted to be him so that I could spend every second with him. Each time I tried avoiding him it became harder and harder, then for a split second, I gave in. Jona the moment I realized I loved Elio was when I shook his hand that first day. I was done. Every word he spoke I was captivated and I knew I was in love because in my 24 years I'd never been so confused about what I was feeling and so completely overtaken by this persistent human being. He was and still is the bravest person I know he knew what he wanted when I didn't, he was strong when I couldn't be. He has and always will be the music of my soul, the author of my love story. Sweetheart Elio and I thought we were doing what was right for one another when we were young. Truth is if you find someone who you can't tell where they being and you end hold on to them. Ok?"

Jona nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"Then I think I'm in love."

Oliver smiled patting Jona on the back.

"Lea?"

"Yeah, I think it started last summer and then I saw her this summer. I have a tight feeling in my chest and there are butterflies in my stomach."

"Love my sweet boy, it is love. But we will be back at Thanksgiving, Christmas and before you know it, it's going to be summer again. And then you will be in your last year of high school. If you two still feel the same way we wouldn't object. Elio definitely wouldn't tell you, you're too young and neither would I."

"I know but I just, I just don't want what happened to you and mom."

"Jona, you will only end up like that if you don't follow your heart."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, buddy I'm very sure."

"What if this feeling goes away?" Jona spoke softly not making eye contact whim his dad.

"If it's really true love it will withstand the test of time. Every time I see Elio my heart still beats fast and that day he walked into my classroom. And I realized it was him my heart jumped in my throat. That's how you know it's not faded. Besides you are still 16 you never know it maybe love and it may be infatuation, either way, it's a life experience."

"Thanks, dad, love you."

"Love you too buddy." Oliver kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm going to go meet Lea in town."

"Alright have fun, do you need money or anything?"

"No pops I still have some."

"Ok make sure you're home by dinner."

That night after dinner Oliver sat in his study he was staring at his laptop screen trying to make sense of this summer. He didn't hear Elio walk into the room.

"What are you thinking about?" Elio sat on the desk next to Oliver.

"Uh just thinking that in 5 days we will be back in New York packing up a Uhaul and taking Christopher to college." Oliver closed his eyes sitting back in his chair.

"It's going to be ok, Christopher is a tough kid. Besides if we are lucky he will become a big lawyer and take care of us in our old age." Elio laughed, nearly getting a chuckle out of Oliver.

"He's never been that far away from me for so long we aren't going to see him until fall break."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yes my love I will be ok, just need time to adjust to all of this."

Elio leaned over kissing Oliver softly on the lips.

"I am you and you are me. What you feel, I feel and I want you to know it's all going to be ok." Elio spoke against Oliver's lips.

*****

Summer had officially ended, they had said goodbye to Annella and Marzia's family. Jona had an emotional goodbye with Lea the night before, Christopher comforted his brother the entire flight home. Halfway across the ocean, Jona had fallen asleep and Christopher had time to think. He'd thought about his birthday and the kiss that Jude had given him from David. Last few weeks he found himself touching his lips remembering the kiss. He knew they were Jude's lips but it wasn't Jude who was kissing him, it was David's. The gift would last him a lifetime.

When they landed in New York the little-blended family only had two days left together before Christopher went off to Yale. Christopher and Jude would drive the Uhaul up while Jona drove the jeep. Elio and Oliver drove the truck to return home that night. The family ate in the dinner at home wanting to spend as much time together before they were to spend the next few months apart. Oliver was already counting down the days until fall break, he had wondered where time had gone. When did Christopher grow up? It seemed like yesterday Oliver was chasing after him while they played football. He taught Christopher how to a ride a bike, throw a football, to tie his shoes, to read and to love with all his heart. Oliver remembered his first day of kindergarten, Christopher held onto Oliver's leg.

"Christopher you will be great you will make friends and learn all kinds of things." Oliver pulled six-year-old Christopher from his leg.

"But I already know how to read, write and my ABC's. I already have friends." Christopher pouted.

"Son it will be ok. And I bet you five dollars that you make a new friend on your first day."

"I bet you I won't." Christopher crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Oliver.

"Ok, but just be kind to your teacher. Don't correct her and don't be naughty."

"I will try daddy."

Oliver won the bet because Christopher had met Jude on the first day. Oliver also got a call that day because Christopher refused to speak English, he would only answer the teacher in French. The curse of having an intelligent child.

"What are you thinking about?" Elio asked Oliver was smiling.

"Just thinking about Christopher's first day of kindergarten."

"I've seen pictures, him and his little button up shirt and blue shorts."

"Yeah I'm not entirely sure why he wanted to wear a button up shirt that day, the kid barely liked to wear clothes. It was the only day we didn't have to run him down to put clothes on him."

"To be honest he doesn't wear much of anything now. There can be three foot of snow on the ground and he's in shorts and a hoodie." Elio laughed

"This is true and yet he never gets sick."

"Here we are," Elio announced as they pulled into the parking area.

Oliver and Christopher went to the administration's office to get class schedules and key's to his dorm room.

"Well, I'm on the second floor right next to the stairs so it shouldn't be too hard to carry everything."

Everyone grabbed a box and walked up the stair. Christopher's room was first one on the right as soon as you walked into the living room. He had three roommates that he would be sharing a living room and kitchen with. They had all been corresponding during the summer.

"Hi, I'm Teddy, and this is Marcus and Josh. Sorry, we couldn't get ahold of you this summer but we tried." Teddy shook Christopher's hand.

"Yeah sorry about that, my family and I spend the summer in Italy I never thought to add that number to the contact list. But these are my parents, Oliver and Elio. And that's my little brother Jona and my best friend Jude who will probably be here a lot. If you all are ok with that?"

They had helped Christopher unpack everything into his room.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you out to dinner?" Elio asked

"No, I'm fine I will have dinner with my roommates and get to know them."

"Ok, well I love you be safe and promise to call us as much as you can." Elio gave Christopher a tight hug.

"Promise, pappa"

"I love you and don't forget if you need anything call, I don't care what time it is. Just call and here's this. It's all yours." Oliver handed Christopher a credit card.

"What's this for?"

"It's bank account I set up for you when you were a kid. When your grandpa passed he had stocks and bonds, I sold them all. You are set through college, you don't have to work if you don't want just worry about your studies." Oliver hugged him.

"Thanks, dad but I'm still going to work, I would go stir crazy if I didn't."

All piling into the truck Christopher watched as his family and best friend drove off. This was the first time in his life he was truly on his own, he was starting a new life, starting college, starting to grow up. He walked back up to his dorm all three guys had crammed onto the sofa.

"We need to get to know you, man!" Josh spoke he was very loud Christopher thought he didn't have violins control. "Sorry man, I'm the oldest of seven I'm still not used to not having to yell to be heard."

"That's ok, what do you want to know? And pizza is on me just somebody's gotta order it." Christopher said as the three boys cheered.

"Ok, first off what's it like to live in Italy all summer?" Marcus asked.

"It's pretty fucking great, only been going there the last couple of summers and we go every holiday to see my nonna."

"Nonna?" Teddy asked

"Yeah it's Italian for grandma, she still lives in Italy and it's where my dads met in the 80s." Christopher saw the confusion on their faces.

"So you're adopted?"

"Are you kidding me did you not see my dad?"

"You said your dad's met in the 80s" Marcus stated

"Yeah, but it was the early 80's and my dad couldn't live the life he wanted to, be who he was. So he came back to the states got married had my brother and I. Then a few years ago my mom told him he needed to move out. So he went to Italy back to Elio who he calls his soul."

"So is that why your mom didn't come with you?" Teddy asked

"No, my mom she, uh, she left last year I haven't heard from her. I've gotten to that point that I'm fine. But I don't want to talk about me anymore." Christopher desperately wanted to change the subject.

As he lay in his room he could only think about his future, what was it going to be like? It was the first time in his life he didn't have football, family or friends around him. He was officially by himself, he wasn't far from home but he always had Jude by his side, not this time. He thought of David and he wondered if David was thinking of him. Christopher was starting to this that he made the decision not to be Davids. He knew the fear would be too much and no man should cheat on his wife. David was never going to be his soul, but he knew he'd find that person one day that would be for him. His phone lit up, leaning over he saw it was a text from Jona.

They keep asking me if I'm ok! Jona wrote.

Christopher started to laugh, he warned his little brother. Chris knew his parents would focus on his brother and drive him nuts. It would die down soon enough and Jona would be able to run around free like he used to.

Sorry, bro, you can always move here. Christopher wrote back.

Taking a deep inhale, he touched his lips. Smooth lips touching his own, closing his eyes Christopher ran his hand down his naked chest. Pushing his fingers under the waistband of his shorts. He grew hard thinking of the kiss, their last night together and then the image of the last time they saw each other popped into his head. Pain so great it looked like 1000 sorrows. Reaching over grabbing his phone he called the last number he had of David's, he needed to hear his voice.

"The phone number you are dialing is no longer in service." The automated message announced. He had changed his number. David was truly out of his life.


	43. So this is Love

The summer of 2008 had started like any other. With both boys graduated and in college, Oliver and Elio went on holidays. Jona had decided last year that he wanted to live in B and go to film school, it was hard for Oliver. It was easy to have one son living just two hours away but it was painful to have the other, the baby being thousands away. They were put to ease when he said he was going to be living in the guest house at Annella's. Jona had waited all summer to tell Elio and Oliver he thought it would be best not to start the summer with bad news. He was grown, graduated high school and he hadn't told them he applied to a school in Italy.

"You waited until now to tell us Jona, why?' Oliver was hurt that Jona would keep it from him.

"I knew you would act like this, dad I got into one of the best film school in the world. Plus I don't want to leave Lea. You told me when I was 16 that if it was true love you and papa wouldn't say anything."

"But I didn't know it would result in you being here, thousands of miles away."

"You and papa will be fine. For the first time in almost 25 years, it will just be the two of you again. Think of how great that would be."

"Yes I know that but we thought you'd be going to Columbia and living at home"

"I thought that too until I got my acceptance letter from here and seeing Lea again. I couldn't leave her again dad not when I had a choice to stay. I don't know how you did it, it must have torn your soul apart."

Oliver looked down at his left hand were a simple silver band sat on his ring finger. He and Elio had no ceremony, the just sat on their back patio drinking wine vowing themselves to each other for eternity.

"It did, which is why I can't be mad at you for doing this. I just wish you would have told me sooner."

***********

The Perlman-Adler house was in full swing, people were coming and going all hours of the day. Annella had the best caterers, florist, chief, and clergymen that B had to offer. If she would permit a wedding planner to enter her home Oliver thought they wouldn't do better than she was doing. Their lives had been uplifted not once but twice in the last few months. In May Jona called his parents to inform them that he had proposed to Lea and they had already set a date July 30th. Oliver and Elio were over the moon for their youngest. Even though he was 19 they were not going to tell him he was too young to get married. Jona was not a child anymore, no matter how much Oliver wanted him to be.

On the second night that summer everyone had been at home the outside table was full of family, friends and soon to be families. Jona stood with a glass of wine in his hand.

"We want to thank everyone who's ever supported us, I'm glad everyone made it home ok. I know next month it's going to be hectic around here. Plus we have some other news Lea and I are pregnant!" Jona braced himself he wasn't sure what the reaction to their announcement would be. He watched everyone's face, joy erupted around the table. Oliver nearly knocked the both of them over with his embrace.

"A grandbaby, oh I'm going to be a bubbeh!" Oliver let go of Jona turning to Elio. "Elio, I'm to be a bubbeh and you are going to be a?"

"Nonno," Elio answered embracing Oliver.

Christopher walked toward his little brother grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"You're going to be a dad?" Christopher asked almost tearing up.

"Yeah, I am. Sounds weird huh?"

"No, not weird at all. It's exciting. Love you, little brother."

"Love you too."

Oliver shouted above everyone, grabbing their attention.

"Tonight we celebrate the new life that is coming into the world and the two lives that are joining together in a few weeks. To Jona and Lea." He raised his glass and everyone else followed suit.

Christopher leaned into his brother whispering.

"For a man who preached to us about not making him a grandpa he is way too excited."

"I know, what happened to I'm too young to be a grandpa?"

"I give it less than 6 months after the baby is born and he and papa will be talking about moving here to be closer to the baby."

"Six months? I give it less than six days."

"How much you want to bet?"

"50?"

"It's on!"

Christopher lost that bet, it took Oliver less than 20 minutes and he was already talking to Elio about moving.

*********

Christopher sat by the pool watching Valentina's daughter wobble on her chubby one-year-old legs. Aurora was beautiful, she was this ball of laughter, her arms were open as she walked toward him. She fell into his arms laughing, Christopher swept her up.

'I still can't believe you've got one more year of being an undergrad, I'm excited that you are going to be studying law soon." Valentina smoothed her dress out.

"Fuck it's been a long three years, I honestly don't know where it's gone," Christopher said bracing himself for the impact of the baby falling on him, she was blowing bubbles on his check and laughing.

"Are you going to bring a date to your brother's wedding?"

"School takes up the majority of my time and if I'm not doing homework. So dating is limited."

"One night stands isn't dating Christopher."

"I know but I don't have time, I'm not like you I don't want to settle down and have kids. The vision of that life faded a long time ago. Besides tonight is your night out."

"I know I'm excited to go out tonight, thanks for watching her." Valentina kissed her daughter's chubby hand.

"No problem, I'm going to have the prettiest date tonight. We are going to watch a movie, have dinner and snuggle on the couch."

"You are better with her than I am, you are the baby whisperer."

"I don't think I am but she's so damn cute!"

Later on that night everyone had gone out, Elio and Oliver had gone to a gala. Jona and Lea were putting the finishing touches on the church with Annella on their heels. Valentina and her husband had dropped Aurora off a few hours ago, after dinner the watch a movie halfway through the movie her eyes began to get heavy. She crawled up into Christopher's lap and he felt her take in a deep breath and he knew she had given up the fight. Soon Christopher had given up the fight as well and dozed off to sleep.

He was woken by the buzzing of his phone, looking at it he smiled.

"Hey babe," Christopher spoke softly into the phone.

"Hey, how's babysitting going?" Teddy asked he and Teddy had been dating for eight months. Almost three years of heavy flirting finally led to one night of hot sex and then dating.

"It's good, right now she's laying on my chest and she's so fucking cute I could keep her forever."

"Wow never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

"Ha ha, listen I've loosened up a lot, I'm going to be an uncle in 7 months so you can kiss my ass."

"Oh, I will do that when you come home in a few weeks."

"Mmm, really? Well, I will hold you to that." Christopher laughed.

"Sorry I couldn't be there for your brother's wedding."

"It's ok, trust me it's mad around here. My parents are decking out the entire house for the resection. My nonna and Lea's mom have got the biggest church in B and they've invited the entire town. That's not including the thirty people flying in from my side. I don't need them on me about why I've been hiding you for eight months. And my nonna would be giving me that look that all grandma's give and mines worse because she's Italian and Jewish."

Teddy laughed on the other end of the phone line.

"I wish I had a family like that, mine barely speaks. It's like the living dead here, if my sisters not complaining about her soon to be ex-husband. Then it's my parents quietly bickering because my dads having his 3rd affair this year."

"Can't you just let me have the crazy family card just once?" Christopher groaned.

"Nope, my family will always trump yours. No matter how bad you think yours are I can always top it."

The unfamiliar sound of the barley used doorbell rang through the house. Christopher checked to make sure it hadn't woken Aurora.

"Listen, babe, I gotta go. Someone is at the door."

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Christopher quickly hung up the phone tossing it onto the sofa. Slowly getting up off the sofa he cradled her in the couch putting pillows all around her. The doorbell rang again, moving a little faster to get to the door, he quickly opened it yelling at the person on the other side.

"Stop ringing the damn bell you'll wake the baby!" Christopher stopped in his tracks, heart nearly jumping out of his chest. He was trying to find his words but the only one he could manage to get out was...

"David?"


	44. Why?

David was standing on the front porch, he had grown a little older and gained a little weight fatherhood was suiting him nicely.

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t wake your baby.” His smile faltered a little.

Christopher just stood there like a deer in headlights, his brain was not communicating with the rest of his body. He hadn’t seen David in three years but thought of him often.

“Can I come in or am I not allowed in the house?”

“Oh uh sorry come in.” Christopher stepped aside so that David could walk into the house.

“God, this house hasn’t changed. Still smells the same too.”

“Yeah, nonna refuses to update. Uh, I have to check on the baby and then we can talk in the kitchen.”

David followed Christopher into the living room where the baby slept tucked up.

“She’s gorgeous how old is she?” David whispered.

“Oh uh, I think she’s a little over a year old. I'm not really sure.”

“You think she’s over a year old? Do you not know how old your kid is?”

Christopher cocked his head. Oh god, he thought the baby was his!

“Oh no she’s not mine, I’m just watching her for Valentina. Dear god, I’m still in college.”

"Oh, I assumed she was yours."

"God no, but let's go into the kitchen so we don't wake her."

Christopher leaned against the sink, realizing he hadn’t offered David anything yet.

“Oh fuck, where are my manners. Did you want something to drink?”

“Scotch if you’ve got any.”

“I think my dad’s got scotch, I’ll go check. On the rocks or neat?”

“On the rocks.”

Christopher walked into the little corridor were the little-hidden bar was off of the living room. Fuck what is he doing here? Would it be rude to ask him right off the bat? Walking back to the kitchen handing him the glass of scotch, Christopher had made a vodka tonic for himself. Taking a large gulp of the scotch David inhaled deeply.

“Wondering why I’m here aren’t you?” He said looking at his glass.

“Yeah, I am. Considering when I saw you last time you were a wreck.”

“Ah yes, my nearly cosmic breakdown. I got blackout drunk that night, told her everything. We talked about it the next morning and never spoke of it again. She was a saint.”

“She is, last time I saw her was the day before I left for Yale. Went to buy flowers for dad and papa, she already looked like she was going to pop then. How is she now and your little girl?”

David’s brows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side. Had Christopher missed something?

“You really haven’t been back to New York have you?”

“Uh no, honestly I’ve been back maybe 4 or 5 times. Only when I need to, why?”

David stared down at his glass, the ice slightly melted almost blending with the golden liquid.

“I don’t know where to begin.” He looked up to see Christopher's face, confusion was written all over it. “It was nearly the end of the summer, Christine and I wanted to take one last trip before she couldn’t fly anymore. While we were on the beaches of Hawaii, she told me that she had overheard things. Things that my father and his head of security had been discussing. Christine wouldn’t tell me what she’d overheard but that she wanted to move out of the city away from my family. I didn’t think any more of it because my dad was such prick nothing he said fazed me anymore. I told her don’t worry about it, whatever they were talking about it didn’t concern us.”

David felt the lump in his throat start to move almost choking him. Christopher rushed to get him a glass of water. His concern was almost too much for David to take, he was being generous when David deserved none of Christopher's kindness.

“We uh, we had gone to see a show a few weeks later. There had been reported break-ins all around the surrounding neighborhoods but since ours was gated we were stupid and thought no one could get in. I unlocked the door, Christine went upstairs and I walked out and sat on the back patio. I remember looking up at the stars and watching as my cigarette smoke made them disappear. There was a lot of noise after that, a women was asking me questions. What was my name? What day was it? Did I know my birthday? Just stupid questions. I didn’t know what was going on, but my head was killing me. I asked Christine where she had put the Advil, she was always moving things around. Everything after that was a fog, I woke three days later in the hospital my mom and sister were hovering over me. I had suffered a cracked skull, fractured cheekbone and five cracked ribs. Christine and I interrupted a home invasion, the reason we didn’t notice anything was because they had started upstairs. I didn’t put up a fight because they caught me off guard. But Christine she put up a hell of a fight, they did so much damage to her body. The police told me that she must have seen their faces, doctors had her on life support and that her body was getting weaker. I only had one question and they already knew it. My little girl was still alive but if she had any chance they needed to do a c-section soon. Two months premature was going to be tough but she had a very good chance if they got her out as soon as possible. The only time I left that hospital was to attend Christine's funeral, I felt like I didn’t have the right to grieve her death. But I also didn’t have time to grieve her death. Christine’s passing didn’t make the news my parents made sure of that so that I could grieve peacefully and take care of my little girl.” David had been staring at his empty glass the entire time he didn’t want to look up he didn’t want to see the pitty on Christopher’s face.

“Why didn’t you call me? I would have been there.” Christopher reached across the kitchen island placing his hand on David’s. David looked up his eyes connected with Christophers, he saw no pity in them.

“I couldn’t and you know I couldn’t. And what made it worse? The day I brought her home from the hospital he was waiting for me in my kitchen. He told me that if I even thought about pursuing my old life now that my wife was dead. That he would make damn sure I lost custody of Mini.”

“Then how are you able to be here now?”

David gripped the hand that was still on his own. Running his finger over each line on Christopher’s hand.

“He can’t hurt anyone now. He’s been under investigation for five years and after my grandmother's death. Doctors found low trace amount of a drug in her system but they couldn’t prove anything. And during his trial, I found out a lot of people who crossed my dad ended up like my grandmother. And when the break-in on our house didn’t add up my sister and I were approached. They knew a lot but not enough to convict him. My sister and I wore a wire 24-7. Between the two of us, he’s behind bars. He can’t do shit anymore.” David took in a deep breath, Christopher could see that all the weight David had on his shoulders was lifting.

“So he’s behind bars?”

“Yeah no contact with the outside world, he has no friends. He took so many down with him, officers, judges, doctors and hit men. He’s on 24-hour surveillance, now someone’s watching his every move.”

“David?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you here?”

David let go of his hand, standing he walked around the kitchen island and stopped just in front of Christopher. Christopher straightened up turning to David.

“I came here hoping and praying that my heart wasn’t truly given back to me. That you still have a piece of it.”

David was inching closer, Christopher slowly closed his eyes taking in a shaky breath. He spoke just above a whisper.

“I tried giving it all back.”

David’s lips were just out of reach, Christopher could almost taste the scotch that he had drank.

“My heart needs you to make it whole again.”

What possessed Christopher to speak the next words he has no idea. Whether it was guilt or sudden brain function, he is still unclear.

“I’m with someone.”

David stopped opening his eyes, pulling back just far enough to look into Christopher's eyes.

“Do you love them?”

“I don’t know.”

“Christopher I didn’t know it until I didn’t have you anymore, but I fell in love with you the first night you kissed me. And the moment you called me out for not being true to myself and you asked me do I desire you? That moment scared me more than anything because I knew I couldn’t hide from you and I didn’t want to hide from you.”

“David time has never been on our side. One of us always has something holding us back.”

“Nothing in my life is holding me back anymore, I’m free.”

“What about your daughter?”

“What about her?”

“You need to just focus on her David.”

“I do everything in the world for her. Mini comes home from preschool and asks me why she doesn’t have a mommy. And I couldn’t tell her the truth for fear that she would slip and tell my dad. Six months ago I finally told her the truth because I could. She has the biggest heart in the world, she saves worms from the sidewalk when it gets too hot. Mini sleeps with me at night because she doesn’t want me to be alone. My daughter would be over the moon if she met you.”

Christopher looks down seeing Davids fingers so close to his own.

“But I’m with someone.”

“And you said you didn’t know if you loved them. How long have you been together?”

“Eight months.”

David turns walking away from Christopher he gets halfway out of the kitchen doorway, stopping before he exists.

“I know it’s been a long time but your absence from my life has made my love even stronger for you. If you don’t feel the same way then I won't bother you again but if you do on your last night meet me where we first made love as soon as the sun goes down.”

Christopher watched as David walked out of the kitchen and heard the front door slam shut. He closed his eyes covering his face with his hands. He wanted to hit something and hit it hard, he wanted to scream so everyone in the world would hear his pain. He was about to scream when he felt something pulling on his pant leg, it was Aurora. She was rubbing her eyes wanting Christopher to pick her up.

“Christopher?” He heard Oliver yell.

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen with the baby.”

Oliver and Elio rushed in, looking panicked.

“Was that David we just passed in the driveway?” Elio asked.

“Yeah, yeah it was.”

“They convicted him didn’t they?’ Oliver asked Christopher turned glaring at his father.

“Yeah and now Davids free from that bastard. And he wants to know if I still love him.”

“Do you still love him even after everything that has happened? After everything that he has put you through?”

“Dad that wasn’t him making those decisions, he was being forced to or he would have ended up like everyone else that crossed his father. He lived in hell and I know that. And I’m with someone and now I’ve got to figure out if I want to be with Teddy, figure out if I love him or not.”

Oliver walked over to his son, he was holding a sleeping Aurora. He gently grabbed his shoulders, forcing his son to look at him.

“Sweetheart love isn’t a number you have to figure in your head. If you look into your heart who is the person you see there Teddy or David? Which one of them has your heart?” Oliver watched as his son reached within himself, Christopher softly smiled, his lips parted. Oliver could see who had his sons heart.


	45. I do's and I don'ts

Oliver, Elio, Jona, Christopher and Jonas best friend Tyler were all getting their tux’s on and getting ready for Jonas wedding. Jona had long since cut his long blonde hair and was just a few inches shorter than his brother and father.

Oliver had sat in his study the night before looking through old photo albums of when Christopher and Jona were little. He couldn’t help but smile at the picture of his boys gleefully playing in a mud puddle they had discovered in the backyard. Jonas first day of preschool, his first Christmas and pictures of Oliver teaching him to ride a bike. He didn’t notice Elio standing in the doorway.

“Wishing you could stop time?” Elio smiled.

“You have no idea. I don’t know where the last 19 years have gone. Both of them are gone they don’t need me anymore Elio.”

“Yes they do, you could be 90 and they’d still need you. Hell, I still need my mother and right now I could sure use my dad's help. He would have known what to say and do these last couple of years.”

Oliver let out a quick laugh.

“Yes he would, hell he would have caught onto all of it before everyone else.”

“This is true, I never did ask him when did he figure us out. But knowing him he might have caught on before I even know how I felt.” Elio laughed

“I wish he was here.”

“Me and you both. Now let’s go to bed. Your son is getting married tomorrow.” Elio extended his hand, Oliver groaned as he got out of the chair.

“It doesn’t seem possible.” He kissed Elio as he wrapped his arms around him.

“I know seems like yesterday I was meeting him for the first time, neither of them liked me.”

“Ah yes but now they love you.”

“Yes but we also are welcoming a new member to this family tomorrow so we need to get to bed, my dear.”

Back at the church, Oliver turned to Jona straightening his tie.

“I keep telling myself this isn’t possible.” Oliver stifled his tears.

“Dad, I’m marrying the girl of my dreams. I am excited and nervous.”

“We will be with you every step of the way.” Oliver hugged him.

“Yeah, I’ll be by your side little brother.” Christopher patted him on the back, being his brothers best man was a shock to him. He always thought Jona would choose someone else.

“Ok, my boys it’s time to get Jona down the aisle so that he can marry his Lea.” Elio waved them out of the room.

The wedding was massive, the entire town had shown up. All shops were closed and any tourist who came into town were all greeted by the same, note on every shop door. Closed to attend the Wedding. Nearly everyone came back to the house for the reception, as everyone gathered Christopher stood to toast his brother and his new bride.

“Can I have everyone's attention, please? For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Jona’s best man and big brother Chris. We first started coming to this town almost six years ago, Jona and I fell in love with it and we never wanted to leave. But that summer before a fourth of July party that was thrown right here is where Jona met Lea. But like every fifteen year old he didn’t know he just met the woman he was going to marry. It wasn’t until the next summer he told me on one of our last days before we went back to New York. He said dude I think she’s got my heart! My brother and I are not typical brothers, we have always told each other everything and we have gotten each other out of so many jams. We know the others deepest darkest secrets that we would never share with anyone in the world. But sadly I’m not his shoulder to cry on and the keeper of his secrets anymore. But one thing is not a secret and that’s how much I do love my brother. I remember when we were kids that Jona and I were always getting into trouble. My poor dad used to bail us out constantly. On Jona’s first day of kindergarten, my dad got called to the principal's office because Jona decided he was bored of learning things he already knew. So he told his teacher that he was going to first grade maybe that teacher could teach him something and he walked out.” The room erupted into laughter.

“Lea I am very happy that you have joined our family and you know how crazy we are. I have loved you like my sister and now I can say you are my sister. I know you are a saint to put up with my little brother because one minute he can be playing Bach on the piano and the next he will be up in a tree taking pictures of a gorgeous view that has caught his eye. With Jona comes passion and I know you will keep that passion alive in him. Our house has always been full of passion, there is never a day that music isn’t flowing or words aren’t being written and we love, unlike any other family. I hope every day that your love continues to grow for one another. To Lea and Jona!” Christopher raises his glass while everyone else follows.

The night goes on, there are three things that will definitely never run out of an Italian wedding. Food, wine, and dancing. By two in the morning, Oliver and Elio sat in their favorite spot on the property. They perched themselves on the wall by the trees, the spot that Oliver visited every night during his first stay in B.

“Do you realize that none of this would have happened if twenty-six years ago we hadn’t fallen in love?” Oliver's realization making him blush.

“Well I’m sure the boys would still have happened but Jona wouldn’t have met Lea and we wouldn’t be becoming grandparents in a few months.” Elio nudged Oliver with his elbow. Oliver picked up his hand kissing Elio’s palm.

“I am very grateful that you were so persistent those twenty-six years ago.”

“Ah well, to be honest, I just wanted to sleep with you once and toss you to the side.” Elio laughed nearly falling off the wall.

“You are such an ass, Elio Perlman.”

“Oliver?”

“Mm?”

“After the baby is born, I think we should take a leave of absence, just for a month.”

“Elio you know we can’t do that. We will just have the one week and before you know it, it will be summer again. Then we can enjoy the baby all we want.”

“You say that now, but I bet you will fall apart when you see this baby.”

“I will not, I don’t fall apart when I see babies.”

“You do know this isn’t just any baby right?” Elio laughed.

“Shut up.” Oliver snorted.

They sat watching the newlyweds dance into the night. It was pure love watching the two of them. Christopher crossed the dance floor, tapping his new sister-in-law on the shoulder. He wanted to dance but not with her, his brother. Elio and Oliver broke into laughter, how had they been so blind as not to see them grow into adulthood. Oliver was happy to see the photographer capture the hilarious moment they boys began dancing together. He hoped their friendship would always be like this, he was always amazed that they would be trying to kill each other one moment and telling each other their hopes and dreams the next. Jona was going to be a father in a few months, you could already see the outline of Lea’s pregnant belly. Something he created 19 years ago was creating a life of his own. When the song was done they watched as Christopher walked toward the house on his phone.

“Suppose he’s talked to them yet?” Elio asked leaning into Oliver.

“I don’t know. You know how he is.”

“Yup just like his father, won’t tell anyone what is going on until the last minute.”

“Hey, I do not!” Oliver gasped as Elio gave him a sideways glance. “Alright, maybe I do. Do you always have to be right?”

“Yes, yes I do.” Elio laughed kissing Oliver. “Come on we better start saying goodbye to guests or they will never leave.”

********

Only moments before the sun was set to sleep, David sat on the bank of the lake watching what light was left bounce off the water. The light faded quickly and David was left in the early moments of dusk. He watched as his shadow faded, and the frogs began to sing along with the nightlife. David was becoming worried, turning he could see the house and saw a figure walking toward him. His heart jumped in his throat, the closer the man go to him David realized it wasn’t who he thought it would be.

“Jona.” David nodded.

“David.”

“He’s not coming is he?”

Jona cocked his head and his brow furrowed.

“No, he's not coming."

"I should never have expected him to still care for me."

"David that first summer with you was one of the last times I saw my brother happy. Then he met Teddy and he was finally happy again. Chris left a few days ago, he wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry but time isn't on his side. Sorry, you wasted your time David.” Jona turned to walk away.

“Jona, when you talk to him tell him my heart will never change.”

The walk back to the house was the quietest he’d been in his life. Walking into the kitchen he looked at his brother with a heavy heart.

“I don’t understand why you made me do that.” Jona scorned his brother.

“I need time, I just broke it off with Teddy. I’ve got to find a new place to live when I get back.”

“You can sleep on Jude’s couch until you find a place. Don’t be a fucking idiot. You have been in love with that guy since you were sixteen. You have a chance to be with him. If you don’t run after him I will.”

“No, you’re not. I will do things in my own time.”

“What the fuck happened to you?”

“Nothing happened to me.”

“College has made you soft. What kind of lawyer are you going to be if you can’t take chances and go after things? A breakup wouldn’t stop my brother from going after what he wanted. I’ve seen you do stupid things for something you’re passionate about. All your drive is gone, man.”

“Fuck you no it hasn’t I’m precautious and I think before I do. I’m not 17 anymore.”

“Yeah I know, you’ve lost who you are. Think with your heart because if you don’t you are going to spend half your life like someone we love very much.”

Jona walked out of the house, he and Lea were taking them all to the airport tomorrow before they flew to their honeymoon in Hawaii. Christopher knew his heart but he needed to do this, he didn’t need to have any distractions for his last year of being an undergrad. Laying in bed he couldn’t sleep, he just stared at the ceiling. Not being able to take it anymore he went downstairs grabbed a vodka tonic and sat by the pool. So many thoughts, moments and life-changing decisions made by this pool. Tonight was going to be those.

Elio watched as Christopher sat there alone by the pool.

“Oliver he didn’t go.”

“Babe we can’t force him to see what is right in front of him.”

Elio walks back to the bed, curling up into Oliver's side as he reads Pride and Prejudice.

“I just hope he has a good reason.”

“Let’s hope he does, let’s just hope he does.”


	46. In the Park

The first few months of being empty nesters Oliver and Elio were lost. Now they never wore clothes even when they walked to the patio nudity is the dress code of the Perlman-Adler house. Chapman has also become accustomed to the nakedness of his owners. There were a few close calls that almost resulted in both of them to nearly losing their manhood. Chapman quickly learned those are not chew toys. Oliver sat in the living room book propped in this lap.

“Got a call from Chris this morning, he’s officially moved into Judes place. Those two I swear if I didn’t Jude was straight I’d think they were together.” Oliver laughed.

Elio sat in the armchair across from him, he was grading music notes.

“They are an odd pair. Did he say whether or not he got all of his things back from Teddy’s?”

“Yeah, he said Teddy just wanted to know why. I mean we know why but apparently Christopher gave no reasoning for breaking it off. He has the worst luck when it comes to people's reactions to him breaking it off with them. Remember than girl who keyed his jeep?”

“It would have been a good revenge but she spelled prick wrong. Chris is a massive pick isn’t an insult.” Elio laughed

“No but I think he got the message. Oh before I forget Fred invited us to dinner tomorrow night.”

“You didn’t say yes did you?”

“No I already told him that we are going to the cabin this weekend, don’t worry I didn’t forget.”

“You better not forget, it’s my birthday weekend. No kids, no dog, just us.” Elio dropped the sheets of music to the floor, walking to Oliver looming over him.

“Yes?”

Elio grabbed the book tossing it onto the coffee table. He straddled him, afternoon sex had become apart of their routine. There was no one to protect their actions on the couch except for Chapman who whined and then went outside to lay in the backyard. 

In a large three bedroom apartment five blocks from Yale, Chris and Jude sat on the couch watching tv.

”How much of your shit didn't he burn?” Jude smirked.

”Bite me, man. Luckily he only burned half my clothes and what he did get was stuff I haven't worn in awhile.”

”You have horrible taste in people.”

”Thanks, does that include friends too?”

”No, I'm the best at that. I mean I helped you move and You are living here rent free.”

”Good point. Who knew that 18 years ago teaching you all the French cuss words would pay off one day.”

”Hey, I still know them all too. I told some dick head who almost killed me yesterday on my bike baisetoo!”

”Well, at least you learned something in Kindergarten.” Chris laughed dodging a pillow that was launched at him.

”I don't know why I'm friends with you.”

”Because I'm the only one that will put up with your ass.”

Christopher's phone began ringing he ran to grab it, the name on the screen was Jona.

”Hey, little brother how's married life?”

”Great so far. Nonna keeps running Lea out of the kitchen. She swears up and down Lea needs to rest.”

”Hey if I was Lea I’d take advantage of that.”

”I know, hey I sent a package to you. Nonna baked a bunch of food she says she doesn't want you and Jude to starve.”

”I love that woman.”

”It said it arrived today at the post office so you can pick it up anytime.”

”Did she make cookies?”

”I think so, she just said she baked.”

”Fuck yes! I'm gonna run down there right now. Talk to you later little bro!”  
Christopher jumped over the couch grabbing his shoes. 

“What the hell are you so damn excited about?’

Christopher gave him a huge smile.

“Nonna baked and sent us a big box of food.”

“God damn I would fly to B just to give that woman a kiss. If she was forty years younger I would so marry her.”

“Dude! That’s my grandma.”

“Yeah but dude have you not seen the pictures of your grandma when she was younger? She was H-O-T!”

“I swear to god man if you don’t stop talking about her like that I will punch you. And I won’t share the cookies.”

Jude’s mouth dropped open and his hand went over his heart.

“That’s just cruel.”

“Well you would have brought it upon yourself.”

 

Christopher and Jude walked to the post office to grab the box. What they didn’t expect was how big the damn thing was.

“Jesus christ didn’t nonna send the whole fucking kitchen?” Jude huffed as he dropped his side of the box. They had only made it five feet before they were out of breath. It was almost the end of September and still hot as hell in Connecticut. 

“So I think we should carry it to the bench over there and you go get the car. Because there is no way in hell we will be able to carry this. And there has got to be more than food in this damn thing.” Christopher huffed out.

They managed to move the box to the other side of the street, he flopped onto the bench and watched Jude walk away. Turning he could hear kids playing at the park behind him, closing his eyes and laying his head back he listened to children playing, dogs barking and traffic slowly passing by. It felt as thought ages went by, he felt his face heating up. Christopher was caught off guard by something cold touching his hand. Jolting upright it was a little girl with big blue eyes, a cherub face and her little blonde ringlets were pulled into pigtails. She was smiling wide at Christopher, she had a half eaten popsicle in her hand.

“Hi” She said waving her little chubby hand at him.

“Hello beautiful, what’s your name?”

“Umm, guess!” She gleefully chuckled.

“Umm Katie?”

“Noope”

“Sarah?”

“No” she giggled.

“Then give me a clue.”

She held her little chubby fingers up showing him the universal sign for little.

“Oh your name is tiny.” He stifled back a laugh.

“No silly my name is Mini. M-i-n-i.” She spelled out, Christopher was shocked she couldn’t have been older than four.

“Well that’s a pretty name, who are you here with?”

“My Daddy!” She shouted.

“Well let's go find your daddy before he gets sad.”

“Tris my daddy is already sad. You didn’t tiss him by the wake.” She said mispronouncing his name as most little kids did. Christopher looked at her wide eyed.

“How did you know my name? I didn’t tell you my name.” 

She took his face in her little hands.

“Cause I ask my daddy. I found a piture of you and my daddy. And he said he’s very sad.”

“Mini is your daddy’s name David?”

She nodded her head and her curls bounced with every movement.

“Yes” She said softly. “Come on let’s find my daddy.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the park.   
”Daddy!” She yelled.

Christopher looked up to see David standing not too far from where they stood. Christopher couldn't help but smile. David bent down to pick up Mini, she gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

”What are you doing here David?” 

”Jona ran after me that night you didn't show up. He said to give you time.”

”I knew I couldn't trust him.”

”Chris, I know that I can't keep asking. You know where my heart lies. Just let us take you to dinner.”

”Yeah! Tris do you want to go out on a date with us?” Mini asked leaning to the side giving Christopher a smile that lite up her entire face.

”You don't play fair Mini, you make it very hard to say no.”

”Then let us take you on a date, Chris, wherever you want your choice.”

”I’ll only say yes if Mini agrees that we should have pizza.”

”Yeah! Daddy can we have pizza?”

”If that's what Chris wants.”

Jude pulls up honking his horn. 

”I've got to go, but you two can pick me up at 7. I live in the Grant apartments.” David waved and walked off smiling.

 

”Mini he said yes to a date.” David excitedly kissed his daughter on the cheek. ” Do you like him?”

”Yup!”

”What else do you think about him?”

”He's pretty daddy. Can boys be pretty?”

”Yes, sweetie boys can be pretty.”

Mini gasp putting her hand over her mouth.

”What baby?”

”What are we going to wear daddy?”

David laughed.

”I think we can find something pretty to wear.”

”Daddy?”

”Yes?”

”I want Tris to make you not sad.”

”Well, Chris does make me not sad.”

”Okay, so I don't have to sleep with you so you not sad.”

David kissed her forehead, holding back his tears.

”I love you baby girl. How did you get such a good heart?”

”From my mommy.” She smiled.

He felt a small pain in his heart, Christine would appear in the was Mini smiled. She didn't look like her mother but that smile was Christine's smile. Mini had her mother's heart, there was no question about it. They walked to the car and drove to the house. David and Mini lived in a simple Victorian house that they had moved into last summer.


	47. It's the little things

The late October air was crisp, the leaves had begun to turn orange and fall to the ground. Oliver was on the front porch hanging a fall wreath on the door. The house was being prepared for Oliver's birthday celebration. Elio was out picking up the cake, food, and drinks. While Arty and Michael were in the backyard putting up decorations.

"Oliver, did Elio say specifically where he wanted the tables?" Arty asked poking his head out of the study window.

"No just set them where you think is best."

"Got it!" Arty ducked back into the house. Oliver heard Elio pull up in the truck, Elio insisted he on taking his BMW but when he realized only the cake would fit into the car he changed his mind. He rushed down the steps to help. Elio got out of the truck smiling.

"What are you up too?" Oliver asks giving Elio a kiss.

"What do you mean? I've just been to the bakers, grocery, and the party store." Elio walked around to the side of the truck he opened it and was assaulted by grey balloons that had tombstones on them.

"You know you're not funny." Oliver huffed pointing at the balloons.

"I'm fucking hysterical. Just wait until you turn 50 next year, you are going to really think I'm funny." Elio laughed.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I will. It's payback for my 40th birthday party when there were 40 cows in our backyard and a massive sign in the front saying Lordy Lordy Elio's turning 40! It's on baby!"

"Hey in my defense that was the boy's idea."

"You can't hide behind them for that, they've already ratted you out, my dear."

"Damn!"

They hauled everything into the house. The house phone rang and Elio rushed in to get it. They had already gotten RSVP's from about seventy people, the house was going to be full.

"Who was that?" Oliver asked as Elio walked out of the house.

"That was Christopher, he's about 10 minutes away." Elio smiled.

"He's coming awfully early."

"Not really, he said he wanted to come and help set up before everyone else had your attention."

"Well, at least one of my son's will be here. I tried calling Jona and he didn't answer. He's not even called me yet today. You don't think he forgot to do you?" Oliver pouted a little.

"No, he and Lea are busy. They have a baby on the was and Jona is also busy with school. He will call dear don't worry." Elio said lovingly.

The backyard was nearly done when Christopher popped his head out of the back door.

"HAPPY 49th BIRTHDAY POPS!" Chris yelled out with a gift in hand and his arms in the air. Oliver turned and greeted Chris with a smile.

"Hey, buddy!" Oliver gave him a hug. "You know there is no reason to throw my age in there a simple happy birthday would have sufficed." Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, but it would have been as fun. Plus I really wanted to see your face when I gave you this." Chris stepped aside as Annella, David, Mini, Jude, Jona and a very pregnant Lea walked out of the house. Oliver was speechless and overwhelmed. All he would do was hug everyone.

"David? Well, I'm not going to ask just yet what's going. But I'm just happy to see you again." Oliver gave David the biggest hug. "And who is this gorgeous little one?"

"This is Vimini but we call her Mini."

"Hi." She waves at Oliver.

"Vimini?" Oliver held back his tears.

"Yes, the day she was born I remembered the little girl that lived next door to Elio."

"She was a bright and strong little one," Oliver said taking Minis hand.

"She is that. Very smart and very strong."

"Elio come meet Vimini." Oliver reaches out his hand to welcome Elio.

"Hello, Vimini. I'm Elio, I knew the little girl you were named after. And I have to say you are just as she was."

Mini giggled and shoved her face into David's neck.

Everyone had begun to arrive at the Perlman-Adler house by 5 in the evening. There were gifts, cake, singing and of course food. Elio sat down next to Christopher who was drinking his beer by the fire.

"So how long were you going to wait before you told us that you and David were together?" Elio asks leaning back into the chair crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, today?" Christopher smiled shrugging. " Sorry I would have told you all sooner but I didn't want to get my hopes up. He and I have changed a lot in the last five years. And if we were to not work out, I just didn't want any more feelings to get hurt. You and dad went through a lot when everything fell apart between David and I."

"Well we are very happy you two have finally found each other. Did you have to go through the same thing with his daughter that I had too with you and your brother?"

"God no! Mini is different, she is just the best kid I've ever met. It's funny when David and I kissed in front of her for the first time she giggled. By the end of the week, she was the one asking me to move in with her and David. She just a funny little girl."

"Well, your dad seems to be in love with her as well." Elio and Christopher watch Oliver picking Mini up in the air as she squealed with joy.

"He is in his element right now isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is. I wish you boys could have met Vimini she was brilliant a literal genius. Leukemia took her the following year after your dad left. I still add that extra candle on my cake every year just for her."

"Yeah, dad said she was bold."

"Bold wasn't the word for it." Elio laughed. "If this Vimini is anything like her namesake, you my boy are going to have your hands full."

Oliver never did question Christopher or David about their relationship, he was just happy that they were happy. By Christmas, the Perlman-Adler clain had welcomed a new member. On December 14th, little miss Annella Perl Adler was born four weeks early but healthy.

"She is perfect," Oliver whispered as he held her.

"She is we've decided that we are going to just call her Ella Perl," Jona spoke softly. Oliver laughed.

"That almost sounds like she should be from the deep south."

"I thought so too, but Lea insists."

"Of course it's a beautiful name for my beautiful little girl," Lea said sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Yes, she is very beautiful." Elio leaned into Oliver kissing the soft blonde hair on her head.

David, Chris, Mini, and Annella arrived at the hospital. Mini ran to Oliver peering at the baby.

"Is she my little cousin?" Mini asked.

"Yes, she is your little cousin," Oliver said smiling even wider.

"She's pretty." Mini softly touched the baby's head.

"Yes, she's very pretty," Elio said picking Mini up so she could see the baby better. They saw a flash and Christopher had taken a picture of the four of them.

"You better give me a copy of that," Oliver said looking up at them.

"Dad how many times do I have to tell you, you need to get a Facebook account. Elio even has one." Christopher scoffed at his father.

"Oh, I don't need that Facebook thing."

"You are an intelligent man you can figure out Facebook. Besides, it will be the quickest way to see pictures of Ella Perl after you go home you know."

"Well, then I will just use Elios." Oliver shrugged it off.

"You are stubborn you know that pops." Jona chuckled.

On Christmas morning Mini came barreling through the door of Chris and David's room. Her room was officially Chris and Jonas old room. She jumped on the bed.

"It's THRISMAS!! Daddy, Tris wake up!" Mini cheered while jumping in between them.

"Okay, Okay Mini I'm up I'm up." David groaned.

"Okay, I go get Nonna!" she rushed to Annella's room she sat at her vanity brushing her hair.

"Nonna! Let's open presents!"

"Okay piccino, I will be there in a moment."

Mini smiled at her closing the door. On her way to the stairs, she saw out of the window. It was snowing, a thick blanket covered the property. Mini's eyes grew wide at what her big blue eyes saw. She steadily crawled up the stairs to the room just in front of the stairs. She sneaks into the quiet room. Elio smiled as he felt the small shift in the bed. He opened his eyes, seeing the little girl lean over Oliver, she began to whisper.

"Bubbeh wake up it's Trismas. Santa tame."

Oliver smiled.

"Oh, he did?" He asked and Mini nodded."Well then let's wake up Nonno and we will go downstairs."

Mini had started calling them her bubbeh and nonno not too long after they had started visiting every week. They loved it when she asked them what they called their grandpas.

"Nonno's already awake." She giggles as she laid on top of Elio.

"Alright let's get up and opened presents. I take it you've already woken up the entire house?" Elio asked her.

"Yup!"

"Dear lord it's only 7 am. Mini couldn't you have waited a couple of house." Oliver groaned as he got out of bed.

"Bubbeh I was too excited." She jumped up standing on the bed. Oliver grabbed her up.

Downstairs the wrapping paper was strung from one end of the living room to the other. Everyone's stocking hung from the fireplace. Mini sat in the middle of the room playing with her dolls, Ella Perl lay next to her on a boppy pillow.

"I don't think I could be any happier than I am at this moment." Oliver looked to Elio grabbing his hand.

"Me either the boys are happy, my momma is in good health and I have you." Elio kissed Oliver's hand.

"You will always have me as long as I breathe."

"Bubbeh you and nonno need to open your presents."

"Alright, sweety start handing us gifts," Oliver told her waving his hand toward the tree. This family was whole again. Happiness was always in their future.


	48. The past

(Note! I have been holding onto this chapter FOREVER and now it’s time.)

With Mini going in to kindergarten Chris and David decided to go somewhere different at the end of summer. They had left B two weeks early so they could take Mini to Disney World. Los Angeles was beautiful, the top was down on the car as Chris, David and Mini were driving down sunset boulevard. They sat at a red light with the music just low enough that Chris heard an unmistakable laugh. Turning to the sidewalk behind him. There she was walking towards them, all he saw was her. Her hair was lighter and she had gotten a little older but it was her. He jumped out of the car, David yelled after him but Chris had tunnel vision he was only focused on her. She didn’t notice him walking quickly toward her, she was almost to him when he spoke.

“Mom?”

She looked up at him startled, staring at Chris for a few seconds he could tell by her face she knew who he was. She didn’t know what to do, their connection was broken by a small voice.

“Mommy, who is that?” Chris looked down at a little girl who looked to be no older than seven years old, when he looked at her face. He saw his brother staring back at him, she had moved on and started another family. Chris didn’t notice a man walking up behind her.

“Sweetheart do you know this man?” He asked her, she stared back at Chris and spoke the most disgusting thing she had said toward him in his entire life.

“No, honey this man has mistaking me for someone else.” She looked at Chris.

“I’m not who you think I am.” She quickly walked out around him and hurried off, Chris spun around yelling after her.

“When you are done being a coward, I’m staying at the Ritz Carlton, I’ll be there until Friday!” She halfway looked back at him. He walked back to the car feeling deflated.

“Was that really your mother?” David asked placing a hand on Chris leg.

“Yeah and she pretended not to know who I was. What a fucking joke.” Chris’s voice began to shake.

“Come on let's go back to the hotel and I will run you a bath. I’m so sorry she treated you like that babe.” David kissed his knuckles.

Later that night, he and David sat out on the balcony of their hotel while, Mini sat on Chris’s lap as she read, David had walked back into the room to grab the drinks. There was a faint knock on the door, a few moments later David came back out to the patio.

“Babe, there’s someone here for you.” He knew by David's face that it was something important.

“We’ll stay out here and let you two talk, come on Mini sit on daddy’s lap I’ll help you read.”

Walking into the room he saw her there stood very stiffly. Chris didn’t know whether to hug her or spit on her. She turned to look at him, he knew who he looked like and it startled her. He saw a small tear run down her face.

“Christopher, I know that nothing I say will ever change what I did, but know I am very sorry.” She choked out.

“You’ve got to come up with something better than that if you want to get any sympathy from me, Madeline.” Chris bit out, he had his arms crossed over his broad chest.

“I don’t expect sympathy, I know what I did to you and your brother was wrong. But I was sick Christopher.” She was cut off by him.

“You were sick?” Chris stood back.

“Yes, I suffered deep depression.”

“So when you got better you could have come back, Jona and I would have understood. But you choose to stay away and start a new family. Does your new husband know you have two grown children?”

She stared at the floor, she could look at him.

“No, we met not too long after I left. He got me the help I needed. I was very depressed Christopher.”

“It’s not Christopher anymore, I’ve not gone by that in years. It’s just Chris now.”

“Oh, ok I’ll try to call you Chris.”

“When you got the help you needed why didn’t you come back? Or at least call? .”

“I was ashamed, I mean what mother leaves her sons with a man like your father and the thing he left me for?” 

Chris quickly stood taller, walking closer to her. She stepped back when she saw his face, it had turned red and his eyes turned to slits.

“No, you don’t get to say that about my father! He has done everything, played both mom and dad role. He dropped everything when we needed him, he still does. After you two divorced he was the dad we always wanted and needed. As for Elio, my papa is a great fucking man. He stepped up without anyone asking him too. I couldn’t imagine my life without the two of them.” 

“ I’m sorry I’ve spoken out of turn.” She nearly choked on her words, she began twisting her wedding ring. “But I’ve got to ask how is Jona?”

“He’s fine, he lives in Milan with his wife and kids.”

“I’m a grandma?” She got hopeful, her eyes lit up and the knowledge that Jona had children.

“No, they have a grandmother and it’s not you.” Christopher knew he sounded bitter but he didn’t care. Madeline looked like she was about to cry.

“I deserve that. But what’s their names how old are they?”

“Ella Perl is three, she’s named after papa’s, I mean Elio’s mother, and Sammy is 6 months old.” Chris fumbled over himself, he saw the hurt in Madeline’s eyes when she heard who his niece was named after. Their nonna is a big part of their lives. She took over as a mother figure when his own left.

“And you, how are you?”

“I’m fine, I’m nearly done with law school and I’m getting married next year.”

“Oh you’re getting married? Is she here? I’d like to meet her.”

“Yes, I’m getting married and you’ve already met HIM.” Chris enunciated on the word him. She tried to hide her shock but Chris was studying her to much for her to get away with it.

“Oh so you’re gay?”

“No Im not gay, I’m bisexual but I fell in love with David. And I don’t want to introduce you to him or our daughter yet. I’m not sure if you would say anything rude to him.”

“You have a little girl with this man?”

“Yes, he was married before but his wife died and I adopted Mini last year. But it’s going to be a long time before you meet them, if you ever do.”

“Christopher, that is no way to talk to me.”

“How would you speak to someone who abandoned you when you were 16 years old? Because that’s the last time I saw you, when you dropped Jona and I off at Dad’s that summer.”

“I know and I know there is no way to make up for what I did. But when I realized what I was doing I knew you would be better off without me.”

Chris crossed his arms over his chest.

“You could have done it so differently, it’s been almost ten years. I don’t know if Jona and I can ever forgive you for that. He took it a lot harder than I did, you actually loved him.”

Madeline stepped back putting her hand to her heart.

“I love both of you.”

“I doubt that. The only attention you gave me after your divorce was when you were hitting me.”

She dropped her hands, looking at her shoes.

“I was angry, you are so much like your father. I took it out on you. There isn’t enough I’m sorries in the world for what I did.”

“I know there’s not. I forgave you for that and I could have still forgiven you if you had just gotten better. But you worked out your demons 9 years ago. It’ll tell Jona you were here but you are going to have to do a lot more than showing up to get us to forgive you.”

Chris walked to the door opening it. Madeline could tell he was done, she was afraid to ask him to dinner. She knew by the look on his face he would say no and slam the door in her face.

 

***

 

Madeline stood on the front porch of the white brownstone house, she stared at the halloween wreath that was clearly decorated by children. It read We love Bubbeh and Nonno, it was decorated with small orange, green and purple hand prints. Her heart ached she knew that these were her grandchildren’s handprints. She wondered if they looked anything like Jona, she was having difficulty seeing Christophers adopted daughter as one of her’s. But she was also having a hard time accepting Christophers choices, she always knew he was wild and free.

She was slowly getting up the nerve to knock on the door when she heard children laughing, she turned to see Oliver. He was walking with one baby strapped to his chest and holding the hand of a little girl and another ran ahead of them.

“Come on bubbeh!” The older child yelled to Oliver. She was a gorgeous little blonde haired girl, she ran up the pathway to the house stopping when she saw Madeline. The little girl had big blue eyes, freckles on her nose and cheeks.

“Mini wait up you know bubbeh has the babies I can’t run with them.” Oliver stopped in his tracks when he saw his ex wife, that he’d not seen in almost ten years standing at his front door. “Mini, take Ella and Sammy into nonno for lunch ok?” Oliver handed the baby to the little girl.

“Bubbeh who is that lady?” Mini whispered.

“I’ll tell you later you just take the babies and go in the house ok? Ella you go with Mini ok?” 

Oliver walked them up the steps, Madeline stepped to the side with her back facing them. When she heard the door close, she turned to Oliver, tears had started to form in her eyes.

“I’ve missed so much haven’t I?”

Oliver cleared his throat he wanted to feel sorry but he couldn’t, he’d talked to Christopher before and he told his dad everything.

“You have, you’ve missed birthdays, graduations, proposals, marriages and births.”

“They are beautiful, can I meet them?”

“No, sorry Madeline I know the boys feelings on this and you need to make up with them before you can be in my grandchildren’s lives.”

She stepped back looking even more hurt.

“Your grandchildren? Do genetics mean anything to you?”

“No, I have a blended family. Elio is not their biological father but the boys call him papa, Mini is not my biological granddaughter but she calls me bubbeh. When you love them as family they are your family and you’ve not been apart of this family in a long time by your own choice.”

“You’ve changed Oliver Adler, the man I knew would never talk to someone like these especially me.”

“Madeline you're not the same either.”

“I was sick Oliver, I did what I thought was right.”

“I know, I know you were sick and the boys didn’t hate you for running off. We understood you needed help but after five years they stop asking if you called. If you would have just called after you’d gotten better you would be in their lives, their children's lives. Have you even talked to your sister?”

“No, I was going to go there when I left here.”

“Well, if you want to talk to her she’s in the Green-Wood Cemetery.”

Oliver watched as Madeline was trying to comprehend what he had just said.

“You're lying.” She choked out, falling back against the railing putting her hand over her mouth.

“No, no I’m not. She lost her battle with breast cancer last year. If you don’t believe me ask your niece, she lives in the house now.”

“Mr. Adler we are finally back.” 

Madeline looked behind her to see a young man walking two golden retrievers, the puppy was bouncing trying to get to them and the other was calmly walking toward them.

“Ah, thanks Nick I really appreciate it we are so busy.” Oliver said opening the door to let the dogs in. The puppy made a mad dash into the house, Madeline heard the children scream for joy. The older dog sat next to Oliver looking at her. 

“It’s not problem, it’s nice to get in one more walk with them before you move. It’s on the house too, my going away present for you and Elio.”

“Thanks Nick, it was great having you as our walker.” Oliver gave the young man a hug and he walked away.

“Come on Chapman go in the house.” Oliver closed the door behind the older dog after he’d slowly made his way into the house.

“You’re moving?” She asked.

“Yes, with Elio’s mother is getting older and we want to be closer to the grandkids so I got a job at one of the Universities in B.”

“I don’t have much time to get my children back do I?”

“I can’t answer that. All I can do is talk to them but they are angry at you.”

“And I deserve that anger, the look on Christopher’s face when he saw Abby. I thought I was going to shatter.” Whipping a tear that fell from her cheek.

“You started over, they feel forgotten.”

“I never forgot them.”

“But you kept them a secret in your new life and that hurt them more than anything.”

“I’ve told my husband, he’s upset that I’ve kept it from him. My choice wasn’t the best I know I’ve got to ask for a lot of forgiveness. Do you forgive me Oliver?”

“What do I have to forgive you for?” His brow furrowed.

“For not telling you I knew about Elio. I knew your heart wasn’t mine but I was determined to force you into happiness. All it did was hurt the kids and us.”

“I don’t regret anything that happened while we were married but I do regret what happened after our marriage was over. I assumed you would be happier.”

“You can’t take all the blame, I thought I was going to be happier too. In the end we both found our happiness, now I just have to get my sons to forgive me.”

“We are having dinner tonight. I will speak to them.”

“Even if you can just get them to sit down and talk to me. I want my sons back and the chance to meet my grandchildren.”

“I would love for you to meet them. They are pretty great kids. They are the biggest reason we are moving. Chris is talking about finishing law school over there. The boys want their kids to grow up in the countryside in a small village.”

“Are the boys happy?” Madeline's courage was beginning to falter.

“Yeah, they are very happy. They have found partners that love them and that’s all I could have asked for.” Oliver turned as the door open, Ella Perl poked her head out smiling at him.

“Bubbeh, Nonno say it’s lunch time.” She walks out grabbing his hand.

“Alright Ella Perl, tell nonno I will be in, in just a minute. Okay?”

Ella Perl huffed almost rolling her eyes. “Bubbeh come on I’m hungry. Nonno says we eat together.”

“I know sweety, I’m going to finish talking to this nice lady. Can you be polite and say hi?”

“Hi” Ella Perl spoke in a small voice, shyly hugging Oliver’s leg as she hides her face. Madeline bent down to her level.

“Hi, you know you remind me of someone I love very much. You are so precious.” 

“Bubbeh can I go back in the house?”

“Yes piccino tell nonno I will be right there.”

Ella Perl hurried in the house. Madeline choked back the tears.

“She is so much like Christopher and she looks just like Jona. Oliver I want my sons to forgive me so I can be apart of this.”

“I know Maddy but you’ve got to make up for the last ten years. All I can do is talk to them.”

“I will make it up to them. I want to take them out to dinner and talk to them. I’m here for two weeks.”

“BUBBEH!” Both girls yell from the kitchen.

Oliver and Madeline both began to laugh.

“I better get in the house before they make me walk the plank.”

“I understand please call me at this number when the boys agree to meet me for dinner.” Madeline handed him a card.

“I will I promise.” Oliver gave her a small wave and walked into the house. 

Getting in her car Madeline took in a deep breath she had just taken in so much. She froze as a familiar red Jeep pulled up in front of Oliver’s home. Two very familiar men got out. She began to sob as she watched Christopher and Jona walk up to the house. She could imagine that as soon as they walked into the house they were greeted by their children. She knew that it would take more than one dinner to fix the last ten years.


	49. Family Dinner

“How are you going to ask them?” Elio asked looking at Oliver while he drove.

“Uh, I haven’t figured that out yet. I was hoping just to slip it into the conversation.” Oliver shrugged.

“I still don’t see why you want to bring her up.”

“She is their mother.”

“Who’s never called or sent even a damn letter to see if they are okay. It was different when she was sick. I don’t know Oliver, they may close themselves off.”

“Come on Elio, it’s been a long time and they need to heal. I know Chris wasn’t up for it when he first talked to her but Jona wasn’t involved in the conversation. They both need to make peace with her.”

Elio looked at the backseat seeing the younger two children asleep in their car seats while Mini had her headphones on while reading a book.

“If I’m honest I think I’m against it all because I don’t want to share them.”

“Share who?”

“The kids.” Elio gave him a small smile.” I’m the boy's papa and the babies I’m their Nonno. With Mini, I don’t have to worry we are her only grandparents we don’t have to share her. But with Ella Perl and Sammy, we have to share them with Lea’s parents. I just want to be selfish for awhile.”

Oliver linked his fingers with Elios pulling his hand up to kiss it.

“You are allowed to be selfish but you also have nothing to worry yourself about. We will be back in B before you know it and Chris and his will be there too. You will have them all to yourself.”

“Even though that was the sweetest thing in the world to say to me. It doesn’t make me feel better saying that and putting that out into the world. In reality, I’m the bad guy, I took everything from her. Her husband, kids, and grandkids I took it all.”

Oliver pulled the car into the restaurant parking lot, looking at Elio he saw every emotion on his face. Elio believed what he had said, he believed all of these things that were not true.

“Look at me you didn’t do anything wrong. She kicked me out, I knew that my heart never would belong to her and she knew that too. She is the one that never asked for help and when she did get it. She was the one that decided not to come back. You are right about one thing, if Chris hadn’t walked up to her, she still wouldn't be in their lives. And I believe that the only reason she’s making an effort is that she sees what she’s missing.”

“I know but I’m still allowed to feel guilty. But enough of that I know we are going to be talking about it all night. Let’s get the kids out of the car. I am starving.”

The Adler-Perlman clan had to sit at the biggest table in the restaurant. The kids talked loud, picked on each other and were the life of the night.

“What did you kids do with nonno and bubbeh today?” Chris asked Mini and Ella Perl.

“Um we went to the park, bubbeh got us ice cream before we ate lunch. Sammy tried to eat a rock and oh there was a lady that was waiting on the porch when we got home.” Mini cheerfully replied.

“Lady, what lady?” Chris asked his parents, he could see the horror on their faces.

“Uhh, David, Lea let's take the kids next door for some ice cream,” Elio said while getting up.

“But I want to know who this lady is,” Lea asked.

“Oh you’ll find out but let's just let Oliver and the boys talk ok?” Elio hurried them out of the restaurant.

“Dad, what lady?” Jona asked.

“Boys there is no delicate way to say any of this so I will just come out and say it. Your mom wants to have dinner with you to talk about everything.” Oliver waited for their reaction. Chris and Jona sat, looking at each other. Neither knowing what to do or feel.

“She’s here in New York?” Jona asked

“Yes” Oliver was treading on very uneasy waters.

“She came to the house?” Chris stepped in.

“Yeah”

“And she met the kids?” Jona’s face was becoming more concerned.

“Well she saw them, there was no getting around that. She was standing on the front porch when we came back from the park. She didn’t meet them.” Oliver avoiding a fight with them.

“I didn’t want her even around David or Mini, and she knew that. I made that very clear to her when I saw her.” Chris calmly spoke.

“I didn’t even want her seeing my kids. That’s the last thing I want. I agree with Chris on the fact that if he hadn’t of ran into her she wouldn’t currently want to be in our lives. But now she feels like a shit mom.”

“Boys, I understand. I know how you both feel about her. But I didn’t bite her head off when I spoke to her, I was harsh but I wasn’t nasty. She didn’t wrong me but after she left you boys and I found out a lot of things. Yes, I did hate her but you have to open your heart just a little.”

“No, we don’t have to open our hearts to her at all. She got better, she didn’t contact us and more importantly, she started another life. She started an entire fucking family, her husband doesn’t even know about us!” Chris’s volume raised, his fist hit the table.

“Dad we don’t need to give her anything. She made her bed, it’s been ten years.”

“Ok I get it but you two have an opportunity to get all of this out. Tell her everything you are telling me. Direct your anger at the person you are angry at.”

Chris and Jona looked to each other it was an unspoken language between them. Oliver never had a sibling and he was amazed at how two people who had known each other their entire lives did this strange dance of the minds.

“Fine, we will meet her, at her hotel. It’s Jona’s turn to yell at her, I already had my words with her.”

“Gee thanks, Chris.” Jona said rolling his eyes.

“Ok, I will call her in the morning.”

“Is it safe to walk over here yet?” David asked poking his head over the booth.

“It’s all good babe.” Chris said.

“Bubbeh, Bubbeh!” Mini shouted bouncing up and down.

“Yes, piccino.”

“Nonno got you your favorite, peaches, and cream.”

Oliver couldn’t hold back on his outburst of laughter. He stood wrapping his arms around Elio, his smile was full of mischief. Oliver whispered into Elios ear.

“You are sick and I love you for it.”

Elio pulled back kissing Oliver on the lips, smiling.

“What? I thought it would make you laugh after a serious moment and it did its job.”

“Ah well, it did do its job.”

“Also on the plus side, it’s got real peaches in it.”

“Well let’s see if these peaches taste the same as the peaches hanging in the trees of Italy.” Oliver laughed taking a bite of the ice cream, then feeding a spoon full to Elio. He thought for a moment, chewing the bits of peaches and smile.

“Not as creamy as I remember them, but still very fresh.” He nudged Elio.

“What do you think they are over there giggling about?” Chris asked Jona.

“I have no idea but knowing them it’s probably one of their many dirty inside jokes.”

“That’s very true and I know I shouldn’t ask but sometimes curiosity gets the best of me.”

“Chris for christ sake please don’t ask them, do you want that image of whatever they are talking about in your head?”

“Nope no you’re right, I want to save myself from that.”

“Well pops we are headed home. Just call us when she wants to meet.” Chris said hugging Elio and Oliver.

“I will, you three be safe and call if you are coming out.” Elio said to them.

“Don’t worry Elio we will.” David picked Mini up. She gave everyone a kiss from her perch in David's arms.

“Good night bubbeh. Good night nonno. I love you.” Mini said giving Elio and Oliver both big squeezes around the necks and kissing on their cheeks.

“Good night my little butterfly, I love you too.” Oliver tapped her on the nose.

As they got home, Elio got Sammy from the car and Oliver picked up Ella Perl. Both sound asleep, Jona and Lea followed behind them. When they reached the front porch Jona cleared his throat.

“Pops?”

Elio and Oliver turned to look at them.

“Uh, we have something exciting to tell you.” Jona’s smiled at Lea.

“No, we are going to be grandparents again?” Oliver burst out.

“Yup! 6 weeks along.”

Oliver leaned in pulling him into a hug.

“Dear lord kids if you keep going you won’t have time for anything else.”

“Well, we want a big family.”

“We think it’s wonderful, we have all the love to give to these babies.” Elio said kissing Sammy’s curly dark hair.

“We were worried you’d think we were crazy.” Lea said putting her hand on Jona’s chest.

“Oh no we do think you’re crazy, but it’s a wonderful kind of crazy.”

“Come come, let's celebrate.” Oliver said opening the door. “Have you told your brother?”

“Of course, he was the first one I called. Except for nonna she found the pregnancy test box.”

“Well momma’s the best person to know first, she will be planning for a new baby long before you even buy a new crib.”

“What are you talking about, she’s already pulled Sammy’s newborn clothes out of the attic and washed them.” Lea laughed.

They were greeted by Chapman and Bach, Elio named him Bach because every time he played piano Bach would howell. Elio looked around the brownstone, there were boxes covering the house. It looked just like it had almost fifteen years ago when they moved it. He had put in almost twenty years at Julliard, it was time he stopped and started teaching piano. He had already had twenty students waiting for him. One mother was bringing her son from two hours away just so Elio could teach him. He never truly thought they would ever retire, both he and Oliver had to give. Oliver loved to teach, he loved being a professor but Elio, Elio wanted to teach truly teach someone the wonders of the piano or the guitar, to write music, to translate it. Everything he never got to do at Julliard. No amount of money could get him to stay in New York, his mother, friends, and family were soon all going to be in one place. And the friends he had made of Olivers could come and visit anytime they wanted.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked as he watched Elio run his fingers through Sammy’s hair as he stared off into space.

“Just thinking.”

“You aren’t going to tell me are you?”

“Nope, it’s private.”

“No, it’s not. You thinking about home?”

“You know me so well.”

“Yes, forever until I leave this earth.”


	50. To Forgive?

“I think we are good, all the books, clothes and pictures have been shipped. I nearly had a heart attack when they told me how much it was to ship all those boxes.” Oliver leaned against the wall of the study.

“I hope you sent everything in crates dear.”

“Well of course I did got all the books in one and the rest in another.”

“Everything else is going in storage until we can send it out.” Elio ran his fingers over the piano keys.

“Only a few more days my dear.”

“I know, it’s going to be good to be home again.” Elio stood linking his and Olivers bodies together.

Jona’s footsteps hitting the stairs was a welcoming sound.

“Chris is going to be here in a few minutes and then we are off.”

“Are you two going to be ok? I can come.” Oliver asked his youngest son as he had done many times over the last twenty-four years of his life.

“We are going to be fine, I can’t say there won’t be yelling or tears but we will be fine pops.”

“Please, call us if you need any support.” Elio gave him a hug.

“Thanks, papa but we will be ok promise.”

The front door swung wide open.

“Come on little brother let's go dump fifteen years of emotions out in an hour. It will be a blast. Hey pops, papa.” Chris was trying to be funny, always trying to make a joke out of a terrible situation.

The drive to the hotel was quiet, the closer they got the more words were spoken.

“Do you think after all of this is said and done that we will let her back into our lives?” Jona asked Chris as he was driving.

“I wish I could answer that, I really wish I could. But we don’t know what she was going through let alone thinking. I just want to know was she depressed by the situation between her and dad or was it long before that.”

“Yeah, that would be good to know. Oh god do we hug her when we see her or would that be to family like for us?”

“I sure as hell am not hugging her, that would mean I forgive her in some way, that I’m happy to see her.”

“So no hugging got it.”

Getting out of the Jeep, Jona almost held his brother's hand. He doesn’t even think Chris would mind, it would be a comfort to them both. Any kind of contact would have been comforting. He and Chris were the same height these days only Jona was a smaller build. He wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder and Chris wrapped his arm around Jona’s back. They both let out the breath they had been holding. Walking in, they were directed to the bar. Madeline sat at one of the small tables, they could tell that she had put a lot of effort into her appearance while they had just thrown on whatever clothes looked halfway decent. She got up from her perch on the chair and walked toward them.

“I’m glad you two have agreed to meet me.” She looked as though she wanted to hug them, but they both stood. Very cold and separated from her.

“Well you can’t hold on to anger forever it eats away at the soul.” Jona spoke first.

“Very wise, well sit, sit.” She motioned to the chairs on the opposite side of hers. “So, how have you two been?”

They both sat there not saying a word, neither of their faces had shown any emotion.

“Boys I know you have lots of question and I’ve got a lot to answer for and I know no amount of I’m sorries will ever fix any of it.”

“So what’s your excuse, what’s the real reason you left and what’s the sob story you tell everyone else?” Jona spoke in a harsh tone.

“Yes, I think I would really like to hear this too.” Chris added.

“I left because I didn’t want to live that life anymore. The drinking, and the yelling and feeling like I was stuck. I knew your dad would take care of you better than I could. The only reason I stayed as long as I did was because I love the both of you. I just couldn’t hide behind the mask anymore. I knew your dad loved me at some point but I also knew that that love was there only because of you two. When I found the letters and the book I knew that I was going to have to put on a mask and live behind that. Every trip he made I always had a dread that he was going to see him and that your dad would never come back. I couldn’t live in that fear anymore. After I told him to leave I realized that I wasted both of our lives. If I’m honest with myself I was only happy those first 4 years, then I found the letters. I hid the drinking and the depression for as long as I could. I blamed your father and Elio all those years. I’ve learned to understand why your dad tried to live the life he did, times were different and your grandfather would have disowned him and tried to have him committed. It took me a long time to see that. But feeling like the victim suited me more, it made me feel better until it didn't anymore. I told a lot of lies to try and make myself feel better. But when I met my husband and I told him that my ex-husband left me for someone else. He made me feel like I was worthy.”

“But you denied our existence, which hurts us more than anything else you’ve done.” Jona spoke low.

“I know but I never stopped thinking of you. I actually got to the school doors when you graduated but I couldn’t make myself go in. Shame is a terrible feeling, but I knew I didn’t deserve to see you, two graduate. I didn’t see you two do a lot.”

“You were there most of our lives the last 13 years doesn’t erase the first 16 years. We know a lot but god damn it mom you showed no sympathy for me because I look just like dad. I used to go to his house every night and sneak it just so I wouldn’t have to go through the hell I went through with you.” Chris growled out.

“And me I was so fucking smothered, you didn’t let me do anything. You treated us both so differently after you kicked dad out it made me sick. I hated it. If you wouldn’t have run off that summer Chris and I were going to go live with dad. You made it sound like because we were apart of him you couldn’t stand to look at us like you wanted to forget your life. But I guess you did. What the hell does your new husband think? Oh, and I guess it’s nice to know we have a sister too.”

“He knows, he wouldn’t stop hounding me about my run-in with Christopher until I told him. He was very angry, he’s a minister so lying to him about things like having children it’s always pleasing to him.”

“Well, there goes meeting him out the window for me. I’m pretty sure he thinks the same about my way of life the same as you do.” Chris scoffed.

“I don’t agree with it.”

“Oh well, that’s good to know. The fact that Chris and I both have people who love us is what we hold onto. We learned from Dad and Elio’s relationship, they taught us that when you find someone who you can share every secret, every thought and when you can’t tell where they begin and you end. They are the person you are meant to be with. It doesn’t matter what gender the other person is if a man made me feel about him the way Lea makes me feel. I would be with a man, but Lea is who I fell in love with. Same goes for Chris, I fought for Chris to be with David. If it wasn’t for me sending a package from B, they would still be apart. So you either accept both of our life choices or you can just honestly go to hell.”

“I didn’t come here to fight Jona. I came here to be apart of your lives again. I want to meet my grandchildren and your partners.” She pleaded.

“One talk isn’t going to change our feelings overnight. Jona leaves to go back home at the end of the week and I go back to Connecticut tonight. Besides I’m only here till Christmas and after that, I have no reason to come back.”

“I want to make things right even if it takes ten years I want to make it right.”

“Honestly mom it may take that long.” Jona got up from the table. “You ready to go, Chris?”

Chris looked up at his younger brother, then at his mother. She had begun to cry.

“Yeah, I’m ready to go.” Chris tossed her a card it landed in front of her drink. “If you want to contact either of us, there is our numbers. If we answer then we will give you our time. But Jona and I need to talk first. Give us a few days.”

She picked up the card, as they walked out of the hotel she had run after them.

“I love you.” She yelled after them. Neither of them stopped and acknowledge what she had said. They drove back to their dad's house in utter silence. They both had too much on their minds, a lot to process and a decision to consider. Forgive their mother or to forget her.


	51. Home Sweet B

The beautiful notes of Beethoven flowed through the house. Oliver sat laid back in his chair in the study, eyes closed, soaking in what the advanced pianist was playing. Every day of the week music took over the Perlman-Adler house, due to Elios full schedule. Soon he was lulled to sleep. He could hear giggling off in the distance but he couldn’t wake himself enough to comprehend what was going on around him. Soon he was hit with the smell of pumpkin pie, potatoes, and turkey. Dinner was getting close to being done, he woke when a loud bang came from the hallway. Getting up quickly he ran to the hall to see his three grandchildren surrounded by toys. The bottom of their toy box had come undone.

“What are you kids doing with your toy box?” Oliver asked giving them a fake stern look with his hands placed on his hips. Sammy who had just learned to crawl was pushing all the toys around making car noises.

“Bubbeh we were taken these to the kitchen.” Ella Perl said pulling the front of her dress up out of nervousness.

“Well, momma, nonna, and nonnie don’t need you three under their feet while they cook. Come on kiddos let’s go find a storage tub and let's pick this all up.” Oliver picked up Sammy and the girls followed him upstairs to the attic.

The infamies sound of the dinner bell rang. Everyone in the house knew what that bell meant. Even little baby Sammy’s face lite up. As the four of them walking into the dining room as everyone was sitting down at the table. Elio looked up at Oliver and quickly stifle his laughter.

“What?” Oliver asked. Chris looked at his dad who was behind him.

“Uh, pops you got a little something on your face.” Chris laughed.

“Where?” he asked as he turned to the mirror behind him. Oliver's mouth dropped open in horror when he saw all of the colored markers on his face. He had hearts, rainbows, stars and on his cheeks were the names Ella and Mini. He turned to the girls who had their hands over their mouths giggling.

“Girls did you draw on bubbeh's face while I was asleep?” he asked pointing to his face.

“Ella started it, but I swear bubbeh it comes off. Daddy only lets me have the washable markers.” Mini said pointing to David.

“It’s true Oliver it will come off. But all those colors suit you, you should keep them on.” David laughed.

“I swear this is why I’m going gray so quick.” walking to the kitchen.

“Oh, dad you're being dramatic!” Jona called after him.

“Girls you should apologize to your bubbeh,” Chris said to them giving them a stern look. They slid off their chairs and walked slowly to the kitchen. Oliver was scrubbing his face, they walked up behind him holding hands.

“Bubbeh?” Ella Perl said softly. Oliver turned to see them looking up at him with their big blue eyes, Ella Perl had her bottom lip stuck out.

“Yes?”

“We are sorry for drawing on your face. Are you mad at us?” Mini asked giving Oliver the same pouting face. He bent down to the two children and cupped both of their faces in his hands.

“I could never be mad at you two but in the future let’s use our markers on paper instead of bubbeh's face, ok?” Oliver grabs them both up and playfully kisses them.

***************************

By summer of the following year, the Alder-Perlman clan had grown once more this time by two. The kids & dogs played in the sprinkler in the backyard while Elio and Oliver sat under the tree enjoying their new grandbabies. Oliver held Remi while Elio held Lottie, both so tiny. They were like night and day Remi was a little bigger than his sister as he was very quiet and she made enough noise for the both of them. The house was full today like most days, Chris, David, and Mini had moved three houses down. Jona, Lea and their brewed of kids now lived in C now but they dropped the kids off every day before school and work. They had become those grandparents, the house had toys strung from one end to the other. The only place toys were not allowed was in the living room or the study.

On this particular morning, everyone was waiting for the new graduate student to arrive. The bell began to ring and all the children stopped and ran to the table. Annella appeared from the kitchen with serving plates full of food. Oliver and Elio made their way to the table, helping Annella with giving these kids their portion of food.

“Piccino’s you need to sit down and eat all of your food. If you do there will be ice cream.” Elio said while putting fruit on Sammy’s plate. They all cheered saying in sync ICE CREAM! The unfamiliar sound of the doorbell rang through the house.

“Here momma take Remi I’ll answer the door.” Oliver handed over the sleeping baby. Approaching the door Oliver was accompanied by Bach who was always up for meeting everyone. Opening the door Oliver was surprised, it was not a graduate student but a man in his early to mid-forties.

“Can I help you?” Oliver asked.

“Oh a yes, is this the Perlman house?” He asked in a thick Italian accent.

“Yes it is, I’m Oliver and you are?”

“My name is Luca Guadagnino, I want to talk to you about making your book into a movie.”

Oliver was confused his eyes widened and he was lost for words.

“Mr. Adler?”

“Oh sorry uh, you just through me. But please come in, forgive the mess the grandkids have the run of the house.”

As Oliver heeded the warning Sammy ran through the foyer naked laughing and running behind him was Elio.

“Samuel Thomas Alder come back here.”

“Uh, that was my fiancé Elio and my grandson.” Oliver laughed.

“Ah well, children are wild creatures.”

“Oh uh let's talk in my study.” Oliver walked ahead of the man leading him to the study.

“Wow, everything that I’ve seen so far is how you described it in your book. Especially the outside of the home. Is that Professor Perlman?” Luca asked pointing to a picture that hung on the wall.

“Yes, and Elio and his mother Annella.”

“Beautiful, simply beautiful. So, I uh I read your book the moment it released and I fell in love with it. Knowing that it was has happening not to far from me when I was a child completely captured me. I love that the only antagonist in your book is time.” Luca said leaning against the desk.

“Uh, yeah but you do it’s only an adaptation of mine and Elio’s time together. I honestly don’t think people will want to see a movie based on mine and Elio’s summer together.”

“Mr. Adler, do you know how many copies your book has sold?”

”No, not really I don't ask.”

”Last time I checked you book sold 2.1 million copies since it was published. I've read your book until my own copy has fallen apart. If your book makes others feel the way that I do about it. I want to make it, it deserves to be beautiful and I want to make it here in B. I want you and Elio to be apart of it.”

”Mr. Guadagnino, I appreciate your enthusiasm about my book and my life but it was just a way to connect and let others know that it all comes together.”

”Exactly and with the way, I envision it with beauty, grace, and I want to get.to know you first. Please before you say no let me invite you and all of yours to my home for dinner. I want to show you what I have envisioned for your love story.”

Oliver leaned back into the bookshelf, staring off into the orchard.

”Alright, Mr. Guadagnino you have one chance to convince not only me but Elio of what you have in store for us. In movie form.

”Oh don't you worry Mr. Adler I know exactly what to do with it.”

Oliver was going to say yes but he wanted the man to prove to him and to show him that he wanted it. The love between Elio and Oliver was unlike others. If this man did what he said he was going to do the movie was going to be brilliant. But Luca showed them the following night at dinner with his partner what he wanted to so with it and what roles he wanted Elio and Oliver to play behind the scenes. Before the night was over Oliver and Elio informed Luca to contact his agent and they would settle everything.

”In the meantime, you should come over for dinner tomorrow night and you can get a taste of what dinner with the Perlman's is like. We have a poet and a literary professor coming over tomorrow night.” Oliver said as he got into his car.

”I will be there, what time?”

”Somewhere around 6 and bring your intelligence and your liver you are going to need both.”

****************

The Adler-Perlman clan got to know Luca very well over the course of the next four years in early 2015 Luca called Oliver and informed him that the movie was funded and greenlighted.

”I want you two to meet the young man who I think will be beautifully perfect to play Elio. I fell in love with him he's a wonderful boy, brilliant.” Luca was always enthusiastic when speaking about a project.

”Alright, Luca but he’s got to be perfect and has to be able to really capture Elios soul.”

”He will, I'm going to fly him out next week. Have him stay a few days.”

”Only a few days don't be ridiculous he can stay at our home for at least a week Luca.” Oliver waved off the foolish notion.

“I will have to ask him if he’s ok with that. But he’s an all or nothing kid, very passionate.”

“What’s his name? Maybe I’ve seen some of his work.”

“It’s Timothee Chalamet,”

“Oh, he’s french? That’s interesting.”

“Well he’s fathers french and he speaks French. But he’s really wonderful, he’s been in a few things here and there he was just in two films this year Interstellar, he played the son and the Adderall diaries. I’ve got a screeners copy he’s beautiful in it, I will send it over.”

“We will watch it, but when he’s scheduled to come we will set him up in the graduate room.”

“Will your brewed be there to greet him?” Luca laughed.

“Always, you know we can’t get away from these kids.”

“How many you up too now?”

“ We only have six, Chris and David are fostering a little boy. He was in a terrible situation Luca, I don’t know how my son does the work he does. But he is passionate about it.”

“He does it for the children who don’t have a voice. But I will call you when everything is set.”

“Alright Luca, later.”


	52. Elio meets Elio

It was early March and the Italian countryside was starting to warm up. Leaves were starting to come back to the limbs of trees and the kids were starting to prepare for the summer.

“Nonno can we go to the beach every day this summer? And take Bach and Chapman?” Ella Perl asked Elio as he was handing her, her after school snack.

“Well I guess we could, but I don’t think we need to take Chapman he’s pushing 19 and that’s very old for a dog. Bach will be happy to go through.” Elio looked at the two golden retrievers laying by the back door. Chapman was no longer golden but very gray, his face was showing his age. But he still got up with Oliver every morning and went for a walk as they have done for years.

“Good afternoon my piccino’s, did you learn anything new at school?” Oliver burst through the kitchen.

“Oliver, must you do that every day?” Annella tossed the kitchen towel at him, it scared her every time.

“No bubbeh we didn’t learn anything, it’s almost summer we don’t learn new stuff right before summer.” Mini scoffed at him.

“That’s completely untrue, I learned something new every day. Like today I learned that a sneeze can travel up to 100 miles per hour and can release 100,000 germs into the air. That’s about the speed of a race car!” Oliver said excitedly as he sat down at the kitchen island. Sammy who was now five looked at him wide-eyed.

“Wow! Is that why my boogers shootout?”

“Yes, Sammy that’s why, but it’s still not ok to wipe them on your sisters.”

“I know momma done told me if I do it again Santa will give me cole again in my stocking.”

Elio stifled back a laugh, poor little Sammy had gotten cole in his stockings two years in a row instead of sweets. He was just a mischievous little boy, unlike his little brother who was very quiet.

“Well, that means you are going to strive to be good this year right?” Elio asked him, he nodded his head. “Once everyone's done go wash your hands and watch tv or play until your parents get here.” They scattered like mice, Elio shook his head.

“Those kids amaze me every day. How was your day love?” Elio asked leaning across the island puckering his lips waiting for Oliver, he quickly returned the action.

“Oh it would be a complete bore if I didn’t have my laptop, it’s so quiet when everyone is doing tests. I spent the majority of my day playing email tag with Luca. The role of me has finally been cast.”

“Oh really? I bet he’s not as adorable as mine is.”

“Oh, this man is gorgeous! And you will agree because we just watched one of his movies the other night.”

“Who?”

“Armie Hammer.” Oliver smiled, winking at Elio.

“Oh, mmm yeah I can see the resemblance. I wonder if he’s going to come to stay here for a week as well?”

“Hey now, don’t be getting any idea’s, Elio Perlman.” He said getting up and wrapping his arms around Elio shoulders kissing his neck.

“Hey now, don’t get anything started that we can do right now.” Elio swatted him with the plate he hand in his hand. It made contact with Oliver's butt.

“Oh! Mmm, don’t you start.”

“Pops!” Christopher yelled coming into the house.

“In the kitchen!” Elio yelled back. Christopher and David walked in, Chris was always dressed in the finest suits. He said it made the lawyers of the parents or guardians look disheveled, he wanted the children to know they were worth something. Chris loved being a children's advocated and children's welfare lawyer.

“Greetings my wonderful parents!” Chris said enthusiastically.

“What do you want?” Oliver looking at him questionably.

“Nothing just had a good day and also we saw Luca driving behind us on the way in.”

“Oh good, he’s bringing that young man who’s going to play me in the movie.” Elio rushed past everyone to get to the door. The kids saw the rush of adults head towards the door. Rushing to the window in the living room they saw a car pull up with Luca driving and a boy sitting in the front.

“Who’s that Mini?” Ella Perl asked.

“I don’t know, but he’s pretty,” Mini said turning red in the face.

“Eww! Mini likes a boy!” Sammy was giggling as he pointed at her.

“Shut up Sammy or I’ll tell Uncle Jona that it was you who broke the vase in the hallway,” Mini said sticking her tongue out at him.

“You said you won't tell my dad.”

Mini shrugged and looked back outside Oliver and Elio greeted Luca with a hug.

“Good to see you both,” Luca said he was glowing today. “Well, I’d like you both to meet Timothee Chalamet. Timothee this is Oliver and this is Elio.” Luca said pointing to them. Timothee reached out his hand.

“It’s very lovely to meet you both when Luca talked to me about your book and how he thought I would be perfect for Elio. I went and got a copy from my library. I read it so many times and didn’t return it for months, I ended up owing them 100 bucks. But it’s an amazing story and love story you both have created.” Timothee was so nervous he was rambling.

“Well, thanks, Timothee. And I do have to say so myself you look a lot like Elio when he was younger, it’s kind of scary.”

“Well, you know what you will look when you’re old and grey.” Elio laughed putting his hand over his heart.

“Oh stop you are far from grey or old, you barely have a wrinkle love.” Oliver scoffed at him.

“Well, it’s the joys of having a carefree life here the majority of my life.”

“You two are fascinating,” Timothee spoke softly.

“Why thank you Timothee, our grad students say the same thing. Come on in and meet the rest of the family.” Oliver put his arm around the younger man.

“Oh ok but you can call me Timmy, Timothee is just too much sometimes.”

“Alright, Timmy it is then.” Oliver smiled. Elio got to the door first and when he opened it and stepped to the side. Timmy was greeted by six small kids and two golden retrievers.

“Wow!” Timmy said in surprise.

“Uh yes, this is our brewed of grandkids,” Elio said pointing to each child introducing Timmy to them. “This is Mini, Ella Perl, Sammy, Remi, Lottie, and Mettao. Kids this is Timmy he is going to be staying with us and getting to know us.”

“Nonno is he going to play you in the movie?” Mini asked.

“Yes, piccino he is.”

“Wow, he looks just like you in the picture in bubbehs office.” Ella Perl said eye’s wide.

“I think I’m going to be hearing that a lot.” Timmy held back a small laugh.

“You might. But let's get you settled and we will show you around the house. Get an idea of who we are.” Elio said escorting him to the back room.

“Sound great, I’m really excited for this. It’s amazing that just from Oliver's words I can already see almost everything he described in this house.” Timmy said in awe looking around.

“Yes, this house has been in my family far longer than anyone can remember. Ah, this is your room for the duration of your stay. You have the bathroom here and you have access to the door at the end of the hall. You can come and go as you please and here’s the key to that door. I’ll let you get settled in, we are usually all in the kitchen or backyard if you need to find us.”

“Thank you, Elio.”

Elio backed out of the room and nearly tripped over the children.

“What are you all doing?” Elio asked hands on his hips.

“Nothing,” Sammy said puffing out his chest.

“Well, nothing seems to be something you all are not accustomed too. Go on outside until it’s time for dinner.” Elio shooed his grandchildren away from the guest.

Timmy stood in the room listening to the conversation Elio was having with his grandchildren outside of his room. This family he had agreed to stay with were not strangers at least not Elio and Oliver. Oliver had written about himself and Elio with such perfection that Timmy felt he’d known them for years. At least their younger selves. He tossed his bag on the bed and walked around the room, he could hear children screaming and laughing outside. He managed to get the window open and took in all of what he could see of the Perlman house. Excitement wouldn’t allow him to sleep, so he changed his clothes into something more comfortable. Walking out into the hall he could really take in everything around him. Timmy was amazed at the architecture and artifacts that were in the house. Everything in this house looked probably as it had in the 80’s with a dash of modern. Passing two rooms on his right, both doors closed he walked into the main hall of the house. But his nose caught the wonderful smell of cookies, he followed it to the kitchen. Where there stood an older woman with her back to him, Timmy knew right away this woman was Annella Perlman, Elio’s mother.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Perlman,” Timmy spoke softly, she jumped swinging around with a spoon covered in cookie dough.

“Oh! Merde, don’t you know it’s not polite to sneak up on a woman my age.”

“Je suis tellement désolé Mme Perlman que je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.” Timmy chuckled as she perked up.

“Oh, la movie star speaks French, huh?” Annella was amused.

“Yes, ma'am I do, with my dad being French and I spent a lot of summers there. My sister lives there as well.” Timmy had placed his hands behind his back as he was prone to do when he was nervous.

“Well, we will have to talk sometime. I’ll show you to the back where everyone is.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Perlman.”

“Oh, sweetheart call me Annella.”

She showed him to the backyard. All the tree’s had begun to bloom and the smell of this place was unlike anything he had ever witnessed before.

“You have that same look on your face that I did the first time I stepped out of that door too,” Oliver said to the young man.

“This place is unlike any other.” Timmy spoke as he sat down next to Elio.

“Oh, I’m sorry I forgot to introduce you to the rest of my family. Timmy this is my oldest son Christopher and his fiance David and my youngest Jona and his wife Lea.” Oliver stood introducing everyone.

“Sorry if you’ve heard this already but holy shit you look a lot like papa. Good job Luca.” Chris mused as he smacked Luca on the back.

“Well he’s not only pretty but he can act. I promise he will do this film justice as well will Armie.” Luca spoke with great insurance.

“So tell us about yourself, we have to get to know you just as much as you have to get to know us.” Elio said patting him on the leg.

“Ah well, I’m 19 but I’ll be twenty at the end of the year, I grew up in Hell's Kitchen. I also spent most of my summers in Le Chambon sur lignon where my grandparents live. I graduated from LaGuardia High School, I just finished my first year at Columbia and no offense Mr. Adler but I hated it.”

Oliver laughed. “No, you’re not offending me, unless you were in my class. Oh, christ did I have you in my class?”

“No, I tried to get into your class but they told me it’s impossible for freshman to get into your class.”

“This is true, very few freshman ever did. But thankfully I teach now in a more relaxed and free environment.”

“Oh, do you play any instruments, sing, dance anything like that?” Elio asked Timmy

“Uh I only know a little piano, I haven’t done it much since I was a kid. I love to dance but not like ballet or anything and I’m not sure I’m that great of a singer. I did a Cabaret in high school.”

“Really? They let a Cabaret production go on in a high school? Who did you play?” Elio was enthralled now.

“Yeah I mean it’s a performing arts high school but I played The Emcee.”

“I would have loved to have seen that, to play that you must be full of life.” Oliver gushed.

“I mean once I loosen up I’m a complete fucking goofball. Oh sorry, I forgot about the kids.”

Everyone at the table laughed.

“They have spent most of their lives in Italy they have heard worse language during dinner as my dad has a heated discussion with a dinner guest at this table.” Christopher ensured Timmy.

“Hey, I don’t use such language around those children.” Oliver defended himself.

“Really because Sammy asked me what a pompous twat was. I asked him where he heard it, and he said bubbeh.” Jona laughed.

“I have never used that word in my life.”

“What pompous or twat?” Elio egged on.

“Is it always like this?” Timmy asked whispering to Elio.

“Always but when my father was live it was never loud unless my mother got involved. And you’ve met her, once she gets a couple glasses of wine in her she’s an even more interesting woman. Come on I’ll show you around the house, dinner will be ready shortly.”

The two men go up and walked into the house.

“This is where I teach piano, when the time comes I will teach you the pieces that I played when I was younger and maybe even the guitar.”

“Really you would teach me?”

“Yes of course, who better to teach you how to play like Elio other than me?” Elio laughed, putting his arm around Timmy’s shoulder.

“And this, this room has seen many things. The study is where I first met Oliver, too many years ago.”

Timmy slowly broke away from Elio gazing at all the books, and then he reached the pictures scattered around the room. He picked up a picture staring at it.

“Is this you and Oliver during your summer together?” Timmy positioned the picture so Elio could see.

“Ah yes, one of my father's many guests was an avid photographer. So Oliver and I didn’t know we were being photographed, he caught many raw moments of us. He sent those to my mother a few months before he died. That one is our favorite, little did anyone what was going on under the table.” Elio smiled reminiscing about their youth.

“You two really had everything in just six weeks didn’t you?”

“We did, but life outside of this house happened. I thought I was going to go to University in the states and be closer to Oliver. Then the Christmas before he told me he was getting married. But you have to understand, what I felt for Oliver first was annoyance because I was attracted to him. I played the schoolyard game I like you so I’m going to be mean to you. But Oliver, Oliver did the opposite he was attracted to me so he stayed away as much as he could because he wanted to be good. Like he said he wanted me from the first time he laid eyes on me he just hid it better. In America 17 is still considered a child but here that’s not the case. So he thought his thoughts and feelings were wrong. But I’m a very strong-willed and persistent person.”

“I really want to do this right Elio. It’s too beautiful and I want it to be perfect.”

“Well, you will have plenty of time to observe and to soak up everything. If it helps I still have my diaries from that summer, I have nothing to hide you can read them if you want.”

“Really? You don’t mind?” Timmy asked.

“No of course not. I’m an open book ask me anything.” Elio smiled.

“I’ll remind you of that when you get tired of me asking.”

“No, I don’t get annoyed easily. I mean do you see how many grandkids I have?”

Timmy snickered. “True”

“Now can I ask you something?”

“Yeah of course.”

“Have you ever been in love?” Elio asked leaning against the door frame. He saw the young man’s brows furrow. Elio could tell he was thinking, he bit his bottom lip.

“No, I can honestly say I never have. I’ve not done anything stupid in the name of love either.”

“Well by the end of all of this I guarantee you will have fallen in love in some way. Everyone walks away from this place with something they never had before.”

The dinner bell rang just as the doorbell did.

“What was that?” Timmy asked startled.

“That would be dinner and our guests for the evening.”

“Is this every night?”

“The closer it gets to summer the more people we see. You’ll come to understand Oliver knows no strangers and neither does my mother.” They both shared a knowing look between them and walking out to the backyard Elio and Timmy were greeted.

“Elio!” George bellows.

“Good evening George. George I’d like you to meet Timmy Chalamet, he’s here shadowing us.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Timmy.” George shook his hand.

“It’s nice meeting you too.”

“Shadowing you what the hell for?”

“George you remember Oliver telling you they are making his book into a movie. Timmy is going to be playing me.” Elio scoffed at the older man.

“Oh shit, I remember now. Well, he looks enough like ya. Boy, you better be one hell of an actor to be able to mimic Elio, he’s the most talented man I’ve met.”

“I’m going to try like hell Sir to get it right,” Timmy said sitting down.

“Well we are kid free tonight so let's eat too much, drink too much and swear our fucking heads off.” Oliver laughed holding up his glass.

“Hey just because the grandchildren aren’t here doesn’t mean you can act like a fool in front of your momma.” Annella shuffled out of the kitchen.

“Can you believe that I’m almost 56 years old and I’m still being told to watch my language by my mother in law.” Oliver looked at Timmy.

“Well, my mom still gets after me for putting my feet on the coffee table.” Timmy said with a small smirk on his face.

“Hey I don’t say anything about your language during your poker nights but tonight we have a guest.” Annella waved her finger at him.

“But my poker buddies are guests momma.”

“Ah, they are bums. They just want to try and take your money and get a good meal.”

Elio shook his head laughing.

“Alright lets at least pretend we know how to behave, I mean we all know George can’t.”

“Hey, now there’s no reason to gang up on poor old me like that Elio after I said all those nice things about you.”

“I’m sorry George. I know you have such a rough home life.”

“Oh yeah he’s got a wife half his age and she probably believes that you’re on what professors retreat.” Oliver laughed smacking George on the back.

Timmy watched as these people who’d known each other far longer than he’d been on this earth. He watched Elio’s movements and gestures. Timmy wanted to take everything in and he took what Elio had said about falling in love to heart. He knew he was going to walk away from this with more than he came into it. The night went on, the more he drank the more he showed who he was. Timmy was not a shy creature at all but like he said he was a fucking goofball. Timmy pulled out his iPhone and put on a random 80’s song and pulled Elio up to dance with him.

Oliver watched as he was nearly pulled back into a time when life was just beginning for him. He watched his Elio show the soon to be Elio how he danced then. Two worlds were going to collided and he couldn’t wait for it. His life versus the adaptation.


	53. Oliver meets Oliver

“Elio wake up, I leave in a few hours,” Oliver whispered in a groggy morning tone. Elio grumbled lifting his head to see the clock.

“Mm, it’s 4:30 in the morning.”

“I know but I’m going to be gone for a week.” Oliver said running his hand down Elios still naked body. Elio looked at Oliver he squinted trying to find him in the dim lit room.

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” Elio asks sheepishly burying his face into his pillow. Oliver leaves a trail of kisses down Elio’s spine, he can feel Elio starting to arch his body. Soft moans rose from Elio, Oliver slid his hand under the sheets cupping Elio’s butt squeezing it lightly.

“Get your lips up here you sex-crazed man.” Elio demands Oliver's face lit up.

“Oh, I like feisty Elio.” Oliver says joyfully as he crawls back up the bed.

“Well, as long as we don’t go for round five like we did the other night I will be fine.” Elio smirked.

“I started the first two rounds and you initiated the other three times.” Oliver laughed as Elio rolled on top of him. Elio slowly kissed Oliver’s lips, he never had to search for those lips. He moved from his lips to his throat and Elio started roaming down the rest of his body.

“Oh fuck.” Oliver bit out as he felt Elios lips kiss the head of his cock. Feeling them slide down his cock nearly pushed him over the edge.

“My heart will stop if you keep doing that.” Oliver said breathlessly running his hands through his own hair gripping his pillow. Elio pulled back kissing Oliver’s stomach and living a trail up to his body and stopping at his lips.

“Mm, you ready?” Elio asked in a husky tone. Oliver kissed him and bite Elios bottom lip. Elio positioned himself between Oliver’s legs pulling them up.

Oliver sucked in air through his teeth as he felt Elio ease into him. Elio was Oliver’s ecstasy every touch, kiss, look just everything Elio was Oliver weakness and his strength.

Elio quickened his pace letting go of Oliver’s legs and laid to where their bodies were pressed together. So that Elio could look into Oliver’s eyes. He could kiss him and watch him cum.

After all of these years together they knew when the other we going to cum. Elio always bit his bottom lip and buried his face into Oliver’s neck. Oliver could hear his moaning was getting deeper. Oliver closed his eyes concentrating on Elios moaning in his ear and his cock inside of him. Within moments Oliver’s nails were biting into Elios ass as he pushed him deeper inside.

“Oh, Elio fuck me harder!” Oliver gasped. Elio pushes deeper thrusting a few more times before his body couldn’t hold back. One last deep thrust Elio came, pushing deeper inside of Oliver.

Oliver felt Elio’s cock pumping inside of him for the third time that night. When Elio lifted his body from Oliver’s he felt the warm cum that Oliver had released.

“Where’s your billowy shirt when you need it?” Elio mused.

“It’s still around. I’m sure if you look in that closet of yours you may find it.” Oliver propped himself up on his elbows kissing Elios neck.

“As they say the third time's a charm, let's not push four. You still need to get a shower before you leave.” Elio rolled off of Oliver wrapping his arm around his middle.

“What if I don’t want to take a shower.” Oliver winked at him.

“You are a sick man Oliver Adler.”

“What? You act like that’s the sickest thing I’ve ever done. I like leaving you inside of me.”

“Well, I doubt that will be comfortable during a 20-hour flight.”

Oliver thought about that fact for a moment.

“You’re right that’s not a fun idea, I’m going to hop in the shower.”Oliver jumped out of bed, Elio watched as his still very firm ass walked away.

“Have I ever told you I think you are sexier now than when you were 24?” Elio said with his head tilted with a drunken smile on his face.

Oliver stopped and looked down at himself.

“You think wrinkles, grey hair and cracking bones is sexier?”

Elio nodded.

“Well I think you’ve done the impossible, I think you’ve finally fucked yourself senseless.” Oliver had a serious look on his face and Elio lost it, the laugh that came from him was his genuine laugh.

“I can’t believe you said that. You never seize to amaze me you know it?”

“Well can I amaze you in the shower? I’ll even do a couple of magic tricks.”

Elio dragged himself out of the bed.

“Alright but if I fall asleep on the way back from the airport and die than you can tell everyone that I was fucked to death too.”

****************

Oliver spent the twenty-hour flight putting the final touches on the script that Luca had asked for. He and Luca have been working the last seven months on finalizing it. Oliver’s first few drafts that were read by Armie and Timmy had full-on nudity in them. Luca said it was too much so Oliver cut back on it, Luca wanted sensual nudity. Oliver trusted Luca’s vision of this, he had seen and read everything on Oliver and Elio’s life. And with the movie starting production in 3 months everything needed to be done.

The last year Elio and Oliver had gotten to know Timmy very well, Luca wanted Timmy to spend as much time in B so that he could be fully prepared for his role. As for Armie, Luca wanted Oliver to get to know him only. So Oliver agreed to fly to L.A where Armie lived and spend the week. Luca wanted things to go a certain way which Oliver thought was mad but he was the director. He wanted Armie to get to know only Oliver and when he came to B a month before shooting he wanted Armie to take in the entire experience. He hadn’t even wanted Timmy and Armie to speak to each other.

Oliver landed in LAX, by the grace of everything he quickly got to his room texted Elio that he had made it and the flopped on the bed. He was done for the day, the following morning Oliver woke to his phone pinging. It was a text from Elio, it said we are missing you my love and below it was a picture of Elio, Jona, Lea, Chris, David and all the kids on the beach. Oliver put his hand over his heart. Moments like this is why this movie needs to happen, it’s how this world needs to see love. His love for Elio is just simple unabashed love. Oliver replied with I miss all of my loves too wish I was on that beach with you. Getting up and stretching he knew he needed to do his morning jog but jet lag was horrible at his age. So he settled for a shower, he was meeting Armie at his home in a few hours.

Driving through L.A was different, he was used to seeing tree’s and countryside, here it was buildings and homes. His GPS told him he was arriving at his destination, pulling into the driveway he wasn’t sure what to expect when he pulled up to the house. It was a simple and beautiful home, not too big and it was lavish but in no way over the top. Oliver looked around as he stepped out of his car and he was greeted by a familiar face. One that he had only ever seen on screen and on a magazine covers. He had only spoken on the phone with Armie and through emails so this was a wonderful change.

“Oliver!” Armie greeted him not with a handshake but a hug. “It’s great to finally get to meet you.”

“Well, you are one hard man to track down.” Oliver mused.

“Oh, you’re being modest. You’re the difficult man to track down to find an opening in your schedule.”

“Well, that’s the struggle of having a family and career, as you know.”

“Yes I do, but come on in meet the wife and kid.”

Armie showed Oliver into his home, they ate lunch and Armies daughter was put down for a nap.

“She’s a sweet baby, reminds me of my little ones at home.” Oliver spoke fondly.

“Yeah she’s a pretty great kid, I’m kinda partial thought. Did you and Elio ever talk about adopting?”

“You know that topic has never come up. Wanting children never came into the conversation and Elio never holds back. But he did adopt mine and they call him papa, I’ve not heard them call him by his name in years. But now we have the grandkids who have taken over our lives really, we see them every day and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“That’s beautiful, to know that’s enough and your lives are full.”

“Ha our lives are more than full, we have too much love to give. We seem to keep adding to our little family. All the grad students from the last ten years showed up for Thanksgiving last year, talk about a full house, even some of Elio’s father's grad students showed. My mother in law was thrilled to see some old faces.”

“So I’ve got a week to soak up all the knowledge about you and I’m not going to lie. Your book scares me and the last script, there is so much passion and it’s raw. I’m not sure if I can do this. And I want to do your book justice, Elizabeth called it the sexiest book she’s ever read but I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Oliver looked down at his hand where a silver band sat on his ring finger and he smiled at it.

“Keep that feeling because scared is how I felt when I first met Elio. And I was scared because I was instantly in love and completely and hopelessly infatuated by this young man who knew who he was. He knew he wanted me even if it was just for one night but he didn’t hide it, well he tried but failed miserably. I hated the fact that I was scared to feel that way towards another man, I wanted to be good, I thought I was going to corrupt him. I didn’t have the home life Elio had, Mr. Perlman knew long before we did that there was something between us and so did Annella. They are two amazing human beings that created another amazing human. You know the one thing I don’t like that people say about my book?” Oliver asked Armie as he came out of his thoughts.

“No, what’s that?”

“That isn't a gay romance. Elio nor myself have ever said we were gay. I have enjoyed women, he has enjoyed women, we are both attracted to women and men. And I said that in my book, shared those experiences that I had and the ones that Elio had. And yet everyone focuses on the fact we are two men. We are two human beings that fell in love, who happen to be the same sex but gay is not how we define ourselves. Every article I see that places that phrase in there I want to correct it, it’s not gay romance it’s human romance, it’s love. Love is just love. But if I say that then people will get offended, it would have made life a little easier if I were gay I wouldn’t have been so utterly confused by my attraction to both sexes.” Armie laughed at Oliver's last bit of words. “But when I said this to my son in law he told me no even being gay you are utterly confused by the concept of only being attracted to men when society says you should be attracted to women.”

“I’ve now felt like I’ve offended every same-sex couple I know because I automatically assume because they are a same sex couple that they are a gay couple. I’ve never once thought to consider they are like you and Elio.”

“Or like my son and his fiance's. Son is bisexual, son in law is gay it’s just something people do not think about. And the same goes for so-called straight couples.”

“Holy fuck Oliver you have completely blown my mind and made me feel like such an asshole at the same time.” Armie sat in awe of this man, Oliver laughed at Armies choice of words.

“Well, we all need to think the unthinkable. If everything was laid out for us, life would be dull and boring. It’s better to learn something new every day. I am constantly asking my grandkids what they have learned that day and if they say nothing, they know that’s unacceptable to me. So I make it my mission every day to learn something new so that I can tell them and they know that. That way life is never dull.”

“See now I’m even more nervous to play you. You are fucking brilliant.”

“Oh please, when I was twenty-four I didn’t know a damn thing. It’s only with grey hair comes great knowledge. You will be fine, don’t focus on who I am now. Follow the book and focus on who I was then. A scared, guarded and completely foolish twenty-four-year-old boy. I gambled too much, I smoked too much, ate too much and I drank too damn much.”

“Really? Do you still do all of those but reasonably?” Armie smiled, his grin was mischievous.

“Of course I do, which is why I run every day.”

“Well tonight we are going to drink whatever is your poison, I’m inviting some friends over for a poker game in your honor and I’ve already got steaks and ribs in the fridge ready to barbecue. But the question is do what is your smoke choice?” Armie leaned in. Oliver thought for a moment, was he going to turn down this opportunity to do something he hadn’t done in years?

“You know I enjoy my cigars but I haven’t smoked pot in a good fifteen years. So why don’t we bring it all on.”

“Yes, sir! Um before I get you into trouble do you need to call Elio first?” Armie asked.

“No of course not, who do you think I smoked it with?”

“Alright!”

“You know when you come to B in a few months you my dear boy are going to fit right in. Every dinner is always full of drinks, food, yelling over one another.”

“Oliver, I think you’ve just completely sold me on everything that is your life.”

“Well if you have a great love, then you have a great life. If you have that you have everything.”

Armie saw himself a lot in Oliver, no subject was off limits. Their upbringings were similar in many ways, unapproving parents was a big similarity. If he was anything like Oliver when he was his age Armie will consider himself the luckiest man in the world. Armie wanted the next few months to fly by so that he can get to B and start this journey. He wanted to embody Oliver as much as he could to do the love story the way any love story should be. Armie was amazed at how this man fell in love in six short weeks and stayed in love for twenty years all while having a wife that wasn’t that love. If Armie couldn’t be married to Elizabeth he would die inside every day until he was nothing, he wanted to know how Oliver survived that twenty years.


	54. Pre-Production

“My god it’s like a shrine to the 80’s up here.” Luca stood in amazement as he looked through the contents of the attic.

“I told you my mother never throws anything away. But I think she said everything from then is over here.” Elio walked to the plastic bins that were marked Elio’s room.

“With all the pictures that your momma has given me I think Violante will be able to recreate almost everything, I don’t think she will have much to do since the house hasn’t really changed.” Luca rubbed the back of his neck. “But your room will need to be completely converted and so will your closet but I promise we will put it all back together once the movie is done.”

“I know you will Luca, but seeing the house back the way it used to be will be a little unsettling. Old memories, welcomed memories.” Elio picked up a pair of swim shorts that was in one of the boxes labeled Elio’s cloths. He held them up and began to laugh. “Well here’s part of Armies wardrobe, these were Oliver’s. I think I stole all of his swimming shorts before he left. Oh I did, red, green and yellow.” Elio held them up.

“My god, Timmy and Armie will be set but I’m sure Giulia will add some things. We will take down all these totes and give them to those two.”

“We? No that’s why the boys are here they can help.” Elio walked to the window and yelled at Chris, David and Jona to come to the attic.

“Ah good! I’m too old to carry those.”

“You too old how do you think I feel? Oh I have something else for you but you have to promise nothing will happen to them.” 

“Promise” Luca crossed his fingers over his heart. Following Elio to his and Oliver's room Luca saw the most beautiful things lying on the bed.

“Are those the originals?”

“Of course they are, billowy as I like to call it and my watch, bracelets, walkman, and pretty much everything I carried with me. I let Timmy read my diaries so they are with him, he sent me an email he is arriving tomorrow.”

“Oh yes, I’ve got everything set for him. He’s going to be staying in one of the apartments in the piazza next door to mine.”

“Oh those are beautiful little apartments. But remember you can do whatever to the house as long as you put it back and no touching the piano it’s not moved in thirty years.” Elio was stirn about the piano.

“I know and your momma already told me about her kitchen and the study but honestly Elio we aren’t going to remove much. Just taking away the modern things and completely restoring the two rooms upstairs. The main focus inside the house just a few rooms.”

“Well my mother has done most of the work for you this house is like a time capsule, every year a little more gets added to it.” Elio placed his hand over his heart running his fingers over the pictures that lined the desk in front of his bedroom window.

“Are you sure you are fine with us using the house, Elio?” Luca asked, when Elio turned Luca had his arms crossed over his chest looking at him with endearment.

“Of course I am, you couldn’t do the film anywhere else. It wouldn’t be ask true to the spirit of it. I’m just trying to imagine this house the way that it used to feel. Too much has happened in this house, there have been births and deaths in this house. Hell Sammy was born in the living room. It’s just a house but it’s also a memory in it’s own.” 

“Well anything you need taken over to your son’s my crew will happily take over.” Luca said putting his arms out.

“Hell I feel sorry for them having to pick up all the kids toys.” Oliver was standing in the doorway, startling Luca.

“Shit! For a tall man you make very little noise.”

“That’s momma’s complaint everytime I burst into a room.” Oliver laughed. “ Elio can you help me with the dogs, Chapman is being stubborn.”

“Oliver what do you expect from a nineteen year old dog? He doesn’t nothing that he doesn’t want to do, you are going to have to carry him to Chris and Davids.”

Oliver hung his head and nearly pouted.

“Ugh, I knew when we went for our walk this morning I should have just taken him there.” Oliver groaned.

“Well I will leave you too it Luca, just pack up whatever needs to go we’ve already got everything we needed over at Chris’s.” Elio said while pushing Oliver out of the room.

Heading to Chris and Davids with the two dogs, Oliver looked at Elio smiling at him. He lifted the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed it.

“What was that for?” Elio asked.

“It’s because I love you and I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh? What have you been thinking about?”

“I’ve been thinking that we should finally get married, at the end of the summer. Once the house is back in order let's just get married.” Oliver stopped in the middle of the road, holding Elio’s hand like they had in Rome and gave him the best kiss of his life.

“L'eternità è dove voglio stare con te. Sposiamoci.” Elio spoke against Olivers lips.

“E nell'eternità saremo il mio Elio.”

 

*************************

 

The following morning everyone was sat at the table eating breakfast, the table had been moved outside to better suit the family's daily routine.

“Christopher I don’t know if I can cook in your kitchen, I didn’t know how to work the oven.” Annella said waving her hand.

“Nonna you don’t have to cook, you are a guest David and I will cook.” Chris smiled.

“Oh please we are family what is this guest nonsense. And name the last time you cooked in your kitchen, m?” She eyed him.

“We use it all the time, I made me a midnight snack last night.” David said.

“Ah I need to stop feeding all you kids, one of these days I won’t be here to cook for you.” She waved her finger at them.

“Where will you go nonna?” Mini asked with a concern look on her face.

“Oh my sweet piccino I will go and be with you great nonno. I miss him very much, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him.” Annella kissed Mini on top of the head.

“Who will make us cookies and tell us stories and read to us? I don’t want you to go live with great nonno.”

“Piccino it will be a long time before that happens. I will see you grow up and maybe get married too.”

Mini wrapped her arms around Annella’s waist and squeezed tight. 

“Mini nonna is definitely not going anywhere, because then there would be no one to toss dish towels at me.” Oliver chidded Annella.

“Oh, that’s because you deserve it. Walking in and scaring people all the time. On of these days it will be a pan.”

The front doorbell rang as everyone was finishing breakfast, Oliver answered the door. Stood on the front porch was Luca and Timmy.

“Welcome! Come in come in.” Oliver opened the door for the guests.

“Hey! You made it, it’s great to see you Timmy.” Elio greeted Timmy with open arms.

“It’s great to be back, I can’t believe this is finally happening. Not going to lie I’m nervous as hell.” Timmy nervously laughed.

“You will be fine. We will start piano, guitar and have you been studying the Italian lessons I sent you?” Elio ask putting his arm around Timmy.

“Yes I have but I honestly don’t know if I’m saying them correctly.”

“You will be fine. I promise by the time I’m done with you, you are going to be perfect.”

********************

Until the house was put back into the 80’s Elio and Timmy spent their days together, Elio started off showing Timmy the simplest songs on the guitar.

“Come on you can’t butcher my love song to Oliver. It’s just simple chords.” Elio laughed.

“No I am going to butcher them.”

“Alright lets give our fingers a rest and work our minds, alright?”

“Yes, I can do this. I promise I’m not going to butcher the Italian language, I speak french very well I should be ok with this.”

“I mean you don’t have to always speak these lines in Italian. Marzia and I would always switch back and forth from Italian and french. Her english wasn’t as great as it is now.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, Marzia’s father was french so she could keep up with me always.”

Elio went to the coffee table and grabbed the script that he had been given and handed Timmy his copy.

“Ok so the line in english is. Don’t you think it’s rude when he says”Later…..?” Arrogant? After all, it’s just to show him a good time here. And remember I was always annoyed with Oliver because I didn’t think he liked me. So say it in kind of a discugest tone like this. Non vi sembra ineducato come dice “Later?” Arrogante? Mi sembra che facciamo di tutto per farlo stare a suo agio da noi.” Elio spoke enunciating every word showing his disgust for Oliver's favorite word then, Later.  
Timmy nodded his head in understanding. 

“Did you really think he was arrogant?” Timmy asked.

“Yes I did, the Oliver then was very guarded. He put on this persona of just arrogants and charm. It wasn’t genuine, I just didn’t know that until his walls started coming down. It wasn’t until right before our first kiss that I started to see the real Oliver. And he tried to quickly build those walls back up but I wouldn’t let him.”

“I can’t imagine Oliver being guarded at all. He’s so open.”

“He is now, but then he was trying to hide so much then. And I’m the opposite, I’m outspoken, I don’t have anything to hide. I do a lot of internal dialogue and according to Oliver you can see it all over my face when I’m internalizing.”

*******************************

A few days later the house, yard and orchard was all in order. Everything had been brought down from the attic. Pictures were hung, furniture had been placed and Elio’s old room had been brought back to life. When they walked into the house they didn’t see any real changes except there were no toys to be found or little shoes strung all over the entrance. When the entered the office, the computer was gone, the printer and all of Oliver's things had been removed. It looked as though Professor Perlman was going to walk through that door any moment. The ladder connected to the bookshelf had been brought out again. Oliver had taken it down when Sammy had tried to use a wrestling move on Ella Perl last year. And pictures of Elio and Annella were placed around the room.

The furniture had been brought back, the flat screen tv was replaced with the little tube tv.

“I want to see our room.” Elio darted up the stairs and swung open the bedroom door. The queen size bed had been replace with the two single beds the wardrobe had been put back. Posters, books and random items Elio had in his childhood room had made their way back. He felt arms ease around his chest and a chin rest on his shoulder.

“Do you feel 17 again?” Oliver whispered into Elios ear.

“Yeah I do. Fuck it’s like we’ve been teleported back to 1983. I feel like if I look out that window I will see my dad greeting you for the first time.” Elio heard Oliver let out a small chuckle.

“Come on let’s check out the other room.”

***************

Elio and Timmy had spent weeks in the living room going over the piano. Elio would take Timmy out to the backyard to teach him the guitar. As Elio was going over the last few notes before Timmy took over they were transported out of their musical bubble when a ball of life burst through the door.

“Hey I’m Armie you’re Timmy right?” Come the loud bourstouse voice. Timmy stood up and was immediately embarrassed by the older man.

“Uh yeah Hi I’m Timmy.” He says awakewardly. Elio stands and Armie catches sight of him.

“And you have to be Elio.” Armie says opening his arms, Elio returns the favor and hugs Armie.

“Yes, I am. Welcome to our home.”

“This place is amazing.” Armie caught sight of Timmy’s face. “What's wrong?”

“Uh we were in the middle of a piano lesson and I uh.”

“Oh no problem, I will just head over to the other house and you come get me when you’re done.”

Armie walked out of the house and down the lane, he knew that he needed to do wardrobe fittings and talk to Luca at the house. Almost everything was being done between the two homes. He wandered into the back yard of Oliver’s oldest son.

“Armie! Come sit down and join us for a drink, we always have to wait on them to finish. What did you think of Timmy?” Oliver asked.

“He’s an open book.”

“When he’s done you two head off and ride around the village.” Luca said taking a drink of his wine.

“Yes, and by the time you get back we will have dinner ready. The kids wanted nonna’s pizza tonight so we are having to make ten pizza’s just to feed everyone that is coming tonight.” Oliver chuckled.

“Fuck, are we really having real italian pizza?” Armie asked his mouth was watering.

“Of course there’s not other way to have it.”

“Oh god, if I go in and give nonna a hug do you think she will make more pizza’s because I’m not going to lie I could finish off two at this point.” Armie said excitedly.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure how Annella will react. But we could always go in and ask.” Oliver said getting up out of his chair. Armie followed him into the kitchen, Annella was stood with her back to them. She was kneading pizza dough with the help of Mini and Ella Perl.

“Bubbeh look we are making pizza!” Ella Perl yelled excitedly and when she caught sight of Armie her eye’s got big. “Wow you’re tall!”

Armie laughed.

“He’s not much taller than I am.” Oliver scoffed. 

“Actually I just came in here to help with the pizza’s.” Armie said going to the sink to wash his hands.

“Oh look la movie star is helping cook.” Annella smiled.

“Hey I help cook but you always run Elio and I out of the kitchen.” Oliver says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh piccino that’s because you make a mess.”

“I take it she’s always like this?” Armie asks. Oliver nods.

“I’m Mini and that's my cousin Ella Perl. What's your name?” Mini asks she had flour on her cheeks.

“Why hello Mini and Ella Perl, my name is Armie.”

“Armie? Is it short for something else?” Mini asked.

“Yes it’s actually short for Armand.”

“Mine too, mines short for Vimini and hers is short for Annella Perl.”

“Well those are both beautiful names.”

By the time dinner was done, Timmy and Armie had rode their bikes all around the village. Coming back to the house it was empty and a note hung on the door.

“It says come to our home. Love Elio and Oliver.” Armie said reading to note. Timmy laughed a little.

“You are about to meet the entire family.” He said getting off his bike and walking with it. Armie followed beside him, he looked at Timmy with genuine curiosity on his face.

“You’ve gotten to know them really well haven’t you?”

“Yeah they are I dunno they are unlike anybody I’ve ever met. Like Elio gave me his diaries from that summer and as I read them. I dunno I mean when I was 17 I wasn’t even close to being that fucking intelligent. His thought process at 17 was brilliant and fucking dirty too. I am a dirty minded individual but Elio. Jeez! But like he knew what he wanted.” 

“Fuck when I was 17 I was awkward as fuck and trying to just make it through high school. I didn’t even have the balls to talk to girls.” Armie chuckled. “But I only got to know Oliver and he told me to keep these feelings I had about the movie because that’s the feelings that he had when he met Elio. I find it fascinating how these two people fell in love for the first time and then twenty years later still be in love like no time had past.” Armie stopped to look at Timmy.

“I know I can’t imagine even falling in love, I don’t even know what that feels like.” He smiles his own little awkward way. Armie was realizing that this was Timmy, awkward, funny and big hearted.

“Come on really? Not even just a little obsession, like you never saw a girl and just instantly want her?”

“No not really, I’ve had girlfriends but nothing like that. I mean girls get sick of me really quickly.” He laughed. 

“I honestly don’t think that’s possible. Fuck I’ve known you less than a day and I wanna keep you, like make a little version of you and keep it in my pocket. Oh does that sound creepy.”

“No I get what your saying, like you are this big movie star. I want to know everything, I mean I’ve gone a couple of movies. But you’ve worked with Johnny Depp, Leonardo Dicaprio, Guy Ritchie and you were amazing in Social Network.” Timmy gushed.

“So I take it you haven’t seen much of my work?” Armie teases.

“Come on man Social network was fucking amazing!”

Armie looked at Timmy cocking his head slightly to the side and he cleared his throat. Timmy looked at him his brow furrowed.

“Are you intimidated to portray someone like Elio?” Armie wanted to know.

“Of course I am. Elio’s not fictional, his and Oliver’s story is true and beautiful. What if we can’t make that same chemistry on the screen? And what if we can’t be true to their story and their lives? There’s a lot of what if’s.”

“I know, Oliver and Luca are confident that I can do this. But like you said there are a lot of what if’s. I mean I’ve portrayed real people before but they weren’t around to get to know or criticize my performance. But here we have all of that. And Oliver told me to read the book and really delve into the person he used to be not the person that he is now.”

“Wow, he’s really challenging you huh?”

“Yeah, but fuck I’ve got it easy. You are learning piano, guitar and Italian.”

“It’s not that difficult Elio’s played since he was a kid and he is a music teacher. He has patients of a fucking saint, if I say I’m sorry once, I’ll say it fifty times before the lesson is over.” 

Armie laugh.

“Well here we are, ready to meet all the Perlman-Adlers?” Timmy asked as he grabbed the door handle.

“Yeah I think I’m ready.”

“Don’t worry they are a very warm family.” Timmy opened the door and as they walked into the house Armies jaw dropped at the interior of the house.

“Holy shit, this house is beautiful. Wow, this has to be Perlman's study.” Armie was bouncing from room to room. And when they came to the kitchen Armie stopped.

“I can see why this house was such a part of their lives.”

“That’s nothing wait till you see the backyard.” Timmy walked through the kitchen and through the doorway. Armie was on his heels, as soon as they existed the doorway they were greeted, with a boisterous booming.

“AYE!”

Armie looked at Timmy smiling. The table was filled with food and around it was people who loved each other. Armie and Timmy quickly became apart of the Perlman-Adler family. Getting into loud discussions with everyone involved, playing with the kids. Timmy and Armie both caught themselves watching Oliver and Elio. Every time they would do something unique with each other Armie would nudge Timmy to observe what he was seeing. They did this quite often, when Armie amd Timmy weren’t together they were with the family.


	55. Peach

After the day's lessons, Timmy and Elio would meet up with Armie and Oliver at the other home. They would eat lunch and talk but today was a little different today Giulia was coming with costumes. She sat at the table with two large bags sitting in front of her.

”You know it's the 80’s I kind of remember the clothes and they were terrible.” Armie jokes.

”Hey it was the style and if I'm honest very comfortable.” Oliver said.

”Armie I need you to try on these clothes,” Giulia said and handed him a bag.

”This should be interesting.” Elio mused while looking at his book. A few moments later Armie stuck his head out of the back door shaking his head.

”No, there is no way in hell these are appropriate. I can't do it.” Armie continues to shake his head in protest.

”Come on man it can't be that bad.” Timmy coaxed him.

”No!” Armie through up his arms refusing to come out. Oliver got up and walked just right inside the door. Elio and Timmy could see Oliver nodding his head.

”That's the way they are supposed to fit. I swear. Just come out, they look great.” Oliver grabbed Armies forearm dragging him out. Elios eyes widened and Timmy covered his mouth stifling a laugh.

“No, no they look good. Perfect!” Luca said clapping his hands together.

“You’re fucking joking right? Because I make one wrong move and my bits are going to fall out. Look at this.” Armie laughed as he moved his legs around.

“No, no it’s fine if they pop out I just digitally remove them.” Luca said amusingly while waving his hand.

“You know I can’t decide who wore the shorts better You my dear or Armie.” Elio said as he stood next to Timmy.

“I think Armie definitely has me beat on this. Now he just needs to get some sun on those thighs.” Oliver’s said.

“Alright Alright, the shorts are coming off. I’m going to put on the other outfit.” Armie said about to walk back into the house.

“Wait wait don’t move I have to take a picture.” Guila said holding up her camera. Armie turns, he has put on the red swim shorts and no shirt. When she is done he walks back into the house.

“Try on the other outfit!” She yells after him.

“I had nothing to say, I’ve never seen so much leg on another man before. How did you swim in those? Oh god mine aren’t going to be that short are they?” Timmy said wide eyes.

“No, I was so skinny that everything was loose on me. But the shorts are ugly as sin.” Elio said consoling him.

“Well, here Timothée try these on.” Giulia said handing Timmy the bag. He takes it from her and heads into the house. A few moments later Armie and Timmy walk out together, Timmy in multi-colored swim shorts and a talking heads shirt and Armie in billowy and khaki shorts.

“Christ” Oliver spoke softly, he was a loss for words.

“Perfect, just perfect.” Luca said putting his hands over his heart.

“Now that you can pull over looking like us, I think you’ve spent enough time observing us. I’m certain that you two will have absolutely no problem portraying us, and the simplest way to do that is fall in love with each other through a friendship. A friendship is almost like a marriage if you feel a void when the other is not around then you’ve achieved that level of love.” Elio said Oliver looked at him smiling tenderly.

“If you still had your beard I would have sworn it was the Professor standing there.” Oliver leaned giving Elio little peck on the lips. Which was something they rarely did, they both furrowed their brows.

“Didn’t feel right did it?”

“No Oliver it didn’t” Elio leaned in for a longer one.

“I think they forgot we are here” Armie bent and whispered into Timmy’s ear. Neither taking their eyes off the two men.

“I wonder what that’s like to be so in love you forget the outside world?” Timmy whispered his thought back to Armie.

“You’ll know that feeling someday, promise.” Armie smiled and nudged his shoulder.

“Alright you two go get changed and we are going to do rehearsals after we eat.” Luca said shewing them off, he had things to do that he wanted to envision. It was enough to startle Elio and Oliver out of their state.

Saturday afternoon was bright and very quiet.

“Now I know what’s missing, it has been bothering me all morning. Where are all the children at today?” Luca said looking around.

“The kids took them to the beach and momma is at my aunt’s house, apparently someones visiting I’m not one hundred percent sure who it was that is visiting.” Elio said.

“Ah, I take it that's why Chapman is soaking up the sun?” Armie said pointing to the dog. “How old is that dog, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“He’s nineteen, but I think he turns twenty in a few months. At this point, he should be in a museum. He’s survived cancer twice, he’s had a hip replacement and he’s completely deaf.” Oliver smiled at his dog.

“No he’s not deaf, he always perks up when I ask the kids if they want a cookie.” Elio laughed, and they all saw Chapman jump and look at them, his tail wagging.

“Well all be damn, he’s been playing me for a fool for months now.” Oliver shrugged.

Armie looked slightly nervous and Timmy looked at him browed furrowed, he was confused Armie didn’t do nervous. Timmy leaned on the table propping his head up with his hand, Elio was leaning on the table with his elbows, listening to Luca talk very animated about some movie. And Oliver, Oliver was taking long drags off of his cigar, his hand was on Elio’s back. Timmy noticed that they always had to be touching, even if you couldn’t see them touching, if you looked hard enough you would be able to see it. If they were close enough to touch, they did

“Ok, since there’s no kids and no Annella. I’ve really got to ask you two something because I just have to know.” Armie said in a rushed tone, they all stopped to look at him. “Did you really fuck a peach?” He asked pointing to Elio. “And did you really take a bite of it?” He asked pointing to Oliver. Oliver and Elio both looked at each other, they had no expression on their faces. A few beats went by Oliver cracked first, the laugh came out of him like a shot and Elio followed.

“Uh yeah it happened, you know I had just had sex with two different people. They both were two new experiences and when you are 17 and so sexually charged, things happen. I was just in the moment, every image I had seen in the last 42 hours just ran through my head. Sex with Marzia, sex with Oliver and it just happened.” Elio was calm by the end of his words.

“I wanted as much of Elio as I could get, so that was a way for me to show him that and that we were still each other. We do things that are unexplained and sick but we do them even if no one else sees the beauty in it.”

“Well, now we know having sex with a peach is possible.” Luca laughed.

“If the peach is as big as our are yes it’s very possible.” Elio said

“I still don’t get how it’s possible?” Timmy said still in shock from Armies question.

“Well, then I will send you home with a gift basket of our peaches.” Elio slyly smiled at Timmy.

***********************************

On the beach, Chris, Jona, David, Lea and the kids were enjoying the peaceful afternoon. It just early enough in the summer that not everyone was flocking to the beach yet.

“It’s so nice to get out of the house, too many people around all the time.” Chris said as he sat down on the blanket next to David.

“Why, I think it’s exciting.” David said kissing Chris’s shoulder.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t exciting. It’s only been a month and everything has just changed. Have you been in the house yet?” Chris asks looking at his brother.

“Yeah, it looks almost like it did when we first started coming here. It’s I dunno weird, it feels like none of us ever lived there. It definitely has gone back in time, I think it’s fucking great. Dad and papa deserve this. If their story hadn’t of happened we sure as hell wouldn’t have anything that we have right now.” Jona said looking at the kids trying to build a sand castle but Bach kept running through it.

“It is strange though seeing nothing in the house past the 80’s, but also is it sad that the house doesn’t look that different. I mean come on nonna doesn’t allow much change in the house.” Lea says laughing.

“I thought that was just me, I thought the same thing.” David laughed.

“Come on it’s her home, we all have just occupied it at one point. Can you imagine everything that house has seen?” Chris said.

“Uh we aren’t going to have to imagine some of it, they are making a moving about one thing that’s happened in that house.” David joked.

“I know that you jackass, but we already know everything that happened during that time.” Chris said smacking Davids ass.

“Oh, no honey, Lea and I know what happened during that time because we read your dad’s book. You two, on the other hand, have no fucking clue about everything that happened during that time.” David laughed as he hung onto Lea.

“We’ve heard a lot you don’t know more about our parents love story than we do.” Jona scoffed.

“Really?” Lea asked.

“Yes, really.” Jona scoffed, nodding towards his brother.

“Alright then, do you know about the peach?” David asked them.

“Yes, that’s what literally grows in the backyard.” Jona said.

“Lea my sweet wonderful sister in law, our boys know nothing of why our father in laws giggle like little school girls when one of them eats a peach.” David looks at her with a mischievous grin.

“I know my gorgeously adorable brother in law and I feel like we should tell them. They have been deprived of this knowledge for so long, I feel that we shouldn’t keep this secret any longer.” Lea pouted her lips and gave David her big blue and green puppy dog eyes.

“You know they think they are funny but they really aren’t.” Jona conferred with this brother.

“Yeah I know they really aren't’.”

Lea and David both smiled and it wasn’t a sweet smile, they were about to ruin Chris and Jona’s day and it was going to be amazing.

“Alright, you asked for it. Elio fucked a peach in the attic.” David said quickly.

“And your dad ate it!” Lea quickly followed so that she couldn’t be interrupted.

They watched as Chris and Jona’s faces went from smug to complete horror.

“That’s impossible, peaches aren’t big enough to do that.” Chris scoffed.

“Really? Have you seen the size of the peaches in the backyard?” Lea says back.

“It’s all true, just read it. Here actually I’ve got one better.” David got on his phone a few moments later he handed it to Chris and Jona. Lea and David watched as they both read the screen, their mouths hung open.

“FUCK, no! That’s fucking wrong! All those peach jokes they made!” Chris covers his face with his hands and falls back onto the blanket.

“He ate it?” Jona was confused and looked like he was about to cry.

“And that’s just a few of the things that’s in that book. Wait until you get to where they were in Rome.” Lea giggled.

“This is why I’ve avoided reading the book. I was going to read it one day, but now you’ve ruined me.” Chris groans with his arm over his face.

“Dad really ate a peach, that, I ugh?” Jona was mumbling now.

“Fuck Lea I think we broke your husband.”

“I think we did too. Ok fun day is over, let's go back to the house. Kids let's get ready to go home!” Lea yelled for the kids.

******

They waved goodbye to Jona, Lea and the kids and walked into the house with all the children, Luca, Timmy, Armie and their parents were walking out.

“Where are you all headed off to?” Chris asked his parents.

“Oh Luca is going to have the boys do their first rehearsal and Elio and I are going to walk around the house to make sure everything's in order before they start filming.” Oliver said stepping off the last step. “Oh and Mr. Stuhlbarg, Mrs. Casra, and Miss Esther are coming in tomorrow and Marzia wants to meet Esther but we are all going to be at the house. So we will be out of the way. Bye, my babies bubbeh and nonno will be back to play.” Oliver ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

“Alright!” Chris yelled after him. David wraps his arms around his waist.

“So do you forgive me yet?”

“Uh no, I’m still mad at you for ruining this pure love persona I had around my parents love.” Chris tried to shrug David off, with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Come on, let's get Mini and Matteo down for a nap, and I will make it up to you.” David whispered in his ear.

“Ok but you better make it up to me at least three times.”

“Three?!”

Chris kissed David and drug him in the house.

“Alright, kids it’s nap time!” Chris yelled and the kids groaned. David knew he was really going to have to make up for this.


	56. Mon Coeur

The following few days became slightly tenser as the first day of filming was getting closer.

“Momma, Oliver and I are going to go over and meet up with Mr. Stuhlbarg. Do you want to come with us?” Elio yelled from the kitchen. Annella walked into the kitchen giving him a stern look.

“Elio just because I am 73 years old doesn’t me mean I am deaf, I can hear perfectly fine piccino.”

“I know momma, I just didn’t know where you were in the yard.”

“Elio, where am I always at in the yard?’

“You my dear mother just want to start trouble today don’t you?”

“Well I miss my babies, I don’t see why they all had to go on holiday.” Annella huffed.

“Momma they asked if you wanted to go with them.” Elio said gingerly as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I know they did but who wasn’t their nonna tagging along slowing them down?” She said patting her hair to make sure it was all still in place.

“Momma if the kids didn’t want you going they wouldn’t have asked you to go. Besides who knows you could have gone and met a nice man.” Oliver said joking, he was sat at the kitchen island. His laugh quickly changed when Annella gave him the look that only a mother could give.

“Sorry, momma. That wasn’t funny I know.” Oliver looked at Elio who was trying to hold back a laugh while biting his lip.

“Come on Momma, let's go and see everyone ok?” Elio said holding out his hand to her. She took it and placed her hand in the crock of his arm. They walked out of the house and down the street. There wasn’t much going on in the front of the home but when they walked in they were greeted by Luca.

“Come, come tomorrow we start filming and I want you to see everyone in their attired tell me what you think.” Luca showed them to the living room where everyone sat around with scripts. Armie and Timmy were sat on the sofa engaged in conversation. Seeing Oliver, Elio and Annella walk in they quickly jumped up to greet them. Michael turned to see who had walked in. He caught Annella's eye, she stopped in her tracks to take in Michael. When they had first met Michaels' hair and beard was long and very dark. Now Annella didn’t see Michael, she saw Samuel, the man she had loved since she was eighteen. Michaels' hair had been cut very short his beard trimmed and white had been added. Annella placed one hand over her mouth and another over her heart. She began to slowly walk toward Michael when she reached him she placed a hand on either side of his face. He could see the love she had for her husband still.

“You capture my Samuels essence but can you recreate his soul?” She asked in a soft Italian tone. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

“Annella I will try with every ounce of my being to capture everything that was your Samuel.” He smiled at her. He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

*******

In the fall of 1961, Annella Daaé was on holiday with friends to see the exhibits at the museum in Rome. As they walked into the Pantheon and through the Greek sculptures. Annella was captivated by a sculpture of a man holding a child.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A soft voice spoke from behind her.

Annella softly laughed as she tended to do when she was startled.

“Oh ah yes it is. You can tell he loves the child.”

“The story behind it is the man was Silenos an old satyr who became the foster-father of the god Dionysos. It was said the divine child was raised by Seilenos and the Nysiades in a cave on the mythical mountain of Nysa after his birth from the thigh of Zeus. The original Silenus resembled a folklore man of the forest with the ears of a horse and sometimes the tail and legs of a horse as well. The later Sileni were drunken followers of Dionysus, usually bald and fat with thick lips and squat noses.” His face lit up as he told the story.

“Do you wait for young girls to stop and look at these sculptures so you can impress them with your stories?” She said flirtatiously smiling at him. He stood just a little taller than her, his hair was dark and shaggy. Annella noticed he had gorgeous green eyes, he wore thin framed glasses. He was gorgeous, she’d never met a man that looked like him.

“Uh no, I’m an archeology Professor, I found a piece that the museum was interested in. And I saw you standing there looking beautiful. I just had to stop and admire you.” He smiled, which made her smile.

“You’re not old enough to be a professor.”

“I promise you I’m old enough. Uh, I’m going to an event tonight, it’s black tie would you like to attend it with me? I promise it’s not going to be dull.” He smiled, his green eyes made her stomach flutter with butterflies. This was a new feeling for her.

“I have nothing to wear.” Annella said gesturing to the floral dress she was wearing.

“Well if you’d like we can visit one of the many shops. To me, you’d look beautiful in anything you try on.” He smiled at her shyly.

“No I couldn’t do that, I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Samuel, Samuel Perlman. But most call me Sammy.”

“Well Samuel it’s lovely to meet you I’m Annella Daaé and I would love to accompany you to your event.”

He held out his arm for her to take it. Annella places her hand on his arm, looking back at her friends she waved.

“Je te verrai à l’hôtel . Cet homme si magnifique va m’acheter quelque chose de joli , je pense que je suis amoureux!” She yelled and waved to her friends who stood in shock as she walked out with Samuel. Annella was never the sort of girl who would be so taken by a man that she had just met. She saw him smile.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Oh, nothing just the old things in life that lead us to new things. I was coming to give a simple artifact to the museum and I find you a beautiful french flower among the stone artwork of the Greek empire.” Samuel lightly placed his index finger on her nose. Annella was ashamed to say that she almost giggled like a little school girl.

“You must have a girl in every city if you speak like that to every pretty girl you meet, no?”

“Ah, no would be the correct answer. This is the first I’ve ever spoken to a pretty girl as you say without hesitation.” He squinted as the sun hit his thin-rimmed glasses.

“I don’t think I believe you. Everyone has spoken to someone out of spontaneity, especially if it’s something that catches their attention.” Annella spoke with confidence as she walked into the shop that was lined in more dresses than she’d ever seen outside of Paris.

“You would think, but I find old and forgotten things so something new doesn’t always catch my attention. But you did.”

Annella had no more words to speak to him. he sat down in the oversized chair she knew was for men who brought their female companions into the shops. When she looked at his face after he spoke she knew he was telling the truth. There was something very different about this man, and she was infatuated by it. Walking around the shop going through some dresses. A shop girl approached Samuel.

“Is there anything particular your wife is looking for?” She asked, in a perfect American accent and it was authentic too. He smiled.

“I don’t know, we are going to an event with quite a few very well to do people and I want everyone to stop when she walks into the room.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard a man say that about his wife.” The shop girl nearly melted.

“She’s not my wife, actually we just met. But I think I would like to see her in anything that Audrey Hepburn would wear. She’s a woman of sophistication and grace. Annella is just that and a little more.” Samuel watched as the shop girl brought Annella every dress in the shop, she tried on everyone and it wasn’t until she tried on a simple floor-length black dress with a slit cut all the way up to her thigh. That he stood, eye’s bright and he had no words. This woman came into his life by pure luck, he had never been so infatuated by a single person on this planet so much that he wanted to drop everything for them. He had only felt this way almost once but he was too afraid to make that leap. But Annella, there was no hesitation before he knew it he was looking at her from afar and then he was speaking to her. He watched as she ran her hands over the dress and looked at the price tag.

“Oh no, I can’t afford this. I have to take it off.” She told the shop girl in a worried tone.

“Annella it doesn’t matter what the tag says. I am buying the dress for you and whatever else you want in this shop.”

“I wouldn’t even let my own parents buy me a two hundred lire dress, why do you think I would let you buy me one?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest. Samuel looked at her and took a large step toward her.

“Parce que je vais te regarder comme je regarde ces sculptures. Me perdre sur chaque mot et faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir te faire sourire.” Samuel had his hands behind his back, he extended his hand giving the shop girl a white square object. Never taking his eyes off of Annella.

“Charge it to my account, por favor senorita.”

“I will pay you back.” She says lifting up the front of the dress so she doesn’t trip over it and walks back into the dressing room.

“You have already done so.” Samuel said as he sat back down in the oversized chair.

As they walked out of the shop, Annella held her bags in one hand and her other was in the crock of Samuels' arm.

“You bought me a dress, shoes, and jewels but you will not buy me.” She said looking at him over her sunglasses, he laughed.

“I don’t think I could do that if I tried. I’m surprised you let me buy what I did. You are a very strong-willed woman Annella Daaé”

“Of course I am, my papa has always told me a man can buy you everything in the world but your heart that’s something that should be given freely. To the one who deserves my love.”

They turned the corner and in front of them was the most beautiful fountain, she hurriedly gave Samuel the bags and quickly hurried herself to the fountain's edge.

“Samuel it’s beautiful!” Annella ran her hand through the cool water.

“The Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi, the fountain of four rivers. The base of the fountain is a basin from the centre of which travertine rocks rise to support four river gods and above them, a copy of an surmounted with the Pamphili family emblem of a dove with an olive twig. Collectively, they represent of the through which papal authority had spread: the representing Africa, the representing Europe, the representing Asia, and the Americas.” Samuel had placed the bags between his feet placing his hands in his pockets looking up at the monument. Annella turned to him.

“Is there anything that you don’t know?”

Samuel chuckled, pushing his glasses back up.

“I know nothing, only what I’ve read in books. If it’s not been written about then I’m ignorant to it.”

“So you know of love then?” She asked biting her bottom lip.

“Only what I’ve read but I’ve never experienced it. I’ve spent so much of my life with my nose in books to notice the natural things like beauty and love.”

Annella placed both hands on his face, looking into his eyes. She kissed him, once their lips met, the world disappeared around them. When their lips parted Annella.

“Mon cœur” Samuel whispered against her lips.

“Mon cœur indeed.” Annella repeated, she quickly opened her eyes. “I’ve never done anything like this.”

“Neither have I, what do you think it means?”

“Maybe it means we are foolish.” Annella kissed him again.

“How about foolishly in love?” He kissed her this time, neither of them opened their eyes this time, Annella placed a kiss on his chin.

“If love is foolish then that is what we are.”

“Three hours ago I didn’t know what this feeling was. How is that possible?”

“I don’t know.”

As they parted that night after the party, Samuel walked her back to her room where her friends waited for her. She knew that at the end of the week she would be going back to Paris, far from this man who made her feel ways that she didn’t know existed.

“Everyone you introduced me too seemed surprised you brought me.” Annella said leaning on the railing of the balcony of her hotel room.

“Ah yes well when you are a man like me, that tends to happen.”

“A man like you?” Her brows furrowed together.

“Mm, my friends have described me as a bookworm, shy and oblivious. And I happen to agree with them, except for today.”

“Well, then I’m glad I got your nose out of those books for even just a moment.”

“I can’t promise that I will always look over my book at you.” He slides his hand around her waist, kissing her. He pulls away his eyes still closed and smiles.

“What are you doing?” She laughed covering her lips with her hands.

“Basking in this, I want to remember this long after you’ve gone home.”

The stood on that balcony talking until the sun began peeking over the city. On her last night in Rome, Samuel comes to pick her up to take her out to dinner. He waited in the lobby, the clicking of heels made him turn.

“Here hold this.” Annella had handed him a suitcase, he watched her greet the man behind the front desk.

“What are you doing?” He asked as she walked back to him.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She smiled at him.

“Uh, I honestly don’t know.” His face was riddled with confusion.

“Je reste” Annella bit her bottom lip. “I can’t bring myself to leave, every time I thought about it this week. I would get completely sick to my stomach.”

“But what about University? And your family?”

“I’ve already spoken to maman and she’s happy to meet you. And I can always go to University here, after all, you are a professor. You can teach me all your languages, theories and about artifacts. I don’t need much.”

“You are more carefree than I could ever imagine being. How is it you are this person?”

“I’m French, don’t you know we are unpredictable people?” Annella winked at him and began walking out of the hotel lobby and into the streets of Rome.

“Annella don’t you think we should think about this and discuss it first?” He asked putting her luggage in his car.

“No, let's go home.” She opened the car door and got in.

They married in the spring of the following year and in the late summer of 66 they welcomed their first child. Sitting in the orchard of the Perlman villa under the peach trees Annella dotted over her newborn, he began to fuss.

“Oh shh my piccino.”

“He’s fussing because we haven’t given him a proper name yet. We can’t keep calling him piccino.” Samuel softly spoke as he peered into the little bundle wrapped in blue.

“I know but I haven’t heard any name that I love.”

“We could always name him after my father.”

Annella wrinkles her nose at the idea.

“I will not name my son Cesare.”

Samuel laughed. “You know that’s not his real name, it’s a nickname because he never stops talking and his friends want to kill him for it. It’s a twisted joke they’ve had for too long.”

“You’re maman calls him that as well!” Annella cradled her son closer to her.

“I know, I know, makes you wonder. His name is Elio.”

“Elio? Elio.” She let the name gently play around. Looking down at her son, his dark eyes peering back at her.

“My piccino, my Elio.” Looking up at Samuel she bit her lip smiling. “ Elio Samuel Perlman, Mm, it’s beautiful.”


	57. Midnight

Midsummer of 2016, the cast and crew were already two weeks into shooting. Armie leaned on the side of the pool talking to Timmy. Luca was speaking with Amira under the peach tree. Oliver sat in his writer's chair mulling over the pages for that day, looking up he saw Armie and Timmy engaged in very animated discussion. Reaching for his phone he takes a quick picture, he wanted to keep that moment. The two young men seem to have formed a very quick friendship, they both are passionate people. He hopes that they keep each other that way and that their friendship is never tarnished by the likes of fame.

“Oliver, come join us, the water is warm!” Armie yells out to him, Oliver smiles.

“I know that is a damn lie! It’s been raining, no time for the water to warm up.” He yells back, he feels warm arms slid down his neck, hands rest on his stomach and familiar lips kiss right under his ear.

“How are things going?” Elio whispered in his ear.

“Mm good, hoping it doesn’t rain.” Oliver lightly ran his fingers up Elios arm.

“It’s not supposed too but whenever you're ready just call, Elizabeth and I will have lunch waiting for you boys.”

“Oh is she making cookies? Please say she’s making cookies?”

“Yes she is making cookies, but you might want to get ahead of everyone else before the kids get to them.”

“I’ll be there before them. Have I told you yet today how much I love you?” Oliver coos.

“I’m not sure, this morning in the shower there was a lot of thank yous, oh fucks and fuck me's but I don’t think I love you was in there.”

“Well I love you and maybe after dinner tonight I will have to praise you again.”

Across the yard, on the side of the pool, Timmy watched the two interact.

“They always whisper to each other, it’s beautiful don’t you think?” Timmy mused pushing his sunglasses back up.

“It's beyond beautiful. Elizabeth said when this is all over she’s going to have a hard time leaving. She said they are the epitome of love.”

“In the dictionary under love, there should literally be a picture of them. But I guess when you fight for so long to be who you are, you don’t take anything you have for granted.”

********

By week four of filming it was Oliver and Elio’s turn to be on camera.

“I never in a million years thought we would be portraying Sonny and Cher.” Elio laughed putting on the white suit jacket.

“At least you are wearing white, I’m not sure what this is call.” Oliver pulled out the bottom of the jacket.

“It’s called salmon Oliver.” He gave him a cheeky broad smile.

“It’s terrible, why Issac a gay man I mind you thought this was fashionable in the 80’s is beyond me.”

“Well my love not everyone can wear swim shorts and band shirts in their late 50’s like you.” Elio smirks.

“What’s wrong with my style? Last year you complained that I wore too many tracksuits and now you are complaining about my comfortable summer attire.”

“I didn’t complain about your tracksuits until you wore one to Marzia’s son's wedding.” Elio said looking at him in the mirror.

“No, no you can’t complain about that. It was a Tom Ford tracksuit.”

“It was still a tracksuit.” Elio spoke calmly as he was prone to do when he wanted to rile Oliver up.

They had this arrangement at least once a year when Oliver would get obsessed with a certain style.

“Then I guess the tracksuits are making their way out of the back of the closet then.” Oliver stormed off into the living room. Elio chuckled as he watched the parade that was Oliver’s temper tantrum. He was dramatic at times and Elio enjoyed those moments. He followed him slowly out to the living room into the backyard, Annella sat in the garden talking to Michael and Amira when Oliver walked out of the house. Annella burst into a fit of laughter upon seeing her son in law and even wiped away tears when she saw her son.

“Alright momma it’s not that funny.” Oliver huffed.

“But it is! Isaac and Mounir would both be completely beside themselves if they knew about this.” Annella calmed.

“They would?” Michael asked.

“Oh yes they were absolutely darling. And they were always up for a bit of fun even if it was at their experience. I remember that day they visited very well. Sammy was trying not to give Elio any more fuel to add to the fire, he adored Elio especially when his mischievous side came out. Sammy used to get so aggravated with Elio when he would make him laugh at the most inappropriate times. But Sonny and Cher were very loving, they were ridiculous but loving.”

“How did you meet them?” Amira asked.

“Mounir was an economics professor, he and I had struck up a conversation during one of the many fundraisers that Samuel and I had to attend. And he had asked me whose child that was sitting in the armchair with a little turtle in his lap reading Utopia? He was amazed at the fact that this child wasn’t running around with the rest. Of course, it was Elio, he was maybe 5 or so. We fascinated them a very unconventional family at that time but they became lifelong friends they visited every summer. Sent us gifts at Christmas and they always sent Elio gifts on his birthday.”

“Yeah, I remember on my 18th birthday they sent me a plane ticket to come and stay with them before I went off to university. That was the only summer I didn’t stay home. To spend an entire summer in a mansion on Miami beach was interesting. I’d never met so many gay men and woman in one place than I had that summer. They taught me a lot, things I didn’t see the summer before.” Elio kissed Oliver’s hand.

“Well are you two ready to make your film debut?” Luca asked them.

Oliver jumped at the chance to drive the replica of the car they had driven. It was surreal to be playing these two people that he had only met a few times but as much as Elio had spoken of them he felt as he had known them for years. It had only taken them a few takes of their first scene. At one point when Timmy was pulling back the tree branch to look at his watch, he let go of it too early and smacked Oliver in the face. He was mortified but Oliver being the person he was found it hysterical.

Armie sat on the sidelines while everything played out in front of him. He wondered why this was such a big part of the night. Now he understood it was a lead up to midnight, midnight changed their lives. Oliver sat down next to Armie, he didn’t know if he should ask. Armie looked sideways at Oliver.

“You know by now if you have a question to ask you can go ahead and ask.” Oliver said smiling.

“I know. I just need to pick your emotions for a moment. It’s just you fought against your feelings for so long, what changed your mind about everything?” Armie asked.

“Elio changed me, being loved and pursued by Elio Perlman is the most amazing experience I’ve ever had. As soon as I gave into that first kiss, I knew it was only a matter of time. It’s why I stayed away, he was drawing me further in and it terrified me. I know it may sound stupid to you being terrified to want a person you’re attracted to but that’s how things were. But once I started letting my guard down I knew I was in trouble. He is truly the only person I can completely myself around. As I’m sure you know very well but Elio is my other half. Every time he walks into a room I swoon, I worship him, I’m obsessed with him. I wanted to see what it was like to be myself and to have a possibility to be happy even if it was just for a few weeks.” Oliver never looked away from Armie. Oliver had this way of speaking that captivated whomever he was talking to.

“That’s statuesque, I never thought anyone loved like that. I know I love my wife with everything but I’ve not had the words to describe it.”

“I’ve had a long time to think about it. Just be guarded and nervous, I had never done anything like that before. I’d only ever been with women, I didn’t have a clue as to what I was doing. But I didn’t make any of the first moves, I always needed reassurance that this is what he wanted. I didn’t want regret and Elio has this smile that lights up a room but he also has a fake smile that can turn it dark. The next morning I was desperate to make him happy and I knew he was confused and disgusted with himself. I made the bold choice and that I did because if he truly regretted our night together I would have fallen apart. I wanted to know what made him happy.” Oliver looked in the direction of Elio who stood next to Timmy who was talking very animatedly.

“I can’t imagine sacrificing the person I love to blend into the rest of the world.” Armies expression has shifted, Oliver could tell he was taking everything to heart and keeping it there.

“It’s not a mistake I wish to ever make again. I never want anyone to make it. That’s why all of this is important.” Oliver got up patting Armie on the cheek.

“Tell your sweet Elizabeth you love her every day, because sometime during the past you would not have been allowed to love her. Due to religion, race, wealth or family views. At some point in time, we are all deprived of the one we love.”

Armie got up to follow Oliver toward Timmy and Elio, he stopped. Which caused Oliver to turn and look at him.

“It would have been my Jewish background if this was fifty years ago. Her family wouldn’t allow it.” Armie had a look of despair on his face.

“Aren’t you glad it’s not fifty years ago.”


	58. Finally

The house was somber, all cast and crew had gone to Rome for the final days of shooting. When the day came for the train station scene both Elio and Oliver didn’t go to set. They had decided to not relive that moment again. They wanted to see it on screen like they had decided to do with all the big moments. The first touch, kiss and midnight scene they were not on set. The main crew had gone to Rome while the rest put the villa back together. Oliver and Elio had been staying in the grad student room the entire production. When they woke that morning the crew was just finishing up.

As Elio walked around the house he notices little things had been moved. The old plastic tubs had moved into every room and just as quickly as they came in, they just as quickly vacated. The room that used to be just Elios was now restored back to Elio and Oliver's. All the old books, posters and clothes had been returned back to their proper bins. The spare room was turned back into their closet and what used to be their norm now felt alien. Oliver walked into Samuel's study, as the last book was being placed back into the box.

“You can just leave that box there.” Oliver told the crew member. He nodded and left the room. He pulled the book out, running his fingers over the binding. He remembered these books, the few times he did visit over the years, Oliver would always scan over the bindings to see if the Professor had added to his collection.

“Strange isn’t it?” Elio stood at the door.

“I feel as if thirty years has disappeared in a matter of moments.”

“It does feel like moments, twenty years of barely speaking time does happen to get away from us. Now we’ve been together 13 years and life just keeps getting better.”

“And before you know it we are going to be so old and retired. Complaining about all of our aches and pains.” Oliver laughed

“We, my love are going to age like fine wine. We aren’t going to look our age. I refuse to look 80 when I am 80.” Elio walked towards Oliver pulling on his Guns and Roses t-shirt so Elio could steal a kiss before he greeted his first student of the day.

“I know you like to have control but I’m pretty sure you don’t have a say in that department, my dear.”

“The first sign of a wrinkle I’m retiring.” Elio said walking out the door.

“Well good thing I didn’t tell you about the grey hairs l saw last night.” Oliver mumble after Elio left the room.

Just as the last picture was put back onto the wall, the last book put on the shelf the villa was quiet. The revival of their summer romance had come to an end once again. Old feelings had come to life, old memories have been unearthed and ghosts had been resurrected and laid to rest. Production was over…

***

Two weeks had passed since the last crew member left the villa. The backyard was draped with white, red and yellow Lilies. The children were being tutted after to keep their clothes clean.

“Sammy Adler don’t get near the pool, you get wet your mother will have your hide!” Jona yells at his oldest son.

“Papa I’m not going to fall in.” Sammy yelled back at him.

“One of them is going to fall, I can see it now. Who do you think will be the first to go down?” Christopher asked nudging Jona.

“At this rate, I think they are all going to fall in. I swear these kids will be the death of me. What the hell possessed me to have four children?”

“Love possessed you, that and you can’t keep your hands off your wife.” Chris laughed.

“Ha-ha! You’re not funny. Do you know she wants more of these?” Jona said pointing to his children.

“Yeah I know she told me the other day when we took the kids to the beach. But ya know we always wanted more siblings but mom always told us maybe next year.”

“Christ, could you imagine if there was more than just the two of us? Dad and Papa had their hands full with just us.” Jona crossed his arms over his chest. “Have you told mom that all of this is going on?”

“No, I mean I told her about the movie but I haven’t told her about Dad getting married. She’s still touchy about some things with dad, have you ever noticed that?”

“Sometimes, but mom says she wants everything to be ok enough that her, George and Mary to come out for Christmas.” Christopher rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think I will ever be okay with George, ya know?”

“Me either, but when your stepfather is a preacher and you are living in a same-sex relationship it’s just never a good outcome.” Christopher laughed.

“I mean he could have waited until we left to say half of the stuff he said to you and David.” Jona scoffed.

“Honestly I’m really glad it happened because when mom stood up and told him to sit the fuck down, shut the fuck up and never speak to her son and his boyfriend like that. I thought I was going to die of shock.”

“Fuck I think I blacked out after she stood up for you. But I mean she’s going to find out about all of this soon when Dad and Lea start posting pictures on facebook. Mom’s going to see them.”

Chris and Jona were startled by a booming voice, looking toward the entrance they saw Jude open arms and a smile on his face. He wrapped both boys in a big embrace.

“God I’ve missed you guys!” Jude said squeezing them.

“I’ve missed you too buddy.” Chris squeezed him back.

“Damn I can’t believe your dad and Elio are finally going through this.”

“We know and they are even going to make a stop in L.A to make it legal. They are going all the way, so once Italy recognizes same-sex marriage they will be set.” Christopher smiles.

“Damn, well I’m just happy they accepted my offer for them to stay at the house on the beach.”

“The fact that you own a house on the beach in Hawaii is just sickening man.” Jona shakes his head.

“Hey not my fault plastic surgery calls to me.”

“Yes, the only plastic surgeon in the state of California whose wife is still all natural.” Chris laughed.

“And that’s just the way I like her, she is perfection.”

“Jona! Christopher! Come on and grab the kids!” Marzia yelled for them from the back door.

Quickly gathering up all six kids they wrangled them into the house. The three girls wore white and red flower girl dresses with yellow lily petals in their baskets. The three boys dressed in their little black suits with a white shirt, with one red and one orange lily in their lapel.

“Ok Christopher I need you to keep the children in line and Jona I need you to go ask everyone to be seated, it starts in five minutes.” Marzia’s mom tone came out, she was standing up with Elio and Stan was standing up with Oliver.

Jona quickly rushed out to find Lea and David so that they could make sure everyone was seated. Christopher bent down to the kids level.

“Ok, now you all know this is Nono and Bubbeh’s wedding day. Girls, what are you supposed to do?” Christopher asked them and little five-year-old Lottie raised her hand.

“We walk down the aisle and throw our petals.” She said smiling.

“Good! Now boys what do you do?”

“Walk like you and Uncle David told us to and keep our hands to ourselves.” Sammy said holding his hands up.

“Perfect! And remember if you do great you kids get to stay up all night and have as much wedding cake you want.” He was soon embraced by six children. “Ok, Ok I’ve got to go tell Aunty Marzia that everybody's ready.”

Everyone sat in silence, everyone knows the other in some way or another. There was no Oliver's side or Elio’s side because if you loved Oliver, you loved Elio and if you loved Elio, you loved Oliver. A piano sat in the front of the guests, Jona walked toward it, sitting down. Smiling he began playing Ed Sheeran’s How would you Feel. Everyone stood as Jona began to sing.

“You are the one boy

And you know that it's true

I'm feeling younger

Every time that I'm alone with you”

Mini, Ella Perl, and Lottie all walked down the aisle throwing the petals in the air, a few moments later the boys followed behind them.

“We were sitting in a parked car

Stealing kisses in the front yard

We got questions we should not ask but

How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?

It's just something that I want to do

I'll be taking my time, spending my life

Falling deeper in love with you”

Everyone turned to see Oliver being escorted by Christopher down the aisle. Oliver wore a smile, he didn’t care what he was wearing. This was the day he had been waiting for, he wanted to see Elio finally walk toward him.

“So tell me that you love me too

In the summer, as the lilacs bloom

Love flows deeper than the river

Every moment that I spend with you

We were sat upon our best friend's roof

I had both of my arms round you

Watching the sunrise replace the moon”

Oliver looked up he had been staring at his gray pants. He saw Elio being escorted by Annella. He looked gorgeous, his smile, his eyes, his soul and in his gray suit. Reaching Oliver Elio forgot everyone else around him.

“How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?

It's just something that I want to do

I'll be taking my time, spending my life

Falling deeper in love with you

So…”

Jona turned to see his parents standing hand in hand.

“Hi”

“Hi” They whispered to each other. The cleric who had been a family friend stood in front of them.

“We are all gathered here to witness Oliver and Elio give their love to each other and announce it to the world. I have seen these two souls love each other over the years and it is unlike any love I have ever seen. They have asked to read their own vows. Elio….” He said gesturing to Elio. Elio closed his eyes taking a deep breath upon exhaling he was faced with the soulful deep blue eyes that were Olivers, his smile was Elio’s happy place.

“My beloved Oliver,   
I remember how I used to think all that time we spent apart was like a coma from which I woke when we reunited. But since then I’ve come to the realization that it was just the prelude for all the amazing things we would experience together. When I look back at all the years of our lives, the beautiful family we’ve created, I just wish I could tell 17-year-old heartbroken Elio to be patient, for the good times were yet to come. I’ve caught myself dreaming about the possibility of giving him just a glimpse of what his extraordinary life will be. But that would’ve erased the pain and it was needed back then since it made possible for me to feel such intense love and happiness by your side. 

Everything that ever happened to me led me to this moment right now and knowing the result I wouldn’t change a moment of it, I only want the joy to be never-ending as I’m sure it will be with such an incredible man as my partner.

 

I thank you because you’ve proven me a skeptical and otherwise outcast, wrong . You’ve shown me that I could be completely and utterly happy and that real love does indeed exist, you just have to be brave enough to go find it. It’s always better to speak than to die. And then after you’ve gathered the courage to do so, waking up to the person you love more than anything next to you every day is the most rewarding feeling in the world.

 

You keep making every day of my life better than the one before, you gifted me with more happiness that I could’ve ever imagined. And as of now, my Oliver, I can feel my love for you grow stronger each second that goes by surpassing the limits of what I thought was possible. You’re the best father, Bubbeh, son In law and above all else, a partner in life.

 

It makes me feel like the luckiest man alive that now I will get to call you my husband, this is too many, many more years together my love. I vow to be everything to you in our life together.” Wiping away Oliver's tears Elio leans into Oliver’s ear and whispers “Elio, Elio, Elio”

Oliver pulls himself together and takes Elios hands.

“Elio,  
From the moment I met you, every second since then has been etched into my memory, because you’ve remained as breathtakingly beautiful as you were, what feels like a lifetime ago.  
It tore my heart to pieces when I had to leave you but since you came back to me. Which is one of the happiest moments of my life. You’ve been slowly putting it back together and right at this moment, my heart feels as full as it could possibly be. 

 

You gave me that, you give me life, you give me more love than I could ever ask for, you make me laugh and my life with you feels like a never-ending dream. Which I pray I never wake up from.   
Of all the traits that make you perfect in my eyes, the one I love the most is your bravery. It made all of this, our relationship, our family and our happiness possible.

 

I, myself would’ve never had the courage to take that leap of faith but you, the fearless and nonchalant Elio did. Our love story began and continues to grow, thanks to you.   
Which is why I only see you, the same precocious 17-year old that would not give up on us, no matter how much the universe tried to keep us apart. You prove your love every day with the simplest things, the moment you taught Jona how to play piano, my love, for you grew. The first time Christopher came to you with a question about love, my love for you grew again. You didn’t have to take on that role as a parent but you took it and ran. I saw my love for you grow each time you held one of our grandchildren as newborns. I never imagined when I dropped my application into the post, that I would be here. Life with you so far has been an adventure, a never-ending sympathy. Our love has surpassed all odds and continues to be my favorite story. I vow to be everything to you in our life together. ” Oliver places his forehead against Elios and whispers “Oliver”

When they kissed the world melted away, all of the good and the bad blended into this love story that soon the world would see on a silver screen. On the dance floor, Elio and Oliver never took their eyes off of one another. Oliver smiled.

“Call me by your name and I’ll call you by mine.”


	59. Consume Me

Waves soothingly crashed against the beach, the setting sun leaving just enough light that Elio could still see Oliver's face. He slowly moves his hand up Oliver naked body, they had made love on the patio during the storm. Palm bushes were plenty on the property and they were free to be naked and make love anywhere.

“Oliver?”

“Mmm?”

“Can you go back and tell 17 year of Elio that this is where we end up?” He kissed Oliver breathing him in.

“I don’t know if I could do that.”

“Why?”

“Could you imagine?” Oliver snorted.

“What? You wouldn’t like to know then what we know now?” Elio kissed his chest.

“No, I don’t think I would. I know I wouldn’t want anything spoiled whether it be the good or the bad it wouldn’t be as fun. I don’t want any spoilers in our lives. You are officially my husband, I would never want that to be spoiled for me.”

The rain began to fall again, Elio pulled the blanket off the back of the outdoor sofa. Oliver pulled Elio in tighter.

“Did you see the way that girl behind the counter looked at us when we walked in?” Oliver asked

“No, why?”

“Oh come on, you didn’t see the way she was flirting with you?”

“She wasn’t flirting she was being nice. And don’t start because I see the way everyone looks at you. You’re 57 and you don’t look a day over 40. You still run every day and you have the ass and the abs of a sex god.” Elio smacked Oliver’s chest.

“A sex god?” Oliver said bemusedly. “You think I have the body of a sex god?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh, Christ! Your ego just got bigger didn’t it?” Elio said getting up and trying to crawl over Oliver to head into the house. Oliver grabbed his hips and pushed his hard cock against Elio.

“My ego is still the same but something else got bigger.” Oliver had a devilish grin on his face.

“You never cease to amaze me, you have the stamina of a teenager.”

“So do you.”

“We may need to buy stock in the little blue pill company if one of us ever has a problem.” Elio laughed, Oliver pulled him down so their bodies were flush together.

“Oh, you’re funny.” Oliver kissed him.

“Meh, I mean I’m pretty quick-witted if I do say so myself.”

Oliver slid his hand down Elio’s back, his hand splayed on Elio ass and he smiled as he quickly eased his middle finger inside of Elio. Elio sucked in a quick breath.

“Oh fuck!” Elio bit out.

“I don’t think we will ever need to invest in a little blue pill.”

*****

A clap of thunder hit off in the distance, Oliver shot up looking around. Night had finally fallen and the water had calmed. Elio was breathing deep, they had indulged in all the wine the house had to offer. He searched for his shorts among the pillows, finding the black pair of shorts hanging on the chair across the patio.

“Shit” Oliver whispered. He eased himself off of the outdoor sofa to grab his shorts. He quickly put them on Oliver took in the sight of the beach that was only 200 yards away. Taking a deep breath he felt warm arms wrapped around his chest, small kisses between his shoulders.

“Maybe we should go for a swim? You know get some of this dirty sex off of us.”

“Dirty? I don’t think it was that dirty.” Oliver slyly smiled, turning in Elios arms to face him.

“We’ve done things tonight that we’ve not done since the 80’s.” Elio laughed.

“True, true. But I was really afraid I was going to pull my hamstring trying to balance myself on that coffee table.”

“I had a hold of you.” Oliver ran his hand down Elios chest until his fingers slid over the remaining cum left behind on his stomach. Oliver grinned, arching his eyebrow, kneeling down he licked the cum off Elios stomach up to his chest, biting his collarbone.

“Mm, you are sick.” Elio moaned.

“You’re just as sick as I am.” Oliver replied with his lips slowly kissing Elios neck.

“Well before you get any more ideas let’s go get in the water.” Elio wriggled out of Oliver’s embrace and pulled him toward the water. The two ran into the water swimming just until their feet barely hit the sand.

“You know I don’t think we’ve ever considered fucking in the ocean.” Elio smiled, grabbing Oliver's chin and kissing him.

“You’re right but I think we might scare the fish.”

“I’m sure the fish have seen worse.”

“Well, I really don’t want to fuck in front of that sea turtle.” Oliver said pointing to the sea turtle making its way to shore.

“It’s gorgeous! I bet it’s going to nest.” Elio said excitedly.

“I think it’s a little late in the season for that, but maybe.”

They watch as she makes it to shore, Elio decides to swim back to shore.

“Elio leave the turtle alone!” Oliver yells after him.

Oliver walked on the beach toward the house, he had lost sight of Elio after he ran after the turtle.

”Elio!” Oliver yelled from the steps.

“I think your friend went that way.” Oliver was startled by a young woman standing on her balcony next door from where they were staying.

“Oh sorry, if I woke you. He saw a sea turtle and got excited.” Oliver laughed.

“No, you didn’t wake me. How do you know Dr. Foster?” She asked him.

“Dr. Foster?” Oliver asked scrunching up his nose. “Oh, you mean Jude! I’m sorry, I will forever think of him as the little boy who shaved our cat.”

She laughed and gave him a strange look.

“He’s my sons best friend.”

“You’re one of Chris’s dads! It’s so nice to meet one of you!” She threw her arms in the air and ran down to palm bushes that are separating the houses.

“Yes I am, named Oliver and the man you saw run off after the turtle is my husband Elio.” Oliver said shaking her hand.

“Rebecca, I manage one of the hotels here on the island. Now, are you the professor or the music teacher?” She asked.

“Professor, but Elio was the music professor at Juilliard before we moved to Italy.”

“He told me you all had moved there. I’ve never been but with the way he describes it, it seems to be a paradise to live there.”

“It is indeed a paradise.”

“Oliver!” Elio ran toward them. “Oliver, she’s laying eggs. We’ve got to record it, the kids would love it.”

“Elio, this is Rebecca.”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well.”

“Well, I guess we better go and grab one of our phones so that we can send a video to our grandchildren back home. It was very nice meeting, you Rebecca.” Oliver waved to her as they walked back into the house.

By two in the morning, the storm had calmed, Oliver refused to leave the comfort of the patio. He and Elio laid on the patio sofa.

“Do you think we’re fools?” Elio asked as he ran his fingers lightly down Oliver's stomach.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, life's been good to us. I feel like any moment it’s going to all come crashing down around us.”

“Elio nothing is going to happen. We are happy and healthy, the boys are great in their lives and marriages and the babies are all healthy. And your momma is healthy considering she smokes as she does. Don’t worry, it’s always going to be ok. No matter what life throws at us.”

Oliver rolls on top of Elio, kissing him, moving down his body kissing every inch of the way. Apon reached Elios now hard cock, Oliver took it in his mouth. Moving down his shaft slowly, reaching the base he slowly moved back up. Reaching the head of Elios cock he slowly licked the head as if it were an ice cream cone, melting in the hot sun. Elio moaned.

“F-u-c-k…” Elio breathed out.

“Mm, that's always good, you’re hard again.” Oliver mused, Elio grabbed a handful of Oliver's hair pushing his pelvis up, his cock grazed Oliver's lips.

“You look gorgeous with my cock in your mouth.”

“I do, do I?”

“Yes, you do.” Elio bit his lip as he watched Oliver smile and take the head of his cock into his mouth, lightly sucking on it. Elio closed his eyes listening to the noises Oliver's mouth made.

“Are you up for another great fuck for the night?” Oliver asked in a husky tone. Elio bit his lip and nodded. Oliver slid his cock against Elios slowly rubbing them together, his head fell back as he slowly pushed inside of Elio. Elio was warm, Oliver had always loved this feeling, sliding inside of Elio always made him want to come quickly, he always had to brace himself so that he wouldn’t. Within moments Elio couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed Oliver back forcing him to flop onto the other end of the sofa. He was soon straddling Oliver and slid down on his cock, picking up the pace.

“Fuck, Elio slow down.”

“No, I want you to come so that I can lick it off your body.” Elio groaned out and he pushed Oliver deeper inside of him. He leaned up hungrily taking Elio’s mouth, breaking from his lips Oliver let out a loud moan.

“Ride me harder, oh fuck. Ride, fuck me. Goddammit, fuck I’m cumming, oh fuck!” Oliver was orgasming, Elio quickly pulled Olivers throbbing cock out of him and watching as the creamy white substance shot out of Oliver's cock spilling over his hand. Elio stared at his hand seeing the moonlight glistens off the cum that was slowly running down his fingers. When Oliver's vision focused again, he saw Elio smile at him.

“Wanna see something sick?” He asked Oliver’s sex drunken mind watched as Elio licked the still warm cum off of his fingers.

“Mm…” Elio moaned, Oliver had a drunken grin on his face as Elio leaned down and slowly took his tongue lapping up what had shot onto Oliver's chest.

“Fuck, I’m glad I married you.”

“Because I will lick cum off of you?” Elio asked

“No, because we consume each other.”

“Husband I will consume you every day until my last breath leaves my body.”

“And Husband I will do the same. Until we are old a feeble and all we have left is our memories of nights like this.” Oliver slide his thumb over Elios lips. “I love you, oh how I love you. I will be your eyes if you can no longer see, I will be your legs if you can no longer walk and I will be your life support if you no longer take a breath. We are rich with love even if we lived in a shack.”

Elio slowly kissed him, as they had in Rome. “I give you my lips when you can no longer speak.”

They stayed there until the sun rose, making love all night, life had finally aligned with their love.


	60. Back to Summer

During one of the early summer nights, Armie and Timmy lay still next to each other. The night air lightly touching their naked skin.

“Are you comfortable or should I move my arm?” Armie smiled as he asked Timmy.

“I’m fine, just a little cold.” Timmy took in a deep breath, Armie was so close to him. Timmy could feel Armies breath on his shoulder, he wrinkled his nose.

“What’s wrong?” Armie asked.

“Nothing.”

Armie lifts his head a little.

“Yes, there is, you wrinkled your nose.”

Timmy rolled his eyes and smiled.

“I can tell you’ve smoked.”

“Do you want me to eat a mint?” Armie chuckled.

“Only if you want.”

“If you don’t like it, I can eat another handful of mints.”

“Armie you’re fine, it’s just different.”

Armie groaned as sat up, reaching under the pillow and pulled out a small tin of mints. He quickly popped two into his mouth as they began to melt in his mouth Armie blew the minty freshness into Timmy’s face.

“There is that better?” Armie laughed as he flopped back on the bed.

“You are such an ass.” Timmy laughed and smacked him with the pillow.

“Come on boys, we have to get this shot before it gets too dark. Now lay down and be still you two.” Luca playful scolds them.

Later that morning as the sun rose they sat on the balcony of Armies apartment. The piazza was quiet, not even the bakers were awake yet. Timmy shifted in his chair taking Oliver’s book and turned it over so it draped over his leg. He had been referring to the novel more and more as time went on. He caught Armie doing the same. They asked more questions now then they had in the beginning. Timmy was sure that both Oliver and Elio were getting sick of them. But they never showed any irritation when they had a question for them.

“There’s one line in the book that always gets me.” Timmy says to Armie whose just lit a joint.

“What’s that?”

“When Oliver says he doesn't want them to pay for what they’ve done but he knows he will have to pay for it someday. Do you think he meant his marriage? Sometimes I get the impression that Oliver saw his marriage as a punishment. But not his sons.”

“Have you ever asked Oliver about his ex-wife?” Armie asked taking a hit from his joint and passing it to Timmy.

“No, I’ve been too afraid to ask you know?”

“I did, I wanted to know for the simple fact that during this entire trip I’ve not heard them speak of her once. I’ve never even heard Chris or Jona talk about her or the kids for that matter.” Armie picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his shorts. “Oliver said she was his shield, he felt like he was always being watched by his father. Like he knew what Oliver had done that summer, so Oliver went on survival mode. He called his ex-wife, the only woman he’d ever been with and asked her on a date. She was his shield from the world, from Elio. Oliver is loyal and he knew if he was engaged to her, he would refrain from being intimate with Elio during that visit during Christmas. But as soon as he asked her to marry him, he felt like he was cheating on Elio. He said he felt like he had to do it.”

Timmy took a deep breath. “Fuck, it’s so fucked up. To know that things like this happened less than thirty years ago. The fact that love is just now being accepted, all love for that matter is just so fucked up.”

“That’s not even the fucked up part, the year after they divorced. She up and left, no warning or anything. The boys were like 15,16 something like that. The family has only made amends with her in the last couple of years. And by the way, it still boggles my mind that you’ve never been in love.” Armie smiles sheepishly, Timmy can tell he’s stoned.

“You are not the only one to say that. But I dunno I just keep my heart very guarded, I feel like when it does happen I’m going to be that guy.”

“You mean like them? Like Oliver and Elio?” Armie asked cocking his head to one side.

“It terrifies me man.”

“I can promise you, it’s terrifying but also the best feeling in the world.”

“I’ve fallen in love in a way with some people. Like I can’t get enough of them but I think that’s the wrong kind of love, ya know?”

Armie shakes his head, he doesn’t get Timmy’s meaning.

“Ok like Elio said that this place does something to you, that even if I don’t fall romantically in love, I will fall in love. I think I’ve fallen for you, Elizabeth, Luca and just the rest of everyone. I almost hate to go back to my life. I don’t know what to do with that, I almost don’t want to think about it. You going back to your movie star life. Then me going back to getting yelled at by crazy people on the subway.”

Armie gets up off the chair he’s been occupying for the better part of the night, he opens his arms. Timmy just stares at him.

“Come on, I’m trying to get a hug out of you here, kid.”

Timmy laughed and gets up, he’s enveloped by this man who has quickly become his brother.

“I really ramble when I’m stoned.” Timmy laughs whipping away a tear.

“Mother fucker you ramble all the damn time. Ramble when you’re stoned my ass.” Armies laugh booms. They hear a chime of the baker's door opening, looking at his phone Armie saw it was 6 in the morning. His stomach was protesting its emptiness and his body was screaming it needed food, he looked at Timmy devilishly smiling.

“You have the munchies don’t you?” Timmy asked rubbing his own stomach.

“Fuck yeah I do. Fuck I can smell the whole fucking bakery.” Armie moaned.

“Do you think they will be able to tell that we are stoned?” Timmy questioned trying to look serious. All it did was make Armie laugh.

“No, they won’t know a thing. At least I don’t think they will. Fuck it I’m too hungry to care. Come on let us get some fucking food.”

When they reach the bakery Timmy is hit with anxiety.

“What if no one sees the film?”

“People will see the movie, Timmy. Oliver has a dedicated following. His book means a lot to many people.” Armie watches as every emotion on Timmy’s face plays out like a movie. “Hey kid, don’t worry. I think people will see that the love is true. Oliver has seen all the dailys and I’ve not heard him say a negative word about what you and I are doing. If we were doing something wrong Luca would be the first to tell us.”

“I know that in a few weeks it’s not going to be the end, we still have to come back in December. But I really don’t want it to end.”

“Neither do I, neither do I.”

It was one of many conversations they would have over the course of their friendship Armie says Timmy is the only scene partner that he’s ever had that he fell in love with. They work together several times over the course of their friendship and careers. And to this day when one wins an award, they always thank each other, never forgetting to thank the person who challenged them. They had been through everything together, neither of them ever experienced a friendship like theirs with anyone else.


	61. Secrets and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder don't forget to pick up your jaws and clean up your tissues....

Snow had slowly begun to fall the night before, Oliver got up when Bach began to do his I gotta pee dance.

“Ok, ok calm down. Come on boys let's go outside.” Oliver informed them. Bach began jumping, Oliver noticed Chapman wasn’t coming from the kitchen. He walked down the hall and turned into the open kitchen, Chapman wasn’t in his bed.

“Elio!” he yelled from the kitchen, with no response Oliver began walking around the entire house. He searched every room and every floor, Oliver even went into the attic.

Elio emerged from outside.

“What are you doing? I can hear you yelling from outside.” Elio said stomping his snow-covered feet on the mat.

“I’m searching for Champan.” Oliver yelled coming around the corner.

“He’s been with me out in the guest house.” Elio said pointing to the dog.

“Oh thank god!” Oliver dropped to his knees to rub on the old dog, who grumbled when Oliver got to his ears.

After dinner, everyone laid around the heavily decorated living room while they watched Frozen for the thousandth time. Elio looked over to see Bach laying on his back sound asleep, Lottie and Remi rested their heads on his belly. Chris laid on the floor, as usual, being Chapman's big spoon, David sat in one of the ugly green chairs with his feet lightly touching Chris’s back and Mini sat on the armrest leaning on him. Jona sat in the other ugly green chair with Lea in his lap and with his hand on her now five-month pregnant belly. Oliver, Elio, Ella Perl and Sammy all snuggled on the sofa, while Annella sat in the oversized yellow chair reading her book. The family was trying to find the good in the holidays this year. Matteo had gone back to live with his mother after living with Chris and David for the last few years. Elio picked up his phone snapping pictures of his family and posted it on Instagram and Facebook with the caption, the calm after dinner. Elio loved social media, Elizabeth had introduced him to Instagram. So he had started documenting the journey of the film and of their lives. Elio got up from the sofa and snapped one of each little group that laid around the living room.

“Papa, what are you doing?” Jona rolled his eyes.

“I’m making memories, you just hush and smile at the camera. You’ll take me when the kids get older. Plus the Christmas tree is giving off beautiful light.” Elio huffed right back at him.

The villa was covered with pictures when pre-production had started so many were found in the attic. Elio and Annella spent weeks combing through all of them putting them in albums and frames. They had made an album dedicated to the graduate students. Elio made a statement that he might turn the tales of what happened around their table into a book. Oliver’s editor had been after Elio to write about the things that went on around the Villa. But he wasn’t interested in writing nothing but music, which he had done for the film. Elio was in his element tonight, with his family, with everyone he loved.

Oliver laid in bed reading on his laptop, he was wearing Santa Claus flannel bottoms that the kids got him for Christmas the year before. Oliver was always a sucker for wearing whatever the kids got him, which is why he’s got a Worlds Greatest Bubbeh shirt that has five years worth of stains on it. Elio stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth and was about to shave his beard.

“Oliver?”

“Yes, dear?”

Elio walked to the door frame leaning against it, he was wearing only a towel. Oliver arched his eyebrow, slowly closed his laptop and slide his glasses down to the bridge of his nose, he focused on the little dab of toothpaste on Elio’s lip.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been thinking of a way to tell you something all day, it’s why I went out to the guest house with Chapman and I’ve been quiet all day.”

“Should I be worried?” Oliver's brow furrowed together.

“Well, Marzia and I were talking, as we tend to do. And we started talking about a topic that we’ve not talked about since it happened.” Elio glared at his toothbrush, trying to figure out how he was going to say the next few words.

“Ok?”

“So, remember when I told you that I proposed to Marzia after she and I had this great little fall romance?”

“Yes, I remember. You said she was the only girl you ever loved until you met Lonetta. Which we still have never talked about by the way.”

“I know and we will someday but just not today.”

“Elio can you please just tell me whatever it is you are trying to tell me?”

“I proposed to Marzia not just because she was the only girl who made me feel happy in your absence. I asked her because she was pregnant, with my baby.”

Oliver’s jaw dropped.

“Wait, why did you never tell me this? Uh, how did you, hold on.” Oliver was lost for words, but then he saw Elio’s hurt expression. “I’m sorry, let me process this. So I know you and Marzia had a short-lived romance but what brought this on? Why would you two discuss a child you lost?”

Elio concentrated on the floor, he looked up at Oliver, tears in his eyes.

“I don’t want you to be mad at me, it wasn’t just my secret to tell and she always asks me to keep it.”

Oliver got up from the bed wrapping Elio into a hug. Kissing him on top of the head.

“Elio I would never be mad at you for keeping a secret you were asked to keep. But what brought all of this one?”

Elio whipped a tear from his face, pulling back from Oliver.

“This morning when Marzia and Aurora came over I saw the look on Marzia’s face and I knew we had to talk. So she and I started talking about something, she has been different since Luca’s heart attack she doesn’t want any regrets or secrets kept, I know losing him changed her.. And she asked me if I ever hated her for turning me down when I asked her to marry me. I told her no I could never hate her, I told her no because I knew she was in love with Luca. And then she asks me did I hate her for what she decided about the baby, something that we haven't discussed in almost thirty years.”

“Marzia had an abortion?” Oliver spoke low, he became angry.

“No, I was in the states at university she and I both knew a baby wasn’t for us. I told her whatever she decided I would support her. When I left to go back to school she told me she was going to put the baby up for adoption and that was the last I heard of it. I found out a few months later that she and Luca got married. When I came back home when she told me any day now she was going to have it. I wanted to be there for her, I knew Luca didn’t hate me if anything it should have been me to hate him. He did steal my girl but I didn’t hate him, I couldn’t hate him.”

“Elio, do you have a child?”

“Yes” He breathed out, Oliver could tell that a thousand pounds of weight fell from his shoulders.

“Why did you keep this from me? We aren’t supposed to keep secrets from each other we promised.”

“Oliver, it wasn’t just my secret to keep.”

“Do you know where this baby is, what family it went too?”

Elio looked at his hands, he had been twisting them.

“Yeah, I do know where the baby is. Actually, I watched her grow up. Oliver, Valentina is my daughter.” Elio watched as Oliver turned pale and had him sit on the bed, he made Oliver look at him by kneeling on the floor in front of him. “Oliver look at me. I understood the choice Marzia made. Her and Luca discussed keeping the baby and Luca being the father. She couldn’t let go of the baby and I couldn’t blame her because I couldn’t either. But I was also thousands of miles away. When she told me of her plane I agreed to it but it got harder over the years. I was there for every milestone, it’s why I was there for her first day of school and her first everything. And then when Aurora was born I wanted to move back, I was hoping I wasn’t going to give myself away. And the older she got, the more I became worried because Valentina looks nothing like me but Aurora looks just like me especially when I was a child. Momma caught onto it when she was six months old and...”

Oliver snapped out of his confusion to ask one simple question.

“Does Valentina know?”

Elio shook his head.

“No but tomorrow night we are going to tell her, Marzia and I are going to sit down and tell her. Marzia can’t keep this from her any longer, all Luca ever asked for was for her to know the truth after his death. And it’s been two years, she told me she can’t keep putting it off… Do you hate me?” Elio asked and he saw Oliver's face soften.

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because I didn’t tell you about Valentina.”

“Elio, I can’t hate you. That decision was yours and Marzia’s to make. I’m hurt that you didn’t tell me but I don’t hate you. And now that I look at it, I’m honestly surprised I didn’t notice the resemblance between you and Aurora. She has your eyes.” Oliver smiled.

“I know. I’m just afraid Valentina will hate me, hate both of us. I know what we are going to tell her is going to change everything. She’s only ever known me as her mom’s best friend, hell she used to call me Uncle Elio and it killed me.”

Oliver took Elio’s hands kissing them.

“Love she has known you her entire life. She will be hurt for a while but I don’t think she will ever hate either of you. She’s a mom herself, she will understand eventually.”

“I think it’s why I never brought up having children. You had yours and I had mine.”

“Nicola isn’t yours too is he?” Oliver laughed.

“God no, he is Lucas twin. I will be forever grateful to him, I didn’t have to let be my daughters' father and he didn’t have to let me be a part of her life.”

“Our family keeps getting bigger.” Oliver smiled, and then he began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Christopher slept with his step-sister! Jesus Christ we are going to end up on Jerry Springer. Oh god, could you imagine if Chris hadn’t of met David?”

“Oliver, that’s not funny.” Elio tried to swallow his laugh.

“Wait is that why you were upset when we found out they were having sex?”

“Well duh, Oliver!”

“It’s all adding up. The more I’m going over things that have happened the more it’s all making sense. The reading, how persistent she is, you taking a lot of interest in her life. My god, you hid it very well. But my god she acts just like you.”

“You don't think I know that? It was difficult to hide a lot of things, but as the years went on and no one caught onto it I relaxed.”

“But in all honesty my love, I am hurt that you didn’t tell me sooner but I do understand why you didn’t. It’s going to take time for everyone and I will support you the entire way. Whether it goes good or bad tomorrow I will be by your side.” Oliver kissed him a little longer than normal, they both needed each other now. And this seemed to be the only cure for them.

“Can we go to bed? I just want to rest and not worry about tomorrow.”

As they crawled into bed, Chapman had managed to come up the stairs and wondered in their room.

“Wow old man that must have taken you ages to climb up those stairs.” Oliver joked scratching the antique dog behind the ears. Chapman kept looking at the bed.

“Oliver let him sleep with us tonight, it’s not like he hogs the bed anymore, not like he used too.”

Oliver positioned himself to pick up the 80lb dog and huffed as he did so.

“Dear lord old man you weigh a ton.” Chapman gave him his big sad puppy dog eyes, he sniffed around and laid down. Oliver crawled into bed and felt Chapman put his head on Olivers' feet.

************

The next morning Oliver got up out of bed at 6:30 every morning. He pulled on his jogging pants, socks, shoes, and his Columbia university hoodie. He did his morning stretches before waking his jogging buddy, well nowadays Chapman was his slow power-walking buddy.

“Chapman come on boy let's go for our jog.” Oliver whispered, the old dog had been losing his hearing, he was no longer faking people out. Oliver nudged Chapman with his fingers. He quickly pulled them back. Oliver dropped to his knees and began to sob, Elio quickly woke up to the mournful sound.

“Oliver, what’s wrong?” Elio asked in a panic. And through Oliver's sobs all, he could understand was.

“He’s gone”

Elio looked at Chapman on the bed, no life was left in him. Chapman was gone…..


	62. My Funny Valentine...

No one moved except for tears running down cheeks. Oliver had brought Chapman down and laid him in front of the fire. Bach sniffed and nudge Chapman’s lifeless form, he began to whine. He was trying to wake his companion, the one who calmly put up with him. Elio finally sat down next to Bach and began to pet him, trying to calm the heartbroken dog. Chris got down on the floor and did what he and his old friend always had done. He wrapped his arm around the old dog and whispered to him.

“You were such a good boy. My protector, I will miss you.” Tears ran down his cheeks even faster. Soon everyone was on the floor comforting each other.

“I remember when I used to be afraid of the dark and he would sleep under the covers with me. But he also ate my goldfish so he had his flaws.” Jona stifled back more tears as he wiped away the tears running off his nose. “He cheated death so many times that I think we all thought he was going to live forever.”

All the children laid their heads on him, patting Chapman like they had done when he would have his chemo treatments. This family had never mourned a loss like this. When the vet came to take him away to be cremated they all held onto him afraid to let him go.

Chapman was bought as a gift, but he was a member of this family. Oliver had picked up a puppy and was almost out the door until he saw this little golden ball of fluff that was laying on his back in the corner of the display snoring away. He walked over and made a little kissing noise and the little dog shot up. There was something about his face that Oliver couldn’t let go of. He looked at the dog that he held in his arms and this dog didn’t have that look, even now Oliver didn’t know what kind of dog it was. But he walked out of there with the little golden fluff ball and today he carried Chapman for the last time.

*************************

The drive was silent other than the gravel and snowmaking way for the tires. Elio came to a creeping halt in front of Marzia’s home. She heard him pull up, Marzia watched as Elio prepared himself, he had already been through so much today. She walked toward the car, he gave her his unsure smile as he opened the door getting out.

“We can do this another day Elio.” Marzia’s soothing french lilt had always made him smile as it had faded over the years.

“I’m fine Marzia, if we don’t do this now we will never get the courage again to do it.” Elio said kissing her cheek. He could see she was terrified, just as he was but he hid it better. “Does she suspect anything, do you think?”

“No, I don’t think she does. Valentina knows that we always have dinners together, so when she said she had found this amazing recipe I told her to come over and make it for us. It would give her something to do while Aurora was with her dad for the weekend.”

“How is that still going? When I asked her the other day when she was over she just shrugged and said she was ok.” Elio asked as he leaned against the car.

“I honestly think she’s better than what we give her credit for. He was holding her back and she knew it, you know she can’t hide what she’s feeling.”

“Yeah, I wonder where she gets that from?” Elio’s smug smile made Marzia lightly swat him with her phone.

“Shall we?” Marzia asked as she gave Elio her arm.

“We shall.”

As they walked into the house Elio noticed even more changes. Since Luca’s death, Marzia had changed everything in the house, all the way down the light fixtures. The house smelled amazing, he made his way to the kitchen and there stood Valentina. She had her dark curly hair pulled on top of her head, flour was covering her apron as she looked up to see Elio he could see she had a bit on her cheek and nose. Her green eyes lite up when she sees him, dropping her spoon she envelopes him with a hug. He always cherished these, never really wanting her to let go. When she was a teenager, he saw himself a little more in her but as an adult, it was a little more pronounced. She was laid back but driven.

“Elio! I’m so sorry to hear about Chapman. Momma told me this morning. How is everyone taking it?” She asked.

“Not very well, I’m not sure who’s taking it harder. Oliver’s taking it very hard, he and Chapman were attached at the hip. But I know he’s holding back for the boys and the children

” Elio choked back his tears. She smiled at him kissing him on eat cheek. When she pulled away she noticed he was covered in flower.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry Elio, dammit!” She cursed as she tried to whip off the flower.

“It’s ok it’s not the worse thing that has been on me today.” He chucked.

“But you looked so good in it.” She pouted.

“It’s ok piccino, I promise. Come let's get this dinner ready ok? Marzia you sit and we will make you a beautiful dinner.” Elio ramped up his fake French accent to make her laugh. Anytime he could make Marzia laugh he took it.

After dinner was consumed, Elio and Valentina cleared the table. Marzia poured her fifth glass of wine for the evening. Elio could tell she was trying to give herself as much courage as she could even if it was liquid courage. They sat in the living room, Elio always sat behind the small piano, it was always comforting and tonight he needed more support than he had ever needed in his life. His phone vibrated in his pocket, reaching in he pulled it out just enough he could see who it was. It was Oliver.

Oliver:

Good luck, I love you and I know everything will be ok XO’s

Elio:

I need it, I think Marzia is about to start, she’s had a lot of wine. I’m nervous.

Oliver:

Be there for each other and I will be here for you when you get home.

Elio smiled and slides his phone back into his pocket. Marzia downed the last of her wine, setting the glass down on the table.

“Momma are you ok? You’ve been hitting the wine really hard tonight.” Valentina asked arching her eyebrow. Marzia took a deep breath.

“Valentina, I know the last two years have been tough for all of us. Losing him so suddenly was one of the biggest tragedies of my life, but you and your brother were there for me and so was Elio and his family. I’m very thankful for Elio.” Marzia looked at Elio, it was his queue, she needed him more than ever right in that very second. He quickly got up and came to her side, sitting close to her and taking her hands.

“Wait..what’s going on you two are acting strangely. Are you two having an affair?” Valentina got up quickly off the couch, she began to pace the floor. “Papa’s been gone only two years and Elio you just got married! How could you two be doing this to Oliver!”

“Valentina, please come down your mother and I aren’t having an affair. We aren’t 21 anymore.” Elio said lightly making humor, Marzia squeezed his hand.

“First of all ew! And second what the hell are you two trying to pull….”

“Valentina, Elio is your father…..” Marzia had ahold of Elio’s hand so tightly it was beginning to lose circulation. Elio watched as her face started making the same expressions as Olivers did the night before. Valentina sank into the blue floral chair in front of the fireplace, she chewed on the inside of her mouth, her face was scrunched up and she had the same anger on her face that Elio had had when he learned of Oliver's engagement. She spoke so low that they almost didn’t hear her.

“Did papa know?”

“Yes, he knew.” Marzia whispered.

“Does Oliver know?” Valentina still doesn’t pull her eyes from the fire.

“Ah, yes Oliver, Oliver knows.” Elio’s mouth had become so dry he was stumbling over his words.

The silence was deafening, it was killing Marzia and Elio. What felt like hours but was only a few short moments. Valentina finally looked at them, the hurt in her eyes, her all too familiar eyes. Elio saw those eyes every morning when he looked in the mirror. She was fighting the urge to cry and her parents watch it turn to anger.

“Why?

“When I found out I was pregnant with you, Elio had already gone back to University. And then I meet your father..”

“You mean Luca.” Valentina spits out.

“And I was in love with Luca, it happened quick. At that point, I had already told Elio about Luca. Elio and I have always had this odd relationship. And the night Luca told me he loved me, I flew out to New York to tell Elio that I was pregnant. He did what any good man would do and he proposed.”

“I knew she would never say yes, maybe before she met Luca but I knew she loved him too much.” Elio chimed in.

“So you cheated on Elio with papa, retract that? With Luca.”

“No. Elio and I have always had this understanding of it will never be more than friendship. We love each other very differently than most friends. But I had already decided that I was going to give you up for adoption and then when Luca told me he wanted to be your father. I knew I knew that I couldn’t give you up even though by that time I had already become too attached to you that saying I wasn’t going to give you up. Was like tearing out my own heart.”

“So you decided that you knew what was best for me, without thinking what it would do to me?” Valentina jumped down Marzia’s throat, Elio knew it wasn’t directed at him. Valentina never took her eyes off of Marzia, she was directing all of her hate at her mother.

“Valentina, I…”

“No! Just don’t! You and Luca made this choice to raise me without telling me who my real father was! I knew I was differently momma! I have green eyes, curly hair, freckles! I love to read! Music speaks to me like nothing else does! I always related to Elio when I was a child! I was always drawn to him! Nothing I did match you, papa or Nichola! I was the outsider fighting like hell to fit in! I knew papa wasn’t my real dad, I shared no trait with him! I used to look at him when I was little as figure out what I got from him! But when I would go to the Perlman's I felt at home! Deep down I always knew something! And you took all of that from me! The wrong man tucked me in at night! The wrong man kissed my cuts and bruises! The wrong man walked me down the fucking aisle! I can’t, I just can’t!” Valentina stormed out of the living room, they both jumped when the front door slammed! Marzia fell into Elio tears waterfalling down her face.

“What did I do Elio? I did it all wrong.” She sobbed. He took her in his arms.

“We did what we thought was best. It wasn’t just you, I made a decision too.”

When Elio got home all he wanted to do was lay in bed with Oliver. The day had been one of the top five hardest days of his life. No one heard from Valentina, she didn’t answer Marzia’s calls, she didn’t answer the door when Marzia went to her home. Even Elio tried, it got to the point that even Chris and Jona tried but she wouldn’t speak to anyone.

“Valentina! Come on! Open up just talk to me. I know you’re home.” Chris was banging on her door, he thought at least he could get her to come out of the house and talk.

“I know the situation is fucked up, I do. But you know they were just doing their best. They were only twenty, can you imagine making that kind of decision at that age? Come on Val I’m freezing my ass off out here!”

She still refused to open the door. He quickly ran to his car and drove home.

On Christmas Eve, everything in the house had settled. They had gotten Chapman's ashes back and places them on the fireplace mantle. With his picture and his favorite shoe of Olivers that he had carefully crafted so that it was chewed on but never shredded. The kids were sat in the living room gathered around the tree, stretching their necks and positioning themselves to see what gifts were theirs. The year Mini and Ella Perl opened all of their gifts two days before Christmas, they knew they had to put a “Santa Rule” in place. No touching the gifts under the tree or in the morning they will all be gone and you will only get coal in your stalking. It had worked until the Christmas Eve meltdown of 2012 when Lottie and Remi got into the gifts and torn a few of them open. After that, they kept the gift up when there were toddlers in the house.

Elio sat behind the piano with Jona playing Rockin around the Christmas Tree while everyone else sang along. Remi stood on the sofa staring out the window.

“Nonno!” Remi yelled, everyone stopped what they were doing because no one had ever heard the boy ever raise his voice. “Aunty Valentina is standing outside staring at the house.” He said pointing to the window. Oliver and Elio made eye contact, he quickly walked to the door and put on this winter coat. Opening the door Valentina jumped.

“I’ve been standing here for ages trying to get the courage to knock on the door.” Her teeth were chattering.

“Come in the house, I don’t want you to freeze to death.” Elio ushers her in. “Come on we will go to the kitchen.” Elio grabbed a coffee cup and the kettle off the stove. They had all had hot coco.

“Do you still take five little marshmallows in your Coco?” Elio asked she nodded.

“You remembered.” She whispered.

“Of course I do, I remember a lot of things.”

“Why didn’t you fight to be my father?” She blurted out. He handed her the mug, rubbing his hand up his neck and to the back of it.

“I thought your mother's decision was the best one and I did fight for you. I made sure I was there for everything that I could be. But after what happened a few weeks ago, it was apparent that it was the wrong one. You were the main reason I came back as much as I did, except for my dark times and I’m very sorry about that. But when you are twenty-one and you’ve never had to think about anything but yourself it's difficult. And I know that’s not a reason but I wanted you to have a father that was there all the time.”

“Why couldn’t you be there all the time?”

“I don’t have an answer that will ever be good enough for you to except. I just thought at that time in my life that it was the right choice. But know this, that the day you were born. I was the first to hold you, to kiss you and I cried tears of joy. I knew letting Luca be your papa was going to be the hardest thing that I would do.”

“It’s hard to wrap my head around this. I’ve been playing everything back in my head and I should have put it all together. I mean you were there for my first day of school. I always felt at home when I would visit your parents' house. Did they know about me?” She asked putting her hand on her chest.

“Yeah, they figured it out. Well, my papa figured it out long before you were born, he was good like that. After you were born and I went to go back to university. He told me I was making the wrong choice. He was right about everything and that was one of the only times he and I ever fought. He told me that just because I wasn’t marrying your momma didn’t mean I had to step to the side and let another man be your father. When you turned ten and fell out of that tree in the front yard there. We had to rush you to the hospital, you had lost a lot of blood when you broke your arm. They didn’t have your blood type in supply and asked if any of us were AB negative. My dad and I were so we quickly donated. He told me that night that if either of us weren’t there you could have died. He told me my choice to not be a bigger part of your life was the only time he’s ever been ashamed of me. It’s hard hearing your father tell you the exact moment he was ashamed of you. My father was not one to say anything like that to anyone especially me.” Elio whipped the tear that was sliding down his cheek.

“I remember that day, it was the scariest I’ve ever been. You stayed with me all the way to the hospital, that was the first time I noticed your eyes and your freckles, they were like mine. That should have been my first clue.” She smiled pushing the out of place curl behind her ear.

“I thought the cat was going to be out of the bag the moment Aurora was born.”

“Why?”

Elio walked out of the dining room he was gone for only a moment. He handed his daughter a picture frame.

“Because she is a mirror image of me.”

It was her daughter looking back at her but she knew it wasn’t.

“The day she was born I hid away all of my baby pictures. That one sits on my mommas' nightstand.”

“It’s amazing what we refuse to see.”

“Valentina don’t punish your momma for what she thought was right.” Elio said as he sat down next to her.

“I’m trying not to but she made a choice for me and expected you to be ok with it. She stole a lot from us.”

“No one forces me to do anything I don’t want to do, piccino. If you are upset with her then you have to be upset with me as well.”

Valentina stares down at where he had taken her hand.

“I can’t do that right now, I can’t look at her and not be angry. Why did she wait until now to tell me?”

“Because that was what Luca asked for, that after his death that you be told the truth.”

“That doesn’t make the situation any better Elio. I could of had two families but instead, I had just one.”

“Love you have always had two families. You are my daughter and this family has always been there for you. You’ve been a part of it from the beginning. I could only call you mine in my head, but you have always been in my heart.”

“Elio, can we be a family? An actual family, you treat Chris and Jona like they are your own.”

“They are my son’s, just as you are my daughter. Who taught you how to read music?”

“You did.” She smiled.

“Who checked under your bed all summer when you were five for monsters?” Elio asked kissing her on the forehead.

“That was definitely you. I don’t think I’ll ever forget you standing on my bed with a rolled up newspaper trying to kill that spider that was the size of a small dog.” She laughed.

“That was not a fun time, that thing crawled up my leg and I nearly killed myself when I fell off your bed.” Elio rubbed his back when he stretched it out. “I will be there for you even more now. But you’ve got to forgive your momma. Why don’t you go and see her and in the morning you and Aurora come over for Christmas breakfast and open gifts with us.”

Elio wrapped his arms around his daughter, this is the first time since she was born that he could do this without worrying about anyone finding out. The night she was born Elio sat in a chair next to Marzia, Luca had gone home to get a few things. He had been staring at her the moment they had put her in his arms. Elio began to hum, she was cooing.

“My funny valentine

Sweet comic valentine

You make me smile with my heart

Your looks are laughable

Unphotographable

Yet you're my favorite work of art.” She began to smile.

“Valentina, my sweet little Valentine.” Elio kissed her chubby little cheeks. “I want to name her Valentina, it’s perfect, she’s strong. Nothing will ever compare to my work of art.”

The day his daughter was born was the first time he had been truly happy in four years. And the moment someone else’s name was put where his should be was the worst day of his life. Knowing that one day he would be able to tell her that she was his, was the only thing that kept him going. He kept her close always, when she was brought home he asked Marzia if he could keep her hospital band. He had a charm made to keep it in, now he pulled the little heart shape charm from under his shirt. He didn’t have to hide it anymore.


	63. Penny for your thoughts

And then there were three…..

“Do you think I should have my name changed?” Valentina asked lounging in the ugly green chair. Chris looked at her sideways.

“What? And to What?” He asked scrunching up his nose.

“To Perlman. I mean now I know why I always felt at home here and why I was always fascinated by Elio.” Valentina said picking up the book that was sat on the armrest of the chair.

“Val it’s been less than a month since you found out Elio’s your dad. Everything is still a little raw, I wouldn’t jump to anything if I were you. Plus you need to make up with your mom, can’t keep hiding out here.” Jona said scrolling through his phone.

“He has a point ya know.” David chimes in from the sofa.

“I’m not jumping into anything. I mean David how would you feel if found out your dad wasn’t really your dad?” She asked him, he laughed.

“I am the wrong person to ask that question too. Because I would be ecstatic if I found out that man wasn’t my biological father.”

“Good point, alright Chris and Jona how would you feel if your mom told you Oliver wasn’t your dad?”

“I don’t know about Chris but I would be hurt and confused for a while. But I wouldn’t completely disown the man who took care of me my entire life. Your dad didn’t have to take care of you, marry Marzia and give you his last name.” Jona said looking at her.

“I agree with Jona, just don’t do anything that you will regret. I know your hurt but ….” Chris was cut off by Valentina.

“Don’t say they did what they thought was best for me. I’m so sick of that answer. Life would have been easier if I’d truly known Elio’s my dad. When I was a kid I went to him for everything during the summers. I think if I’d know from the beginning he wouldn’t ever disappoint me.” She said playing with the yellow stones ring that had replaced her wedding rings.

**************

The children ran into the room screaming, they had been chasing each other all through the house. It broke the tension in the room. The when the Perlman-Adler clan sat down for breakfast two Sundays before Elio explained to them what was going on and all the children had questions.

“So as all of you have noticed Valentina and Aurora have been coming over every day and Aunty Marzia has not.”

“Why hasn’t Aunty Marzia been over Nonno?” Sammy interrupted.

“I’m getting to that, Samuel.” Elio looked at him sternly, the only time anyone called him Samuel he knew was close to getting in trouble. He sunk down into the chair putting his hand over his mouth. “I have something to tell you kids. So when Aunty Marzia and I were younger, we had a baby together and that baby was Aunty Valentina.” Elio had been staring at the table, when he looked up to his grandchildren they all had the same look of confusion.

“But you and Aunty Marzia weren’t married.” Lottie said her head cocked to one side.

“No Aunty Mariza and I weren’t married, you don’t have to be married to have a baby. But I do love Aunty Marzia, I used to love her like I loved Bubbeh. But now she’s my best friend.”

 

“Why doesn’t Aunty Valentina called you daddy?” Remi asked softly.

“Uh well, to make a long story short. Aunty Marzia’s husband Luca raised her, so she called him daddy. We didn’t tell her that I was her daddy.”

“So Aunty Valentina is really our Aunty now?” Ella Perl asked pulling on her teddy bears little ear.

“Yes, you have an Aunty now and Aurora is your cousin.”

“I heard Aunty Valentina talking to Papa and Uncle Jona, is she going to be made at Aunty Marzia forever? Are we going to get to see her again?” Mini asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

“You don’t need to worry about that, Aunty Valentina has a lot to think through and figure out her feelings. But right now she needs lots of love from us. Think we can do that?”

“Nonno we already love Aunty Valentina.” Sammy chimed in.

“I know but we need to give her extra love for right now, ok?” Oliver asked all of their grandchildren, one by one they all nodded their heads.

 

*********************

Elio laid in bed that night picking at his duvet, chewing on the inside of his mouth and his brow was furrowed. Oliver watched this from across the room as he was taking off his shoes.

“Penny for your thought?” Oliver asked, Elio slowly reacted.

“Mm?”

“You seem a thousand miles away lately.” Oliver gazed at him.

“Just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about? And don’t say it’s private I’m your husband that doesn’t work anymore.” Oliver gave him a small smile.

“About all the what if’s. What if I’d stayed? What if I’d told Marzia that I wanted to be in the picture as her father? What if, what if, what if?” Elios face was scrunched up, he looked so young with the way his face was set and the posture he was in.

“I ask myself that all the time. But I know the answers to all of my what if’s. I would have you still but I wouldn’t have those faces that I love seeing every day. Granted I wouldn’t know what I was losing but the knowledge scares me. With yours, I think you would still have all of this but you’d had your daughter knowing who you were. I would say you would have had a bigger influence on her life but that would be a lie. You taught her how to read the summer she turned four and she’s had her nose in a book ever since and now look at her, she’s the best Literary Agent in Milan and Italy for all that matter. Elio you can’t dwell on the what if’s in life.”

“Watching her grow up from the sidelines was challenging. I felt like a spectator….” Elio stared out the window. “Marzia would always let Valentina spend as much time as she wanted here, she almost lived here the summer she turned five. Valentina slept in that room. “ He pointed to the room where he stayed during summers. “She crawled in bed with me one night when it was storming, she would always take her little fingers and play with my hair. I remember she had this very serious look on her face and she, uh, she asked me if I could be her papa?”

Oliver watched as the light of the moon reflected off the tears running down his cheeks, crossing the room in three long strides. He crawled into bed with his heart and took him in his arms.

“Don’t dwell on what should have been, be happy for the time you now have. No secrets, nothing holding you back.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes, love?”

“No matter how many times I tried to convince myself that it was the right thing to do, I always knew that I shouldn’t do it.” Elio took a deep breath.

“Shouldn’t do what?” He said kissing the top of Elio’s head.

“That I shouldn’t have let Luca be her papa. But I also wanted to be selfish and live my life without being tied down to anything. And look where it got me, I was left broken-hearted twice, spent a good year and a half doing every drug known to man. I was left in a bathroom to die because I felt like I had nothing to live for, that same man nearly killed me again. And worst of all my dad died and he was ashamed of the decision that I had made, he loved me. But that morning I left to go back to the states, he told me that if I let Luca raise my daughter, he would never look at me the same way. He told me he was discussed with my choice.”

“He was upset, you can’t hold onto what he said thirty years ago because he was upset.”

“I knew why he said those things to me, I knew and I just didn’t care.” Elio leaned up in the bed, his face stained with tears.

“I think I need to get you some tea, it will calm you down, ok?” Oliver felt Elio nod. He crept downstairs, walking into the kitchen he started the kettle.

“Oliver?” Annella asked as she shuffled into the kitchen.

“Oh sorry did I wake you?”

“No sweetheart, I’m always up around this time of night. Old habits die hard. Why are you up making tea?” She asked grabbing the apricot juice from the fridge.

“Elio’s being hard on himself over the Valentina situation.”

“Like father like son. He’s more like Samuel the older he gets.”

“Was Samuel really disappointed with Elio’s decision?” He asked leaning against the sink.

“More than you could ever imagine. I’ve never seen that side of Samuel, he was always a quiet and reserved man but the night he learned of Elio and Marzia’s plan he was well angry doesn’t describe it. He and Elio fought that night. I didn’t choose either side I saw where they both stood, I would never choose between the two loves of my life.”

“Even though you’ve just told me that, I still can’t imagine the Professor angry.”

“I think he was more heartbroken than angry. After Aro, Samuel took more to heart and treated Elio like he hung the moon so when he choose wrong it broke his heart.”

Oliver cocked his head to the side and his brow furrowed.

“Aro? What’s that?” Oliver asked, Annella smiled and got up. Oliver watched as she left the kitchen and a few moments later returned with a small marble white box. Oliver had seen it many times, it sat next to Samuel for as long as he could remember. She handed Oliver a photo album. Annella sat and smoothed her hand over the white marble box, kissing her fingers she placed them on top of the marble structure.

“Aro..”

Oliver opened the book on the front page was a picture of Annella laying in a hospital bed and Elio no older than five sitting by her side holding a newborn baby. Elio had the biggest smile on his face. Under the picture was a message written in Annella's handwriting. Annella, Elio and Aro Perlman 1971… Oliver’s face was riddled with confusion.

“Elio wasn’t my only child. He was so happy the day his little brother was born. Elio always had to be no more than two feet away from him. Aro was such a beautiful baby, blonde curly hair, big brown eyes and always smiling. They were night and day, Elio would sing to him, take Aro off in his pram and showed Aro everything.” Annella wiped a falling tear from her face, she tried to smile as she looked up at Oliver. Taking a deep breath she continued.

“Mafalda had ushered Elio and Aro off to take their afternoon naps. I remember Elio holding Aro’s hand as they walked into the house, Aro was so wobbly he had just learned to walk a few weeks before. I remember where everything was the moment Elio came into the living room of our home in Milan. I asked him where his brother was, they always woke each other from their naps. I have lost my parents, my sister and my husband but none of those losses compared to the death of my child.”

Oliver had been in a trance as she spoke, when she looked up at him, he hadn’t realized that he had tears in his eyes as well. Clearing his throat he looked down at the book, wiping the pool of tears off of it and turned to the next page.

“He was beautiful just like Elio.” Oliver said holding up a picture of Elio and Aro sitting on the front porch of the villa.

“Yes, he was. Aro would be 45 this year. I always wonder what could have been, what would he be doing right now. But instead, I wake and kiss each one of them good morning.”

“What happened to him, or do you not know?”

“Then we really didn’t have a name for it other than crib death, which sounds morbid. He was two weeks shy of his first birthday. None of us were the same, we began to love differently, live differently. We treated Elio the way we did because we knew if we hovered over him like the rest of our friends did with their children that he would push us away. But he’s always clung to us. We don’t hide things Oliver, but we just choose to not talk about the bad that has happened to us. I know what happened to Aro was the reason Samuel was angry with Elio. Samuel loved his sons, they hung the stars and the moon. This is the only thing I have left of my baby.” Annella said smoothing her hand over the marble box. Annella reached into her housecoat pocket and pulled out a fat white envelope, placing it on the small kitchen table. 

“I found this in Samuels desk after he passed, I know Elio needs it now more than ever.” She got up, holding Aro tight to her and picked up the photo album and walked out of the kitchen.

Oliver peered over at the envelope, picking it up and scrawled in the Professors handwriting was.

For Elio……. When V knows the truth….


	64. No Day but Today

Oliver picked up the letter sliding it into his robe pocket, slowly walking out of the kitchen he heard the lite ping of piano keys. It was his favorite song by the red-headed Englishmen, the boys always made fun of Oliver for never remembering the guys' name. And even now it escapes him. Elio would do this when he couldn’t sleep and tonight was one of those nights. Oliver stood, robe open, his flannel pajama pants. Elio slightly turned seeing Oliver standing there smiling at him, Elio began to softly sing to the man he loved.

“I found a love for me

Darling just dive right in

And follow my lead

Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me”

Elio slowly got up walking toward Oliver, he wrapped his arm behind his back and pulled him. Oliver laughed as Elio swayed making him dance with him. Elio never missed a beat.

“'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own”

Elio pulled Oliver into a kiss and softly sung, Oliver closed his eyes feeling Elios breath on his lips.

“And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know

He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets”

Oliver pulled Elio into his lap as they fell into the ugly green chair. But Elio never missed a note, he placed his hand on Oliver's cheek, never taking his eyes off of him.

“To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my man, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that billowy shirt, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight”

Elio pulled Oliver closer into him. Kissing him softly.

“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And he looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight”

“I love you...O-l-i-v-e-r..”

“Elio, Elio, E-l-i-o…” Green eyes locking with blue. “Oliver?”

Oliver knew what Elio wanted, without him even asking. Thirteen years of knowing each other's mind and bodies and thirty-three years of love. Oliver kissed him, Elio bit his bottom lip, nodding as Oliver lifted him up. Elio’s feet softly hit the floor, slow kisses turned into a frantic passion. Oliver’s robe was slid off his shoulders, Elio pulled Oliver's hips into his own as the robe hit the floor. He slowly walked Elio back toward the fireplace, the burning warmth forced Elio to remove his own robe not letting his eyes fall from Olivers. He slowly fell to his knees pulling Oliver with him, wrapping his slim arms around Oliver's neck, Elio gave him the best kiss of his life.. Oliver moaned.

“You look perfect tonight.” Oliver said under his breath.

“Mm you are my angel and I don’t deserve you…”

Oliver took Elio’s mouth, neither beginning able to get enough of each other, forgetting to breathe, forgetting who else was in the villa. God could have walked in at that moment and neither of them would stop what they were doing. Light from the fire shimmered over their bodies as they writhed in pleasure. The grandfather clock struck midnight. Legs and arms tangled and intertwined not knowing where on ended or the other began. Elio laid on the plush Persian rug, Oliver nestled into his side. Warm fingers slowly strolled up to his arm. Elio reaches out grabbing both robes to make a makeshift pillow so as to not wake Oliver. Moving them behind his head he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head. Feeling around he pulled a large envelope addressed to him. He nudges Oliver who groaned in protest, he was the worst person in the world to wake up after sex.

“Oliver...Oliver...wake up.” Elio pinched his nose together, Oliver quickly woke snorting, gasping for air.

“I’m awake...I’m awake! Shit! Were you trying to suffocate me?” Oliver shot Elio an evil look. It rarely happened but when it did Elio always found it amusing. He and Oliver had only had one true fight, the night Elio had told him that he thought Madeline was abusing Christopher. Oliver defended her, it was the only time they raised their voices at each other, the only time they spoke ill of each other and the only time they had ever gone to bed angry at each other. At midnight Oliver had rolled over.

“Elio?”

“Mm?” Elio refused to look at him.

“Elio look at me?” Oliver lightly pulled on his arm.

“I prefer not too.” Elio spoke in a harsh tone.

“I deserve that and I deserved the Li mortacci tua! Which I’m still not sure why you brought my relatives into it.”

“If you were Italian you would know why that’s the highest insult. I guess Porca paletta is one you will understand.” Elio pulled the blanket tighter around him.

“Yeah I understand that one very clearly and I deserve all of it but you didn’t deserve what I said to you. I know you are just worried about Christopher but if I felt like something was wrong I would confront her.”

Elio quickly rolled over giving Oliver a look he had never seen Elio give him. Anger...

“The moment they finally tell you will be the moment you will feel like the worst father in the world. I don’t want you to ever feel like that, so I suggest you talk to her about it the next time she calls and you might want to ask your sons.”

They didn’t speak of it again and Elio had almost forgotten about it until now.

“No, I was just trying to wake you. But uh why was this in your robe pocket?” Elio lifted the envelope. Oliver's eyes tried to focus, he grumbled and he spoke mid-yawn.

“Your momma found that in your dad's desk after he passed. She said you need it now more than ever.” Oliver tucked back into Elios makeshift pillow and went back to sleep.

Elio knew the handwriting on the front all too well, it was the penmanship of a scholar. He ran his fingers over the discolored envelope. Feeling the indentation of the script For Elio… When V knows the truth…

August 22, 1986

 

Elio, 

 

I’m not sure how a parent apologizes for telling their child that they are ashamed of them and disappointment in their choices. I am not such a parent because you are not that kind of child.I'm writing to you in case I never get the chance to tell you in person. And if you're reading this it means, I never lived to see the day Valentina calls you papa.

The last few months have been heartbreaking, not seeing you, not speaking to you.

Your momma is currently on the phone with you and I know she will not tell me to pick up the phone. I know you do not want to talk to me, the last two months have been unbearable to say the least. How we both left things the night you left is something I never thought either of us had in us. I never expected those words to come out of my mouth, the look on your face is still very clear and it always will be. 

I should never have overstepped as a parent, I should have respected yours and Marzia’s choice. But as a father, I know you will eventually mourn the loss of your child, but unlike me, you can still see that child. I don’t want you to have regrets as a parent as I did when you and your brother were young. I’m not sure you remember but I always worked, going on trips and flying around the world discovering new things. I missed out on the first five years of your life and I missed almost all of your brothers. After his death, I realized nothing was more important that you, your brother and your momma. It took the loss of one son to realize what I had.

Everything I said to you in those moments of anger, I want to take back, I want to erase them from the world. And if I ever get the courage to tell you these things then this letter is invalid. I want to talk to you, I want things to be as they were but better. I am very proud of you for everything you have done so far in your short twenty-one years. I want you to fall in love again, get married, and give your momma and I, more grandchildren. I don’t pray but if I did that would be my one prayer, to see you happy, to see you married, and to see our family grow. I know I will see her grow and I know I will cherish it all, just as I cherish you and Aro. I am not ashamed, I am proud to call you my son, my beautiful son, I am sorry…..

Love,

Papa

 

 

“No, papa I’m sorry….” Elio had tears running down his cheeks, it was uncontrollable.

“I regret everything…” wiping away the tears, he slid out from under Oliver's grasp. Putting on all of the winter gear, he made his way to the ghost spot, the tree where his father sat. He always pictured his sitting on the bench reading one of his many books. Sitting down, closing his eyes, he spoke.

“Papa, you were right..” silence was deafening.

“About what?” The voice startled Elio, it was a voice he hadn’t heard in a very long time.

“You were right about Valentina..”

“Oh...she knows now does she?” It was faint but Elio could hear him perfectly.

“Yeah, after thirty years the truth is no longer bottled up inside….I found your letter.” He spoke teeth almost chattering, but the thought that his father might actually be there warmed him.

“As long as she knows that’s all that's important and that you love her more now than you did before.”

“I’ve always loved her, sometimes more than I can bare. But we will be a happy family, all of us…”

“You mean Oliver?”

“How did you know?”

“Oliver and I talk, he tells me everything. You will be fine as long as you have Oliver you will be fine…”

“Yeah, but I have so much to tell you. Life has been exciting and crazy…”

“I know, I know. I am always here. Elio?”

“Yeah?”

“Do me a favor, would you?”

“Anything”

“Make sure your momma is happy. Make sure Oliver is happy, your children are happy and your grandchildren are happy.”

“I will, I will try my best.”

“Elio?”

“Mm?”

“Your teeth are chattering, go back into the house you silly boy. I will be fine.”

“I love you papa..” Elio got up, he began walking toward the house. Turning back he didn’t sense him, see him. He was gone for now. Tomorrow is today and today was yesterday….


	65. Things happen for a reason

The light came through the bedroom window, Oliver shielded his face with his forearm. It was time for his run, getting up he stretched. Turning to look out the window he saw, the snow had begun to melt. A wet nose tapped his hand, turning to look he saw Bach standing wagging his tail and before Oliver could say anything the dogs leaped off the bed. He ran to grab Oliver's shoes, no one had taught him this, Oliver had always found it entertaining at how intelligent the retriever was. Bach watched Oliver patiently as he pulled on his black and green track bottoms and jacket, he stood quickly with Oliver's shoes still in his mouth as Oliver reached for his socks.

“Just calm down boy, I’m getting there.” Oliver smiled at the dog. “Alright give them here.” Bach dropped the shoes in front of him.

Oliver walked to Elio’s side of the bed bending down to kiss his shoulder, he grumbled, rolled over and stretched.

“MMMmmmm! You two going for your run?” Elio asked eyes still closed, Oliver admired him, sun reflecting off his slightly olive skin. Elio still held his tan from the summer but as for Oliver, he’d lost his tan. Oliver kissed his collarbone, neck, cheek, and lips.

“Yup, are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Oliver whispered, Elio quickly opened one eye, giving him a face of a disgruntled baby.

“Are you insane?”

“No. You used to run with me all the time.”

“Uhuh, and there was a reason for that, but I have you now so no reason for me to run in thirty-degree weather.” Elio groaned pulling the duvet up to his neck.

“Alright...but no matter what I will always love you, even if you start looking like one of the men from the bar.” Oliver stifled a laugh when Elio’s head popped up.

“Excuse you! I have not gained an ounce in years. I bet you a message tonight that I can still fit into a pair of my old shorts.”

“If you say so.” Oliver shrugged, sitting down in the chair, Elio flung back the duvet and stomped into the closet. He could hear Elio muttering profanity but he wasn’t sure if he was mixing german and greek. Elio walked out in a pair of jean shorts that he hadn’t seen since the summer when Timmy wore them.

“See, they still fit.” Elio huffed pointing to the shorts.

“Yes, you’re right they still fit.” Oliver put his hand over his mouth, covering the smile. “But uh they do look a little snug, my love.”

“They are not! I can move, bend over and do all of that with no problem.”

Oliver looked Elio up and down, he wanted to comment on the fact that Elio had obviously squeezed his body into the shorts.

“Ok, they are not snug at all, I don’t know what I am saying.” Oliver got up, walking toward Elio, kissing him. He slid his hands around Elio’s middle.

“So you owe me a message tonight.” Elio huffed.

“You won only because you squeezed your beautiful plump ass into those shorts.” Oliver smacked both his hands on Elios ass.

“You better run for your life, Oliver.”

“Oh, love please come and get me.” Oliver laughed as he tried running out the door and was quickly hit by his own pillow.

Oliver could see his own breath as he ran, Bach stayed at his side the entire run the dog never faltering. He enjoyed running to music these days and Jona had introduced him to a new app that let him play whatever music he wanted. This morning's choice was 80’s music, a familiar song came on and Oliver stopped, looked at Bach and started laughing.

“Damn I remember this song, I danced horribly to it too.” He said to the dog who just cocked his head to the side. Oliver looked around to make sure no one was coming around the corner.

“Christ I need to get out more I’m talking to my dog.” Oliver laughed at himself. He took two steps in looking the opposite direction, a sharp, hard pain in his leg. The force of the pain sent flying back quickly, Bach yelped.

Oliver felt a sharp pain go throughout his body, he heard screaming, opening his eyes he saw Valentina and Bach.

“Oliver are you ok? Can you hear me?” She asked him frantically. He groaned.

“I think so, what the hell is going on?”

“Stay calm but I had to call an ambulance, I’ve already called papa so you just lay still ok?”

“Why do I need an ambulance and why did you call Elio?” Oliver was confused, he tried to get up but she kept her hands on his chest preventing him.

“If you would just let me look at him. For god sakes woman I am a doctor.” That was a voice he didn’t know, Oliver couldn’t place it. The accent was neither Italian or American.

“No you’ve done enough, please just keep your distance from us..”

“What the fuck is going on? I would love to know why I’m lying in a ditch and everyone is yelling!” Oliver was getting annoyed now.

“Oooh, Bubbeh you just swore.” Oliver tilted his head back and saw Aurora above him, he face was a little pale.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but bubbeh is getting annoyed.”

“Is it because you have a bone sticking out of your leg?” She asked.

“What!” Oliver's head shot up and he saw his own bone sticking out of his leg, he didn’t know if he wanted to scream, cry, swear, or all three. So he chooses the higher road and just passed out.

“Aurora! That’s what we were avoiding.”

“Sorry, momma.”

The sound of the ambulance approaching startled them.

“If you would just let me look at him, I can make sure he’s ok.” The man said.

“And Again I said you’ve done enough.” Valentina shewed him away. The screeching halt of a car startled them. It was Elio and David.

“What the fuck happened?” Elio was in a panic.

“I was driving toward Oliver and he went to go run across the road and then this asshole came speeding around the corner, struck him in the leg and knocked him into the ditch. He’s just got a broken leg from what I can see.” Valentina told Elio, trying to calm him down. Elio looked at the young man who was accused of hitting Oliver.

“Did you really hit my husband with your car?” Elio asked strangely calm.

“Ah yes sir I did, I didn’t see him.”

“You didn’t see him? Really? He’s in a bright green fucking tracksuit! I swear on all of my children and grandchildren if he doesn’t recover from this I will have your head!”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Oliver groaned.

At the hospital, they all paced around the waiting room. Oliver would be in surgery for a few hours, to repair the damage to his leg. The man who had struck Oliver walked into the room, he wore the traditional white coat, he was indeed a doctor.

“Can I please speak to his Mr. Adler's spouse or children.” He said. Elio quickly got up.

“I’m his husband and these are our children.” Elio pointed the Chris, Jona, and Valentina standing just behind him.

“Ok, again I’m very sorry for everything that has happened so I’m getting you all the information directly from his doctor. So he is out of surgery, he’s had a small plate and screws put in to hold the bone in place while it heals. Other than that he’s got some bumps and bruises, you will be able to see him shortly.”

“No, I want to see him now.” Elio said quickly.

“Mr. Adler, I can’t let you….” Elio cut him off.

“First off its Professor Perlman and secondly you can let me, you hit my husband with your car because you weren’t paying attention and speeding on top of that. So you young man will take him to me now.” Elio spoke harshly, the young doctor stepped back and grew wide-eyed just staring at Elio.

“Are you listening to me? Please take me to see my husband.”

“Yes, sir I will take you to him.” The young doctor escorted Elio down a long corridor, Oliver's room was on the right. His leg was propped up and he was awake.

“Hey, gorgeous…” Oliver said in a groggy tone, Elio rushed to him kissing him deeply.

“If anyone gives you grief just tell them I said you can be in here.”

“I would but we don’t know your name.” Elio said.

“Oh sorry Dr. Aamar, Khalil Aamar. And again I’m very sorry for everything.”

“Well if I was to be hit by anyone, it would be you, he’s really gorgeous. Oh my god! You’ve got to get me gelato we are right around the corner from the place with the peach gelato. Oh, love, I was just joking this morning about your weight, I love every ounce of you.” Oliver kissed his hand smiling at Elio.

“Uh, he’s got quite a bit of drugs in his system so he may be a little loopy.”

“Oh, I wish that was the case but this is just Oliver.”

“Actually I was listening to him talk while he was under, he’s very funny.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that sometimes he doesn’t have an off button.” Elio kissing Oliver's hand, he watched as he drifted off to sleep.

“Sorry I already told him that but I don’t think he will remember.”

“Well thank you but I’ve got it from here and can you please tell my children that everything's ok, I’ll be out to see them in a little while?”

“Yes, Professor I will tell them.”

“Thank you Khalil.”

“You're Welcome.”

Khalil walked out to the waiting room, seeing the eclectic family, two men who he could clearly tell were Oliver's sons and the woman who yelled at him was clearly Elio’s daughter and as for the rest, they must be spouses. The dark haired man with his arm around Valentina saw him first.

“How’s Oliver?” David asked.

“He’s making jokes, so I think he’s doing well. Your dad said he will be out in a moment to talk to you.”

“Thank you, doctor, I mean even if it was you that hit him.” Jona spoke up.

“Jona! Sorry about my brother he doesn’t have a filter sometimes. But thank you for taking extra care of our dad.” Chris said shaking Khalil’s hand.

“Trust me it’s the least I can do, I am at your call right now. I do feel horrible for everything. Is the dog ok?”

“Oh yeah Bach is fine, he’s being waited on hand and foot by six kids, trust me he’s fine.” David said hip bumping Valentina, she rolled her eyes at him.

“Ok good, well I'm going to finish out my shift. I will check up on him every hour.”

***************

Oliver had been home for a few days, everyone was tending to him.

“Elio I can do this myself, I have a broken leg. My hands work fine, I can hold my own cock ya know.” Oliver was trying to take a piss.

“I know, I just don’t want you to fall over and hurt yourself.” Elio watched as Oliver arranged himself to pee standing up with crutches. “You know I’ve not seen you this vulnerable in a very long time.”

Oliver looked sideways at Elio.

“When have you ever seen me vulnerable?”

“Uh, about ten years ago when you had those horrible kidney stones.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me. I’d rather have both my legs broken than go through that again. Help me to the bed.”

As he helped him to the bed, the unfamiliar sound of the doorbell rang. David answered the door.

“Oh hey doc, uh were they expecting you?” David asked.

“Uh no, I thought I would make a house call. Since I did hit him with my car. How is he?” Khalil asked.

“Oliver is cranky, and Oliver is rarely cranky man. It’s driving him nuts since everyone is waiting on him.”

“Oh David, who is this?” Annella walked into the hall.

“I’m Dr. Khalil Aamar.”

“The man who hit Oliver with his car?” She gave him a stern look.

“Yes and I can see that’s who I’m going to be referred to forever when I come to see him.”

“Most likely.” Valentina chimed in from the living room.

“Well if these visits are going to be often, then you need to be introduced to everyone. You know David and Valentina and Christopher, Jona and Lea are not here but the little ones in front of the tv are Mini, Ella Perl, Sammy, Remmi, Aurora, and Lottie, there’s one more baby but she’s not born just yet.” Annella pointed everyone out.

“Wow, big family.” Khalil was wide-eyed.

“You have no idea, my sister in law pops out a kid every couple of years. I have only contributed one, but we may contribute another depends on how things go.” David joked Khalil looked at Valentina who was smiling as well.

“Come on I’ll go take you to see Oliver.” Valentina got up and started walking out of the room when they reached the room at the very end of the hall. She knocked on the door.

“Papa? Oliver? Dr. Aamar is here.” She knocked again, putting her ear to the door. There was soft moaning going on from the other side of the door. Her head shot away from it.

“Uh, you know what on second thought let’s just wait for them.”

“Oh is he taking a nap?”

“Uh yeah, we will go with that.” She smiled

“Really? At their age?”

“You have no idea, they are like rabbits. And how old do you think they are?” She said pulling him away from the door.

“I dunno, I assumed they are the same age as mine. I don’t think my parents do that anymore.” Khalil scrunched up his nose.

“Come on we will go into the kitchen and I will make you some coffee.”

He sat at the kitchen island, looking around the large kitchen.

“Wow, this kitchen looks vintage.” He said running his hand over the counter.

“You have no idea, it looked this way when I was a kid. I don’t think my nonna has changed it ever, the only thing that's new is the coffee maker. And the only reason she allows it is because she says it makes the perfect coffee.” Valentina laughed, David popped his head into the kitchen.

“Hey Val, I’m heading home do you want me to take the kids?” David asked

“Yeah and watch out for Remmi he’s been sick most of the day.”

“Ok, I will watch out for the quiet one, love you!” David yelled back at her as he walked down the hall.

“Love you!” She yelled back, putting the cup of coffee down on the island.

“Your husband seems nice.” Khalil said taking the cup she handed him.

“Who’s husband?” Valentina’s face contorted with confusion.

“Your husband? The guy that was just in here.”

Valentina doubled over laughing, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

“David is not my husband, no he’s not my husband.” She was still laughing.

“Then who is he?”

“He’s my brother in law, he’s married to my stepbrother Chris. The really tall one.”

“Oh, wow there is a lot of gay men in this house huh?”

“Uh, I wouldn’t say that around my stepdad. I really wouldn’t. That’s one way to get on his bad side. Assuming someone's sexuality is a real pet peeve of his.”

“Oh I’m sorry but how is that assuming? They are two men in a same-sex relationship so that equals gay, right?”

“Wrong! Very wrong. Because if my papa and stepdad were “gay”. I and my step brothers wouldn’t exist and you are basically stating bisexuality is non-existent. Oliver wrote a book a few years ago and articles kept calling it the best gay romance. Oliver said just because you see two men in a relationship doesn’t mean they are both homosexual men, just as you see a man and a woman in a relationship doesn’t mean they are both straight. They are in a loving committed relationship, it’s just love, no reason to label it anything else but love. Oliver says love is love.”

“Wow, I feel like such a jackass.”

“Most people do when he rolls that little bit of wisdom out.” She laughed.

“So I’ve got to know, how did this melting pot of a family come together? I’m really intrigued.”

“Oh fuck that’s a very long story. I’d like to tell you over dinner maybe?” She leaned over on the counter, his brown eyes seem shocked. Her eyes raked over his olive skin, it was a little darker than her own and his hair was darker almost black. But mostly she wanted to hear him speak more, her entire life she’d heard nothing but French, American and Italian accents but his, he was different.

“Uh yes I would love to have dinner, maybe tonight?”

“8?” She asked he nodded. Elio came into the kitchen humming. He was disheveled only wearing his boxers and a black silk robe.

“Oh shit, I didn’t know anyone was home, though you and David were taking the kids to the movies?” Elio was startled.

“Really? Well, I knocked on your door about an hour ago tell you the doctor was here, but I heard things so we came into the kitchen.” She stifled a laughed.

“Ah well, I’ll make sure Oliver is decent before you check him out.” Elio took the bottles of water with him.

“I take it they are always like this?” Khalil laughed himself.

“Always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new addition to this story was the creation of my friend Paula, things are happening and he is going to be a great addition.


	66. My heart is broken

My Peaches,

I will not be posting this week. I just lost one of the greatest men in my life. My grandfather took life by the rains and ran with it. He lived like there was no tomorrow. Cancer is a terrible disease but I know now he is happy. I know my late grandmother was waiting for him when he took his last breath, she never left him. He said he seenu her all the time, she was his angel. They had and undying love that exceeded death, even two years after her passing she was still the love of his life. 

I love him and miss them both. Death is something that we as humans are never prepared for even when we know it is coming. I have to be strong for my mom and my aunts. Not only did they lose their father but they lost the first man they ever loved.

❤️KT


	67. Letting go and starting a new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, thanks for all the love. This week was very hard and lots of tears and heartache took place. It's very strange to pass my grandparents home and not stop to pay them a visit. It was strange to walk into the house and it is empty, it's just a shell now of what used to be.

The sound of a grown man screaming is always entertaining but Chris was not amused this morning. Chris flipped back the duvet and walked to the bathroom, opening the door he saw David standing on the toilet with the plunger in his hand. A creature had made its way into the house.

“What the fuck!” Chris yelled.

“I don’t know! I went to pee and the fucker hissed at me, I pissed on the floor!” David yelled back.

“Come one jump off of there and I’ll call an exterminator!” He watched as all six foot four of David leaped off the toilet with as much grace as a newborn baby deer. Chris slammed the bathroom door, throwing his body against it.

“What the ever living fuck what that thing?” David panted with his hands on his knees.

“I don’t know but I’m calling someone because it really didn’t look friendly.” Chris called an exterminator to clear the creature from the bathroom. The man who took out the possum the later found out told them they might want to have the entire house looked at. When the finally laid down into bed the had a good laugh.

“I didn’t expect that when we stayed in our old house that we would have to fight off possums. Raccoons maybe but not possums.” David chuckled.

“What do you expect no one has lived here in a year. And the last ones to live here was a bunch of frat boys.”

“I know but I hate having to come here just to clean it out for the realtor.”

“David, we need to sell it. We never come back to Connecticut. “ Chris said propping himself onto one elbow.

“Technically we don’t need to sell. We could still keep using it as a bed and breakfast.”

“Yes I know honey but we have our home in B. We don’t need to keep this one too, plus I’m tired of paying a cleaning lady every time a guest leaves.” Chris says flopping

back on the bed.

“Ok I get that, but this was our first home together. This is where we had our second date and third, fourth and fifth date and then you just moved in.” David laughed.

“You’re just grasping at straws here.”

“No, I’m not I’m just sentimental. Besides, do you remember our first date?” David grinned rolling on top of Chris.

“I remember you dropping ice cream on my crotch.”

“I was nervous, it was our first real date.” David kissed him. “And do you remember our first kiss after way too many years.”

“I remember we had a three-year-old giggling behind us.”

“You are just trying to ruin this for me aren’t you?” David huffed putting his forehead on Chris’s shoulder.

“No, no I’m really not. I’m being realistic, we don’t need to keep a house we never use.”

“We use it!”

“Name the last time we were here?” Chris asked smiling.

“Well we came here for, you know? That time that we, ugh!” David dropped his head into Chris’s chest, his voice was muffled. “Ok, you win! We never use it, ugh we need to sell it.”

“I love it when you admit I’m right.” Chris laughed, hugging David and kissing the top of his head. Davids' head shot up and he gave him an angry look.

“I don’t think I like you.”

“What the fuck her you love me. You think I’m sexy, you want my body.” Chris singsonged, David, rolled his eyes. He removed himself from Chris’s body, Chris quickly got into the position David had been in. He positioned himself between Davids' legs, pushing his pelvis into him.

“Oh, what is that?” David smiled, biting his bottom lip. Chris pushed his hard cock into him again.

“It’s one of my many qualities you love about me, also we are in a house, alone, without children. In a very, very long time.” He was grinding into David with every word.

“You have the sex drive of a horny teenager.”

“If you want, I’m sure I can find some of my old clothes from when I was a horny teenager. Oh, we can role play. Oh, I got an idea!” Chris leaped off of David running out of the room.

“Where the hell are you going?” David yelled after him, he laid in the bed. He waited and he was beginning to worry, he was about to fling back the duvet when Chris flung open the door.

“Oh my god! What are you wearing?” David held back a laugh. Chris stood in the doorway wearing his old black football shorts, a white t-shirt that had his high school logo on it. The sleeves had been removed and the sides had been cut down the hem. David was sitting with his mouth hanging open.

“What’s it look like I’m wearing? It’s my old practice clothes, I thought I’d dress like I did when we met. You know my horny teenager days.” He sauntered over to where David sat on the bed.

“You aren’t right you know that? Also, you barely wore any clothes when we met if memory serves I only saw you in clothes only a handful of times.

“If you play your cards right, you can have me out of these clothes in five seconds flat.” He lifted the hem of his shirt. Chris still managed to keep fit, his body was tan. David kissed right above where Chris’s shorts hung on his hips. David ran his hands up under the back of the legs of the shorts. Chris’s head fell back as David’s hands cupped his bare ass.

“Is this what you want?” David asked between each kiss. Chris nodded, letting out a low moan as he ran his fingers through David’s dark hair. Chris’s cock was pushing against David’s neck, he grabbed the baggy legs of the shorts and pulled them down. He cock was so hard it prevented the shorts from coming down. David gave them a hard tug and his cock came free. David stared at it, he remembered the first time he had seen the man standing before him naked.

David still had those pictures stored away in a safe back home. Closing his eyes David remembered that hot summer day, he was sitting on the large tree limb that hung over the lake. He had been taking pictures, that was the day that Chris had seduced him to his limit. They had made love that night for the first time. Every poet, novelist, and philosopher had it right. You always remember when it’s with someone you love. David tried to conjure the face of the boy he had lost his virginity too but he couldn’t remember his face let alone his name. But David went back to that summer, Christopher laying on the beach towel naked. David remembered getting aroused immediately and instantly feeling guilty for it.

“Hey are you here or somewhere else babe?” Chris asked looking down at him.

“Mm, I was just thinking about the first time I saw you naked.”

“When was that?” Chris cocked his head to the side.

“You’re fucking joking right?”

“No?”

David pulled him down to the bed crawling on top of him.

“You are such a terrible liar. I know you remember it.” David kissed his chest.

“I know I just wanted you to get aggressive. You’re just so fucking sexy when you get like that.”

“You are utterly hopeless you know that?”

“Just fuck me already.” Chris grabbed David’s ass pushing his hard cock into him.

“Now who’s being aggressive?”

“We’ve not had loud, raw, uninterrupted sex in 6 months. I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

“Oh I can do that.” David purred. Chris was naked to the world, David’s cock was pushing through his boxers. Chris wanted it raw and David pushed inside of him. He grabbed the side of the mattress and David pushed his unlubed cock inside of him.

“OH! Fuck Me!”

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t sit.” David said pounding harder into him. Pushing himself up getting to his knees. He took Chris’s legs pushing them toward His head.

“Fuck me don’t stop, I will do anything just don’t stop!” Chris moaned out at the top of his lungs. David started thrusting faster, the sound of skin colliding was echoing around the room. David’s grip on Chris’s ankles grew tighter, he felt like he was being split into two. They both let go, neither holding back. David’s pounding grew faster, he couldn’t stop himself from coming if he tried. From his head to his toes his body grew warm and fuzzy. Chris felt him still and he could feel David’s cock pumping. He collapsed onto Chris, their bodies slick with sweat. Chris still had a hard-on he hadn’t gotten off yet. David began kissing his neck, chest, stomach and his lips kissed down the fine blonde hair that trailed from his belly button to his cock. He lifted his head and David took his cock into his mouth sucking it in. He felt not one but three fingers enter him, David was going to make sure he couldn’t sit down the next day.

Waking the next morning Chris felt like he’d been hit in the ass by a truck. Every muscle in his body was stiff and aching. They had to meet with the couple that was interested in buying the house and then they had to drive to New York to meet with David's sister in the morning. Chris groaned when he got out of bed.

“Oh fuck me running! God damn it, I’m getting too old for this shit.” He grumbled. David looked over his shoulder, laughing.

“Don’t complain. Your precise words were, fuck me until I can’t walk. So I did.” David chuckled.

“I know what I said but that last round when I fell off the bed is what got me.”

“We both fell off the bed.”

“You had me to fall on, I just had the hardwood floor.” Chris hobbled to the bathroom.

“Do you want me to join you? We can do round 6!” He yelled after Chris, a hand slid out from behind the door. Chris was giving him the middle finger.

“So is that a yes?” David yelled.

“No!” Chris yelled back. Chris’s phone pinged, David, leaned over and looked at it. It was Valentina, the text simply read HELP! David opened the text.

David: Val it’s David what's wrong?

Valentina: I have a date with the dr in 6 hrs. What the fuck do I wear?

David laughed.

David: uh something new!

A few seconds later 5 pictures came through, David got up and walked to the bathroom.

“I think your sister is having a crisis.” David was stood next to the shower with the phone up. Chris with shampoo still in his hair opened the curtain looking at the phone.

“She’s a fucking mess, she knows damn good and well he comes to the house just to see her. I don’t know why she’s so nervous.”

“Chris she’s not been on a date in almost ten years. And to be fair her choice in men hasn’t been that great.” David said swiping through the pictures she’d sent. Chris gave him a dirty look.

“Hey!”

“What?” David looked at him confused.

“Don’t fake the stupidity, any other time you are making fun of us and bringing it up every chance you get.” Chris was still giving David a dirty look.

“Could you imagine if I hadn’t of come along. You would have married your step-sister. That fact alone is hysterical.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, you love me.” David reached in the shower smacking his wet ass. “Now hurry up the realtor and the potential buyers will be here in twenty minutes.”

“I still don’t understand why we had to be here for it.”

“According to Anne, they wanted to meet us because they want to get our vibe in the house.”

“Oh for fuck sake, they are hippies or what is the new name for hippies?” Chris scoffed.

“Hipsters?”

“YES! God, I ran into a group of them at the market yesterday. I don’t understand they just stared at me.”

“Well, babe when you walk into a store wearing a nine hundred dollar suit people are going to stare.”

“I am offended! That suit is Tom Ford! I wish it was nine hundred.”

“You better be glad I love you. And the fact that everyone knows your family, we’d gone broke just from you buying suits.” David chuckled.

“Hey, I’m also the best fucking child advocate lawyer in Europe.”

“Just keep telling yourself that sweetheart.” David walked out of the bathroom. But he knew that it was the truth, Chris had fought for so many children all over Europe. They had received many gifts from relieved client parents. He’d seen the toll it has taken on Christopher when parents try to turn a child against a parent or the child has been abused beyond repair. Those are the ones Chris fights the hardest for, the ones that Chris knows this will be their only chance to have a good life. He’s even traveled to other countries to help. Davids cell pinged, they had forgotten to give the final word.

Valentina: HELLO?! Which dress?!

David: The black lace one and pull your hair up. You will look perfect and don’t worry you will be fine. Promise!

The doorbell rang and he heard the shower turn off. It was time to put on a show. David was dressed down today, he wore his favorite holey jeans and an oversized white cashmere sweater. It was still chilly in the early days of March. He opens the door, their realtor is a very overly excited woman who wears entirely too much makeup.

“DAVID!” She loudly says enveloping him in a hug, he had only met the woman twice before.

“Good Morning Anne.”

“Where is Chris?” She asks

“He’s getting dressed, he will be down in a moment.”

“Oh well, that’s wonderful. David I would like you to meet Josh and Paula, they are very interested in your lovely home.”

“It’s nice to meet both of you.” David shook their hands.

“We have been looking at this house for ages and when it came on the market we just had to jump on it.” Paula said in a very hippy esk tone.

“Well, my husband and I lived here for a few years when he was still attending Yale. We’ve been renting it out since we moved to Italy to be closer to his parents and brother. And we just saw no reason to keep this house, the only reason we have to come back to the states is to see my sister and she lives in New York.”

“Oh, your husband is Italian? I can’t wait to hear his lovely accent.” Paula said.

“Oh uh no he’s not Italian he was born in New York. His stepfather is Italian, it’s where his parents met and we’ve just grown to love it so much we bought a house next door to theirs. Chris has been begging me for the last two years to sell this house but it was our first home together, it’s where we raised our daughter, essentially it’s where our little family began.”

He watched as Paula and Anne put their hands over their hearts and made the awe face. He could hear Chris walking down the stairs when he turned to look at him. He had been wearing the clothes from their fuck fest last night. David looked at him wide-eyed.

“Hello, I’m Chris, David’s better half.” Chris chuckled.

“Hi, my wife was just telling your husband how much she’s wanted this house.” Josh said, finally being able to speak.

“We truly do love this house but we rarely come back to the states and it’s just going to waste. It’s better for another family to use it. David wanted to turn it into a youth center, but he already runs one back home.”

“Oh, you run a youth center?” Josh asks.

“Uh yeah, we opened one right outside of Milan. It caters to all youth and Chris is a child advocate lawyer so any kids that still need help after they are put in the safest place possible. We provide them with counselors and anything else they need.” David is always shy about talking about the work he does at Posto Sicuro, which simply meant safe place. They watched as Paula put her hands over her heart and almost began to cry.

“I think this is our home. We have two children of our own and we foster six currently. We need a big house with lots of room. We want to break the stigma of how the foster care system is being run.”

After the house tour, David and Chris took their offer. The house was already empty except for a few of the rooms. But they promised that as soon as the bank oked everything the house would be cleared in a week. On the drive down to New York, Chris had only one thing to say.

“I think we made the right choice. We took a massive loss on the house but it’s going to benefit a lot of kids. Change their lives.” He took Davids had kissing his knuckles.

“You’re right. But I think we are getting soft in our old age.”

“Oh no, don’t toss me in that category. Your the one that’s going to be thirty-six this year.”

“My love you are only seven years younger than me. And you will turn thirty before I hit forty.” David chuckled, Chris, smacked his leg.

The following morning they rushed to get everything ready before David, Chris, and Emma had to be at the doctor.

“I’m very nervous.” Emma said as the sat in the taxi.

“You don’t have to do this Emm if you really don’t want too.” David said patting his sister's leg.

“I’m not nervous for me. I’m nervous for you two, I made my decision and I’m sticking to it. My eggs would have gone to waste, I don’t ever want to have kids. I told you two, I am more than willing to do this for you.” Emma said looking at them lovingly.

“I know but we just want to make sure.”Chris said.

“I’m sure, I have been on so many meds and I’ve been an emotional wreck. So I’m doing this.” She said smacking Davids leg.

Chris and David had decided last year that they had wanted to expand their family. They wanted one that was a little of David and a little of Chris. It took them ages to get up to courage to ask Davids sister, Emma if she would give them only a few eggs. And her answer was very Emma, she even wanted to carry the baby. She never wanted children, the only kids she’d even remotely like was Mini. The week David and Chris had come out so that Chris could give a sample she had made fun of Chris the entire week.

“You’ve got to jerk off in a cup!” She laughed.

“You know it’s not that funny Emm.” Chris was getting annoyed by this time.

“Yes, it is!”

“You know what’s funny? You get to push this baby out of your vagina, that fucker will never be the same!” Chris laughed almost falling out of his chair. Her face was white.

“What the fuck ever! If this baby comes out of my vag you two are paying to have my vagina fixed.” She said pointing to her crotch.

“They can’t fix your vagina stupid.” David scoffed, she quickly grabbed her phone and shoved it into David's face. It was a video of a woman getting the surgery.

“Oh my god! What the fuck is that!” David smacked the phone out of her hand.

“You big puss, I know you’ve seen one of those a few times.” Chris said wiping the tears out of his eyes, he had been laughing at Davids reaction.

“Yes, but hers didn’t look destroyed like that poor woman's.”

They had made light of a very stressful situation. After their the insemination was complete, it was a waiting game. Emma would have to go in at five weeks or take a pregnancy test a week later. They had gotten six usable eggs out of their first round and those six they had decided would be their only ones. If it wasn’t meant to happen then they would live with that.

“When are we going to tell your family?” David asked.

“When we know that baby is going to happen, I don’t want to give them false hope. And I don’t want us to worry about this any more than we have too. I want Mini to have a sister or brother that is truly hers. I want us to have this experience together. You’ve got to do it, and now I want us to have this together.”

They didn’t talk about it after they got home, they kept themselves busy and tried not to think of what was going on back in New York.


	68. Repaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peaches, I have InstaGram now! Follow me at ThinkingPeaches on IG and get updates and I'm having fun posting.

“I don’t think she’s ever going to forgive me.” Marzia breathed into the phone, holding back her tears.

“Marzia don’t say that she will come around. She’s our daughter, she can’t stay mad forever. Neither of us has hate in us.” Elio reassured her.

“Yes but she’s like your mother, very stubborn. I forget sometimes she shares more of your side of the families qualities”

“Ah, yeah which is a blessing but also a curse.”

“I miss them, how are they?” Elio could hear Marzia sniffling.

“Aurora is doing amazing, she has picked up the piano. It’s funny how Oliver has this strong connection with all of our grandchildren. I see a glimpse of him in them whether it be personality, sense of humor, or even just a look. And with Mini, I see so much of David in her but then there’s me. I had no connections, I’ve been there for everything but I don’t see myself in them. Same with the boys. But now that Valentina and Aurora are in my life daily, I feel at home, I see myself in them, always have. This morning I was lounging on the sofa reading and Aurora crawled up laid on me and read her book, she grabs my arm wrapping it around her. We have done that every morning for the last four months. And I know you miss them but I’ve done all I can Marz. I have talked to our daughter until I’m blue in the face but it is her decision to make not our, we made ours a long time ago.”

“I know and I’m the one paying for it. We both made the decision and I’m the one paying the price, Elio.” Her tone was sharp.

“My debt has already been paid, I spent thirty years not being able to raise my daughter. Not being able to claim her as my own, having to bite my tongue. Having my father hating me for our choice. Marzia I don’t want to defend the situation right now. You and I have never had a cross word toward each other in our entire friendship and I don’t want to start now. I’ve said everything I can say to her, I think it’s your turn to speak to her. Make her listen to you, Marz. Listen I’ve got to go, Oliver needs me.” He hung up the phone, it had become difficult to talk to Marzia. Their friendship had been tested to the max lately.

“Nonno?” Aurora said walking into the living room, he smiled at her. She was Elio from head to toe.

“Yes, my love.”

“Bubbeh is cursing in his study, I think he got something stuck down in his caste again.” She wrinkled her nose. Elio rolled his eyes, forcing himself to get up out of the ugly green chair.

“Alright let's go see when he got stuck down in there this time.” They walked toward Oliver's study, Aurora giggled as she could hear Oliver swearing like a sailor. Elio poked his head into the study, he could see Oliver digging into the caste with a yardstick.

“What are you doing?” Elio questioned, Oliver looked at him deflating.

“Trying to get the damn pencil I lost down in there, goddamnit. This blasted thing makes my leg itch. I swear to fucking god when this thing comes off I’m going to break Khalil’s leg so that he has to go through this torture.” Oliver grumbled.

“Oh, you are being dramatic. Besides him hitting you with his car has led to some good. He and Valentina have been getting along perfectly. She really likes him, this is their seventh date in two weeks.” Elio smiled.

“I know we’d do anything to make our children happy, but I don’t think they meant this.” Oliver started digging into his caste harder.

“Oh for christ sakes! When they take this thing off in a couple weeks they are going to find the entire contents of your desk in there.” Elio took the yardstick away from him. “You need to prep for your interviews, if we are going to be doing some of these press tours for the movie then you need to be prepared.” Elio walked out of the room taking the yardstick with him.

Oliver grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Looking at his laptop he pulled up the articles that had been written about the movie after it’s premiere at Sundance. Elio and Oliver had been given a choice to view the film before it premiered. They sat alone in Luca’s screening room he had in his home in Crema. From the opening credits to the last five minutes of the film, Oliver and Elio sat in silence. They had been holding their breath, they held each other tight. They didn’t see Timmy and Armie, they saw themselves. It was as if the last 30 years hadn’t happened and they were back on that train platform. Even though they had seen the dailys it really didn’t hit them until it was all put together, they had refused to be on set during the big moments. Their silence was enough for Luca, he stood in the doorway of his screening room, tears rolling down his face. He had made perfection, he had stayed true to Oliver's words. He knew this film would reach people and give them hope.

***************

Valentina sat in the cafe in the piazza looking out at the town as it was getting dark. She was hoping Khalil wouldn’t be upset that she had brought her work with her and he hadn’t. He even helped her for a little while, she had a deadline to meet on Monday and he was taking what time he could with her because he knew her weekend was going to be dedicated to working.

“You know what?” She asked him sticking a pencil in her mess of curls that she had pinned up on top of her head.

“Mm?” He responded by taking a sip of his tea.

“I have told you all about me, my childhood, my family, hell I even told you about the drama that is going on between me and my mother. But you’ve never told me anything about your childhood or your family.”

“Ah, there’s not that much to tell.” He shrugged.

“That’s a lie, everyone has a story. Come one I promise I’m not going to judge you, I’m the last person to judge anyone. I mean I took my step brothers virginity.” She laughed, Christopher was the only one that didn’t find that amusing.

“You are the only person in the world that would admit to something like that.”

“It’s funny, I mean we didn’t know then. We were teenagers, you remember being a teenager. It was a mess.” She laughed. “Now come on stop stalling, spill it Aamar.”

“I swear there's not much to tell, I was born just a little outside of Bagdad. My mom and I moved here when I was ten and that’s pretty much it.”

“Oh my god, you suck at storytelling. Why did you move here, what do your parents do, how did they meet? I need details.”

“You are awfully persistent, you know it?”

“Yes I know this, I am my father's daughter. He’s the same way.” She smiled

“I have two sisters, Della is a year older than me and Zara is two years younger than me. Uh, I dunno Valentina I’m not good at talking about myself.” He laughed.

“Oh come on! Ok what are your parents like, what do they do?”She smiled, laying her head in her hand, looking at him endearingly.

“My mum is a massive ball of energy, she’s so funny and her laugh I swear she’s got the best laugh I’ve ever heard come out of anyone. She’s strong and resilient and as for my father I don’t know I’ve not seen him since him since I was ten.”

“I’m so sorry Khalil.” Valentina said grabbing his hand.

“Ha, no don’t be sorry. Not seeing my father isn’t a loss for me, he was a very cruel man. Which is why I’m glad my mum met Bene, her partner. Her a Bene complement each other, Bene’s actually a designer here in Milan, they have a shop there.”

Valentina pulled her hand back in disbelief.

“Shut up! My sister in law lives in that shop! No joke, I go there every time I go into Milan. I like you even more now…..don’t let Lea know that’s your parent's shop.”

“A Lot of people have that reaction, but they’ve been there fifteen years. It was my first job well my only job except for the hospital.”

“So how did u come to live here? Bagdad is a long way from Milan.” She saw him become quickly uncomfortable. “I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.” She quickly said.

“No, I mean you’ve shared a lot about yourself. I feel it’s only fair, besides I want to keep learning everything I can about you.” He smiled taking her hand. “Where to start? Uh we were headed to London my dad had gotten a job there, we stopped off in Milan for a few days. While my sisters and I were asleep in the room next door, we heard our father start yelling, things crashing to the floor. Della and I snuck out of bed cracking open the door. He had our mother by the throat, the room was destroyed. When we say our mothers face, we knew she was in trouble. Father saw us, yelled at us to go back to bed and locked us in our room. I remember being very afraid, we all slept wrapped in each other's arms. I was woken up by my mother, she told us to pack our things. I had no idea what was going on. She told us to be quiet, we had snuck out of the hotel without my father. Mother rushed us as far away as she could, it wasn’t until I was older that she had told me she had found a map and the word Crema was the only one she could pronounce. The taxi ride was very long I remember that the taxi driver dropped us in the piazza. Mum wanted to find a translation book so we went into the bookstore, she thought it was the best way to survive at that moment. While we were in there my mother tried communicating with the shop owner. We didn’t speak the language, my mother only knew a few words of English and they could tell what my mother was running from. I remember the black eyes, the gash in her face, she still has a scare there. She says it’s her reminder that she did the right thing.”

“Your mother seems a brave woman.”

“She is, I don’t know how she did it. Mum wanted to become independent but when you don’t speak the language it’s difficult. A man walked in and heard my sister and I talking, he said hello to us in Arabic. It was the first time we had heard someone else speak Arabic since we had been there. Della asked him if he could speak to our mother, Mum cried. She told him everything, that we were on the run from my father. Mother had taken our fathers' wallet and pulled out as much money as they would allow her when we escaped. I remember his face, I could see that every word my mother told him was affecting him. He was a great man, he wanted to help us, he found us an apartment right there, we lived on the second floor. “He pointed to the building behind them. 

“He taught us English and we perfected his Arabic. I always wanted to thank him for what he did. We felt so protected. And a few weeks ago I thought I saw him but it was his son.”

“Oh my god, you did? How is he doing? This is so exciting.” She was gripping his hand now, the excitement was adorable he thought.

“When your Papa said his name was Professor Perlman, my heart dropped and I knew he had to be related to the man who helped us. There is no denying Elio doesn’t look like his father..” He was cut off my Valentina.

“My Nonno was the man who did all of that? Holy shit, I remember him talking about your family. It truly is a small world.” Her mouth was hanging open.

“Yeah, it’s why I felt so obligated to make house calls for Oliver. That and I did hit him with my car.”

“Yes, you did. I’m still amazed, Nonno was a good man.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was it he passed from?”

“He had a stroke in his sleep, it was the only time I remember that house being dark. Nonna wasn’t the same after that.”

“I’m sorry.” He grabbed her hand kissing it.

“He lived a great life, he was very loved by everyone that met him. But I’m sorry about what happened with you.”

“I don’t know what we would have done without your Nonno. He saved us, I know my mum kept in touch with him for a few years after that. She’s not going to take it well when I tell her about him.”

“I’d very much like to meet your mother.”

“Oh, you would?” He smiled.

“Yes, I would. I think she would like me.” Valentina was trying to lighten the mood.

“I don’t know she wants me to marry a good Arabic woman.”

“She does?” Valentina looked heartbroken.

“No, god no! She wants me to marry for love, she and Bene have been together for thirteen years. I think she will be happy I’ve met a good Italian girl.”

“Ah, I’m a melting pot of nationalities.” Valentina laughed.

“How so?”

“My father’s a French, Italian American Jew. Which in itself. My mother is French and Italian.”

“It all makes scenes now.” He took her hand kissing it, she looked at him brow furrowed.

“What does?”

“The reason you are so beautiful, you are made up of the most beautiful people in the world.” Khalil took her chin in his hand, leaning in to kiss her. Valentina leaned into his kiss, she had never had a man kiss her the way Khalil was kissing her. It felt like hours had passed, but it had only been a few seconds. She was afraid to open her eyes when he slightly pulled away, she looked up at him with her green eyes begging him to do it again.

“Was it ok that I kissed you?” Khalil asked in a low tone, he could smell the sweet Italian coffee on her breathe.

“It’s more than ok, I wish you hadn’t of stopped.” She didn’t want to be separated from his lips any longer. Grabbing the front of his shirt, her lips crashing into his. It was savage and raw. Pulling away, he could see the desire in her eyes. “Let’s go back to my place.”

Khalil looked at her in disbelief, he had never met a woman so forward and honest. He didn’t even have time to answer before she started grabbing her purse and sweater. He must have still looked stunned.

“Are you coming or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?” She smiled, her voice a little husky, Valentina’s Italian accent was very noticeable now.

“Oh uh yes, yes. I’ll drive.” He got up quickly.

“I hope so you drove.” She kissed him again and the left the cafe quickly.

**************

Elio walked back into the Living room sitting next to Aurora, she quickly put his arm back over her shoulder. They had been watching a documentary about the rise and fall of the Greek empire, Aurora got bored and buried her nose back into her book. Oliver looked at him as he sat down.

“Who was that?” He asked.

“Valentina. She asked if Aurora could spend the night.”

“I’m staying here?” Aurora asked excitedly.

“Yes, baby you are staying here tonight.” Elio kissed the top of her head.

“Oh, so I take it the date is going well?” Oliver wriggled his eyebrows.

“It seems like it.”

Oliver got up out of bed the following morning determined to walk to the kitchen to get his coffee himself. Bach walked slowing next to him as he hobbled down the stairs.

“I am going to make it to the kitchen if it takes me an hour.” He announced to no one but the dog. It took Oliver ten minutes to get from his room upstairs to the kitchen, he was rewarded by the sound of the last drips of the coffee pot being filled by the automatic setting. Before he could take a sip of his sweet morning guilty pleasure, the quiet house was interrupted by the doorbell. Confused Oliver looked at the clock on the wall. It was eight in the morning, on a Sunday. No one came to the house this early and no one but guests rang the bell. Five minutes later he got to the door, closing his rope he swung open the door.

“Can I help…..” All lost all train of thought, his body was immobile. He realized the state of his body and mind and quickly tried to find his words. Oliver croaked out the only word that came to mind.

“Mother?”


	69. Ghosts of the Past

Standing in front of him was the woman who gave birth to him, loved him and cared for him. Judith Adler has always been an elegant and régal woman. His entire life he had never seen her without makeup, her hair was always perfect and she was always dressed in the best money could buy. And as she stood there he noticed that she hadn’t changed, literally she hadn’t changed in fifteen years. At 75 she barely had a wrinkle, he guessed it was the upside of being married to her second husband a doctor. She had married him less than two years after his father's death. Her bottle blonde hair wasn’t out of place, she seemed only slightly shorter since the last time he saw her. He had learned from a young age that his mother was about perfection and according to her, he and his sister was just that. He was her duplicate and his masculine features made him perfection.

“Oliver, are you just going to let me stand here in this chilly climate?” She asked in a sharp tone, she hadn’t lost that New England lilt. He emerged from his train of thought.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” He asked standing straighter.

“If you let me come in I will tell you.”

He looked her up and down, he slowly stepped to the side. Her high heels clicked on the marble floor. When he started hobbling in front of her, he saw she wanted to ask but didn’t. She instead straightened out her dress

“Sit in here while I go get dressed. I’ll just be a minute.” He has escorted her to the living room. She looked around as he went up the stairs. Everything was immaculate, but there were things out of place in the elaborate Villa. There where children movies and toys by the television. Who had children?

“Elio! Elio! Wake up!” Oliver said throwing his robe at Elios side of the bed. He hit nothing because Elio wasn’t there he had already gotten out of bed, taken a shower and was now getting dressed. He poked his head out of the closet as he was putting on a black T-shirt.

“What do you want?” He said smiling, he saw the complete dread and panic on Oliver’s face.

“My fucking Mother is downstairs, right now, as we speak!” He said fisting his hands into his hair.

“You’re fucking with me right?”

“No! She is down in the living room!”

“What does she want?” Elio was trying to be calm as Oliver looked like he was going to curl up into a ball.

“If I knew that Elio I would have told you!” He said in a sharp tone.

“Hey now don’t get snippy with me, I’m just asking you a question.”

“I’m sorry love it’s just the last time I saw her it didn’t go well at all. Which is why I’m so fucking confused as to why she’s here!” Oliver flopped back into the chair that he thankfully knew exactly where it was.

“I know you told me but let's get you dressed. Uh, fuck! You can’t wear pants! Or do you want me to cut the leg of a pair of your jeans?”

“Don’t you dare cut any of my pants!” Oliver shot up out of the chair. “Sorry, just give me a pair of khaki shorts, please.”

Elio ran back into the closet rushing to Oliver’s side, he rushed back out holding a white cashmere sweater and a black pair of khakis.

“I think this will work, I mean after 15 years she saw you for the first time in your bathrobe so this is an upgrade.”If looks could kill, Elio would have been on the floor. “Sorry, not a good time to make a joke.”

Annella strolled into the kitchen, she had spent the morning cleaning up around the orchard before walking in the house she tried shaking the dirt off of her clothes and gardening apron. Needing to warm up she spotted a cup of still steaming coffee on the counter, it was in Olivers Worlds Greatest Bubbeh mug. She knew the coffee was ready but Oliver never left his coffee unattended. She picked it up and walked into the living room.

“Oliver sweetheart you left your…” Annella stopped a woman she had never seen before sat in her living room. When the woman spotted her, she stood holding out her hand.

“Ah Bonjourno, I’m Annella and you are?”

“How rude of me, Judith Adler. Oliver’s Mother.”

“Oh, Oliver’s Mother. Well, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Annella pulled her hand away.

“How long have you worked for my son?” Judith asked, Annella put on a very fake smile and laughed a very fake laugh.

“I don’t work for Oliver, I’m his mother-in-law.”

“Mother-in-law?” She furrowed her brow and gave Annella a disgusted look.

“Yes, you heard me quite correctly. I’m Elio’s mom.”

“Oh, you’re his mother.” Judith put the emphasis on his. “Well, I’m glad you think of my son like family.” She said patting her hair making sure it was still in place.

“There is no thinking before they got married Oliver has been a part of this family since he first came here.”

“Honestly you’re joking, married? Don’t be silly, you don’t honestly believe they are married not in the eyes of God they aren’t.”

“Momma! Please come with me to get Mrs. Adler some coffee and cakes would you?” Elio said rushing to his mother, he could hear what Oliver’s Mother had said. And knew his mother was going to possibly harm the ignorant Mrs. Adler. Just as he got to the room, she was moving towards the beastly woman fists clenched. When they reached the kitchen, Annella smacked at Elio to release her.

“That woman is horrid! She can’t be his mother! She’s a wolf in sheep's clothing.”

“Sadly she is his mother. I don’t know what she’s doing here. I’d like to know how she found out where we live?” Elio said opening the cupboard getting four mugs.

“Do you know she thought I worked for him? The nerve!” Annella huffed.

“Well… you are covered in dirt and you are wearing your gardening clothes.”

“I love you amour but you are treading on thin ice.” Annella picked up the tray of cakes and walked toward the living room. Elio quickly grabbed the tray of mugs and hurriedly put the coffee pot on and hurried after his mother. Oliver stood.

“Mother this is my husband Elio and my mother in law Annella.”

Judith stood Elio could tell by her face that this was torture for her.

“It’s uh, well you have a lovely home.” She said, never taking her eyes off of Elio.

“Thank you, it used to be our vacation home until a few years ago when we moved here permanently,” Elio said sitting down.

“Oh, well it must be nice.” Judith replied.

“Oliver, Magari lei parla qualche lingua oltre L’inglese?” Does she speak any language besides English? Annella asked him. Oliver and Judith looked at her, Oliver shook his head.

“Perfecto!” Annella threw up her hands, she was very delighted. She sat down, poured her coffee and smiled at Oliver.

“Ma cosa vuoi dire con tutto questo ?” Momma what are you getting at? Elio leans over to his mother, she waves him off.

“Perché lei non mi piace , tua madre è terribile! Lei ha pensato Ch’io ero la domestica!” Because I don’t like her. Your mother is horrid! A maid! She thought I was the maid! Annella was using her hands while speaking as every Italian does. Oliver put his head in his hand and racked it over his face.

“Scusa mamma.” Mamma, sorry.” Oliver looked at his mother.

“I need to talk to you in private.” Judith said to Oliver almost turning up her nose. Annella went wide-eyed looking at Elio and pointing to her.

“Ok, we need to go get Aurora up anyways and fix her breakfast.” Elio tried to get his mother out of the living room before she tried strangling Oliver’s mother.

When they were out of earshot, Oliver looked at her.

“How did you find me?” Oliver asked quickly, she was thrown giving him a how dare you look.

“I called Stan and he told me where you were living now.”

“Mother you didn’t fly all the way from New England just to see me. What is it that you want?” Oliver was skeptical, he hadn’t seen her since he had gone to visit her the month before Madeline kicked him out. He could tell she was struggling with what she had to say, Judith Adler who never changed her last name when she married his step-father. She was never a cold-hearted woman, she was the buffer between him and his father. She always encouraged him and his sister to take nothing less than perfection. Judith had their lives planned out for them, she wanted him and his sister to marry into good Jewish families. In which neither his sister or he followed through with.

“Oliver, I don’t need a reason to come and visit my son.”

“Yeah? No, you do need a reason mother. I had to drive all the way home to get you to speak to me and the only thing you wanted to know is if what Madeline had told you was true.” Oliver was standing now, his leg was killing him but he didn’t care he wanted to run.

“There is no reason to get upset Oliver, just sit down.” She looked at him pointing to the chair across from her. He hobbled over to it and sat before she could speak they were interrupted.

“Bubbeh,” Aurora walked into the room still in her pj’s, she hugged his neck, her wild curls hung around her face. “Good Morning.” She said yawning.

“Morning, how did you sleep?” Oliver asked as he kissed her wild mane.

“Good! I had a dream that I was Wendy and I flew off to Neverland with Peter Pan.”

“Wonderful, hey why don’t you go and help Nonno and Nonna with breakfast ok?”

She nodded still rubbing her eyes and Aurora hadn’t noticed Judith sitting in the room, she waved and said hi. Judith waved back and watched her walk out of the room.

“She calls you Bubbeh?” Judith asks.

“Yes, she does.”

“Is she Christopher's or Jona’s?”

“Neither, she’s Elio’s da...”

Judith cut him off.

“Then why does she call you Bubbeh?” Judith's brows furrowed.

“Because mother she is my granddaughter, there is no mine and his. He and I have five granddaughter and two grandsons.” Oliver crossed his arms huffing.

“I see” She looked around the room, Oliver could tell that she was trying to process.

“Again mother why are you here?”

“I’m here because Simon passed a few years ago and it wasn’t until he was gone and his children had stopped coming around that I….” Judith held herself together. “I realized how alone I was. I’ve been talking to a therapist, she’s been helping me overcome why I…”

“Disowned Bree and I? And I’m sorry to hear about Simon.” Oliver cut her off.

“Yes. And she asked me who would be the easiest to talk to. I told her you because I knew where you love. But Bree I don’t know where she lives and I didn’t know if you did.”

“Mother I’ve not seen Bree since the day you and dad told her that if she married that….I’m not even going to repeat the word you used. But you said if she married him you would have nothing to do with her. And I couldn’t do a goddamn thing about it, I was helpless, I was 17 and I was afraid of what you and dad would do if I stood up for her. I can still remember the look on her face when she looked to me for help and I couldn’t give it.” Oliver was almost on the verge of tears.

“I didn’t regret my words at that time because I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought she wouldn’t go through with ruining her life.”

“You mean ruining the families reputation. Because god forbid someone found out that the Adler’s had skeletons in their closet. For god sakes mother he was only a Dean of the university, it’s not like he was the governor of New England. What did you even tell people when they would ask why Madeline and the kids and I weren’t coming around anymore?” Oliver was sat on the end of his seat.

“I didn’t tell them anything, it was none of their business.” Judith huffed.

“I know you made up something, our town was too small. I know the lie you gave when they asked why Bree wasn’t coming home anymore. But what did you say when I wasn’t coming home huh?”

“Oliver, I told you it wasn’t any of their business.” She wouldn’t look at him.

“Oh, I see.” Oliver started laughing. “You told a big fucking lie and then my book comes out and then they saw me on Oprah. And there was no denying that, that wasn’t me because those people have known me my entire life. And you couldn’t face them, could you?”

“Oliver, why are you torturing me? I’ve been through enough.” She stood up quickly, playing the victim.

“Me torturing you? Are you kidding me?”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, I’ve had a long flight and I would like to lye down for a little while.” Judith knew her son would still do what she asked of him, that would never change. Oliver picked up her bags roughly and hobbled down the long hall.

“Here, you can stay in this guest room. If you need me I will be around.” Oliver had put her in Jona and Chris’s old room. He almost slammed the door, Judith jumped. She thought that it would have gone easier than it had, but admitting to your children that you were wrong is harder than anyone can imagine. Unpacking her clothes, walked to the dresser she noticed five pictures sitting on top of it. Judith picked up the largest one in the center of the other four, running her fingers over it. She could tell it had been taken recently, in the front sat Oliver and Elio with a baby girl that could have been only a few months old. Lined on either side of them was children who she knew were her great-grandchildren, then she saw the faces of two men that she hadn’t seen since they were teenagers. Her heart broke, she had missed them getting married, she thought their wives were very gorgeous. The man standing next to Christopher must have been Elio’s son. She sat the picture frame down and scanned over the other photos after she put all of her belongings away. Judith went to explore the house, she had walked through many of the room’s and hadn't come across anyone in the large house. When she made it the kitchen she felt a cool breeze coming from the open door. Walking out she spotted Annella, pulling weeds out of her garden. Judith pulled her sweater tighter and walked towards her.

“I need to apologize to you for my behavior.” Judith said, she saw the woman in front of her stiffen, Annella stood turning to her.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. It’s your son.”

“Yes I know but no one tells you it’s harder to apologize to your children when you are the one in the wrong. Don’t you find it difficult?” Judith asked Annella cocked her head slightly.

“No, because if I’m in the wrong I will be quick to admit it to my son.”

“Well, not everyone can be perfect like you Mrs. Perlman.” Judith said sharply.

“I am not a perfect parent, after my youngest son's death, I pushed Elio to the side because I was grieving. But when I noticed what I was doing, I told him I was sorry. I’ve been making up for it since he was five years old.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your son, I couldn’t imagine losing a child.”

“I lost my son to death, I can’t ever get him back but you lost your children to hate and ignorance. You have a chance to get them back and if I were you I would try my damned to get them back at any lengths.”

“It’s difficult for me to accept that my son is gay and my daughter is married to a black man.” Judith held her head high. Annella laughed.

“I am not one to swear but are you fucking kidding me? That is why you tossed your children away like garbage? Because Oliver fell in love with another man when he was 24 and your daughter fell in love with a man with a different skin color! I could never toss my son to the side for his choices in life, the only time I would look at my son differently is if he was hurting people. I have never once felt alone, I have a son and a son in law who take care of me and three grandchildren I adore along with their significant others and I have seven great-grandchildren that I love spending every second with. All of those people I love unconditionally and treasure over anything in the world and who love me just the same way. Can you say that you have all of that Judith?”

Judith Adler had never felt more ashamed and disgusted by her own existence than she did in this very second. She began to cry.


End file.
